The Chronicles of Raven: Painful Beginnings
by BiscuitReloaded
Summary: By a twist of fate, Raven ends up in the clutches of Slade as his apprentice, but after a time, it doesn't seem so bad, or is it? PART 1 OF 3
1. Chapter 1

A small, lone island in the middle of the bay of Jump City plays home to a group of talented individuals. They are known as the Teen Titans, protectors of Jump City. The Titans have been protecting the city for several years now, the crime rate dropping fast. The Titan Tower, which is precariously "T" shaped, stands upon this rocky island, looking over the city. They overlook the city from all around, from the bay bridge to downtown, even to the mountainous terrain to the north of the city, all under the watchful eyes of the Titans. Many things have changed over the past few years in Jump City, but as time passes, some things never change. The Titans themselves have stood the test of time, now maturing into adults, but still retaining some qualities of their childlike personalities.

The central room of the Tower plays host to many events on a daily basis, such as Cyborg and Beast Boy's head-to-head battle at their favorite video games.

"It's on now, Cy," Beast Boy commented, mashing away at his controller, trying to pass Cyborg at his favorite racing game.

"You might as well give up if that's all you got," Cyborg replied, pulling even further ahead of B.B.

They battled each other, Beast Boy finally pulling along side of Cyborg in the game.

"What you got? What you got, huh?" Cyborg said competitively, attempting to stay ahead of B.B.

Beast Boy's vehicle slammed into Cyborg's, running him off of the road into a parked car.

"Score one for me, dude," B.B. said, passing the finish line.

Cyborg tossed his controller down.

"Hey man, that's cheating," Cyborg said defensively.

"Chill out Cy, it's only a game," Beast Boy replied, setting his down.

"No," Cyborg said, aggravated, "I had you and the only way you could win was to cheat."

Robin walked into the room, hearing the commotion, noticing that B.B. and Cyborg were about to go at it.

"What's going on here?" Robin questioned, attempting to keep the peace.

Before either of them could reply, Raven, who was sitting on the couch away from both of them, closed her book.

"They were acting like children as they always do over these pointless video games," she informed in her usually monatomic tone.

"How dare you say such a thing, Raven?" Beast Boy said, appalled at what he had heard. "Video games are my life and…hey…wait a minute…you called us children?"

She looked him squarely in the eye without a second thought.

"Yes," Raven stated flatly, "you are acting immature, like children, both of you."

Robin noticed this was going nowhere fast and headed for trouble.

"She is right, guys," Robin said, agreeing, rubbing the back of his head.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy, his anger subsiding.

"Sorry man," Cyborg apologized, "I just get carried away when I'm playing."

"So do I, Cy," B.B. replied, holding out his hand, "Truce?"

Cyborg took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Until next time," he said with a grin.

"You're going down next time," Beast Boy said with a laugh.

The 2 of them walked out of the room, probably heading towards the garage where Cyborg's pride and joy was located, the T-Car.

"I didn't know Cyborg let Beast Boy mess around with the T-Car with him," Robin commented, sitting down on the couch across from Raven, who was involved in her reading again.

Raven looked up from her book again, slightly annoyed from the second interruption.

"He has been showing Beast Boy a lot of things lately, one being the T-Car," Raven replied, continuing her reading.

"It just seems…" Robin began.

"Weird," Raven stated, not looking up from her book, "I assume he is attempting to educate him on the finer aspects of technology, since he isn't exactly a genius when it comes to certain things."

"I guess your right," Robin replied, bringing up a map of the city on the main screen, "but don't you think it has been somewhat quiet the last couple of days?"

"I have noticed the lack of being called out as well," Raven informed, "maybe villains have finally realized that they can't win."

"If we could only wish for that," Robin replied, scanning areas of the city that have been notorious for "unknown activity" in the past.

Raven closed her book and stood up from the couch.

"I'll be in my room meditating," she informed, walking down the hallway, "don't bother me unless there is trouble."

"We know the drill, Raven," Robin replied, used to hearing it from her.

Raven walked down the hallway, her dark blue cape flowing gently behind her as she continued down to her room. Starfire jumped out of her doorway, scaring Raven.

"O what a glorious day! Wouldn't you say, friend Raven?" she questioned in her usual manner.

Raven picked herself up off of the floor after being nearly scared to death.

"Yeah," Raven replied, "Star, I don't do the whole "glorious" thing."

Starfire's smile lessened a little.

"But it is so beautiful outside and we haven't been summoned by Robin to fight the evil," she said, trying to convince Raven that it was indeed, a glorious day.

"We've been lucky Star," Raven said, tucking her book underneath her arm, "it has been ages since we have had this long a period of free time."

Starfire still had a cheerful deposition on her face.

"Hopefully you will find the day as nice as I do, friend Raven," she stated, beginning to rise off of the floor. "I will see what Robin is up to doing."  
Raven continued on her way to her room as Starfire floated thought the hallway to the main room where Robin was still at, probably actually looking for action for the Titans. Raven opened her door, sliding it open with the push of a button on the panel to the right of it. She slid the book in her hands back into the only empty spot upon her bookshelf that contained many books much like the one she was reading. When she slid it back in, an envelope fell down from the shelf.

"What is this?" Raven questioned herself quietly, picking up the yellowed envelope.

She opened it, finding the precious contents to be photographs. These weren't just normal photographs, these where photos when they first became the Titans. The first one was a group picture of them in front of the Tower after at had been newly built by Cyborg as a place to stay and carry out their services to the city. She scanned it carefully, noticing how much has changed since that day. Robin, as the rest, had grown quite a bit, easily six feet tall, his physique matching his frame, not being overly massive, but defined. Beast Boy, who had always been the runt of the group, was just as tall as Raven now, and she had grown quite a bit as well. Cyborg, being part machine, didn't change much overall, but you could tell he was different from then and now. Starfire had developed into a stunningly attractive young woman, being of alien blood still, she considers herself as human as Robin, yet she is still very naive to the world around her. Raven set the picture down to look at the next one.

"It's amazing of what has happened over the course of 6 years," Raven commented with a minute smile, keeping her emotions in check.

The next picture was a newspaper clipping, all of them posed in front of an apprehended Cinderblock.

"Our first memorable victory against one of the many villains yet to come," She sifted through the remaining pictures, most of them being random moments that had taken place around the Tower. Raven smiled ever so slightly as she went through the years of memories within the envelope. She then uncovered a picture towards the bottom of the group. Raven's slight smile turned into a depressed scowl and then into anger.

"Traitor," Raven commented quietly to herself, looking at the picture of Terra with the rest of the Titans, "we trusted you and you repaid us by stabbing us in the back."

Raven quickly disposed of the photo before her anger overtook her. After putting the pictures back from where they had fallen, she went over to her window, which had a shot of Downtown and the bridge filling her view. She folded her legs into what is called the lotus stance, beginning her meditation.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted, floating into the air, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Raven continued her mediation, soothing her mind and body, keeping her emotions under control. Even though Trigon cannot use her as a portal to come through again, Raven's emotions are dangerous if not kept under strict control by her meditation and relaxation methods. If anyone of her emotions were to overwhelm her, the outcome could be deadly.

"Azarath Meti-," Raven stopped, interrupted by a knock at her door.

She opened one eye in the direction of the door.

"Who is it and it better be important," Raven demanded, still floating in the air.

"It's me, Raven," Beast Boy's voice was heard outside of the door.

"What do you want?" She questioned, beginning to lose focus in her meditation.

"Just open your door for a minute, Rae," he insisted.

Raven unfolded her feet and walked towards her door. She opened it, seeing B.B.'s eyes were level with hers, due to his growth spurt and her lack of.

"What?" Raven asked, wanting to know what was so important to disturb her meditation.

"Ohh, nothing.." he said playfully, "just a little…"

Cyborg, who was hiding across the hallway, popped out, and threw a wrapped up mass of rancid clothing. The ball flew towards Raven's face extremely fast.

"STANKBALL!" Beast Boy yelled as he dropped to the ground, the ball speeding towards her face. It was within inches of her nose, but Raven stopped it with her powers. She split it into 2 without moving.

"When are you 2 going to learn that you cannot win at this game when facing me, the champion?" Raven said amused, yet aggravated, using her powers to shape the halves into 2 separate balls.

"Run for it!" Cyborg yelled as he ran towards the central room, Beast Boy not far behind him.

Raven launched the first mass of disgusting laundry at B.B., hitting him the back of the head, and knocking him to the ground.

"1 down, 1 to go," Raven commented, passing over a dazed Beast Boy, who was gagging on the stench of the clothes.

"Dude," B.B. managed, still gagging upon the dirty laundry, "that is the worst ever."

"I have a present for you, Cyborg," Raven said menacingly, floating down the hall to the central room where Cyborg ran to.

Cyborg hopped over the couch behind Robin, landing on the floor with a thud.

"What's your deal, Cy?" Robin asked, peering over the edge of the couch.

"Raven…Stankball…take cover…now," Cyborg informed, out of breath, exaggerating each word with emphasis.

Robin looked up to see Raven coming into the room, holding the ball of clothing up with her powers. He then looked back down at Cyborg, smirking and shaking his head. Raven looked at Robin with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Have you seen Cyborg, Robin?" she questioned, a playful, yet serious tone about her voice.

"Can't say that I have Raven," he replied, gesturing with his head to Cyborg's position.

"I see," Raven replied, going along with Robin, "I guess I'll just go back to my meditation then."

Raven acted as if she had left, moving a little ways down the hall, just enough out of sight.

"Coasts clear, Cyborg," Robin informed, continuing with his work on the computer.

Cyborg stood up from behind Robin, dusting himself off. He hopped over the couch, sitting down on it.

"That was close," Cyborg said with a sigh of relief.

Raven floated over top of him in the air, drifting down ever so slightly.

"Uhh…Cy," Robin said, pointing up.

Cyborg looked up, seeing Raven's devilish grin and the rancid ball of clothing.

"Gotcha," Raven said, launching the ball at Cyborg.

"Oh cr-," Cyborg managed, only to be hit with the other half of the stankball, smothering his face with the disgusting sphere of clothing.

Robin, stifled with laughter, just watched. Raven, on the other hand, set down in front of Cyborg, who was attempting to breathe again.

"Now," Raven stated, going back to her usual self in tone, "you know and will always know, I am the champion at Stankball. Each time you try to get me and every single time, you fail, and I end up usually getting both of you good, like today, so why do you keep doing it?"

Beast Boy had made his way into the room, picking a sock off of his shoulder with a disgusted look upon his face.

"Because Raven," B.B. started, "no one should be dark and gloomy all the time, so a little bit of fun won't hurt you."

Raven turned slowly towards Beast Boy, a determined and angered look about her face.

"You of all people should know why I am the way I am, _Garfield_," Raven angrily spoke, "You should know what I am capable of whenever my emotions get out of control, no matter it be happiness or rage, they all are deadly."

Raven's hair began to flow upwards, her energy from within her body rising. Cyborg leaned over into B.B.'s ear.

"Just drop it man, she is getting ticked," he warned, watching Raven, who remained about a foot above the floor, floating, her hair fluttering upward with energy.

Robin shut the console off and attempted to break up what was happening, feeling like he was the father figure in the tower, keeping everyone in check, or from killing each other.

"Raven," Robin stated, getting her attention, "you need to calm down; you yourself said your emotions are your enemy, keep it up, and you will become your own enemy."

"You're right Robin," Raven replied, attempting to relax herself. She calmed down, setting down on the floor gently, and began walking to her room.

"Rae-," Beast Boy started, only Robin to put his hand up in telling him to remain silent.

"Let her go," Robin replied, "you both should understand by now that no matter what, Raven must keep her emotions in check, the last time they got out of control, the world was nearly destroyed, you remember that don't you?"

"Yeah, we do," Cyborg and B.B. said in unison, feeling guilty.

"She is different, so she must be treated different, I know it sounds cold, but that is the way things must be in order for her to contain her abilities," Robin warned, as if informing them for the thousandth time, but they always needed to be reminded.

Starfire entered the room in her usually happy demeanor, flying playfully throughout the room, and landing next to Robin on the couch.

"Is there anything of interest happening today, Robin?" she questioned, tired of doing nothing as the others were.

"Not yet, Star," Robin replied, "there hasn't been so much as a blip on the radar for the past few days, nearly a week now, so I am as anxious as you are to do something."

"I see," Starfire replied, "so would you and the others be interested in going somewhere to get the lunch?" she questioned, hoping Robin would say yes.

"I don't see why not," Robin informed with a smile, "our communicators will tell us if something does happen, so sure, go tell the others, I'll get Raven, she seems to be in a pretty downtrodden mood today, worse than usual."

Starfire nodded, lifting up off of the couch, and taking flight down the hallway to Cyborg and Beast Boy's room. Robin walked down the opposite hallway to Raven's, her door was locked shut as usual. Robin proceeded to knock, but as soon as he was about to strike the door, it came open, Raven's face visible in the opening.

"Yes, Robin?" she questioned, finally calmed down from the incident in the main room.

"I was just wanting to see if you wanted to go with us to get something to eat for lunch, since things have been slow and there isn't anything to eat in the Tower at all," Robin explained, waiting for Raven's answer, expecting her to turn down the offer.

Raven thought for a moment, then she opened her door the rest of the way.

"Sure," She replied, putting her cloak on, "we haven't been out as friends in awhile, maybe it will help with the stress levels within all of us."

"Glad to hear it, let's go, everyone is waiting for us in the T-Car," Robin gestured, making his way to the elevator. He held the door open for Raven, allowing her to enter the elevator.

"I know that you are usually…mysterious, Raven," Robin said, trying to find out what was wrong with his friend, "but you seem to be a lot worse than usual lately, is there anything wrong?"

Raven remained silent for a moment, trying to express what and why she is feeling into words.

"I know it will sound childish and immature," she began, looking at the floor of the elevator, as if she were ashamed, "but I have been feeling, well, homesick lately."

Robin, surprised to hear that from Raven, thought about what to respond with.

"That isn't immature, Raven," Robin consoled, "it's natural, you miss your mother and your homeworld of Azarath, you haven't seen her since…"

"Since the near fulfillment of the Prophecy," Raven finished, as if it pained her to utter those words.

The elevator stopped, the doors opening to reveal the garage. The garage was home to not only the T-Car, but all of the other vehicles the Titans used to combat villainy in the streets of Jump City. The T-Sub has it's own pen for docking, allowing them to go underwater if be needed. The T-Car on the other hand, uses a tunnel under the bay to get to the city, so its uses are usually limited.

"We will continue this conversation later," Robin whispered, heading for the T-Car.

Raven followed, as if she was forced to come along. It wasn't that though, it was the fact the Robin had forced her to tell him what was going on, and she felt selfish for telling him she was homesick, that she missed her mother, and luckily didn't tell him the next part just yet.

"Shotgun!" Beast Boy called out, diving though the passenger's front window.

"No way, Beast Boy," Cyborg said, putting his seat belt on, "You know Robin is always Shotgun, so get in the back."

"Come one, du-" B.B. pleaded, attempting to sway Cyborg into his favor.

"No," Cyborg replied flatly, then looking him directly in the eyes, "get in the back, now."

"Alright, alright," Beast Boy succumbed, crawling into the back of the T-Car, sitting between Starfire and Raven, who was just getting in.

Robin sat in the front passenger seat, closing his door as he stepped in. He buckled his safety belt and turned around to the other 3 Titans in the back.

"So," he questioned, looking at each of them, "where to?"

Beast Boy was the first to speak up.

"The just opened a tofu shop downtown, let's go there!" he exclaimed.

"If I'm gonna eat out, B.B., I want _real_ food, not the same fake stuff we eat at the Tower all the time."

Beast Boy grumbled and slouched in his seat.

"What about the place of eating where they serve the food of China?" Starfire questioned, attempting to speak the best English she could manage.

Raven just waited for them to go where they wherever they were going, keeping out of the discussion.

"Chinese?" Robin replied, questioningly, "you know what happens when we have Chinese."

"Oh, I do remember," Starfire said, recalling the story, "it would be most unfortunate if you and Cyborg were to have th-"

"Let's just leave it at that, Star," Cyborg spoke, turning the ignition of the T-Car, starting the car with a thunderous roar of power surging through the vehicle.

"What about you Raven? Anywhere particular?" Robin questioned, turning his attention to Raven, who wasn't paying attention at all.

"Huh?" she said, dumbfounded, "oh, uhh…how about pizza?" she questioned cautiously.

The other Titans thought for a moment upon Raven's choice of lunch.

"Sure, pizza sounds really good right now," Robin replied, turning back around.

"Awesome choice, Rae," B.B. said with a thumbs up, "just as long there isn't any meat on it."

It was at this point Raven tuned herself out of focus again, not wanting to listen to Cyborg and Beast Boy's childish bickering over everything under the sun that presented itself.

The T-Car rocketed down the tunnel made just for it to pass under the bay and enter the city. Cyborg pressed the accelerator to the floor, attempting to get into the triple digits speed he said "his baby" would do easily. After reaching a speed of 120mph, he let off of the accelerator, knowing the tunnel was coming to an end.

"Dude," Beast Boy commented, "you have gotta let my drive this thing!"

"Not on your life, man," Cyborg replied, "this is my baby, only I can drive her. That is like asking Robin if you can take the R-Cycle out for a spin, you just don't do that."

"It says T-Car, which means Titans' Car, which in turn means all of us are eligible to drive it. The R-Cycle stands for Robin's Cycle, so of course I'm not going to ask him if I can ride it, but the T-Car is a diff-" B.B. continued to argue his case.

"No means no, Beast Boy," Cyborg cut him off, exiting the tunnel and entering surface streets in downtown Jump City. "Plus, you don't have a driver's license, I do."

"What happened to you building me a moped like you promised for my birthday last year, huh?"

Cyborg sat silent for a second. Robin and the rest all diverted their attention to him, waiting for him to answer.

"I remember you saying that as well, Cyborg," Starfire commented in her usual friendly manner.

"Well…I…uhh," stammered Cyborg, still driving the T-Car to the pizza place.

"Tell me you didn't _lie_ to Beast Boy, did you, Cyborg?" Robin questioned with seriousness in his voice.

"I'm still building it, I just haven't had much time up until now, plus, parts are hard to find and when I do find them, it costs money I don't have," Cyborg explained, stopping at another stoplight.

"As long as it gets finished soon, ill be happy," Beast Boy commented.

He shifted his attention over to Raven, who was just watching the scenery of Downtown Jump City roll by.

"Hey Ra-" managed B.B.

"If it is another lame joke of yours, I don't want to hear it," Raven interrupted, still looking out the window.

"Oh come on Raven, it's a good one," he said, wanting her to listen, "Starfire thinks I'm funny."

Starfire looked at Raven and smiled, nodding her head.

"Beast Boy is very funny, his jokes are amusing with funny."

"See?" Beast Boy said, pointing at Starfire.

"That is because she is Starfire, she laughs at everything you expel from your mouth," Raven replied, looking over at him.

"Just let me say this one, please?" B.B. pleaded, wanting his humor to be heard.

"Whatever," Raven replied flatly, focusing on the view of Jump City from her window.

"Ok," He began, preparing himself for the assumed hilarity to follow, "What is green, black, and red all over?"

"Oh," Starfire replied, "is it the one-eyed smortzmikin monster that dwells on my home planet?"

"No Star," Beast Boy replied, confused, "it's me as a penguin after getting sunburned."

Silence was the only thing heard in the car besides the sound of the car itself.

"Come on, give me a little credit here," B.B. said, wanting to know why no one thought he was remotely amusing.

"I think you're losing your touch, B.B.," Cyborg commented, pulling into one of the available parking spots at the pizza place.

"I'll admit, that wasn't my best, but seriously, have I gotten _that_ rusty?" he questions himself.

"And you are surprised?" Raven commented, undoing her seat belt.

"You wait Raven, you just wait, I'll get you to laugh before it is done and over with, you hear me?" Beast Boy informed, climbing out after Starfire.

"I'm ecstatic," Raven replied with no emotion at all, not caring for what he had to say at the moment.

Robin led the other Titans up the stairs to the pizza place. They had frequented this spot for the past 6 years after every major victory against the villainy in Jump City. Villains such as Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload, Control Freak, and many others all fell to them, and afterwards they would enjoy a little slice of heaven saying a job well done to themselves before calling it a day. They reached the top of the stairs, the restaurant was located on a second level of a building with an open air dining area, allowing a perfect shot of Downtown to fill their view as they filled their hungry selves. A waiter came over to the group.

"Ah, the Teen Titans," the waiter greeted, "same table as usual?"

"Yes," Robin replied, "and it's just Titans now, Sam."

"Oh, I see," Sam said, "you all are all grown up now," he added with a laugh.

"Take it easy on us, Sam," Beast Boy said, "we save your butt more times than you think."

"I know, I'm just kidding," he replied, leading them over to their usual table. "This town would be screwed with a capital S if you guys weren't around."

"Then how come we have to pay full price then, Sam?" Cyborg questioned, picking up a menu.

"Because we don't have a discount for superheroes, yet," he said with a laugh, going to get their usual drinks.

"Some things never change, do they guys?" Robin questioned with a laugh, at Cyborg's expense of course.

"I think we should have some kind of discount, man," he replied, "it's only fair, I mean the police, the fire department, and the city workers get discounts, so why can't we?"

"We aren't on their payroll, Cy," B.B. answered, "so we don't get on the freebies."

Cyborg looked amazed by Beast Boy's comment.

"Did you actually say something that involved a thought process and use of intelligence?" he questioned, dumbfounded.

"I never cease to amaze," replied B.B., proudly.

Raven stayed out of conversation as she usually did, but she was deeply involved in thought, she was thinking of home, of her mother, of what she was missing. She appeared to be looking at the menu to not attract attention from Robin or the others, questioning if she was all right as they usually do, not understanding what was truly at hand within her mind.

"How about a large pepperoni wi-" Cyborg started, reading from the menu.

"No, you always pick what we want, dude, its my turn," Beast Boy interrupted.

"It better not have tofu on it, I can't stand that stuff on pizza, its gross," Cyborg replied, Robin nodding along with him.

"I can eat the stuff, but on pizza, that is just…" Robin added with a grossed out gesture.

"Fine, a veggie pizza with extra cheese," Beast Boy compromised.

"But I am wanting of the meats of farm animals," Starfire interjected, wanting pepperoni or sausage or some other kind of meat.

"Star," B.B. said, looking at her, "I have _been_ most of those animals, and you want to _eat _them?"

"You are not them though, are you?" Starfire replied, having a point.

"No, its just…" Beast Boy attempted to reply with a witty comeback.

"It is a question of morality and ethics to him, Star," Raven said from behind her menu, "if he eats them, he in turn would become a cannibal since he can turn into those animals, so he doesn't, because cannibalism is wrong, well, depending on the situation of course."

Everyone looked at Raven because of her last remark.

"Yeah…, what she said in a sense, Star," B.B. added.

"You said it was wrong, but said it was also right, I am so confused," Starfire said worryingly.

"Don't let it get to you Star, she means if it is absolutely necessary, like if you were trapped with someone else and starving, you know, those kind of circumstances," Robin explained, keeping Starfire from hurting herself from thinking too much.

Sam walked back over with their drinks, soda for Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, spring water for Beast Boy, and herbal tea for Raven.

"Since this is all you guys drink with your meal, I figured I'd bring it out to you," Sam said with a grin.

"Thanks, man," Cyborg replied, thankfully of his generosity.

"So what will it be today, guys?" Sam questioned, pulling out his small pad of paper for taking orders.

"We will have a-" Robin began, only to be cut short by the sight of an explosion Downtown, only several blocks from where they were at.

"Wait for it," Cyborg said, ready to snatch his communicator from his belt.

Everyone waited anxiously, then simultaneously, all of their communicators went off, alarming them of trouble. Robin had his open first.

"Dang, every time," Cyborg commented, putting his away.

He closed it and leapt up on top of the table.

"Titans, GO!" he exclaimed, running off of the table onto the ledge, and then jumping into the air.

Robin soared through the air, screaming towards the pavement below, only to have Starfire grasp a hold of his arms and take flight towards the explosion. Beast Boy took on the form of a pterodactyl, grabbing Cyborg's shoulders and took off. Raven took flight not far behind the others.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, "what about your bill?"

"Add it to the tab!" Robin replied, his voice trailing off as he flew further and further away.

"'Bout time we saw some action," Cyborg said as the moved closer and closer to the attacked area of the city.

"Stay alert, team," Robin warned, "we don't know what we are up against."

The other Titans acknowledged, knowing the possible dangers of coming unprepared.

Another explosion rocketed skyward in the area, the Titans growing closer and closer. Raven looked ahead, getting a minute glimpse of the attacker.

"You have got to be kidding me," she commented to herself, landing down where the others had landed.

The attacker turned around, dressed in black, silver, and yellow, large gauntlets of for channeling power upon his forearms.

"Ah, the Titans," the man replied with confidence about his voice.

"Are you serious, Dr. Light?" Robin asked the 2-bit villain, "We can stop this right here, right now; otherwise, you know what happens."

"Don't patronize me, Robin," Dr. Light replied, preparing to attack. "This may come as _quite a shock_."

Dr. Light slammed his fists down on the ground, sending arcs of electricity dancing across the pavement, creating a fissure as it sped towards the Titans.

"Titans, move!" Robin ordered, preparing them for the counterattack.

Raven remained back a little ways out of Dr. Light's sight, seeing what he would attempt if she wasn't present.

Robin attacked first, attempting to strike Dr. Light with his Bo staff. Dr. Light blocked with ease.

"You may be older Robin," commented Dr. Light with a chuckle, "but you are the same as ever, too slow."

"I'll show you slow!" yelled Robin, bringing his foot around for a follow-up attack.

Robin's foot went cleanly across Dr. Light's face, sending him to the pavement, skidding to a stop. Cyborg ran up, activating his Sonic Cannon.

"Time to put your lights out!" he yelled, taking aim.

"Not quite," Dr. Light replied, throwing a shockwave of electricity outwards, hitting Cyborg and knocking him flat on the ground.

Starfire attacked, throwing numerous Starbolts at him. Dr. Light shielded himself, his gauntlets taking the brunt of the attack.

"Foolish little girl," He said, firing an arc of electricity at her as she flew straight towards him.

The arc hit Starfire directly, causing her to fall from the sky and hit the ground, leaving an impact crater in the pavement.

"Starfire!" Robin exclaimed, snapping his attention back to Dr. Light, who was charging up to make a devastating attack.

"You Titans have grown weak with age, while I have become stronger!" he exclaimed, proud of his success so far in combat.

Raven drifted right behind him, floating in the air, completely impervious to Raven being behind him.

She tapped him on the shoulder lightly, only enough to get his attention. He turned.

"I suggest you come quietly," Raven said as coldly as she could, looking up with her eyes engulfed in a demonic red.

He stepped away from her, fear frozen upon his face.

"Get back! Stay away from me!" he ordered, frighten for his life.

"You truly are a sad, little man, aren't you?" she questioned, raising her hands to summon her dark energy, which began accumulating at her fingertips.

Dr. Light dropped to his knees, not wanting to test the wrath of Raven.

"I surrender, just please, don't do anything to me," he pleaded, scared for his pathetic life.

Cyborg and Robin finished checking on Starfire, who appeared to be ok for the moment. The stood over Dr. Light, waiting for the police to come and apprehend him.

"When are ever going to learn?" Robin questioned, looking down on the ashamed Dr. Light, "you can't beat the Titans, no one has, no one ever will."

"True," Dr. Light replied, "that doesn't mean I can't still try."

Raven floated forward, right up to him. He looked up, shocked.

"You are a sorry excuse for a villain, Dr. Light," Raven mocked, "even Adonis or even Kardiak puts up a better fight than you do."

"Just leave me alone, I've seen your soul, it is dark and twisted, stay back," demanded Dr. Light, scurrying away from her.

"What's the matter, are you still afraid of the dark?" she questioned, getting down in his face. She closed her eyes and reopened them, showing the demonic red. She grinned, bearing sharpened teeth.

"AHHH!" Dr. Light screamed in fright, attempting to hide behind the other Titans.

"That's enough, Raven," Robin warned, "I believe you got your point across."

Robin turns to Dr. Light, who is shaking like a leaf.

"As for you," he warned, "next time, I'll let her loose on you."

He looked back at Raven, who had returned to normal. She just grinned and gave a little wave.

"Put me in jail, please," begged Dr. Light, "just keep me away from that, that, monster!"

B.B., who didn't get a chance to attack at all due to the fact that Dr. Light is relatively weak, stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Raven.

"You had better stay there too," Beast Boy warned, "otherwise Raven, who isn't a monster, will have to go dark on your butt."

She glanced over at B.B. with the same look she gave Dr. Light.

"Hands off," she warned in an irritated voice.

Beast Boy backed away, smiling, not wanting to start any trouble with Raven.

The police finally pulled up, ready to take Dr. Light into custody. The Titans exited the scene as soon as he was locked in a transport that was going to take him straight to prison. They made their way back to the pizza place, seeing that Sam still had their table set.

"I figured you guys would be back," Sam commented, "I heard on the scanner it was Dr. Light, so I assume it was easy?"

"Little tougher than usual, but yeah, pretty easy," Robin replied, taking a drink of his soda.

Sam noticed Starfire was covered in dirt with a few scratches on her exposed legs and arms.

"What happened to you, Star?" Sam asked, caring for one of his regular customers.

"Dr. Light attacked me while I was in flight, causing me to hit the concrete travel way below," Starfire explained, not remembering the word "street".

"Since you guys did save the city and I seen most of it," Sam replied, "it's on the house."

Cyborg looked up from his drink with much enthusiasm.

"Awesome man, now I ain't gotta pay," he said with a laugh.

Their voices began to trail off.

Raven tuned everyone out of her deep process of thought, remembering her conversation with Robin earlier that day on the elevator. She must tell them. She will tell them, it has been far too long.

They returned home after their meal, entering the Tower just as they had left it.

"So," B.B. began, flopping down on the couch in the central room, "who's up for a movie since it is, well, movie night."

"Sure," Starfire replied, "will we be watching the movie of the monsters?"

"The one and only," B.B. said with a grin, "just came out."

"What's it called?" Robin asked, looking for the remote to set it up.

"Attack of the Teenage Blob Monster 4," Beast Boy beamed with pride, "supposed to be the best one yet."

"Yeah, but" Cyborg entered the conversation, "didn't they say that about the second one, then the third one as well?"

"They just keep doing better than what they have already made, that's all," Beast Boy informed, putting the disc in the tray of the player.

Raven, who had just entered the room, seeing it was nearly time for "Movie Night".

"I'll be in my room," she informed, continuing to walk towards her room.

"Come on, Rae, you never watch movies with us," Beast Boy pleaded, wanting to get Raven to have fun for once.

She stops, turning her attention to him.

"I never watch them because they are uninteresting and pointless," Raven responded in her usual tone.

She continued walking to her room.

"Give it up, B.B.," Cyborg stated, "as Robin said, she is different, so she must be treated such."

Beast Boy obeyed, sitting down on the couch next to Cyborg.

Raven entered her room, closing the door and locking it behind her, drowning out the noise of the movie in the main hall.

"Why can't they understand," Raven said to herself, depressed, "why can't they just understand that I am not normal and it must be that way."

She walked to her bookshelf, scanning the shelves full of many works. She ran her finger over a row, looking at each title, looking for the one she wanted.

"Ah, here it is," Raven commented out loud, pulling the book from its slot.

She noticed a smaller book covered in dust behind it.

"I don't remember ever reading this book, recently anyways," Raven thought, setting the one in her hands down and reaching for the dust-covered work of literature.

She pulled it out, wiping the cover of it off, seeing gold, inlaid letters, reading "The Chronicles of Azarath".

Tears began to form in Raven's eyes. She opened the book, only to have what was on the inside of the cover to fall to the floor. Raven picked up what appeared to be a folded-up letter and a photo. She looked at the photo, her tears falling from her eyes, streaking down her face.

"M-Mother," she said, touching the photo, a photo of her mother, Arella, with Raven as a small child, still dressed in the traditional clothing of Azarath, the very same she wears now.

Raven wiped her eyes, setting the photo down, and opened the letter. The very same letter that her mother wrote to her on the day she left for Earth. She began reading it to herself, her eyes moving across the worn piece of paper as she finished each line.


	2. Interlude 1

"Is it complete yet?" questioned a man in the shadows with a chilling voice.

"Not yet," another replied, looking up at him from his work, "and if you keep bothering me, it will never be finished."

The man stepped forward out of the shadows, revealing his face, a mask containing only one eye, grabbing the older one by the collar, pulling his face to his.

"I am on a strict schedule, Professor Chang," the one eyed man informed, anger about his voice, "this must be completed soon, or else."

"I am working as fast as I possible can, Slade," Professor Chang informed, Slade setting him down, "you must understand, this is a delicate proce-"

"Don't make excuses, Professor," Slade warned, "the last person that continued to make excuses to me has ceased to be, so I suggest that you work a little more diligently."

Professor Chang continued with his work, turning back to the table. On the table appeared to be a man, but completely composed of circuitry, wires, and motors. Professor Chang connected what appeared to be an artificial eye in the head of the unit. They eye moved back and forth, scanning its environment. Slade walked away from Chang, heading to his private quarters.

"When I return, Professor," Slade cautioned, "this prototype better be successfully running, I will not accept anything less, and then you will have it in production, I need the numbers I have requested soon."

Professor Chang continued working, ignoring Slade, he knew what was at hand and he knew that he must have this prototype finished if he wanted to see the light of another day.

"That man is very impatient," Professor Chang commented to himself, attaching wires in the chest cavity of the unit, "but if he delivers the amount of money he has promised me, it will be worth it, then I can fund my own research."

Professor Chang continued to work, having installed all the major components, he has nearly finished connecting all the wires and power conduits.

"Voice command test," Professor Chang said, flicking a switch inside of the machine.

The eye opened, acting as if it were natural in composure.

"Who am I?" Professor Chang questioned the machine.

"You are Professor Chang," the machine replied in Slade's eerie voice, "creator of the Slade Bot version 2.0."

"Correct," Professor Chang added, "now, let's see if you can do what I have designed and programmed you to do."

The robot looked at its exposed body, then at the tools and parts on the tray next to the table.

"I am capable of quite more than you anticipated, Professor," the robot said, sitting up, and picking up a tool in one hand, a component in the other.

The robot worked on itself, repairing and installing what was missing at blinding speed.

"Marvelous," Professor Chang said with confidence about his voice.

The robot had just attached the access plate on its chest with ease. It slid off the table, every movement fluid as if it were organic.

"What are my orders now?" the robot questioned, using its A.I. to have an actual conversation with another person.

"You will have to see your master, Slade, for that information," Chang stated, cleaning up and taking his tools with him, "I have to get started on making you "brothers."

The robot nodded, walking in the same direction Slade had gone. The robot was a near exact replica of Slade, same height, same build, right down to the same mask. The robot had a few minor differences though, the artificial eye was a bright, inferno red, unlike Slade's dark blue, nearly black. The lines where plates on the robot came together were also visible, especially on the mask, having one going down the middle of the side that contained the eye. Last, but not least, a serial number was engraved on its forehead, shoulders, and the right side of its chest. Being the prototype and the first, its number read "001", and more that likely, Slade would make this one his second in command to control the others. The robot walked up to the door Slade had gone through, stopping. It knocked just loud enough for someone to hear, exerting superb control over the amount of strength to use for certain tasks. Slade opened the door, seeing the robot at exact eye level with him, as if he were looking into a mirror.

"Professor Chang told me to come to you for orders, Master," the robot explained, obeying.

"You seem to be in perfect working condition," Slade commented, beginning to circle the machine, "I do have an assignment for you, 001," he added, stopping.

"Yes, Master?" he questioned, wanting to hear what his assignment was going to be.

"To hold your own in combat against me!" Slade exclaimed, lunging at the robot.

Slade attacked, driving his fist across the robot's face, forcing it to the ground with tremendous force. The robot stood up as if nothing happened, dusting itself off.

"Yes, Master," it replied, lunging for Slade.

The robot swung, only to miss Slade by a hair, allowing Slade to counterattack with his right foot. He attempted to deliver a devastating kick to the robot's midsection, only to be blocked with ease by the robot's extremely fast reflexes.

"Not bad," Slade commented, following up with a left punch that leveled the robot again, "but not good enough."

"I aim to please, Master," the robot replied in the same voice, picking itself up again.

The robot attacked again, this time with extreme perseverance, delivering lightning fast strikes that Slade was forced to block, all coming at him at extreme speed and repetition. The robot finally found a hole, hitting Slade right between the eyes with a solid strike, forcing him backwards. Slade, dazed, attempted to regain his normalcy, only to have his blurred vision return to see the robot in the air, its foot aimed right at Slade's head. It connected, causing Slade to hit the ground. The robot stood over him, raising its fist in an attempt to finish the fight.

"001, disengage combat," Slade said, attempting to keep his cool, the fist stopping inches from Slade's face, "you passed, you and your brothers will serve me well."

The robot helped Slade up as if nothing had happened.

"My legion and I will be of the utmost loyalty to you, Master," the robot answered, "and I am sorry for the damage I have inflicted upon you, Master."

"I gave you an order and you fulfilled it," Slade replied, feeling blood trickle down his face inside of the mask, "you have no need to apologize."

"Yes, Master," the robot obeyed, "do you have any other orders in need of fulfillment?"

Slade's eye only squinted, as if he were smiling an evil, devilish smile underneath his black and bronze mask.


	3. Chapter 2

Raven closed the letter, sobbing quietly on her bed. She wiped her tears from her face, stopping herself from losing control of her powers when her emotions took over. She slid the letter and photograph back inside of the cover of the book, putting the book back in its spot behind the others, not wanting to bring up any more painful memories of her troubled childhood living on Azarath, all the other inhabitants were always living in fear of Raven, fearing that that the Prophecy would be realized while she dwelled upon Azarath.

"I must meditate to bring balance back," Raven commented, going to her usual spot in the middle of her room, taking her position she meditates in.

She attempted to bring forth the balance powers, but her thoughts clouded them, asking herself of what needs to be done in order to heal this wound that has plagued her for her entire life. She continued, trying to meditate, only to have memories flash throughout her mind. Her face became twisted with anguish, turning into anger. Her eyes snapped open, stopping what she was beginning to become the very thing she must prevent.

"Damn it," she cursed, not being one to usually do so, "It is decided, I must visit Azarath and mend the severed ties between my mother and I."

She got up from her floor, going to her closet. She moved all of her outfits, the same black leotard, to one side, looking for what few sets of regular street clothes she still possessed.

"What of the others though?" she thought, stopping what she was doing. "I must tell them, it isn't right for me to just up and leave; they must know what is going on."

Raven continued to remove clothes from her closet, packing them into the same large duffle back she came to be with the Titans that had her few possessions. She also used a backpack to transport her other belongings that wouldn't fit in the duffle bag, including a few of her most precious books, her communicator, and the group picture of the Titans.

"I must do this," Raven kept telling herself, "things will never be normal if I don't."

Raven had already changed into street clothes, a pair of black pants, the same boots she wore when she moved into the Tower, a dark blue tank top that exposed her midriff, also allowing her tattoo of a raven across her back to be visible. She also wore a black leather jacket over top of the tank top. The jacket was the same as the tank top, allowing her tattoo to be visible. She lifted her feet awkwardly, not used to wearing actual shoes, let alone boots.

"This is definitely different," Raven commented, walking to her door with her bags.

The door opened and she began walking down the corridor to the main room, where the movie had just been concluded by the looks of things. She slowed her pace, continuing to think about what she was doing.

"Dude! That was like the best ever!" Beast Boy exclaimed, jumping off of the couch.

"It looked like another monster flick to me, B.B., nothing special about it," Cyborg commented, getting up off of the couch.

"Aw, come on man, you have to admit, it was pretty amazing, especially the part abo-"Beast Boy attempted to sway them in his favor.

"Actually, Beast Boy, I swore I saw a zipper on the back of the monster, plus, it wasn't really that scary, stupid, honestly," Robin said, lifting his arm from back around Starfire, who didn't know it was there the entire time.

"I must agree, Beast Boy," Starfire added, who was usually scared to death of his movie selection, "it was quite the stupid."

"You guys don't know what you are talking about," B.B. defended.

Robin noticed Raven in the shadows of the corridor, her just standing there.

"Hey Raven," Robin called out, no sooner than he did, she stepped forward, seeing her carrying her bags and in street clothes.

"What's going on, Raven?" Robin questioned, causing the other Titans to divert their attention to Raven as well.

"I must leave," Raven replied, attempting to control her emotions, "in order for things to be normal, I must return to my home in Azarath."

"What?" Cyborg exclaimed, confused, "Why? Aren't you happy here with us?"

"It's not that, Cyborg," Raven attempted to explain, setting her bag down, but still keeping her backpack on, "Something has come up and I must go."

"Is it something we did?" Beast Boy questioned, expecting her to say yes, "if it is, I am really sorry for whatever it is that I di-"

"None of you have done anything to me to cause this," Raven interrupted, trying to stop them from coming up with theories on her needed absence.

Robin remembered the conversation they had had earlier that day in the elevator.

"Why are you needing to leave, friend Raven?" Starfire questioned in her usual manner, wanting to know what was wrong with her.

"My emotions are becoming relentless," Raven started, "I can no longer submit them with meditation, and I need to return home to fix the source of this. The source is caused from being homesick, I miss my childhood friends, the ones I actually had. I miss my mother, who I need to come to terms with. And I miss Azarath, the very planet I grew up on." Tears began to form in her eyes, the loose objects in the room began to rattle from her expelling of energy. "You see? Things like this will continue to happen and get worse if I don't go. You must understand, I will no longer be able to control my powers if I don't go and those who I care for around me will get hurt and there will be nothing I can do about it. I must go."

The tears rolled down Raven's face, the objects began to rattle more, some of them, such as ceramic cups in the kitchen area, shattered, sending bits of debris everywhere.

"Raven, calm down," Robin said, concerned, walking towards her, "I understand, this is what you talked about with me in the elevator, wasn't it?"

Raven nodded, keeping her head hung low, the objects beginning to subside in movement.

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me, Raven," Robin said in the same tone.

She did, her eyes still watery from her tears that she had shed.

"If you must go, then so be it, we can manage while you are gone," Robin consoled, "just remember us and come back, we will be waiting for you."

"Thank you, Robin," she replied, gently hugging him, feeling his warmth.

Beast Boy, still not believing what he was hearing, stepped in front of Raven, stretching his hands out as he was trying to block her.

"Raven," Beast Boy pleaded, "don't go, I know it was something I done and you were just looking for a reason to leave, please, don't go."

Beast Boy's eyes began to water, causing the emerald color of them to shimmer. Raven wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. Surprised, B.B. wrapped his around her, returning it. Her head was next to his ear.

"I promise you Beast Boy," Raven whispered, "it is nothing you or any of the others have done, this is something I must do. I promise you I will return, I promise."

"Just don't forget about me," Beast Boy replied silently with a slight laugh.

"How could I?" Raven added kindheartedly.

He let go of her, allowing her to release him as well, but she held her embracement a little longer, not wanting to turn loose, causing B.B. to blush a little.

Raven turned to the others, picking up her bag again.

"Farewell friends," she managed, not wanting to start crying again, "I promise you that I will return, I will let you know before my arrival."

"Later, Raven," Cyborg replied, his heart sinking, seeing his friend walking towards the elevator.

"Raven will return, I am sure of it," Starfire stated, watching her grow closer and closer to the door of the elevator.

Their voices trailed off as they usually do when Raven begins to think to herself, but this time, this time was different. She wanted to hear their voices, but she knew this had to be done, otherwise it would spell disaster for them as well as Jump City.

The elevator door closed, beginning to descend down the Tower.

"Now the easy part is out of the way," Raven commented, sniffling and wiping her eyes, "the hard part can begin now."

The elevator stopped at the bottom, the doors opening, revealing the hall and the main entrance doors.

"I have came this far, no sense in turning back now," Raven told herself, attempting to tell herself everything is going to be ok as she walked down the hall, each step becoming harder and harder to take.

She exited the tower, watching the doors close behind her, knowing it would be the last time she would see the Tower, Jump City, and her friends for a long time. She turned to the ocean, watching the sun just above the horizon beginning to set and bring nightfall upon Jump City. She walked to the edge of the island, her bags still in her hands, thinking. She stood upon the rocks, contemplating her situation at hand. Raven knew the others were watching her from the Tower, waiting for her to leave or change her mind and come back, but they knew as well as she did, it must be done.

"I will return," Raven said quietly, lifting up into the air and beginning to travel across the bay, close to the water.

The Titans watched from the window in the central room of the Tower, stricken with sadness and concern.

"She…she left," Beast Boy said in astonishment, a tear trickling down his green cheek, "she actually left."

Cyborg rested his hand on B.B.'s shoulder, comforting him.

"It's all right, man," Cyborg informed, "She'll be back, I know it."

"Cyborg's right, Beast Boy," Robin added, "worrying about her isn't going to help any, so we will wait patiently until she returns."

"That could be weeks, months, even years, Robin," Beast Boy replied, tears flowing from his eyes, "don't you realize that? We could be well into our adulthood before she comes back for all we know."

"I am worrying for friend Raven as well, Robin," Starfire said in a rarely used saddened tone. "What if friend Beast Boy is right, what if her return takes the weeks, months, or years?"

Robin kept his composure, not wanting the Titans to see his true feelings.

"We will just have to wait and continue being the Titans in the meantime, guys, that is all I can say," he managed, turning back to the window, thinking:

"I really hope you are safe and will return to us, Raven."

"I mustn't turn back, I will not allow myself to do so," Raven kept saying over and over to herself, preventing her feelings from telling her what to do as she continued her way across the bay at a fairly fast pace.

"I must go into seclusion and clear my mind of the abnormalities and distractions that plague me on Earth, especially at the Tower, before I can make the proper passage to Azarath," she said to herself, telling herself what must be done.

Her dark violet-amethyst eyes scanned forward across the water, still shimmering from the diminishing sunset on the horizon to the west, the bay bridge in front of it creating a tranquil scene.

"I promised," Raven thought, nearing the other side of the bay onto land, "I promised them I would return, I didn't say when, but I promised I would return, they trust me, don't they?"

Raven thought about that for a moment.

"No," Raven told herself out loud, "don't think about that, they are my friends, they will trust me no matter what."

Her violet hair fluttered in the wind as she flew through the air with ease, her eyes trained on the area ahead of her.

"My friends understand, they must," Raven said, trying to keep her heart at ease.

She slowed down, continuing to decelerate, eventually coming to a stop, landing softly upon the shore of the suburbs of Jump City. She glanced back at the Tower, standing in the middle of the bay as a symbol of justice and protection, the lights still on, knowing that her friends were still watching out of the window, watching where she was going. Her eyes began to become mystified yet again, her conscience not used to so much expelling of emotions in one day, causing her to have an uneasy feeling, a lot worse than normal.

"I must clear my mind soon before someone gets hurt," Raven stated, walking to the road that was only about 100 feet away.

"It isn't stated anywhere where I need to walk to a secluded place," Raven thought, hailing a taxi that was passing by.

The yellow taxi stopped, popping the trunk to allow Raven to put her belongings in. She shut the trunk and walked back around to the rear passenger's door behind the driver, sliding in, and closing it behind her in a fluid motion.

"Where to, Mi-" the driver started, looking in the backseat with the rearview mirror, seeing Raven of the Titans, "hey, aren't you Raven?"

"Yes," Raven replied, looking him directly in the eye with the aid of the mirror. "Please take me into the forest, I'll let you know when to stop."

"Yes, Ma'am," the driver obeyed, putting the cab into drive.

The car slowly took off, reaching the speed limit just as slowly, heading into the forest on the twisty 2-lane highway. The canopy created by the treetops high above blocked out the remaining sunlight from the setting sun in the west, causing the driver to turn on the headlights of the cab in order to see the difficult road ahead of him.

"I saw you had quite a few things with you," the driver noticed, trying to strike up a conversation with Raven. "You going on vacation or something?"

Raven turned her head back to his attention.

"In a sense," Raven replied, telling the truth, "but I'd rather not talk about it, not to be rude though, but it is quite a touchy subject for me to dwell on right now, I'm sorry."

"I totally understand," the driver respected, "did something happen at the Tower?"

"No," Raven reassured, not wanting anyone from the public even suspect that the Titans were disbanding, "everything is fine, there is something I just need to do on my own right now."

The driver kept to himself after Raven's last response, not wanting to make her mad. They continued going over the numerous hills in the rolling countryside that was plagued by forest. After nearly 10 minutes of silence, Raven broke the eerie calm.

"This is far enough," she informed, the cab rolling to a stop. The driver popped the trunk once more, allowing Raven to get her belongings out of it. She stepped up to his window and prepared to pay the fare.

"Ride's free, Miss," the driver said with a tilt of his hat, "just make sure you stay out of trouble out here."

"Thank you," Raven replied for the man's gratitude, "I will," she added, heeding his warning of what possible dangers lurk in the forest at night.

The cab turned around and drove back towards the city. Raven squinted and could faintly see the lights of the city, she was even able to make out the lights of the Tower as it stood by itself in the middle of the Bay.

"Now," Raven said to herself, "time to find a suitable spot for me to stay at within the forest, away from all distractions."

She stepped off of the roadway into the forest, making her way through the dense foliage at the edge. Raven pushed low hanging branches and limbs out of her way, keeping them from scratching her face.

"I'm glad I don't have to do this on a regular basis," Raven commented to herself, only to have one of the bigger branches she was holding back come loose.

The branch snapped back, hitting her right in the face across the bridge of her nose.

"Oww! Dammit!" she cursed, rubbing her nose, which now had a red mark shaped like the branch across her face.

Raven continued on her journey through the forest, the last remaining light of day now dissipating, causing it to be nearly impossible to see into the forest.

"For the love of-" Raven grumbled, starting to trip over the roots sticking out of the ground.

She stopped, taking her backpack off, and opening it.

"Where is it?" she questioned, rummaging around in her pack, "Ah! Here it is," she added with triumph, pulling out a flashlight.

Raven pointed it forward, clicking the button.

"Let there be light," Raven commented, attempting to lighten her mood a little.

The flashlight illuminated the area ahead of her, making it easier to traverse the forest.

"I must get as far as I can from the road to prevent distractions, I must have complete concentration in order for me to make the journey to Azarath," she thought, watching the road get farther and farther away, becoming less visible with each step she took away from it.

After 15 minutes of travel deeper into the forest, she stopped, looking around. It was an opening in the forest, about ten feet wide by ten feet long, irregular in shape.

"This seems like a suitable location," Raven commented, poking the ground with her boot to see if it was saturated with water.

She began setting up a makeshift shelter with her powers for herself at one end of the opening, having no idea on how long this would take, it could be a matter of days, even a week, depending on how long it would take for her to empty her mind of distractions of Earth.

"I may be no master builder," Raven said, finishing the roof of the shelter, "but I am quite pleased with this myself, hopefully it will hold up if it decides to rain."

She then moved her belongings inside of it, using her powers to open the door she had constructed, merely sliding it to one side. Raven crawled in with her flashlight, making sure there weren't any roots or rocks sticking up from the makeshift floor.

"Now," Raven said to herself, "I can begin."

The Tower was unusually quiet, the central room wasn't host to the regular evening of video games, the kitchen to whosever turn it was to make dinner, or even the garage, no one was heard anywhere. Robin worked diligently on his computer, scanning the city for illegal activities, out of boredom and sadness of Raven's absence. He rested his head on his hand, nearly falling asleep. Cyborg came into the room, carrying a large, brown paper sack.

"I know we're all bummed out about Raven needing to leave," Cyborg stated, Beast Boy and Starfire coming into the central room from their respective hallways, "but I got something that always make us laugh, no matter what."

Robin's eyes snapped open with attention, hearing Cyborg's statement.

"Please tell me you didn't ge-" Robin asked, pleading with him.

"Chinese!" Cyborg exclaimed, pulling out cartons of food, tossing chopsticks to each member of the Titans.

"Dude," Beast Boy stated, catching his chopsticks, "this is going to be great."

"Robin and Cyborg are going have that flatulence of the posterior and the running of the-" Starfire began to say out loud.

"Star," Robin stopped her, "We know, it is probably for the better that you don't say that out loud."

"Yeah," Beast Boy added, "you remember what happened last time?"

"Yes," Robin replied, solemnly, "It still haunts me."

Cyborg set the rest down on the table, the other Titans coming into the kitchen to consume the Chinese food that plagues Robin and Cyborg.

"I'm going to prove to you that nothing will happen to me," Cyborg stated, looking for the carton he ordered for himself.

"Wanna bet?" Beast Boy challenged, looking for his special carton that had tofu in it.

"You're on," Cyborg accepted, opening the carton. "I win, you have to polish my boots for a month."

"And if I win," Beast Boy added, "you have to clean my room."

Cyborg cringed at the thought, but outstretched his hand.

"Deal," Cyborg stated, waiting for B.B. to seal the deal.

Beast Boy firmly grabbed a hold of Cyborg's, shaking it.

"You all saw it," B.B. stated out loud, "so he can't deny it when it comes time to clean my room."

"Just get the polish ready, man," Cyborg replied confidently.

Starfire rose from her place at the table and made her way to the refrigerator.

"Would you like a beverage of some kind?" She asked her friends.

"Soda please," they all replied, B.B. wanting something out of the ordinary for once.

Starfire collected 4 cans, 1 for each of them. She carried them back to the table, sitting down next to Robin again. Robin noticed Starfire was a little less enthusiastic than normal.

"What's wrong, Star?" Robin asked, gently resting his hand on hers on the table.

"Nothing at all, Robin," she replied, surprised by Robin.

"I can tell something is wrong, you can tell me," Robin stated, still holding her hand.

Starfire thought for a moment, still looking down at the table.

"It is about Raven," she started, "I have the feeling of she is in grave danger, as if something is going to happen to her."

Robin was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to say to her, he had already attempted to tell everyone it was going to be ok.

"Starfire," he said reassuringly, "I promise you that Raven is going to be ok, nothing bad is going to happen to her, she will return safe and sound when she has completed whatever it is that she must do, just trust me."

"I hope you are right, Robin," Starfire replied, looking him in the eyes, "you really do make everything sound as if it is going to be ok no matter what."

"Just always remember that," Robin added, "and nothing bad will happen."

The shelter was pitch black, the absence of light evident. The flashlight had found its way back into the backpack, which was propped against the door of the shelter, along with the duffle bag. Raven was in the center, levitating inches above the floor of the shelter, which was actually just the cleared off dirt. In the dirt thought, was runes and glyphs inscribed in it with what appeared to be a stick, Raven having set the scene for her canceling of distractions. She was chanting in the language of Azarath, using words that no inhabitant of Earth had ever heard or would understand. The runes and glyphs in the dirt began to glow with energy, phasing from white to purple to black and then back to white in that order in a strobing effect, picking up speed as she continued with the chanting. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing her eyes doing the same effect as the runes and glyphs. The shelter surged with energy, and then it dissipated as if it weren't there.

"Rachel," a feminine voice called, "Rachel."

Raven snapped her eyes open, but still levitating in the air.

"Who are you?" Raven questioned the voice; fear could be heard within it.

"Rachel, it is I, Arella," the voice replied in the same tone, "your mother."

"Mother?" she questioned in a surprised, anxious voice, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Rachel," Arella replied, "You are attempting to come to Azarath, aren't you?"

"Yes, mother," Raven stated, "I must, my powers are beginning to grow out of control, and I can no longer contain them through meditation."

"That isn't the entire truth, is it, child?" Arella questioned, trying to get Raven to tell her everything.

Raven thought for a moment, thinking if it was meant for her to be told everything.

"I am homesick, mother," Raven added, solemnly, "I haven't visited you or Azarath since, since…"

"The Prophecy," Arella finished, "ever since you stopped your father from taking over, you haven't been back."

"I thought that it would be ok if I were to come since he was defeated, mother," Raven said, tears forming in her eyes. "I feel as if I need to do this to make things right."

Silence had taken over for a moment, Arella thinking of what to say.

"Rachel, you are always welcome home to Azarath, you hadn't need to ask my permission, it is the others that are in fear of you because of the Prophecy," Arella said, consoling her.

"Mother, the Prophecy has been stopped, I stopped what I was destined to become, Trigon cannot use me as a portal no longer, he hasn't a way to this plane," Raven informed, tears flowing down her light gray skinned cheeks.

"To the others, you are still the portal," Arella admitted in a solemn tone. "I, on the other hand, I know better, as I have said, you are welcome, just finish making the journey and I will await your arrival, Rachel."

"Yes, mother," Raven replied, "but why have you contacted me, how did you know I was making this journey?"

"You are in grave danger, Rachel," Arella said in a warningly tone, "I sensed this danger, you must be on your guard Rachel, there is darkness on the horizon of your future, you must heed my warning."

"What do you mean, Mother?" Raven asked in a frightened tone, thinking she had already defeated the greatest evils of her life.

"You will find out, child," Arella said, her voice trailing off as if she was breaking off contact, "I will see you soon, Rachel, I love you."

"I love you, Mother," Raven replied, her tears growing in numbers, frightened and alone in the pitch black shelter.

Silence enveloped her, only the sound of her sniffling and her tears landing in the dirt.

The Tower's lights dimmed, turning off, all but Starfire's. Her light remained on, allowing her silhouette to be visible in front of the window. She looked out the window, the moonlight basking the city in front of her, creating a peaceful scene. A knock was heard at Starfire's door.

"Who is it?" Starfire questioned, coming to the door, attempting to break her concentration of what of Raven.

"It's me, Star," Robin's voice replied as the door opened.

"Oh Robin," Starfire said with a smile, "how can I help you."

"Star, it's two in the morning, you really need to get to sleep," he stated, yawning.

"I can't sleep, Robin," Starfire replied, "Something's wrong with Raven, I feel it."

Robin looked a little aggravated by Starfire's persistent worrying of Raven.

"Starfire, just let it go," Robin stated, gently grabbing her arms, "it will be ok, she knows what she is doing, trust me, I wouldn't have let her go if I didn't think she was going to be safe."

Starfire pulled Robin closer into a hug, forgetting about her alien strength.

"Too…much…hugging," Robin managed, Starfire crushing his rib cage.

"Sorry, Robin" she apologized, loosening her grip on him, "could we please do the tracking of her communicator to see where she is at?"

"We would be invading her privacy, Star" Robin said, "That isn't rig-"

"Please, Robin, I beg you, I must know," Starfire persuaded, attempting to sway Robin in her favor.

Robin thought about it for a moment, thinking about what course of action he should take, listen to Starfire, or to continue doing what he thought would be right for the situation.

"Ok Star," Robin finally agreed, walking towards the central room, her tagging along, "only to see where she is at and that is it, got it?"

"I am very grateful of your decision, Robin," Starfire said quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

The two of them reached the room, Robin activated the computer. He typed in Raven's communicator frequency number and performed a search for it in the vicinity.

"Right there, Star," Robin pointed to a spot that was nearly off of the map, way up in the left hand corner, a flashing red dot.

"She is a good distance away," Starfire commented, looking and seeing she was nowhere near civilization.

Robin turned the computer off, shuffling back to his room.

"Thank you, Robin," Starfire said, passing him in the hallway and going into her room.

"No problem, Star," Robin replied, opening his door.

He heard the toilet flush down the hall, watching Cyborg come out of it, holding his stomach.

"I knew it, I knew it," Cyborg said to himself, Robin hearing him, "now I gotta clean that green half-pint's room tomorrow."

"You lost the bet, I presume?" Robin asked with a smirk about his face.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, man," Cyborg replied, "I'll be back, I think I gotta go again."

"Don't make a mess, Cy," Robin said with a laugh, going into his room.

"Lords of Azarath," Raven called out, the energy surging once more, "am I cleansed and allowed admittance into my homeland?"

"You are not cleansed of the evils of Earth, child," a deep, throaty voice replied, "You will know when it is time to make the journey."

"I shall continue with my ritual then?" Raven questioned the voice, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, when the time is right, you will know it is time," the voice beckoned, dissipating into the shadows of the shelter she had constructed.

The brush around the clearing rustled outside with vigor, causing Raven to snap her head to the sound, focusing on it.

"Who's there?" she called out, scrambling to retrieve her flashlight she had put away, making sure she didn't disturb the runes and glyphs she had marked into the dirt.

Raven opened her bag and retrieved it, turning it on, illuminating the shelter. She slid the door open after moving her belongings, the rustling started again.

"Show yourself!" Raven demanded, knowing someone or something was there.

A silhouette of a rabbit jumped out of the bush, still darkened by the shadows cast by the moonlight.

"Beast Boy," Raven said aggravated, "why did you follow me? You mustn't be here, you need to go back to the Tower, now."

The rabbit came into the light of the flashlight, revealing it was a normal rabbit inhabiting the forest.

"I am getting overly worked up over this," Raven thought, hearing a branch snap behind her.

Her focus shifted again, shining the flashlight in the direction of the sound.

The footsteps grew louder and louder, nearer and nearer to Raven. Raven's pulse began to increase, frightened by whatever was out there in the forest. An eerie mist blanketed the floor of the forest, creating a very creepy environment. The footsteps stopped, silence enveloping the area once more.

"Wh-Who's there," her voice quivered, shining the flashlight around frantically.

A slight chuckle was heard by Raven, freezing her solid with fear.

"If a mere animal frightens you, child," a very familiar voice beckoned, "then what will you do when you see me?"

The figure stepped forward, looking up, and the light from Raven's flashlight shining off of the bronze half of a mask.

"No," Raven denied, "No, that's impossible, you can't be here, you're d-"

"Dead?" The figure finished her sentence for her, "Child, you cannot kill what is-"

"-already dead," another figure finished the first's sentence, looking exactly the same as one another.

"This is some kind of trick," Raven called out, backing up away from the figures.

"Is it Raven?" a third in the same exact voice behind her called out, "or is it your reasoning in an attempt to not allow yourself to be afraid?"

"Leave me alone! You're not real, none of you are!" she yelled, looking around her, being surrounded by the three figures that resembled what she had grown to hate.

Another stepped forward, just the same as the latter 3.

"You will be coming with us Raven," the 4th informed, "one way or another."

"Your shallow threats don't scare me," Raven protested, beginning to channel energy to her hands.

"Now, Now, Raven," yet another warned, coming up from her left side, "if you play rough, we will play rough right back."

All five of the figures that looked and sounded the same laughed the same way as the first did when it first appeared.

"All of you can go to hell!" she exclaimed, energy now formed at her hands, ready to attack.

"Sorry Raven," the first spoke, "I have already been there, not as bad as people make it out to be honestly, wouldn't mind going back."

"Allow me to do the honors then!" Raven yelled, using her powers to pick up a large tree that had fallen.

She threw the tree at the first 2 that had appeared. The remains of the fallen tree hit the 2nd one, the first had dodged it. The tree splintered around the 2nd figure, but it didn't budge, only stood there, staring Raven down even as it made contact.

"You are going to have to do better than that, child," warned the 2nd figure, stepping forward into the moonlight, Raven now realizing what she was up against.

"Whatever you are up to Slade," Raven warned looking around for something else to attack with, "it isn't going to work, you won't get away with it."

"I will succeed Raven, I have already won," mocked the first, who had moved right in front of her, faster than her eyes could see.

Raven raised her fist to strike him, but the Slade-esque figure was already thrusting forward, hitting Raven on the bridge of the nose, shattering the fragile bone within it. Blood came forth from her nostrils as well as the wound of split skin on her face, running down the contours of her face. Raven felt the trickling blood, knowing that these things meant business.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, using her powers to grab a hold of the unsuspecting figure, pulling it into the moonlight, noticing that it looked like the same as the first as well. She squeezed her hand into a fist, her powers crushing the figure into a million pieces and parts.

"Just as I thought," Raven commented, seeing the damage she had wrought upon the figure, "new toys for Slade."

"Units, Attack!" the first ordered, the others lunging for Raven.

Raven used the debris and parts as shrapnel, throwing it at two of the remaining robots, piercing their fragile shells, splintering them into riddle piles of junk. She focused on the remaining 2 robots, both of which attacked at the same time, trying to catch her off guard. Raven used her powers to form a force field around her body, blocking herself from the blows the bots attempted to strike her with.

"You are only delaying the inevitable," the 1st warned, "You might as well give up while you still can."

"You are nothing more than machines," Raven replied, blood still trickling down her face, following the contours of her face. "Machines have limitations, I don't."

"All things have limitations, child," the 2nd added, "We merely need to find yours."

"You won't have to search long," Raven snapped back, preparing to attack, chanting in the same manner as before, the same unknown language.

Still using the force field as cover, she disabled it, and in a split second, attacked with a tremendous blast of energy that shot outwards in all directions, clearly visible from miles away. The robots were sent crashing into the forest, allowing Raven enough time to run.

"These things are way too powerful for me take on alone," Raven thought, running through the trees, jumping over rocks and roots, attempting to flee her superior enemy.

"We only want to play Raven," called the 1st, hopping from clearing to clearing with ease at blinding speed, the 2nd not far behind it.

"I must get the others' help," she continued to think, glancing back to see the servants of Slade catching up, her face continuing to throb with pain from her sustained injury on top of the foliage striking her in the face as she passed it, scratching her bare, pale gray skin, and even ripping her pants and jacket as they became hung up for a second.

The view of the road grew closer and closer, the robots closing in on Raven.

"My way out," Raven thought, triumph filling her thoughts, not noticing the large tree root sticking out of the ground in front of her, only to get her foot caught in the loop of it while running at full speed.

Raven lost her balance, her foot still stuck in the loop, causing her body to crash forward to the earth below her, slamming into the ground with tremendous force. Her head landed upon a flat rock on the ground, only to amplify the unforgiving fall by knocking her unconscious. Her wound from the fall on her head, just above her left temple region, began to bleed, oozing upon the very rock that had caused it. Her body lay motionless.

"It appears she has done our work for us, 001," the 2nd commented, looking at Raven's unconscious body.

"It appears so, 002," 001 replied, "retriever her and we will inform Slade of our success."

"Yes, Sir," 002 obeyed, scooping Raven up in his arms, throwing her limp body over his shoulder.

"Please confirm if she is still alive, 002, Slade wants her alive, no sense in taking back a corpse," 001 ordered, walking back into the forest.

002 stopped and slid its hand manipulator down to her neck to check for any signs of life.

"Her vital signs are stable, 001," 002 informed at his request, "she is in well enough condition to be delivered to Slade."

"Good," 001 praised, "Master will be pleased with our "catch."

"Indeed," 002 replied, Raven hanging over its shoulder, following 001 through the forest, back to where Raven was originally located.

"Hold here one moment," 001 called out, reaching into the makeshift shelter that Raven had constructed.

It grabbed her belongings, leaving the runes and glyphs within the shelter undisturbed, keeping them intact.

"She must to have appeared to have already made the journey, correct?" questioned 002.

"Yes," 001 replied, "the Titans won't come looking for her then, they will assume she is already home and will come back at a later date, how fortunate for us."

An evil hiss of a chuckle came forth from 002, knowing that this in some way was way too easy, or a matter of timing, whichever, it has landed in Slade's favor.

Starfire tossed and turned in her bed, drenched in cold sweat. She thrashed about, faces of pain and anguish came across her visage. She convulsed violently, and then her eyes snapped open in a frightened manner, her body lifting up as she did so from her bed.

"RAVEN!" she yelled out, only to readjust to her surroundings, seeing that she was in her room and everything she had just witnessed was a nightmare. She heard running footsteps down the hallway, growing closer to her room. Her door slid open, Robin standing in the doorway.

"What's the matter Star?" Robin questioned, seeing if she was ok.

"I had the nightmare," Starfire replied solemnly, "it was of friend Raven, something terrible had happened to her."

"It's ok Star," Robin reassured, walking towards her, "it was only a dream, and dreams can't hurt people."

He sat on her bed and gently took hold of her hand, letting her know he was there for her.

"But Robin," Starfire started, "you were haunted by Slade, and he wasn't there, weren't you?"

Robin's eyes snapped open with surprise, remembering the awful events that had taken place then.

"That was different, Star," Robin replied after a moment," everything is ok, I even showed you were Raven was at last night, she is fine, trust me, ok?"

A smile crept across Starfire's face.

"Ok," she stated, "I just seem to m-"

"Miss her," Robin finished her statement, "yes, we all do, we may not show it, but we do, more than you think."

Robin still sat there, holding her hand for reassurance.

"Anyways," Robin said after a moment of silence, "Cyborg has fixed breakfast and we are waiting on you, so come on."

"Cyborg's breakfast is most wonderful," Starfire commented, lifting up from her bed, following Robin in the air behind him.

Life seemed to go on as usual at the Tower, but deep down inside of all of them, the absence of one member, no matter who it was and for what reason, pained all of them. They knew she had promised to return, but they didn't know when, she could possible return when there wasn't a Titans left, or would she return soon, being the normal person the loved as a friend?


	4. Interlude 2

Slade stood there, watching the many screens of video feed he acquired from all around the city, most from his own equipment, but others came by hacking into security systems, which Slade seemed to have knack for. He studied them with the utmost scrutiny, watching every little detail that unfolded upon the screens, most of which contained archived footage of random villains battling the Titans. He noticed the Titans' flaws and weaknesses, taking note of them for future reference if he were to confront them again. He heard the door to the lair slid open, the darkened room only lit for fraction of a second by the elevator's lights. Slade only heard 2 sets of footsteps.

"I assume that your mission was a failure," Slade said, not even turning around.

"No, Master," 001 replied, "we have Raven here with us."

In surprise and disbelief, Slade turned around slowly, seeing the two robots, both battle-damaged, and one holding Raven over its shoulder, blood dripping from the wounds on her head.

"Is she even alive?" Slade questioned, masking the surprise in his voice, the surprise that his machines possessed the capability of capturing a Titan.

"Yes, Master," 002 informed, "I checked her vital signs, they are stable, but she is in need of medical attention if you want her to perform the purpose behind her capture."

"I see," Slade said, "you seem to have played a little rough, but no matter, she is here, and she will serve her purpose. Take her to her private quarters, I'll send Wintergreen to tend to her wounds, in the meantime, both of you go get repaired."

As they began walking, a thought entered Slade's mind.

"What exactly happened to the other 3 units I sent with you?" he questioned, wanting to hear how Raven destroyed them.

"003 was destroyed by the child's powers," 001 informed, "and 004 and 005 were ripped to shreds by 003's remains."

"She has a knack for on the spot actions, I see," Slade commented, "very well then, continue with your assigned task."

"Yes, Master," both of them replied, walking across the lair in the direction of Professor Chang's work area, dropping off Raven along the way into her private quarters, which consisted of nothing more than a bed, shower, and an area for clothing.

"You called, Sir?" Wintergreen's image appeared on the screen, a extravagant setting behind him.

"I need you to come down from the manor and tend to my new "friend", she is badly injured."

"I will be down in a moment, Sir," Wintergreen obeyed, the transmission ending.

Slade went back to looking at the footage of the Titans.

"My time has come," he thought, "my time, I am on the verge of the defeat of the Titans, things are going as planned, Raven is missing, but won't be missed, and she will do my bidding, or the Titans and the city will perish."


	5. Chapter 3

"I am home mother," Raven called out, seeing Arella coming into view from the doorway of her childhood home.

"Rachel," Arella called back in her motherly tone, "you have been away for far too long."

Raven ran up to her mother and embraced her in a hug, a hug that seemed to involve all the years of separation being made up for in affection.

"There is one thing Rachel," Arella beckoned, stroking her daughter's violet hair.

"Yes, Mother?" Raven replied, wanting to hear her mother's soothing voice.

"You belong to me now," Arella said in a threatening tone, her voice becoming deeper and deeper.

"What? Raven replied, confused, looking up.

She saw Slade, Slade had a hold of her now, gripping her with his hands, painfully holding her against her will.

"You belong to me now, child," Slade said, pulling her up off of the ground and into his face, "you shall serve me and me only till your final breaths."

"No!" Raven yelled out against him, struggling to get free, thrashing to save her life.

"No one can save you know, Raven," Slade informed, "not your friends, not even your mother."

"Don't you dare talk of my mother, you monster," Raven warned, becoming angry.

"What are you going to do about it?" Slade questioned, being entertained by Raven's attempt to frighten him. "That's right, nothing, because she is already dead."

Raven looked past his shoulder, seeing her mother face down in a pool of her own blood.

"I wil-" Raven began in an enraged voice, only to feel one of Slade's cold hands grab a hold of her exposed neck, taking hold and gripping with all of his might.

"You are nothing Raven," Slade taunted, "Robin and Terra were more rebellious than you. They would have actually been able to escape, which they did, but you Raven, you will never escape me, I own you."

She struggled against his grasp, losing precious air. She felt herself beginning to go limp, Slade's grip growing tighter. Her vision blurred in out of focus, then finally going out. The darkness that consumed her was cold and unforgiving, unforgiving enough to force her awake.

"Mother!" she exclaimed, rising from her bed in a room unfamiliar to her, her cold sweat making her begin to shiver.

"Glad to see you are alive, child," a voice from within the darkness of the room called out.

"Get back!' warned Raven, hopping up on the bed, beginning to channel her powers, knowing that phrase was something Slade would say.

"Don't be alarmed, child," the voice replied, stepping into the light, the appearance of a butler was before her.

Raven, confused, let her powers subside, and then she fell to her knees on her bed, grasping her head in pain.

"Take it easy, I mean you no harm," the butler stated, "you took a nasty fall and I am only here to help, trust me."

"Wh-Who are you?" Raven questioned, holding her head in pain still.

"I am Wintergreen," he informed, taking out a damp cloth, "I am Mr. Wilson's personal butler."

"Mr. Wilson?" she questioned, releasing her head, confused by his statement.

"You know him by simply Slade," Wintergreen informed, "I don't agree with what he does most of the time, but I am the family butler, so I must stay. In the meantime, you must allow me to finish tending to your wounds, especially the one on the left side of your head, a very serious one I might add."

Raven turned and looked into the mirror across the room. The reflection was of her, but she didn't believe it. She saw a frightened, little girl. That girl was hurt, her face had been covered in little strips of white upon her cuts, her head was wrapped around the top left, blood soaking through, and her nose had been set back in place, but the wound still looked painful. She didn't see her clothes, she saw an all black jumpsuit, and nothing upon her feet, a pair of boots much like the ones Slade wore by the bed.

"What happened to me?" Raven thought, touching the wounds upon her face, Wintergreen using the damp cloth to wipe away some of the dried, hardened blood on her face.

"Those infernal machines of his are very dangerous indeed," Wintergreen commented to himself, "Your nose looks awful, my dear, I set it back in place, but it will take some time to heal."

Raven heard him, but paid no attention to him, she was in her own little world, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Where am I?" she questioned, flinching as Wintergreen ran the cloth over top of her nose.

"You, my dear, are within the confines of Mr. Wilson's lair," Wintergreen informed, being a gentleman, "he has informed me to tell you nothing more, so I must obey."

"Where is Slade now?" Raven asked, surprised to not have seen him already.

"He is at his control panel, waiting for your presence at his request," Wintergreen replied, "you are to go there when we finish up here. I'll lead you."

"What does he want with me?" Raven persistently asked, wanting to know the truth behind Slade's actions.

"He will inform you upon that, I haven't the vaguest clue as to why you are here and what for," Wintergreen replied, finishing, and putting the cloth back into a bowl beside the bed that was turned crimson with blood. "Come now, my dear, I will lead you to him."

Frightened, Raven slowly arose from the bed, her head still paining her. She put the boots by her bed upon her feet, sliding in them with ease, surprised as to how comfortable and fitting they were.

"He may be a monster," Raven thought, "but he does seem to have good taste in clothing materials," pulling at the jumpsuit she wore, just as comfortable as the boots.

Wintergreen opened the door, revealing Slade's lair. It was a lot like his last, but more technologically advanced, thanks in a large part to Professor Chang's assistance.

"This place seems relatively new," Raven commented, following Wintergreen as he led her down a dimly lit corridor.

Wintergreen continued, ignoring what Raven had said.

The opposite side of the corridor played host to Raven's fear: more robots.

"Move to this side, child," Wintergreen informed, moving to the right of the corridor.

The robots came closer, 6 in total, all marching in strict fashion, there footsteps creating a rhythm. They all turned at the same time, staring at Raven with their single eyes, all seemingly smirking at her current predicament. Raven turned away from them, breaking the eerie eye contact, keeping herself from becoming more frightened than she already was. They passed, continuing on their way as if nothing happened, Raven on the other hand, had been shaken up to see them once more, knowing what they were capable of.

"Slade has given them strict orders to leave you unharmed, my dear," Wintergreen informed, continuing upon his way, Raven close in tail.

"They still look evil," Raven replied, calming herself after her recent scare.

"I believe that was purposely done," he added as they entered what appeared to be the main room of the complex, large in size with a tall ceiling, every small sound was echoed off the walls.

Raven looked around in frightened awe, an engineering marvel, but a marvel of a madman. She knew Slade had some kind of monetary income, but she had no idea on how even he could afford such a place. She looked forward, seeing the raised platform that had a perfect view of an array of screens, a figure standing in front of them, watching them with scrutiny.

"Slade," Raven thought, anger beginning to pulse throughout her body, gritting her teeth.

"I have brought her upon your request, Sir," Wintergreen informed, "I shall tend to my other duties now."

"Thank you, Wintergreen," Slade's voice replied with its usual hiss.

Wintergreen bowed and exited to what appeared to be an elevator behind her.

"Now," Slade stated, turning around to look at Raven, "do you know why I have brought you here, child?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Raven replied hastily, remembering her nightmare, "and I won't do it, you will never get me to do it."

"Don't be so quick to judge, Raven," Slade said, beginning to walk down the small set of steps from the platform to the floor below.

"I don't need a second thought when it comes to you," Raven said, anger could be detected within her voice.

"This offer I am going to make you Raven," Slade informed, now on the same level as Raven, off of the steps, "is one that you cannot refuse, no matter how much you are against it."

"There is nothing that you could do to me that would change my mind, Slade," Raven protested, knowing that he wouldn't break her spirit.

"Oh," Slade said, acting surprised, "then what about your friends or even the hapless citizens of Jump City then?"

Raven's eyes filled with horror, knowing that Slade had something planned something diabolical and ruthless in nature.

"If you are trying to intimidate me, Slade," Raven managed, "it isn't going to work."

Slade was circling Raven in his usual manner, each step resounding off of the silent, cavernous room. He stopped, leaning down to Raven's face.

"Would you like to know how I am going to kill your friends if you don't do as I say, Raven?" he said with a threatening whisper.

Raven stood there, her anger and rage continuing to grow.

"With the help of Terra of course," Slade began, starting to circle her once more, "I had her install a device linked directly to the central cooling and heating system of your beloved Tower, Raven. Upon the push of a simple button, the device will release fatal levels of toxic nerve gas into the system. It's relatively new, created by Professor Chang of course. The gas is the very same as Xenothium in nature, very volatile, but it has been boiled into a colorless, odorless gas, so they wouldn't suspect a thing. You see Raven, even if you were able to escape, you wouldn't be able to get to them in time. Even if they weren't home, it would continue to circulate throughout ever level of the Tower. No matter what way you look at it child, your friends are in the crosshairs, all I need to do is pull the trigger."

"Leave them out of this!" Raven yelled at him, beginning to lose her control over her powers.

"This," Slade commented, "is what I need from you, your abilities, Raven, your powers are far better than that of Robin and Terra, both of them are failures to me, you on the other hand Raven, will be different, you shall perform what I have planned for you."

"I'll show you how much more powerful I am than them, Slade," Raven said, beginning to levitate, channeling the ever-so familiar orbs of energy around her hands, ready to attack.

"Do you really want to do that Raven," Slade questioned, making her that much more enraged at him, "There will be dire consequences for your rebellious actions against me."

Raven said nothing more, conjuring her powers to pull pipes up out of the floor.

"I warned you child," Slade threatened, "now face my wrath."

Slade lunged for Raven, his fist poised and ready to strike.

"You are nothing compared to me Slade," Raven taunted, throwing the numerous pieces of metal at a high speed, headed straight for Slade.

"You are nothing more than a scared, little girl," Slade replied, knocking the pieces that came towards him out of his way, dodging the others that threatened him.

"And you are nothing more than a disciple of my father," Raven replied, ripping more piping up, "It pains you to know that something more powerful than you was in control of you and you could do nothing about it, on top of that, he used you, double-crossing you after he got what he wanted, and you call me foolish."

"Stow your mouth, child!" Slade yelled, enraged by Raven's taunting of him when he nearly helped Trigon fulfill the Prophecy.

Slade lunged again before Raven could attack, catching her completely off guard. He struck her with his fist, forcing her from her levitating state straight to the ground, causing her to bounce off of the marble floor of the room. The pieces of pipe Raven had controlled fell to the ground as she lost concentration.

"You see, Raven," Slade toyed, "you never were the greatest fighter, always relying on Robin, or Starfire, or even Cyborg to save you when it came to a hand-to-hand battle."

Raven attempted to climb to her feet, barely making it to her hands and knees, the taste of copper in her mouth, a tale-tell sign that she was bleeding.

"Why do you resist me so, Raven?" Slade questioned menacingly, slowly walking towards the downed Raven, "I have so much to offer you, yet you turn away this offer."

Raven made her way to her feet, wiping the trickle of blood from her mouth, preparing to attack again.

"You can take your offer and shove it up your ass," Raven said coldly, her dark energy began to accumulate at her hands once more.

"Now, Now, Raven," Slade taunted, "that's no way to talk to a superior."

"You aren't my superior, nor my equal," Raven replied, her hands glowing with energy, "you are nothing, actually you are something, you were my father's bitch, doing all of his work for him."

Slade seemed to lose the grin he had upon his face by the way his eye looked, turning into a face of hardened anger and hatred. He couldn't stand to be taunted upon the subject of him working for someone else, let alone it being Trigon. Indeed, Trigon used him, but he still was able to get his body of flesh and bone back. He couldn't stand the fact that he had did what he did, only to be stabbed in the back. Without a word, Slade went from his slow stride into a dash, charging right at Raven.

"That's it," Raven thought, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Slade continued to run towards Raven, his senses blinded by his rage. No sooner that he was within 5 feet of Raven, ready to silence her, a slab of the marble floor engulfed with black energy rose up, too fast for Slade to avoid, running right into it, crashing to a halt. Rave picked the slab up with her powers, floating it over top of Slade, who was dazed for the moment.

"You see, Slade," Raven informed, "I too can exploit one's weakness, yours just happens to be pride."

Raven threw her hands in a downward motion, causing the slab to drop from the air. Slade rolled to his right just in time to avoid being crushed by the massive piece of marble. He got to his feet, snapping his attention to Raven.

"I am yet to exploit yours, child," Slade commented, blood trickling from the small space between his mask and his eye, "your emotions are your own enemy, they are my ally, Raven, this fight was over before it even began."

Raven summoned multiple smaller pieces of marble, ready to attack with them.

"Well see about that," she added, throwing several of the rocks at Slade.

Slade dodged them with ease, getting closer and closer to attack her with each missed attack. Slade dodged the final stone, leaping into the air, faster than Raven could keep her eyes trained on him. He came down with his right foot, planting it cleanly upon Raven's face, her recently-set nose now broken again. She crashed to the ground again, wincing in pain from Slade's last attack.

"You are entriely too slow, Raven," taunted Slade, "even Robin would have saw that one coming."

Raven made her way to her hands and knees again, only to hear Slade's footsteps getting closer and closer, her vision still blurred from the last attack, her nose bleeding again, feeling the crimson water flow down her face, even hearing it spatter upon the hard, marble floor. She attempted to get herself to her feet, only to have Slade's boot swiftly lodged into her ribcage, hearing multiple pops, the unforgiving sound of the breaking of bone.

"Gahhh," Raven choked, trying to breath, holding her side where Slade kicked her, she now lay on her back.

Raven tried to roll over and crawl away, only to feel Slade's hand grasp her ankle.

"I'm not done with you yet," warned Slade, picking her up off of the ground by her ankle.

"Slade...please...stop," she managed, her side continuing to pain her, blood dripping from her wounds, splattering at Slade's feet.

"What's the matter, Raven?" he questioned menacingly, "what happened to your whole "Slade doesn't scare me" demenor?" He continued to taunt her, her body nearly limp in his hand, "and to answer your plea, no Raven, I will not stop, I never will."

Slade gripped even tighter upon her leg and swung Raven in a downward motion as if he were cracking a whip, slamming her into the floor once more. He released her when she struck the ground, her body skidded away from him a couple feet, just enough room for her to have time to rise.

"We can stop this right her, right now, child," Slade offered, "you only have to agree to my proposition, otherwise, you will be of no use to me and you won't have any friends if you even live."

Raven, now on her feet, Slade right behind her. She clenched her fist, rage building within her. Slade was within striking distance of Raven.

"So what is your answ-" Slade began, only to be interuppted by Raven's fist hitting him across the face. He slowly turned back to look at Raven, his mask dented in where she had struck him.

Slade grabbed her by her throat with both hands, slamming her against the wall up off the ground.

"You ungrateful, little-" yelled Slade, beginning to lose his cool.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" she yelled, trying to keep him from getting a hold of her windpipe.

"As I said, child," Slade replied, regaining his control, "I will not stop, I never will, unless you change your mind upon your current situation."

"And as I said," Raven managed, Slade's hands closing in upon her throat, "shove it up your ass."

Raven brought her knee up with all her might, catching Slade right in the groin. His eye that was full of amusement was now filled with suprise and pain. He released her, giving Raven just enough time to attack again. Slade had fallen to his knees, only to be at the perfect level for Raven finally attempt the kick that she had witnessed Robin do so many times. She spun around, her foot gaining speed. It was within inches of Slade's masked face, only to feel his cold hand grab her foot and force her to the ground. Slade grabbed the injured Raven by her cloak, holding her up in the air, his eye giving an all-telling sign of fury.

"I am done playing with you, Raven," he managed, attempting to keep his voice in check, "I will leave you with this ultimatum, child, join me by tomorrow, or the Titans and many citizens of Jump City will suffer the same fate."

He drew his fist back, Raven watching his large hand as it came back, she unable to do anything about it. Her body cried out in pain, she knew she had broken bones, and she knew that unless she could do something, Slade was going to kill her at the current rate they were going.

"I will see you at the same time tomorrow, child," Slade informed, thrusting his fist forward, driving it into Raven's face.

Raven saw it speed towards her, but then darkness consumed her right then and there. Her body fell limp in Slade's hand. He released her, her body dropping to the ground with a thud.

"001," Slade called out, knowing that his right hand machine was close by.

"Yes, Master?" the robot obeyed, "are you in need of assistance?"

"Please take Raven back to her room, treat her wounds, and report back to me," Slade ordered, running his hand across his mask, feeling the dent Raven had put in it.

"Yes, Master," the robot replied, scooping the unconscious Raven up in it's arms, carrying her down the dimly lit hallway.

Slade made his way back to his control panel after surveying the damage that his and Raven's little "scuffle" had caused. He pushed a button on the panel, Wintergreen's image appearing upon the screen, the same extravegant background as before visible.

"Yes, Sir?" questioned Wintergreen, who appeared to be cleaning glasses in what appeared to be a kitchen.

"Change of plans" Slade said, using a cloth to wipe the blood on his mask away, "I need you to tend to Raven again, her and I had a slight disagreement, we didn't quite see eye-to-eye."

"I'll be there in a moment, Sir," Wintergreen replied, ending the conversation.

"A minor setback," Slade commented out loud, "but no matter, I have Raven, and she isn't going anywhere. My robotic army is nearly complete, and the Titans are completely unoblivious to what is taking place. Phase 2 of my plan will begin soon enough, it is only a matter of time before my conquest will be imenint."

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing himself down on the couch in the central room, "is it me, or are the villains getting lamer and lamer with each passing day?"

"Even i'll admit," Cyborg added, hopping over the back of the couch, landing on it, "seems as if Jinx and her crew are losing their touch."

"Don't get too confident," Robin warned, sitting down on the couch next to Cyborg, leaving space for Starfire on his other side, "they always seem to come back, no matter how bad of a beating they take, so stay on your guard, besides, there is the possiblity of someone out there that is better than us, so don't press your luck."

"I know, man," Cyborg replied, "it just seems like this job is getting too easy, but as you said, and have always said, expect the unexpected, so until the time comes that we need to try again, I will gladly fight all of these pathetic excuses for villains."

"Right on, Cy," Beast Boy added, "ain't no one around good enough to beat the Titans."

Robin leaned forward, looking at B.B. with a disgusted look.

"Did you even listen to one word I just said, Beast Boy?" Robin questioned flatly, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I did," Beast Boy replied, "I just have my own theories about things, mine just happens to be full of optimistic confidence."

Robin ignored B.B., he knew he was just messing around, knowing that all of them knew when to be serious and when to joke around. Cyborg lifted up from the couch and headed towards the elevator.

"Hey, B.B." Cyborg called out, continuing to walk, "some of the parts for your moped came in today, wanna help me put them on?"

"Heck yeah, dude!" B.B. exclaimed, hopping over the couch, dashing towards Cyborg.

Both of them entered the elevator, the doors closed, allowing the car to make its descent into the lower level of the Tower.

Robin looked over at Starfire, her face was absent of her usual smile, it seemed as if it were full of fear and worry. Robin knew what was wrong with her, but there wasn't anything he, nor the others, could do to help. They all missed her, but Starfire was the only one that seemed to show it. Robin rested his hand upon her's, which rested on her thigh. She looked up, matching eyes with him.

"Star," Robin began, "I know its tough, but just like the rest of us, you are going to have to go through it, I know it sounds bad, but it is happening and there isn't anything we can do about it."

"I know Robin," Starfire replied, smiling a little, "it just seems as if we haven't done the hanging out since Raven left."

Robin thought for a moment, seeing how now might be a good time to do so.

"You know Star," Robin stated, "Beast Boy and Cyborg are working on B.B.'s moped project, so I don't think they would want to hang out."

"What about just us then?" Starfire asked naively, not understanding what Robin was really trying to get at.

"Only you and me?" he replied questioningly, nervousness about his voice.

"Of course, is that a problem?" Starfire stated, cocking her eyebrow.

"No, not at all," Robin answered, his voice quivering a little, "so, uh, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go the showing of the pictures on the giant screen, or eat to out, or even to the park of wonderous trees and shrubbery," Starfire informed, wanting to hear Robin's answer.

"So you want to go out for dinner, go to a movie, then a walk throught he park?" Robin said questioningly, curious to what Starfire was up to.

"Yes, Robin," she answered, "and you call me naive."

Robin blushed a little, she had managed to get him to agree to go on a date with her. Robin never had been the ladies' man type, actually, when in public, he is quite shy, tends to stay away from others, so this did come as quite a shock to him.

"I will be wearing the new clothing I purchased from the mall of shopping," Starfire announced, "meet me back in here in about 30 minutes, Robin."

"Of course," he replied, his voice trailing off as she walked towards her room.

Robin lifted up from the couch and walked to his room.

"Me? On a date? With Starfire?" he questioned himself, unbelievable to what just transpired, "or does she think we are just going to hang out like normal, or what?"

He opened his door, locking it behind him when he closed it.

"She is going to wear something nice, so should I," Robin commented to himself, heading towards his closet.

Raven found herself within her mind. Since she wasn't asleep, but unconscious, she was able to do so. She saw the damage that Slade's relentless attacks had wreaked upon her mind. Her emotions were out of balance, her subconcious lay in ruins. Raven walked up to what appeared to be her emotional counterparts, Timid and Bravery. Timid lay on the ground, battered and bruised, Bravery kneeling beside her. Bravery looked up to see Raven.

"What the hell is going on? Bravery questioned, getting straight to the point.

"I have been captured by Slade, therefor, all of you are under his control as well," Raven solemly informed.

"We are losing balance," Bravery warned, standing up, "Anger has already reared it's ugly head, so Rage isn't far behind."

"Where are the others?" Raven questioned, knowing that her other emotions weren't that far away.

"Happiness, Joy, and, Love have all gone into hiding," Bravery informed, "Timid, as you see, has grown weak with your combat. Since you feel sorry for yourself, she has been trying keep up with your need to do so. Sorrow, Grief, and Depression have been showing up as well. Soon they will be strong enough to combine with Anger and form Rage."

"I see," Raven replied, taking in all of the information that Bravery had revealed to her, "since you seem to be the only one capable of helping as of right now, what do you suggest I do?"

"This may come as quiet a shock," Bravery commented, "but you must allow yourself to do what Slade tells you for the time being until a plan or a course of action can be decided upon, either by you or by the others."

"So you want me to go along with whatever he has planned?" Raven replied to her emotion, suprised.

"Yes, it is the only way right now," Bravery continued, "we all know you can't take another beating like that, so let's not risk death here."

Raven nodded, knowing deep down inside that her emotion was right, she must listen, and take action, but she mustn't allow her emotions to totally take over.

"What of Intelligence?" Raven asked, knowing her stay within her mind was drawing to a close.

"She is formulating a plan of action, you must do as we instruct this time, Raven, our existence, and yours of course, relies on it," Bravery replied, a solemn tone about her usual gung-ho attitude.

Raven rested her hand upon Bravery's shoulder, getting her attention.

"We will get through this, one way or another," Raven stated, "and you are going to help me kick Slade's ass, got it? Don't disappear on me when I need you the most."

"You can count on me," Bravery said in her usual tone, ready to fight.

The sky of her subconscious began to warp, going from black to white, extremely bright white.

"Seems my stay is coming to an end, Bravery," Raven informed, stepping back, her body beginning to dissapate.

"We won't let you down," Bravery informed, watching Raven disappear and return to reality, the reality of the pain from her wounds was beginning to kick in.


	6. Interlude 3

Slade entered the elevator, the doors closing behind him.

"Seems Raven is a little stronger than I anticipated," he commented, pushing the button to go to the surface.

The elevator jerked to life, slowly ascending up the shaft.

"She is actually a lot stronger than the last time I fought her and the Titans as well, but no matter," he continued talking to himself as the elevator rose, "this will all fall in favor for me in the end."

The elevator stopped, the doors opening, revealing what appeared to be a walkway that led to an extravegant home nestled in the tree-lined hills overlooking Jump City, which appeared to be several miles away from where he looked. The sun had begun to set, creating what would normally be considered a peaceful and tranquil scene. Slade, on the other hand, didn't take it in as so, his minor wounds still pained him so, Raven had been able to inflict damage upon him that Robin, nor Terra had been able to do so. He continued walking down the path at his usual brisk pace, heading towards the manor. He reached the back door to the extravegant home, turning the knob to enter. He found Wintergreen preparing to go where Slade had just come from, to tend to her wounds.

"Excuse me, Sir," Wintergreen apologized, stepping out of his way, "I thought you were still down there."

"No problem, Wintergreen," Slade replied, as if he were speaking to a friend or a relative, "Please do hurry, her injuries are quite serious this time around."

"Of course, Sir," he obeyed, "I presume that it will be a little more difficult than planned?"

"Not at all," Slade informed, "I know she will have a sudden change of heart when she awakes, I know it will take a while, a few days perhaps, but nothing that will throw my plans off schedule by much."

"I see, Sir," Wintergreen stated, "good luck with that of course."

Slade patted him on the shoulder, a sign of friendship between the 2 of them.

"I know I have said it many times, Wintergreen," Slade began, "but you are truly a good friend and I do thank you for all that you have done for me and my family."

"Not a problem, Sir," Wintergreen replied, "it has been a pleasure and an honor helping out, either you or your family."

Slade nodded and continued past him. He stopped, turning around quickly.

"One more thing, Wintergreen," Slade stated, walking the few steps he had already taken back to Wintergreen.

"Yes, Sir?" Wintergreen replied, awaiting what Slade had to say.

"Did you contact the clients I informed you about, you know, the ones that will be performing a diversionary action for when I take Raven out for her first mission as my apprentice."

"Yes, Sir," informed Wintergreen, "Brother Blood said as long as you present him the amount of money you promised, he and his H.I.V.E. students, along with his robots that he used the stolen technology from the one called Cyborg, would gladly distract the Titans."

"Very well then," Slade said, "tell him that he will get half now, half after the job, he can take it or leave it, it is up to him."

"Will do, Sir," Wintergreen replied, "after I tend to your apprentice first."

Wintergreen went out the very door that Slade had entered through, going to attempt to undo the damage Slade had wrought upon Raven.

"Today could have went better," Slade commented, walking up the grand staircase of the manor, its rooms empty and vacant from the absence of his family, his children and his wife, all gone, either dead or staying away from their putrid father.

He unlatched his mask as he entered what appeared to be his bedroom. He tossed the dented, bloodstained piece of metal on the bed as he looked into a mirror he had hanging upon the wall. He saw what his family had grown to hate, a old man full of vengence and self-pity to a degree. His features were chisled from the all the years of fighting he endured, his right eye covered by a black eye patch. He honestly thought he would have been better off dead instead of having to go through life the way he is now, but the notion quickly passed. The wounds that caused blood to seep from his mask around his eye were visible, a moderate cut above his good eye, and where Raven struck him and split his skin, his mask had only stopped caving in becuase it hit his face. His white hair and goatee were saturated with sweat.

"I have been in worse shape before," he said, nonchalantly, "nothing a shower and a good night's sleep won't cure."

"I still can't figure this out," Robin thought, "Is this just hanging out or a date?"

Robin wrestled with the question, debating upon what it really was.

"It has to be a date, otherwise she wouldn't have made me get all dressed up," he thought, pondering, "or she just wanted to do something different as friends and just us two go out for an evening, as friends."

He continued, throwing either idea back and forth, making sure he didn't make a fatal mistake, or worse, a missed oppurtunity. Robin looked at his watch, the one he had never wore before, only to wear for certain occasions such as this. He slid his dark red-maroon sleeve back down his ungloved arm. His long-sleeved shirt was definitly different from what he was used to wearing. Robin also donned a pair of black dress slacks and black dress shoes that had been polished to a near-mirror finish. He still wore his mask, he vowed to never take it off in public, not wanting anyone in Jump City to know who he really was.

"This has to be a date, it has to," Robin finally agreed with himself, feeling as if he won the mental battle, "I'll just see how things go at first, then I will truly know for sure."

No sooner than he was done telling himself that, Starfire's door wooshed open, her heeled footsteps could be heard coming down her hallway. Robin tensed up, nervousness taking him over again. Her attractive, slender figure appeared in the dusk light of evening. She was wearing what appeared to be mini-skirt that nearly matched Robin's shirt. her halter top that beared her midrift was the same color as well. Her jacket, black in color, seemed to be a shortened version, ending right where her top did as well on her midrift. Her shoes, actually, heeled sandals, were black as well. Robin, awestruck by her beauty, snapped to his senses.

"Are you ready to depart, Robin?" she questioned in her usual voice, ready to go with Robin.

"Yeah," he managed to reply, "Star, you look amazing."

She blushed a little, barely enough to be seen in the evening light.

"Thank you, Robin," she replied, "you are very amazing looking yourself."

"So," Robin said, attempting to get off of the subject, "let's go, what do you want to do first?"

Starfire began following Robin to the elevator.

"I would most enjoy the dinner first, Robin," Starfire informed, stepping onto the elevator, the doors closing behind her.

"I know this really nice Italian restaraunt by the bay, how about there?" he stated, pitching the idea fo her judgement.

"That sounds most wonderful, Robin," she replied with glee in her voice, "how are we getting to the restaraunt of eating?"

The elevator doors opened, revealing the garage area. Cyborg and Beast Boy were hard at work on his moped project, wanting to have a vehicle of his own like Cyborg and Robin posessed.

"Wait here one moment, Star," Robin informed, walking towards B.B. and Cyborg.

B.B. looked up, seeing how Robin was dressed.

"Hey, Cy," he said, nudging him with his elbow, "look who is finally going to take Star out on a date."

He looked up, and in suprise, seeing Robin out of his usual attire as well.

"Man, you look a lot different when you aren't dressed up, playing superhero," he said with a chuckle.

"Laugh it up, you two," Robin warned, "and it isn't a date, we are just going out as friends."

"Sure," Beast Boy replied, mocking Robin, "so why did both of you get all fancied up to "hang out"?"

"She told me to, and that is all," Robin informed, getting defensive, "just leave it at that."

"Look," Cyborg said, wiping his hands off with a towel, "we aren't stupid, we know you two have a thing for each other, and that's fine, no problems. Since this is all her idea, I think she is trying to tell you something, so just go with it, be smooth, ok?"

"I guess your right, Cyborg," Robin replied, looking up at him, "in the meantime, why don't you help Beast Boy with his little "romance" with Raven?" he added, looking at B.B. with a smile.

"Hey," Beast Boy started, defensively, "I do not like, like her, ok? Her and I just happen to be close friends, ok?"

"Whatever, Beast Boy," Cyborg said, turning to him, "We all could tell by how much you didn't want her to leave that you care for her, again, what's the big deal, if she likes you, then that means you aren't a complete immature idiot."

"Yeah," Robin added, "there's hope for you yet."

"Whatever," B.B. grumbled, not wanting to get in a big argument on his true feelings for Raven.

"Anyways," Robin stated, changing gears, "we are going out for a while, don't know when we will be back, so don't put the Tower on complete lockdown so we can get in, ok?"

"Gotcha," Cyborg said, going back to work.

Robin went back over to Starfire, who had just finished what appeared to be counting the tiles on the floor of the elevator.

"Let's go, Star," Robin said, gently grabbing hold of her hand.

"You still didn't answer my question, Robin," she said worryingly, "how are we getting there?"

"How else?" he said, leading her to a canvas-covered object.

"You don't mean th-" she began.

Robin grabbed a hold of the canvas and jerked it off, revealing the newly-rebuilt and polished R-Cycle, still painted in the same shade as red as it has always been.

"You are going to let me ride the R-Cycle, Robin?" she questioned, anticipation and glee in her voice.

Robin handed her a helmet, the same as his, red with a green visor.

"I assume that is a yes, correct?" she continued to question, not believe what Robin was allowing her to do.

Robin scooted forward on the seat of the cycle, patting the seat area behind him for her to sit upon.

"This is most exciting Robin," Starfire commented, straddling the seat, wrapping her arms around Robin, holding on for when he took off.

"Well," Robin thought, enjoying the warmth from Starfire's body pressed against his on the bike, "this is off to a good start already."

He turned the ignition to the bike, the motor roaring to life. Robin gave a few quick revs to the engine, testing it out, the noise from the motor echoing off of the garage's cavernous walls.

"Hang on," Robin warned, preparing to kick the bike into gear.

Starfire paid heed to Robin's warning, gripping a little tighter without crushing him.

He released the clutch, the rear tire squealing as it spun, trying to gain traction, sending a plume of white smoke into the air around it. It finally caught, the bike rocketing forward, entering the tunnel, increasing in speed as it sped away.

"It is definitly a date," B.B. commented, handing Cyborg a part to his moped.

"I agree," Cyborg replied, changing his index finger into a ratchet, ready to attach the part, "but what about you and Raven?"

"I told you," Beast Boy defended again, "I have no special feelings for her, we are just friends."

"Yeah, sure," Cyborg stated, attaching one of the bolts, "that's why when she left, she kept hugging you after you let go."

"She just happened to miss me, that's all," B.B. replied, assuming he was right.

"Man," Cyborg said, looking up at him, "don't lie to me, I know you like her, and I know that she likes you, she just doesn't show it."

Beast Boy remained silent, knowing Cyborg was right.

"So what should I do?" B.B. questioned Cyborg, giving him a shot for advice.

"For one," Cyborg started, "when she gets back, you need to start acting a little more mature, especially around her. Since she is prone to losing control of her powers when any of her emotions begin to take over her judgement, you will have to sway her in your direction in small doses, sort of speak. Also Beast Boy, Raven does have somewhat of a thing for you, you may not know it, but I can tell, hopefully you will figure that one out for yourself."

"Doesn't sound too hard," Beast Boy commented, "when she comes back, I will be a dashing, debonare gentleman, name's Logan, Garfield Logan." he added, doing his best impersenation of James Bond he could manage.

Cyborg stiflied his laughter.

"No matter how many times I hear your actual name, B.B," Cyborg finally laughted, "it cracks me up every time, _Garfield_, that is good stuff, just as Raven said in the past, we will definitely get a lot of mileage outta this."

Beast Boy said nothing, only grumbled, handing Cyborg whatever piece he needed to attach to the moped.

Robin sped through the tunnel, shifting into the final gear on the bike. The speedometer in the center of the small dash on the bike read out "236 MPH" and continuing to climb as they kept going, the bike's engine whined, increasing in sound and pitch as it started to reach its maximum. He could feel Starfire squeezing him harder and harder, hard enough to the point to where it actually began to hurt. He let off of the accelerator, the bike beginning to slow down, Starfire's death grip on his torso lessening as well.

"What's the matter, Star?" Robin asked, still watching the road, now down to about 100 MPH.

"Your R-Cycle is most terrifying at high speed, Robin," she informed, opening her eyes again, scared to see how fast they were actually going.

"I thought you could fly faster than this, Star?" Robin questioned, starting to near the end of the tunnel, the bike continuing to decrease in speed.

"On the ground on a wheeled vehicle is a lot different from flying in the sky, Robin," she protested, "please control the bike a little slower, at least until I am used to riding it so."

Robin respected Starfire's request, entering the downtown streets of Jump City at the speed limit, nowhere near what the bike was capable of, but he wanted to please Starfire.

"The city is so wonderus and joyful at the night, Robin," Starfire commented out loud, watching all of the lights and neon signs as they passed by them.

"It's definitly different at night," Robin replied, agreeing with Starfire, but continued to watch the road ahead of him.

They continued down the road, Starfire glanced out across the bay to see the Tower, still illuminated, meaning B.B. and Cyborg were still awake, yet the sun had finally set on yet another beautiful late summer afternoon. Robin stopped at a stoplight, setting his feet down to balance the bike as they waited for the light to change to green once more. A car rolled up next to them, it appeared to be an import of some kind, all decked out with all kinds of add-ons and by the way the engine sounded, it had a few upgrades as well. The driver looked no more than 20, looked over at Robin, seeing Starfire on the back of his bike.

"Hey, babe," the man called out to Starfire, "why don't you ditch bird boy here and take a ride with me."

Robin looked over at him, revving the bike's motor.

"You want me to lose this jerk, Star?" Robin asked, wanting to blow the guy's doors off as soon as the light turned green.

"Yes, Robin," Starfire replied, "you may do the losing of the jerk."

"Hold on tight then," he warned again, continuing to rev the engine of the bike.

"I got you, bird boy," the guy stated, revving the motor of his car, the turbocharger whistling as he let off of the accelerator each time.

The light went from red to green, Robin released the clutch, the bike took off, the front end rocketing skyward into a wheelie, sending the bike forward. The tuned import spun both rear tires all the way through first gear, attempting to catch up to Robin. The bike rested on both tires again, Robin continuing to shift gears, the bike climbing up to speed again at an alarming rate, while the car continued to fall further and further behind. Robin looked in his left mirror, seeing the car was completely out of sight, he began to let off of the accelerator, slowing the bike back down to legal speed.

"That was most invigorating, Robin," Starfire congratulated, "your R-Cycle is most fun indeed to ride, with you at the controls, I feel most safe."

Robin only smiled as Starfire said that, knowing that tonight was going to be something special, whether it be just friends or more.

He slowed the bike to a stop at the restaraunt, which overlooked the bay as he has promised. After he attached the helmets to the bike, he opened the door for Starfire, like a gentleman should. He led her up to the waiting area, luckily, there wasn't a line, so they would be shortly helped. No sooner than the thought crossed Robin's mind, a waiter walked up to them.

"Table for two?" he questioned, picking up two menus from the host podium.

"Yes," Robin replied, "by the window if you would, my good man."

"Right this way, Sir," the waiter informed, leading them towards the window seats.

He seated them, telling them he would return in a moment.

"Robin, this place is so magnificent," Starfire commented, awestruck by it's beauty.

"That's why I brought you here, Star, I knew you would like it," Robin replied, awestruck by Starfire's beauty.

"You seem to be a lot different when not fighting the evil, Robin," Starfire commented, noticing in his overall behavior, "You seem more relaxed, as if you were of the normal."

"I didn't always fight crime and villainy," Robin began, looking at the menu, "there is a regular me that not many know about."

Starfire pulled Robin's menu down from in front of his face with one finger.

"I wish to know more about the real you, Robin," Starfire informed, her eyes basically focing him to say yes and tell.

"I must warn you," Robin stated, setting the menu down, "my past is very tragic and painful."

"As is mine, Robin," Starfire consoled, "you are not alone when it comes to have the pasts of troubles."

Before Robin could begin, the waiter returned, giving both of them the water they had requested, ready to take their order.

"I'll have whatever she's having," Robin stated, the waiter looking over at Starfire.

"I want the alfredo of fettuchini with the sticks of bread and garlic," Starfire began, looking at the menu, "I would also like the chicken of parmesean in my alfredo of fettuchini, please."

Confused, but following what Starfire ordered, the waiter wrote it down, and took it back to the kitchen area.

"Where were we?" Robin commented, knowing that Starfire was going to tell him anyways.

"You were about to tell me about who you were before you became the Robin," Starfire answered as if she were on a game show.

"Ah, yes," Robin stated, rubbing his chin, "well, for starters, my parents were part of a flying trapieze troupe, called the Flying Graysons," he leaned closer into her ear, since she leaned forward as well, "yes, my last name is Grayson, you mustn't tell anyone."

"You can trust me, Robin," Starfire assured him, "keep going, I will tell you of my past as soon as I here yours, since you know a little of mine already."

Robin acknoledged Starfire, continuing with his story.

"Anyways," he started, "our troupe leader owed protection money to a crimelord in Gotham City, so he had come to "collect" his money, but the troupe leader refused. Not being one to be screwed, he rigged the trapieze wire."

Robin stopped for a moment, his face becoming distorted with pain.

"My parents did their act, completley unknowing of the fact of what had been done," he continued, pausing as he went, "the wire snapped...and the missed the safety net, falling to their deaths."

He hid his face for a moment to lift his mask up to allow for his tears to free themselves from his eyes.

"Is that all, Robin?" she questioned in a tone that would cause anyone to feel depressed, "or is there more?"

Robin wiped his tears away, looking up at Starfire with a smile, attempting to make her feel better.

"After a short, unpleasent stay in the child services system of Gotham, a business man by the name of Bruce Wayne took me in, but I had other plans on my mind, I wanted to find out who killed my parents, unknown to me, but the very man I stayed with," he hushed to a whisper, "was Batman."

Starfire's eyes grew with suprise and amazement.

"Bruce Wayne is th-"

"Yes," Robin interrupted, not wanting anyone sitting near by to hear Batman's true identity.

"And because of him you became the Robin?" Starfire questioned, trying to tie all of the ends of his story together.

"That would be correct, Star," Robin informed, starting to return to normal.

"That doesn't explain why you left Gotham City to come to Jump City and form the Titans, Robin," Starfire said, perplexed.

"I'm getting there, Star, just calm down," Robin said with a laugh, "Bruce and I had several disagreements, and they all led up to me leaving and coming here to make a name for myself, then I ran into you and the others."

"Your past is full of the tragedy and the pain, Robin," Starfired consoled, "I would rather of had your life than the one I lived before I met you and the others though."

Suprised, Robin widened his eyes on Starfire's face, which appeared to be recalling the painful events that took place.

"My parents loved me so, but not enough to keep themselves from just giving me away to our sworn enemies just so the rest of Tamaran could enjoy peace, me, at the time, was very young, and didn't understand what was happening. Our enemies held up their end of the deal, but they were traders of slaves, knowing they would get a hefty monetary gain for a Tameranian princess, they sold me to the highest bidder, but I was able to escape, I came to the nearest planet that supported intelligent life, so Earth is where I came to, running into you and the others."

Robin remembered that day as well. He remembered when he undid her restraints, how she grabbed a hold of him, forced his body towards hers, and engaged him with a kiss. Unknown to him at the time, the kiss was in order for her to be able to speak english, in order to communicate with him and the others. Ever since then, Robin has always had different feelings towards Starfire as a friend, but lusting for something more. He finally took his eyes off of Starfire, who appeared to be playing with the bottle of vinegar on the table, to notice the waiter bringing both of their meals.

"Here's the food, Star," Robin informed, ready to eat and continue with their "date".

Slade exited the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom, wearing his black pajamas with a white, silk "SW" initals upon the right chest.

"I already feel better," he commented to himself, putting the eye patch back over his scarred eye, scarred from the love of his life attempting to kill him out of betrayal, only to maim him for the rest of his life.

He walked to a small computer sitting on one of the dresser-esqe pieces of furniture in the room and opened the screen, pushing several buttons. The screen activated, revealing Wintergreen and 001 in the background, Raven still lay unconcious on her bed, covered in bandages and wrapping, blood soaking through in several areas.

"How is she, Wintergreen?" Slade questioned, wanting to make sure he didn't permanently injure his apprentice.

"Her injuries, as I said, are quite extensive, and will take some time to heal," Wintergreen informed, "she is stable, but I really do recommend that if she disagrees with you, to not be so rough on her, she is a mere child, she might not live next time."

"I see," Slade replied, "I will take your warnings into consideration, in the meantime, be sure that she doesn't attempt to escape, I need to speak with Brother Blood tomorrow, so I will not be around to keep tabs on her."

"001 is perfectly capable of handling the job in abcense of your presence, Sir," Wintergreen reassured.

"He better, otherwise Professor Chang will have failed me, and I will not tolerate failure upon his part," Slade warned, merely shooting off at the mouth, sort-of-speak.

001 stepped forward out of the shadows to face his Master.

"I promise you, Master," 001 said cooly, "the child will not escape, she will have to get through me and my many brothers in order to do so, which she will have a nearly impossible chance of doing so."

"If she does, 001," Slade replied in the same voice, "it will be on your head."

"The full responsibility rests upon my shoulders, Master," 001 acknowledged in his calm demenaor again.

The video feed fizzled out, Slade shutting the screen as soon as it did so.

"Technology," Slade said to himself, "can be a burden at times, at others, a savior."

Slade turned the lights out and laid in his bed until he drifted into a deep sleep.

After their meal, Robin and Starfire left, after Robin paid the bill of course, a rather large one at that, but he wanted to make this night out with Starfire something to remember, either emotionally or the giant hole in his wallet by the night was over with. They made their way across downtown to catch the last showing of a movie that Starfire has been wanting to watch ever since it started showing previews, "All is Fair in Love and War", a romantic war movie that would supply Robin with the action he yearned, while Starfire would enjoy the parts of the main characters falling in love, only to be seperated by being worlds apart. During one of those tender moments, Robin stretched, doing the many-times-tried reach around, putting his arm around Starfire, trying to play it off as nothing. Starfire didn't say a word, only looked at him and blushed in the darkness of the cinema. Near the end, she was resting her head on his shoulder, yet another good sign to Robin that this was, indeed, a date, and going fairly well thus far. The movie ended just how Robin had predicted, but Starfire was shocked.

"I cannot believe that happened the way it did," she said out loud, wanting Robin to say something.

"I saw it coming from a mile away, Star, but it was a very good movie," Robin admitted, not one to usually enjoy romantic movies.

"Indeed it was, Robin," she replied, taking hold of his hand.

As they walked to where the cycle was parked, a few other movie goers started their way.

"Hey!" one of them called out, "It's Robin and Starfire!"

All attention directed to them.

"Hurry up, Star," Robin whispered, picking up the pace to avoid the mob of people that wanted to see their heros.

She obeyed, reaching the bike in time to allow for them to take off without incident. After crusing to back towards the tower, taking an exit just before the bridge, Robin parked the bike once more in a vacant spot next to the park. The city park was most beautiful, but at night, especially in the moonlight, made it a very romantic scene. After strolling through the park a little ways, reaching what was the highest point of the park, Starfire stopped, still holding Robin's hand.

"Robin, I have had a most wonderful time this evening," she informed, "the out to eating, the movie, and this has all been so amazing."

Robin blushed a little, trying to come up with something to say.

"I am glad that you had a good time, Star," he replied, clearing his throat, "you are a lot different when you are alone with just me."

She looked him in his eyes passionately, her jade green eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"That is because I am able to do so when the others are not around," she stated softly, "you see, Robin, here on Earth, I may be out of place, but there is one thing I do know well about, whether it be here or Tamaran."

"What's that, Star?" Robin questioned, expecting to hear something amusing.

"The bonding and love that comes from courtship, Robin," she said with seriousness in her voice, "Robin, I may be naive, but I am wanting something more than just friends with you."

His eyes widened with suprise and excitement. He thought for a moment, unable to come up with something to say.

"It seems my words have confused you, Robin," she said seductively, "maybe action will better your judgement."

She took hold of the back of his head, he was startled, but he quit resisting no sooner than he felt the warmth of her lips upon his, engaging in a very romantic, passionate kiss. Robin could tell this one was from her heart, not just to learn a language. After what seemed like ages, she released him, continuing to look him in the eyes, his cheeks blushed a very bright red.

"That..." Starfire stated, "I hope was most enjoyable for you, as it was for I."

Robin finally snapped out of his trance.

"Very," he replied, knowing that he was right on this one and was very pleased with the way everything ended.

He looked at his watch, seeing it was almost one in the morning, knowing the Tower wasn't on lockdown, anyone could just bardge in.

"We need to get back to the Tower, Star," Robin said, not wanting the evening to end, "someone could break in."

She nodded, staying very close to him as the walked back to the cycle. After the already practiced helmet donning, they took off across the bridge, then going into the tunnel that led to the Tower.

"Let's find out how fast your R-Cycle goes, Robin," Starfire stated, ready to test the vehicle to its limits.

Robin said nothing, only applying the accelerator as he shifted gears, the bike jumping in speed. The speedometer topped at 250MPH, the numbers flashing back and forth between that and 249, showing it had reached its maximum. The Tower garage area started to appear ahead, so he backed off of it, allowing it to slow down to a safe speed in which he could stop it in time. After parking the bike where he had it before, they quietly walked to the elevator, not wanting to attract anymore attention than they already would, knowing Cyborg had came up with some kind of plan to record anything that happened between the 2 of them for a later date. The elevator doors opened, revealing the central room to be dark and desolate, showing that B.B. and Cyborg had finally gotten tired of waiting up for them. Robin walked Starfire to her room, talking quiet footsteps as they did coming in. Starfire was about to go into her room, but she stopped, turning around, taking hold of Robin's hand once more.

"When shall we go on the date again, Robin?" she questioned, anxious to know when they can spend time together alone again.

"I will tell you, Star," Robin replied, "in the meantime, you need to get some rest, we still have to protect the city if anything comes up."

She only giggled, leaning forward kissing him again, not the way she did before, but still, it was from her heart, her heart full of love for Robin.

The door wooshed shut as she entered, Robin stood there with a smile of victory on his face.

"So," Cyborg's voice in the dark, could be hear, "I presume you two had quite an evening?"

Suprised, Robin wheeled around to see his red eye shimmering in the dark.

"How long have you been there?" he questioned, embarassed.

"Long enough," Cyborg replied with a laugh, "I told you, didn't I? Just be smooth and things work out just fine."

Robin only smiled.

"Can't argue with those results," Robin said with a chuckle, undoing his collar, walking towards his room.

Cyborg patted him on the back as he walked by, both of them returing to their rooms for much-deserved sleep. Beast Boy, on the other hand, wasn't asleep. He laid in his bed with his lamp on, thinking, thinking about Raven.

"I know she has only been gone a week, but it seems like an eternity," he thought, looking at the only picture of them two together, her displaying her usual demeanor, him in his, looking ridiculous next to each other.

"When she comes back," he said quietly, "I will be changed, I'll change, just for her, just to prove to her how much I care for her."

He leaned over, turning out his lamp, pulling his covers up to his neck, drifting into a deep, heavenly slumber.


	7. Chapter 4

Her eyes slowly opened, her surroundings looking the same as before, only her vision was blurred, going in and out of focus as she tried to understand and piece together the events that have taken place. Her hearing seemed muffled, as if every single sound she could hear was as if it had been hushed, only barely audiable. She heard voices, both of them familiar.

"Thank you for your assistence," one called to the other.

"Only following orders," the other familiar voice replied, this one sent a shiver down her spine.

She attepted to rise up, but a sudden sharp pain in her head forced her back down.

"Easy, child," the first called out again, taking a damp cloth to her brow that was prespired with sweat.

Her vision finally focused to normality, Wintergreen filling her view, but not seeing the owner of the other voice.

"You're lucky to be alive," Wintergreen stated with concern in his voice, not entirely happy with the fact that Slade would go to such a extreme, especially inflicting so much pain on a young woman.

She noticed that her right arm was in a sling, resting upon her chest. She didn't attempt to move it, knowing that Slade had somehow inflicted enough damage upon it to cause its current state. Her face continued to throb, she felt the bridge of her nose, feeling how tender and swollen it had become. It pained her to breath, slowly exhaling and inhaling, attempting to lessen the unwanted feeling. Raven looked down the collar of her jumpsuit, seeing around her ribcage was bandaging, an attempted solution to help her broken ribs heal.

"H-How long was I out?" she questioned weakly, knowing that she was knocked unconscious.

"Going on 3 days now, Raven," Wintergreen cooly informed, wiping his hands off on a towel.

She was suprised. 3 days? had it really been that long? Her body basically kept her unconcious to heal, but her wounds were extensive, so why now? Why wake up now?

The other figure finally stepped forward.

"You are to come with me immediately, child," 001 coldly stated, just like the machine that he was.

"Get the hell away from me," Raven growled, attempting to scurry away from the approaching robot.

"I mean you no harm, Raven," he said, holding out his hand, palm turned upright, "I am only here to help you."

Raven reluctantly took hold of 001's hand, gasping at how cold it felt as she laid her hand in his. She lifted up from the bed with the help of 001, her face wincing in pain as she did so. Wintergreen had already put her boots back upon her feet, so she just stood up, slowly, not wanting to irritate her wounds.

"Would you like me to carry you?" the robot questioned, using logic upon how serious her wounds were.

"Just make sure I don't fall," Raven replied hastily, wanting to walk on her own to prove that Slade has indeed, not broken her.

"Very well then," 001 agreed, beginning to walk beside her.

They made their way down the corridor, Raven walking a lot slower than usual, even having a slight limp to her pace. 001 said nothing, knowing that she was still in pain and she was reluctant to face him again. After what seemed ages, they finally entered the main room, which had been cleared and repaired from their "disagreement" from the other day. She hobbled up to the raised platform where he stood, as he continued to watch what appeared to be security footage of the compound.

"I have brought you the child, Master," 001 said with a bow, "shall I continue with my other assigned duties?"

"Yes you may, 001," Slade's hiss came forth.

001 nodded, turning around and leaving the room, only Raven and Slade were present, making the large room seem as if it were that much bigger.

"Now," Slade began, turning around, "you have had quite some time to think about it, so I assume you have had a change of heart, have you not?"

Silence was the only thing that could be heard from Raven as she stood there, looking at the floor.

"It is a simple question, Raven," Slade added in Raven's silence, walking down the steps once more, a near deja vu of what had transpired before.

Raven continued to look at the floor with her head hung low, not knowing what to do. Slade waited for a reply once more, walking up towards her in his usual manner, stopping with about 5 feet between the two of them.

"Answer me, child," Slade beckoned a third time, becoming irritated by Raven's silence.

Yet again, Raven said nothing, only continuing to do what she had been doing before.

"ANSWER ME!" Slade yelled, causing Raven to jump at his voice, her wounds sending a sharp recourse of pain through her body as she did so.

"I-I-I'll do it," she replied weakly after a moment, reluctant to bring the words forth from her mouth.

"Good, go-" Slade began, only to be interrupted.

"There will be a few exceptions to my alligence, Slade," she stated, attempting to raise her voice so he could hear her better.

"You are in no position to be making exceptions, Raven," Slade flatly stated, "but, out of pity, I will hear you out."

"First off," Raven began, "you will not treat me like property, I am a human being, so be treated as such. Second, you will treat me with decency and respect, and third, I will not fight my friends. If you can't meet these requests, you might as well kill me now."

Slade thought for a moment, intrigued by Raven's bravery, even after the malicious beating she had taken from him only days ago.

"In order for me to respect your first two requests, child," Slade finally said, "you will have to earn my trust, but they are negotiable. As for your third request, Raven, I will not have you outright combat your friends."

Raven let out a small sigh of relief.

"But, if we happen to run into them while you or both of us are on mission, I do expect you to defend yourself and fight, not sit by or run away."

For some reason, she knew that he was going to say something along the lines of that.

"When do I start?" she questioned, feeling the pains of forced betrayl beginning to set in.

A smile seemed to creep across Slade's masked face.

"As soon as your body is healed, we will begin your physical training," Slade started.

Raven looked up with a confused look about her face.

"What do you mean "physical training"?" she questioned.

"You see, Raven," Slade informed, "your mind and body are two completely different things in nature. You, child, have a very well-tuned mind, but your body is somewhat weak and fragile when compared to it. In order to use my training effectively, you must be of sound mind and body, so I must basically strengthen you with training, otherwise you will be of no use to me. You may not see the connection now, but you will when we begin the actual training, Raven, you will become nearly invincible with my help."

Raven's heart, though heavy with sadness, lightened up for a split second. The thought of more power intrigued her, anything that would help her in the long run, because, eventually, she knew that she would be far stronger than Slade on either front, combining her powers and his training into something that even he would fear.

"So what am I supposed to do until then?" she questioned, knowing that it would still be a short time before she was fully healed.

"You will have free time, child," Slade replied, "but you will remain in your private quarters at all times unless you are escorted by 001. I haven't a care if you would like to look around, seeing how you aren't going anywhere, and no amount of seaching will find you a way out. This," he motioned with his hands, "is your new home, you will be here for quite some time, so get used to it."

Raven didn't say another word, only turning around, beginning to walk back down the corridor. Slade motioned for 001 to escort her. Her amythest eyes swelled up with tears, some falling upon her cheek. Her heart lay broken, knowing the fact that she wouldn't be able to see anyone for a long time, not Robin, not Cyborg, not Starfire, and especially not Beast Boy. That is what pained her the most. Raven never revealed her true feelings for him, knowing that only repercussions would come from it from the others, but she thought about it, knowing that there was the possibility that she wouldn't see any of them ever again. She walked into her dimly lit room, the door sliding shut and locking behind her. Raven fell upon the bed, the pillow muffeling her sobs as she cried out, feeling alone, weak, and afraid, unable to save herself, knowing that she had been beaten, and was frightened by what laid ahead of her.

"I wish this all was just a nightmare," Raven thought, tears still strolling down her face, "I wish this all was just a nightmare, and Beast Boy, or anyone, would come and wake me, just to prove that it was just that, a dream."

Her eyes became heavy as her body demanded rest to heal. she laid her head upon her pillow, gently closing her eyes, hoping that all of this was a dream, a nightmare from the depths of Hell, only that, this wasn't a dream, but reality, and as Raven has found out, reality is very painful, emotinally and physically.

"So," Beast Boy spoke up at the breakfast table, "how did it go last night?"

"How'd what go?" Robin replied, setting the newspaper down.

"You know what I'm talking about," he informed, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh," Robin realized, figuring out what he was getting at, "it was fine, we both had a good time."

"And?" he pryed, knowing that something else must have happened, seeing how Robin was in an unusually good mood today.

"And what?" Robin said, avoiding the truth, "can't I just be happy for once?"

"Not like this," he informed, "I know something happened, you aren't a morning person, Robin, don't lie to me."

After a few moments of silence, and they were the only two up so far, he finally decided to tell him.

"Starfire and I," he began reluctantly, "well...we...umm...we...uhh...kissed."

"Kissed" was barely audible, but B.B.'s super-sensitve hearing caught it, show by his dropped jaw in amazement and disbelief.

"No way, dude," he doubted, shaking his head.

"I do not lie to you, Beast Boy," Robin informed, holding up his finger, "it was her idea, of course."

B.B. only smiled, playfully punching Robin in the arm.

"You stud, you," he said, laughing.

Robin picked up the paper again, smiling.

Both of them heard a door open down the hallway, coming from the direction of Robin's room, knowing that it must have been Cyborg, since their rooms are in one hall, the girls are in the other. His heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor. Cyborg entered the main room, yawning as he saw the newly-risen sun.

"Mornin' fellas," he called out after his long yawn, shuffling to the breakfast table, ready to eat.

He sat down, seeing that Beast Boy had made breakfast again, consisting of tofu eggs and bacon, again.

"This is ridiculous," Cyborg said, poking at his eggs, "every time it is your turn to make breakfast, you fix this...this...crud."

He jerked the plate away from Cyborg.

"This is not crud, dude!" he protested, "this is better for you than any real food, plus it tastes good."

Robin lost himself in the paper, keeping his smile unseen by either of them, blocking their usual bickering out of his mind.

"Salutations of the morning, friends!" Starfire announced, her happy mood seemingly kicked into overdrive today.

The bickering stopped, Robin lowered his paper.

"So," Beast Boy began before anyone could say anything to her, "how was your date with Robin last night?"

Robin's eyes widened, knowing that she would tell him, tell him everything.

"It was most wonderous, friend Beast Boy," she stated, clasping her hands together, "we went to the restaraunt of eating, the showing of the movie, and the walk through the park of trees and shrubbery."

"Robin told me that you gu-" Robin managed to grab hold of his mouth, silencing him.

"I told him that we had a good time and you wouldn't mind going again," Robin informed with a forced smile, turning his attention to the silenced Beast Boy, "didn't I?"

B.B. nodded, Robin turning loose of his mouth. Starfire flew over the table with ease, resting down in her usual spot, scooting closer to Robin, nearly touching him. He looked up from his reading again, only to find a grand smile on her face. She looked down, seeing what was for breakfast.

"The eggs and bacon of tofu!" she exclaimed, grabbing the plate, and seemingly chugging the contents upon it with ease in a matter of seconds.

Astonished, the others looked on.

"Amazing," Beast Boy commented, "Cy, I think she just beat your record."

Cyborg looked up with a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth, determination in his eyes.

"No way," he commented, loading up his plate again, "ain't no one beat my time, not her, not anyone, it's on."

Starfire only watched as Cyborg attempted to do what she did, only to have most of it end up on his face, and the horrid taste of tofu that he is accustomed to fill his stomach.

"I believe we have a winner," Beast Boy commented, watching Cyborg as he looked as if he was going to be sick.

After a good laugh out of everyone, except for Cyborg, who had already ran for the bathroom, their morning continued as usual.

"Robin," Starfire beckoned, after finishing her orange juice, "have you heard from Raven?"

Not paying attention to her, only to hear the name at the end hit him with suprise. Beast Boy too, turned his attention to Robin, hoping for an answer as to the whereabouts of Raven.

"Sorry," he informed, setting the paper down again, as if he were finished with it, "I haven't, she did say she would let us know when she was coming home, so there isn't anything to worry about."

Beast Boy set his fork down, preparing himself to say something.

"Robin," he started, "you can't sit there and tell me that you don't feel one bit worryful or concerned or even afraid when it comes to Raven, I don't know about you, but I worry about her all the time, she is our friend, who knows what would happen if she wasn't."

"You are right," Robin replied, "but if it appears as if I don't, then you are mistaken, I care for Raven and her safety more than you know."

Suprised, Beast Boy thought of something to say.

"I can't explain it though," Beast Boy continued, "I just have this feeling that she is out there somewhere and in danger, while we only sit here and wait for her return, I just feel hopeless at times when things start to look bad."

Robin had no idea on how much he cared for Raven, only thinking he cared for her as a friend.

"I know," Robin finally managed, "but if we let worry cloud our minds, we can't do our job, so we must, no matter how much it hurts, we must put the thought of her in the back of our minds, when the time comes, then we will begin to worry, which I really hope there isn't, but the world is full of suprises."

It hurt B.B. when Robin said that, but he knew, they all knew that it was the truth. Without another word, he excused himself from the table and walked down the hall. The hall belonged to the girls, he knew where he was going, but he hurried out of sight when Robin turned his attention back to Starfire, who seemed to be whispering something to him. He slowly walked up to Raven's door, reluctant to go in, due to the fact of how many times she has warned him to not do so. Even her violent threats didn't phase him, as he pushed the button next to the door, it wooshing open as all of theirs did in the same manner. He stepped forward into her room, smelling the air the floated throughtout the room, giving off a fragrance of inscense. The room was the same as she had left it, neat, clean, and trim, as if she had just moved in. The room's blinds had been drawn shut, causing the already dark shaded colors to appear that much darker in nature, giving off the sense of depression and fear in a way.

"No wonder she is always gloomy," he commented, stepping forward, the door shutting behind him. "She really needs to re-decorate this place."

He turned the light on, illuminating the dark scene, the colors still making the room seem depressing to the sight. B.B. wandered over to her grand bookcase that rest against the wall, only 3 books missing, the rest of the shelves were covered with many works of literature. Beast Boy looked up, noticing a envelope sitting on the very top of the bookcase, as if it had been placed there recently.

"What's this here?" he questioned out loud, standing on his tiptoes to reach it. He may have been nearly as tall as Raven, but that inch or less that she had on him seemed to matter at this point.

Beast Boy finally got a index finger and a thumb upon the envelope, pulling it down as he rested back on his feet. A smile crept across his face as he opened the envelope, seeing a picture.

"Ah, good times, good times," he commented with a laugh, sifting through them.

He sifted in the same manner, until he reached the picture that was close to the end. His smile dissapated, turning into a depressed frown. B.B. gently ran his hand across the picture, the picture of Terra.

"Terra," he said softly, his eyes beginning to water.

He quickly put the pictures back into the envelope before more painful memories of the past showed up in the collection of photographs. After wiping his eyes with his gloved hand, he cautiously moved about the room. He stopped at her vanity, a large, antique table made of mahogany with a large mirror sitting against the wall, held up by the vanity. He saw a hand mirror overturned, laying in the middle of the table.

"Oh no," he said to himself, "I ain't touching that thing again, last time I did, I got stuck in her head, and that was just a very wierd place all on its own."

He hesitated, still looking at the mirror, knowing what powers it possesed, but also knowing the concequences of doing so. B.B. finally managed to break eye contact with the mirror, avoiding the urge to pick it up and see what Raven's subconcious mind was up to, but that was invasion of privacy, and he didn't want to see the realization of the threat that she left with him from last time. He sat down gently on her bed, suprised as to how soft and comfortable it was. B.B. looked to his left, seeing a dark purple book with black edging, a lock keeping the covers bound together.

"What's this?" he stated quietly, picking it up, "I have a good idea as to what this is, but it isn't right, I shouldn't look."

He sat there, holding it in his hands, studying the cover of it. B.B. peered over his shoulder, seeing if anyone was near the doorway.

"A quick peek won't hurt anything," he commented to himself once more, attempting to undo the lock. He picked up a bobby pin that was sitting on the nightstand as well, seeing if he couldn't pick the lock.

After a few moments of careful movements, his ears picked up the faint sound of the lock clicking, knowing that he had undid it.

"Let's see what goes on in the mind of Raven," he stated adventureously, flipping through the pages. He found a page close to the beginning, noticing the date.

"April 4th, 2003," he stated aloud, seeing that that was well over 6, almost 7 years ago. He began to read it out loud, softly to where he could only hear it:

Dear Diary,

My new aquaintences are quite a different buch, I have only known them for a short while, but I could consider them friends, seeing how we are probably going to be working together for who knows how long. The leader, Robin I believe is his name, is indeed fit to lead us, he is strong, dominant, and not too strict, but he does have flaws, of from what I can tell anyways. He lets things get to him too easily, and he won't stop until he gets the job done, even if involves great risks. Another one of my new friends is Cyborg, being of part man and part machine, he posses incredible strength, power, and intelligence. His powers are also his weakness, seeing how he must recharge, and his machine parts limit his ablities, but his human side overides that, so he isn't completely weak in a certain field. Starfire, wow, she is very different, we fought her, then made friends with her, but she is in her own little world at times, but she helps keep spirits up around the Tower, so it is all in good faith. Lastly, Beast Boy, Azar, don't get me started on him, he is immature, crude, and unintelligent. He walks around the Tower, playing practical jokes on everyone and whatnot, and it gets really annoying after awhile. He acts the way he does to hide his true feelings and self, or I think he does anyways, but it will take some time before I really get to know everyone, so until then, I can only guess.

"I think she didn't like me at first," B.B. commented, flipping through the yellowed pages, looking for any date of interest, "but she is right, I do mask my true self."

He stopped after a couple of page turning motions, starting with the date:

May 23rd, 2005

Dear Diary,

I come to you with a saddened, heavy heart. I feel awful for what had nearly taken place today. I am only glad that I have such true friends as I do, otherwise, my bastard of a father would be ruling Earth, all because of me, all because of what I was destined to be. My friends, and I do mean that with a passion, I couldn't ask for better ones, saved me, changing what I was destined to be after all. They all fought valiantly against my father's army of minions from the depths of Hell itself, but Beast Boy, Beast Boy fought with such vigor and tenacity, even risking his own life many times throughout the struggle to save me, knowing that I was too good for my fate and shouldn't have to suffer so. In my opinion, I think is some way or another, he likes me, to an extent at least, but he is searching for the right moment or time to reveal to me something, something from his sould. I will have to admit as well, I have different feelings for him than I do the others, I can't explain them, but they are there, and I don't mind at all. It is as if these special feelings for Beast Boy help keep my mind at ease in a sense, bringing balance in a wierd way. I haven't a clue on how to explain these feelings to him, especially since he acts about half his age most of the time, so it is difficult for me to do so. I will find a way, some way, some how, some time.

"She does have a thing for me," he stated out loud in shock, maybe a little too loud. With a renewed interest, he scanned through towards the end, looking for her last dated entry.

"Let's see what she had to say the day she left." Beast Boy said in a hushed tone, holding the diary wide open to read.

August 17th, 2009

Dear Diary,

Things seem to be just the usual around the Tower, whether it be Robin basically doing homework on our enemies, Starfire tending to whatever it is that she does, Cyborg working on new gadgets and projects, most of which that originate in the garage, and Beast Boy, who I can hear singing along with his favorite band in his room. I really wish he would turn it down, but we can't always get what we want, can we? Anyways, even though things seem the same around here, something is different, very different. I happened to find an older book of mine titled "The Chronicles of Azarath", a detailed history of my homeworld and whatnot. But it wasn't what was within the pages, but what laid on the inside of the cover that touched me. It was a picture of mother and me when I was but a small child. Along with the picture was a letter that she had written for me on the day I departed from Azarath to come here, her words attempting to capture the amount of love and affection that she had for me on a piece of paper. Every single time I read it, no matter how many I times I do, I always shed tears of sadness. This time though, this time, I felt as if I needed to do something about it, since I was feeling homesick, the Prophecy had been stopped, and I wasn't carrying the burden of being the portal any longer, I thought of the possiblity of visiting her for a short time. I haven't any clue as to how long I would visit, maybe a month, or even more, but I would be sure to restore that bond we once shared as mother and daughter. I know the others won't like the idea of me leaving for an extened period of time, but with so much sadness in my heart, my powers are starting to become difficult to control, so it would be for my best intrest and their safety if I were to go. I will tell them, I must, but I fear the outcome, I don't know if they would even care the slightest, but I shouldn't think that way, I know the truth to my friendship with them, but it makes it that much harder to leave. The most imposing thing upon my mind right behind my homesickness is what am I going to tell Beast Boy, I mean, for what? nearly 6 years, I have had special feelings for him, but I have never revealed them, I must, it might also help with my troubles within my mind as well, seeing how I have a mental battle every single waking moment if I am to tell him or not, fearing the outcome or what his response would be. I will tell him when the time is right, I promise this with this mark I leave at the end of this entry, showing how much I care for him.

Beast Boy's eyes were watery once more, his dark, emerald eyes appearing brighter than ever. He ran his finger across the so said mark, a kiss by Raven on the page with her dark blue, nearly black lip gloss.

"She really does care," he managed, smiling, "I will definitley see to it that her feelings don't go unrewarded."

He shut the diary and put it back where it was located on the nightstand, locking the covers again to avoid being accused of looking at the diary. He exited her room, making sure no one saw him, locking the door as it was behind him.

The lights of the corridor kept it dimly lit, basking it in a darkened reddish-bronze color. Slade made his way down the corridor, his footsteps resounding off of the walls, 001 right behind him in trail.

"How was your meeting with Brother Blood, Master?" 001 questioned, holding an armful of books and a small box on top of it.

Slade slowed a bit, turning his head for 001 to hear him.

"He said that he would gladly take part and it would be his honor, 001," Slade informed, picking up the pace once more.

"So things are going according plan thus far, Master?" 001 asked again, reshifting his grasp on the items in his arms.

"So far," Slade began, "yes, but I am yet to begin my actual actions, it has been only persuasion thus far, but no matter, I have what I want and what I need, it is only a matter of time."

"These items are for your apprentice, yes?" 001 questioned once more, wanting to be briefed upon his current command.

"Yes," Slade cooly stated, as if he were glad to inform him, "I am bringing these as "gifts" or tokens of my appreciation for her cooperation, 001, I would like to show her that I am not completely heartless."

001 said nothing more, their pace continuing on as it did before. Slade came up upon the door to Raven's quarters, guarded by 006 and 007 on either side of the door, standing still like lifeless statues. The robots took a step away from the door in a latteral motion, allowing Slade and 001 to get closer, in order for him to knock. He raised his hand, gently tapping on the door a few times in sucession.

"Raven?" he beckoned, not knowing if she was awake or not, "I would like to have a word with you."

The door slid open a slight crack, her bloodshot, reddened eye from her tears was visible in the light.

"May I come in?" Slade attempted to ask in his most sincer voice that he possesed, not used to speaking in such a way.

The door slid open the rest of the way, her stepping out of their path, allowing them admittance into her quarters. She sat down upon her bed, still holding her head, her wounds appeared to be healed for the most part. 001 stood next to Slade, his arms still full of items.

"Child," began Slade, "as a token of gratitude or even appreciation towards your decision, I have brought you something."

001 leaned forward, setting the pile of books down, picking them up idvidually for Raven to see.

"These are from my personal library," he said proudly, "I thought you might be interested in reading these since they are of the same genre of the ones with your belongings that you had with you."

Raven studied the cover of each one, noticing that she hadn't heard of most of them, and they were of the same type and style that she was accustomed to. Her depressed look upon her face lessened a little, showing some sign of life within her.

"I also took notice to the herbal tea that you had with you as well," Slade stated, seeing how intent with the books she was, "so I also give you a machine to do so, with several different kinds, I didn't know which is your favorite, so you have some variety."She opened the box, noticing the machine was identical to the one she had at the Tower to make her tea every morning for the day's use. Slade seemed pleased with Raven's small, barely noticable reaction to this, but he knew that she would come around eventually, the sooner the better.

"I will leave you for now," Slade informed, pointing 001 out the door, "we will begin your training tomorrow."

He was nearly out the door, Raven snapped her head up from the books and the gift within the box, readying herself to say something. Slade stopped for a moment to hear what she wanted to say, but not in a noticable fashion.

"T-T-Thank y-you," she managed, weakly and in a confused manner.

"The pleasure is all mine, child," he replied, his back to her, "but be ready for tomorrow, It will be Hell upon you, I know it."

Stunned, but not afraid, Raven turned her attention away from him as he exited, looking back at her newly-aquired possesions. The door closed behind him as he exited, leaving Raven with her new belongings alone. She sat there, sifting through the pages of a book, then every now and then picking up a different one, and doing the same.

"I never took Slade as one to read such literature, if any," she commented out loud to herself, "these will at least help with my stay here, taking my mind off of my current situation at hand."

Raven picked up the stack of books and put them on her dresser, leaving the one that she wanted to begin reading on top so she could just grab it whenever she felt like reading. The box, on the other hand, she sat on the other end of the dresser.

"Still, something bothers me though," thought Raven, "that is the first time I have ever seen or heard him show any attempt of compassion towards another living thing, not to say that it isn't a change for the better, but I think there is a side of him that no one has ever seen. Maybe, just maybe, if I can show what he gives in return, I might be able to see what he is really like. I feel so bad for saying such a thing, but it must be done in order for me to have any chance of getting out of here alive, no matter how much I am against it."

She kicked her boots off and began unzipping her jumpsuit, headed for the bathroom.

"A nice shower and a good night's sleep will do me quite well," she commented as she continued walking towards the bathroom.

Slade continued walking back to the main room, 001 in tail.

"Do you think your apprentice will be appreciative of you now, Master?" 001 questioned, not accustomed to human interaction for the most part.

"She will come around, 001," Slade replied, "in the meantime, you and your brothers will be helping me keep her in line, I know that once she learns what I have to teach her, she will use it against me. I know she doesn't want to be here, so she will find a way to escape as soon as possible, so you, along with the others, will see to that she doesn't. I paid Professor Chang good money for you, and I am pleased with your work thus far."

001 nodded as the continued to walk, exiting the corridor. Slade made his way up to his control panel, looking at the screens, seeing what was going on in Jump City.

"Now," Slade said out loud to himself, "let's see what my favorite group of heros are up to in the absence of Raven."

He keyed in a few strokes across his panel, changing the main monitor to a view of the main room in the Tower.

"The one called Cyborg really needs to update his security parameters," Slade commented, realizing how easy it was to hack into the Tower's surveallince system.

The view was of the main room, looking towards the large window that contained the view across the bay. Robin sat on the semi-circle couch, watching television, changing the channel every now and then. Starfire drifted into view, sitting down next to Robin, moving closer to him as she sat down.

"Well, well, well," Slade commented, noticing the behavior between the two of them, "seems as if you have been quite busy in my absence, Robin" he added, pertaining to Robin's newly made relationship with Starfire.

Beast Boy jumped on screen as well, turning to something out of view, making a face. He ducked, a mass of clothing barely missing him, and hitting Starfire in the head. Starfire turned towards the off camera person, picking up the clothing, and launching it as hard as she could. Beast Boy dropped to the ground laughing, pointing at Cyborg, who just appeared on screen, covered in clothes. Robin chuckled as well, still watching television.

"This will make my persuasion that much easier," Slade commented, saving the feed for later showing, "when Raven sees how much she is missed, or nearly forgotten, I should say, she will be that much more willing to join me."

Meanwhile, Raven stood in her shower, letting the water run down her injured body. She stood there, thinking, thinking about what was going to happen to her, what was going to happen to her friends, and what was going to happen to the city because of all of this.

"There must be something I can do," Raven commented to herself, trying to grasp what was happening at hand, "I can't escape, even if I did, it would be too late. Besides in here, he has eyes on my all the time, my powers are out of sync due to the lack of meditation and the emotional rollercoaster I have been on for the past week. It seems like I have been defeated before it began."

Something crossed her mind at that split second though.

"There is one way..." she said reluctantly, "but it is in the worse way possible, and it wouldn't be fair to the others, but a sacrifice of myself in order to prevent the degree of destruction he has planned seems like the only way, but I will not stoop to that level, not yet. I must explore all other possible solutions first."

Raven continued to brood within her own mind, wanting all of this to stop, but it wouldn't, and she knew, she knew the worst was yet to come. She knew it was far from over.

The sun was just on the western horizon, beginning the end of yet another late fall day, the temperature hadn't dropped yet, so it still felt as if it were summer, but the leaves were changing to their autumn colors of brown, yellow, and red. Hints of summer remained, but it was most definite that Autumn was on the brink of becoming a reality, as it did every year. The Titans all sat in the central room of their Tower, each doing something different. Robin was rummaging throug old files and miscellaneous pieces of evidence in a cardboard box, Starfire sat next to him, extremely interested in what he was doing, nearing the brink of pesterment. Cyborg was leaned back on the edge of the sofa, watching whatever Beast Boy was on the large television, flipping through the channels.

"Ain't nothing good on anymore," he commented, bored to death, but still going through the channels.

"Could you just find something, you're driving me insane, every time I get remotely interested in a show, you change the channel," groaned Cyborg, just as bored as B.B. was.

"Calm down, tin man," he replied, knowing that it would get Cyborg started, hopefully turning into something fun anyways.

Cyborg's attention snapped to Beast Boy.

"What did you call me, grass stain?" Cyborg replied back in the same manner, knowing B.B. was just joking around.

"Tin man," he replied with emphasis, "don't make me have to kick your butt, you'll have to buff it out."

"Come here, you-" Cyborg started, lunging for B.B.

He tackled him over the back of the couch, getting him in a headlock. Robin and Starfire attempted to ignore their childish wrestling, knowing that they were just trying to have fun. After having his seat kicked several times, Robin slowly turned around to find Cyborg on top of B.B, holding him down.

"Take it into another room," he stated coldly, acting as an authorative figure for once.

"Come on, Ro-" Cyborg started, only to be interrupted.

"I said take it into another room," Robin said again, "that, or knock it off."

B.B. managed to wiggle free of Cyborg's crushing weight. He made a face, then he turned and ran towards the elevator.

"Can't catch me, Cy," he called out, running for the door.

"Wanna bet?" he questioned, running after B.B., his heavy footsteps echoing off of the room's walls.

Silence graced the room once more. Starfire looked over her shoulder, making sure that they were actually gone.

"Robin," she began in her usual pleading voice, "I wa-"

"No, Star," he replied, not looking up from his report he was reading, "I haven't heard from Raven, please stop asking, you aren't making it any easier when you do."

Her face showed guilt.

"I'm sorry, Robin," Starfire informed, her spirit sinking.

He turned his attention away from his paper, looking at her saddened visage. Robin put his gloved hand underneath her chin in a gentle manner, lifting her head back up to eye level with his.

"You don't need to be sorry, Star," Robin informed in his rarely-used sympathetic voice, "I know how you feel."

She gently took hold of his hand, grasping it in hers.

"I know you are correct, Robin," she admitted, "but with her absense, it almost seems as if our home is empty."

"It is," Robin replied, moving closer to Starfire, "if any of us were gone, it would feel the same, but remember, that no matter what, we will always be here, awaiting whoever it is that has left, whether it be you, me, or any of the others. Starfire, that just proves how close of friends we all are, and in our case, how close _we_ are."

Starfire only smiled, leaning forward. Robin recieved a sensual kiss from her. They released from their kiss, which seemed to last hours, which in fact, only lasted a few seconds. Robin knew that they had something special, and he also knew that Starfire was actually understanding the concept, allowing him to avoid spending countless amounts of time explaining the subject to her.


	8. Interlude 4

Raven awoke at the sound of knocking at her locked door.

"Who is it?" she questioned, awaiting an answer groggily.

"Your physical training begins today, Raven," Slade's voice was heard.

"Is that you, 001?" Raven asked, raising up in bed.

"Yes," the robot replied, "will you please open your door?"

"I suppose, not like I have a choice in the matter," Raven replied, slowly walking towards the door.

She ran her fingers across the keypad, putting in her code to unlock the door. The door slid open, revealing 001 at his usual erect posture, a small package in his hands.

"This is for you," he explained, "courtesy of Master."

She accepted the package out of bewilderment. Raven eyed the package with suspicion, taking it from his icy cold hands.

"What is it?" Raven asked, unwrapping the small box.

"Find out for yourself," 001 said cooly, "Master said that you would be pleased with it."

She opened the box, finding something that suprised her quite a bit. It was a necklace, one of silver. The pendant on it was shaped of that of a raven with small rubies on it for the eyes. She carresed the piece of jewelery in her hand, eyeing it carefully. After a moment, she put it on without a second thought.

"Well?" 001 asked, awaiting an answer from her.

"I like it," she replied flatly, "but if he thinks he can buy his way into my alligence with him, he is sadly mistaken, you can tell him I said that."

"You may tell him yourself," 001 informed, "come now, your training awaits.

She did so, not wanting to start trouble with the emotionless machine. Raven followed 001 down the ever-familiar corridor, the reddish-bronze tint of the lights overhead basking them. She continued to follow him, keeping up with his fairly fast stride. They entered the large room, nothing but the control panel in it as it had been before. Slade stood upon his platform as he always did, except he was now facing Raven instead of his monitors.

"I have brought your apprentice, Master," 001 informed with a bow.

"Very good, 001, you may go," Slade replied with the wave of his hand.

001 acknowledged, walking down a differnet corridor.

Silence was all that was heard in the room, nothing could be heard besides the faint sound of breathing from either of them.

"So," Raven began, "what are we doing today? Oh yeah, we're playing "Gym teacher from Hell" aren't we?"

Slade kept his composure, growing tired of Raven's comments, but he stopped himself from repeating what has already happened.

"We, child?" Slade replied in his amused tone, "you, Raven, are going to become far stronger than you ever expected or thought concievable from you." he pushed a button, revealing a series of exercising machines that arose from the floor, "with my help, Raven, you will be unsto-"

"Can we just get his over with?" she interrupted, "You do realize that as soon as I sieze the opportunity to do so, I will either escape or kill you, don't you?"

A chuckle was all Slade replied with.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked, frustrated with Slade, hardly able to stand his presence, but not like before. She was able to be in the same room with him without attacking him at first sight now.

"You and I both know that you will do no such thing while I have this," he informed, holding up the triggering device that would set off the toxic nerve agent in the Tower and around the city, "so why don't you be a good, little girl, and quit making shallow threats towards me, they are really becoming bothersome."

Raven gritted her teeth, knowing that he was right. She wanted to get away, but both she and him knew that she wouldn't do anything to endanger her friends or even the citizens of Jump City.

"Now," Slade coldly stated, changing the subject, "you will strengthen and condition your muscles, starting with your legs. Get on the treadmill."

Raven did so, not wanting to test Slade, knowing what would probably happen is she did so. She stood on the machine, which seemed to be fairly new, but it didn't appear to be one you could buy from a store. Slade had already walked down to the floor, right in front of Raven. He took a small, black device out of the many pouches on his belt, holding it in his hand. Raven looked at him funny, standing on the treadmill.

"What is that?" she questioned, squinting her eyes to make out what it was.

"You'll find out soon enough, child," he commented, clicking the device once with the turn of a knob.

The treadmill shuddered to life, Raven began walking, the speed was of just that, walking speed.

"You know, Slade," Raven commented in her disgusted tone, "I could have done this at home."

"Give it a moment," he informed, "I'm allowing you to warm up first."

Raven ignored him, continuing her walking pace, then she heard the device click again, only this time, this time she heard 3 clicks instead of one. The treadmill's pace picked up, slowly going from a walk to a jog. Raven began to sweat, not used to doing so much physical activity. She was it good condition, but she was weak, and it was starting to show after several minutes of this. She stared at Slade the entire time, making sure he wasn't going to pull any tricks or give him the liberty to mock her current situation.

"We have a gym in the Tower," she said between breaths, attempting to taunt Slade, "I could have done this there."

"I see," Slade said, amused again, "but you didn't, did you? Unless you were forced to, you would never set foot in that place, so I must make you do it. Oh, by the way, I suggest you pick up the pace Raven, this is far from over."

Raven didn't like the sound of that, hearing him click the device once more, forcing the treadmill to go faster and faster. Raven panted as she picked up her speed, going from her comfortable jog, to a run, then to a painful sprint. She took hold of the handles on either side of the machine, gripping them to keep herself from being forced off of the treadmill. Slade's hiss of a chuckle could be heard as she winced in pain, her legs feeling as if they wer set on fire. She tried to lift herself off of the machine by her arms in order to rest.

"No, no, no, Raven," Slade said, walking closer, "you will keep running until I say stop, if not, we will do this all day, and I don't think either of us want to do that, now do we?"

Raven muttered something under her breath as she set her feet back down, starting to run at the painful pace of the machine he had set it to. She gasped for breath to feed her body the much needed oxygen, her legs in strenuous pain. Slade saw how she gritted her teeth against it, a smile crept across his face.

"She is definitely not going to quit on me," he thought, "even Robin couldn't take much more of this."

Raven's body was drenched in sweat, her suit saturated to the brim, causing the excess to drip off of her. It started to hurt to breath, let alone run at the suicidal pace Slade had set for her. She cried out in pain as she continued to draw breath, not wanting to show weakness, but her body could only take so much punishment.

"Slade...please..." she pleaded, wanting the pain to stop.

He stood there for a moment, watching her struggle with the pace.

"I'm impressed, Raven," he stated flatly, clicking the device to shut it off, "I figured you would pass out by know, but no matter, by the time we are done, you will be able to run at that pace without breaking a sweat."

She collapsed on the machine as it slowed to a stop, unable to feel her legs, but she could in fact feel the pain in them as it coursed through her body. Raven sat there, gasping for air, her heart beating violently within her chest. Slade stood over her in a dominating stance, knowing that he had metaphorically speaking, won today.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he questioned mockingly, Raven only looked away in shame, still trying to regain control of her breathing.

Slade turned his attention back to his control panel, placing his hands behind his back as he usually did.

"Face it, Raven," he started, "you belong to me, there is no hope of you leaving unless I lead you out the door myself. Even if you were to down me, my robots would stop you, they are just like me in every way concievable, maybe even a little better. I don't see why you still resist me so, child, I have everything you could ever want, I provide you shelter, I provide you clothing, I provide you with food, but, you still throw it all in my face by showing your resentment towards me."

Raven climbed to her feet after regaining her breath, sweat still dripping from her pores.

"Think about it," she said in a hastened tone, barely able to make herself to speak to him, "you kidnapped me, your machines hurt me, you nearly killed me, and now I nearly ran myself to death, and you expect me to worship the ground you walk on? You really are crazy. Just wait, Slade, just wait, even if I can't possibly get out of here, my friends will come when they find out."

Slade turned around to face her. His eye appeared to be showing the expression of suppresed fury.

"The Titans are nothing compared to me! Your pathetic friends wouldn't stand a chance if they made an assault on my abode, even if they did find it. Raven, they are outnumbered by my robots, none of them aren't strong enough, nor skilled enough to defeat me, so it would be sucide on their part to attack."

Raven turned away in disgust, knowing that was the truth.

"Fine," she replied, not happy with her situation at all, "at least let me contact them so I can tell them that I won't be returning for quite some time."

Slade's eye refocused on her again in suprise.

"Do you really take me to be that stupid, Raven?" he questioned, knowing what she would do if she could contact the Titans.

"Listen, genius," she started, "if I let them know that I am ok, then they will quit worrying about me, and won't be expecting me for awhile. I promise I won't tell them about anything that has happened or my locations, just let me do it, please."

Slade pondered for a moment, seeing how Raven was indeed onto something. Her actions would lessen their suspicions that much more, making it easier for him and his plans in the long run.

"Ok," he finally replied, "but, if you reveal anything, you will pay dearly."

He pulled her yellow communicator out of one of his many pouches on his belt. Raven reacht out for it, anxious to speak to the others. He rested his other hand on top of hers as she placed her own upon the device. She looked up in suprise.

"I mean it, Raven," he said in a threatenting tone, his eye giving that much more effort to his words.

A chill went down her spine, knowing that Slade did mean business, and she knew what he was capable of. He stood there as she took it from him, not moving.

"Do you mind?" she retorted, testing his patience, "I don't think Robin would be happy if you were in the background."

"I understand," Slade replied, stepping back to walk up the stairs to his control panel.

"Bastard," Raven cursed under her breath as he walked away, turning her attention back to her communicator that rested in her hands.

Raven opened the yellow, circular device, seeing that Slade had turned it off. He knew how it worked, anytime it was on, it sent out a frequency signal, allowing anyone to track them. She knew he had tampered with it as well to remove that function. Raven pushed the large red button on the device, causing it to come to life, the screen lighting up.

"Raven calling Robin," she stated, pushing the button that allowed her to do so, "Raven calling Robin."

The screen fizziled from static to a image of Robin.

"Raven!" he said out of suprise, "are you coming home?"

Raven remained silent, holding back tears.

"Raven," Robin called out again, "are you ok?"

"Yes," she lied, "I just called to tell you that something has come up and I won't be able to come home for quite some time."

Robin sat idle for a moment, causing Raven's heart to sink that much lower, lying, and making her friends feel that much more grief for her.

"How long?" he finally managed, "I know you've only been gone about two weeks, but it seems like forever."

"I don't know," she managed, her voice starting to break, "I have no clue, it could be anywhere from a few more weeks to several months, I just don't know how long, but again, I will let you know when I will be returning, ok?"

"Agreed," Robin replied, respecting her information, "but we really do miss you Raven, you have no idea how much it is taking out of us with you gone. Everyone seems like a piece of them is missing, even me."

Raven sat there a moment, stunned, not able to think of anything say on her part in her deception.

"I miss you too," she managed, tears forming in her eyes, "Raven out."

She shut her communicator, tears running from her eyes upon her cheecks, falling to the floor.

"How touching," Slade sneered, "maybe I should invite them and allow you to have a reunion, how's that sound Raven?"

She said nothing, forcing the communicator back into his large hand.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we can continue with our training, what do you say, Apprentice?" Slade questioned.

"Yes...Master," Raven solemly replied, knowing that all hope was lost for her.

The days passed the same, but days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Those months saw the change of the seasons three different times, autumn changing to winter, winter to spring, and spring to summer. Over these changes, every single day, Raven trained with Slade. She had tuned her body in with her mind, allowing Slade to finally teach her his fighting techniques. To his suprise, she caught on a lot faster than he anticipated, giving him the ability to teach her some of his more advanced techniques, including techniques that had taken him years to master, especially those dealing with the katana. Now, nearly 10 months since her capture, Raven was nearly an equal of Slade, but still his apprentice. Being in his apprenticeship, Raven lost sight of what she once held dear, Slade filling her mind with ideas and notions that she had been forgotten, only enhancing her self-doubt, allowing herself to be turned against what she once cared for, shattering her former life. Now able to use her powers and engage in combat with ease, using cunning tactics and inhuman speed, she was a dangerous force to be reckoned with, Slade even began to tread lightly around her. This mid summer day however, seemed different, and Raven knew it was going to be different.

Slade approached a meditating Raven, she was hovering above the ground like she usually did.

"Apprentice," he called out in a less strict manner, Raven's eyes slowly opening.

"Yes, Master?" she questioned without a second thought, used to calling him so.

He held a package in his hands.

"Consider this a late birthday present, Raven," he stated, handing it to her as she set her boot clad feet back down on the ground.

She opened it, seeing something cold and made of steel staring her in the face. She lifted it out of the box, seeing it was a mask nearly identical to Slade's, the only differences were that it had both eye holes cut into it and the vents were of a more curved design, same with the outer edges of the eye holes. She also found clothing within the box, a suit identical to Slade's as well, belt and everything. Raven finally lifted the cape out of the box, one of a dark crimson color with a large "S" insignia on the back, the mark of Slade's property.

"Do you like it?" he questioned, "I designed them myself."

"Thank you, Master," Raven replied, picking up the box, "what makes this such a special occasion?"

"Why you have sucessfully completed my training," Slade informed, "and among other things."

"What other things?" Raven questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well," he began, "you have been suprisingly obedient to me, you have shown me respect, which I have done to you as well, Your skills are quite impressive, so I figured that it is time."

"Time for _what,_ Slade?" she pressed, confused.

"Why for your first mission, of course," he finally revealed.

"Really?" she asked in anticipation, hoping he wasn't lying.

"Of course," Slade informed, "we will be aquiring a flux capacitator from Wanye Industries tonight, Apprentice. So, as another token of my gratitude, I will allow you to do the honors of taking it, I will only be there for support in case the Titans show up."

"I think I can handle it myself, but if you say so," Raven replied, "and before you say anything, I have already told myself time and time again that they are no longer my friends because they abandonded me and didn't even attempt to come look for me anywhere."

"I wasn't going to say that, child," Slade defended, "but you do need to heed your own words, you musn't have a second thought in combat."

"Trust me," Raven defended, "It will be their mistake if I run into them."

Raven started heading towards her room with the box in her hands. Slade stopped her again, stepping in front of her.

"One more thing, Raven," he said, kneeling down.

"What?" she questioned, confused by his current action, only to feel his hand embrace her shoulder caringly.

"I understand that you didn't come here by choice," Slade said with sincerity in his voice, "but these past few months have been quite enjoyable in your presence. Raven, I don't know how you feel about it, but you are almost as a daughter to me, I care for you. Whether or not you feel the same is your choice of course, but I just thought I must tell you."

Raven noticed that there was compassion in his eye in for once, seeing that Slade was actually a human.

"To tell you the truth, Slade," Raven slowly admitted, "after I got over my rebellious stage, when things started running smootly, I started looking up to you as a father. Seeing how I never actually had one, it was something different, and I enjoyed it. Trigon only wanted to use me, but you actually saved me from that, and know you have shown your gratitude by taking me on as your apprentice, but also treating me like a person."

Slade was touched by this, he was expecting a completely differnent response, especially one along the lines of her telling him to go to hell, but he was taken over by this. Raven only smiled and leaned forward, dropping her box that contained the apprentice outfit, wrapping her arms around Slade in a hug. Slade did the same, remembering the short time that Rose had been with him, only it was Raven now, Raven was his daughter, even though it was not by blood nor adoption. They released each other at the same time awkwardly.

"Do you mind if I call you that Raven?" Slade questioned, his voice not as harsh as it usually was.

"Only if I can call you my father as well," she informed, her eyes welling up.

"Granted," Slade allowed, "now, go change, our mission awaits."

Raven did so, picking the box up off the floor and running down the hallway. She rounded the corner, running into 001, causing her package to drop.

"I'm terribly sorry, 001," she apoligized, leaning down to pick up the box.

"My fault entirely, Raven," he replied, leaning down as well, seeing the mask on the floor, "I see Master has officially allowed you to become one of us, has he not?"

"Yes," Raven informed with pride, "my first outing is tonight and he will be aacompanying me as well."

"Good luck with that," he replied, readying himself to continue with his duties.

"Thanks," Raven finished, continuing down the hallway.

She stopped only to allow her door to slide open to allow her admittance. Raven kicked off her boots and unzipped her jumpsuit all in one motion. She slid out of the jumpsuit into nothing but her bra and underwear. Raven began to don the outfit, sliding the pants on first, stopping.

"Wait a minute," she thought, "something doesn't feel right. I know that I have given up on them, but that doens't mean I should hate them. They don't know what is going on, and they aren't going to be very happy when they find out what I have really been doing this entire time."

She quickly shook the notion from her head, trying to listen to the falsifed logic that Slade had fed her, only she didn't know that it wasn't real. Raven finished putting on the uniform, looking in the mirror, seeing how she looked exactly like him, only a little shorter and female. She put the crimson colored cloak on, just like her dark blue one, except the broach that held it together was a metal one that bore Slade's usual "S" insignia. She held the mask in her hands, ready to complete the outfit.

"With this mask," she said out loud, "I will have completed the transformation. I am no longer a Titan, I am an apprentice and daughter of Slade."

She put it on, attaching it to the rest of the helmet-esque object that covered her head.

"Time to get to work," she commented, the voice amplification device warping it to where she sounded a little deeper than her demonic voice.


	9. Chapter 5

The early morning sunrise broke over the bay of Jump City, basking it in its warming glow. The reddish-pink early light shined upon everything, from the buildings of downtown and the bridge, even to the Tower. The Tower stood as it always has on its own island in the middle of the bay, keeping watch over the city. The days, weeks, and months that have passed since her absence hasn't seemed to phase the city at all, but the inhabitants of the Tower had other feelings. It felt as if someone had ripped away part of their soul, leaving a void that one thing and one thing only could fill once more, her return. She may not have been the most outspoken or interactive of them, but with her gone, the others felt her absence to their very core, it hit them from the inside, not allowing their exteriorers to show their true feelings, attempting to continue their usual assignment of protecting those in need of it. Physically and mentally, they all changed, whether it showed or not. Robin, being one to not show what he was feeling, has obtained the ability to do so, allowing his pent-up emotions to be released, showing that he was human. Starfire, who at first, managed to carry what only seemed like her burden of missing Raven, has been able to supress the feeling, allowing her to contiue on normally to an extent. Cyborg worked more diligently, keeping his mind off of the subject, doing everything in his power to do so. Beast Boy probably changed the most though, he had went to the gym shortly after Robin informed everyone of Raven's call, returning everyday since, building somewhat of mass and strenght, haveing a physiqe that matched Robin's, who was only a few inches taller than him to begin with. Even though he didn't posess the physical prowness of Robin, he sure felt like he did, often flexing in the sactity of his room behind a closed door, thinking of what Raven would think when she returned. He also managed to become highly interested into Raven's collection of literature, going into her room every now and then to get a armload of books, or return some. Robin noticed this a few times, but never said anything about it, knowing what he was trying to do, what he was trying to do for Raven. For some unknown reason, today felt different to them, there wasn't a logical explanation, but there was the deep down feeling that today was going to be different, not having the vaguest clue as to it being in a good way or not. Beast Boy exited his room in his usual manner, used to doing morning exersices, but still new to the fact of waking up at daybreak, usually being the one to be the last to get up. He glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall in the kitchen, noticing it was 6:03 A.M., as he sat down at the table across from Robin, who was involved in his usual manner of brooding in deep thought over the newspaper.

"Mornin', B.B.," Cyborg greeted, who was at the stove, wearing his usual chef hat and matching white apron.

"Likewise," Beast Boy managed through a yawn.

"What will it be?" questioned Cyborg, holding up his spatula with a smile.

"The usual, Cy," he replied, pouring a glass of orange juice from the pitcher that was stitting on the table.

"Tofu everything?" Cyborg finished the conversation with a chuckle.

Beast Boy didn't feel like starting something so early in the morning. He turned his attention to Robin, who still concealed his face behind his paper.

"Anything good in the news today?" B.B. questioned, taking a drink from his glass.

Robin didn't say anything, his mind lost in the paper, taking in the information that sparked his interest.

"Robin," he called out again, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Robin replied out of suprise, not knowing that B.B. was talking to him.

"I said is there anything good in the news today?" he restated his question, looking at Robin.

"Yeah, actually," Robin informed, turning the paper for him to see, "today's headline says "Wanye Industries Break-in, Suspects at Large", just seems a little peculiar, that's all."

Cyborg sat at the table, setting all of their plates down.

"Don't we have a direct line of communications to Wanye Industries, Cyborg?" Robin questioned, trying to sift through all of the information that had presented itself, using the abilities that his "mentor" had taught him.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied, pouring himself some of the juice, "why?"

"They would call us before they would call the police, we both know that, so why didn't they?" Robin continued with his questions, trying to come to a conclusion on the situation.

"Wait," Cyborg said, thinking, "around what time was it reported?"

Robin checked the paper again, looking for the information.

"8:37 P.M. is when the JCPD recieved the call, after trying us first, but not getting an answer," he informed.

"Oh man," Cyborg said, feeling guilty, "that is around the same time I was working on the Tower's systems, I had to shut down most of the operating systems, including our communication network, sorry Robin."

"No real harm done, Cy," Robin said with a pat on the shoulder, "they didn't get to the weapons facility thankfully, but they did manage to make off with a flux capacitator they just developed for high-energy, low consumption applications, but who would need such a device?"

"What about Dr. Light?" B.B. said with a mouthful of tofu eggs, barely understandable.

"He isn't smart enough to get in there, besides, isn't he still locked up?" Robin replied, still trying to come up with a suspect.

"It says "Suspects" B.B., that means more than one," Cyborg informed him in a manner only to make him mad.

"At least I'm trying, I don't hear you coming up with anything over there," he retorted back, swallowing his food.

"Who do we know that works together and has the brains to break in to a place like that?" Robin continued, rubbing his chin.

They all turned their head as they heard the whoosh of a door opening, the sound coming from the girl's hallway, or Starfire's hallway now. Her footsteps were soft and barely audible as she moved down the hall towards the central room of the Tower. She entered the room, basking in the early morning light, her beauty as radiant as the sun that shined in.

"Salutations and good morning, friends!" she greeted, as she usually did, but something seemed different today about her.

"Morning," the guys replied, dropping their conversation about the Wanye Industries incident.

"Why are you more cheerful than usual, Star?" Robin questioned his girlfriend of going on 10 months now.

"No reason," she replied, walking over, taking her place next to Robin, "I awoke to the brilliant shining of the sun, and I thought I would share my joy with my friends that the sun has shared with me, why, is that presenting a problem for you?"

"No, not at all," Robin said reassuringly. He turned his attention back to Cyborg and B.B., mouthing the words, "can I talk to you in private?"

They looked at each other out of bewilderment.

"Listen, Star," Robin said, "We need to go do something really quickly, we will be right back, just sit tight, ok?"

"Of course, Robin," she replied with a smile, getting what was left of the orange juice.

Robin lifted himself up from his seat at the table, Cy and B.B. in tow. They walked out of the room into the corridor that led to the elevator, allowing the door to close behind them before he said anything.

"Ok," Robin began nervously, "seeing how you two are my closest friends, I need your advice."

"On what Robin?" they both said simataneously, looking at each other in suprise.

Robin pulled a small velvet covered box out of his pocket, lifting it to reveal a extravegant diamond ring with a band of gold.

"Your not going to do what I think your going to do, are you?" Beast Boy questioned in suprise, attempting to keep his voice down.

"I thought it would be the right time since we have been dating for going on 10 months," Robin explained, "and I just turned 20, she's 19, nearing 20 in Earth years, so I am asking for your advice, both of you, do you think it is the right time for me, to well, propose? She is what I have been missing in life, you both probably know that just by how much I have changed while we've been going out."

"Ok," Cyborg started, "I know that both of you really do share a tight bond with one another, you seem to be mature about it, seeing how you waited a good while before you even thought about doing this so, I totally agree with it, if you think it is the right time, go for it, I am behind you 100 of the way."

"What about you, Beast Boy?" Robin turned to B.B., wanting his feedback on the situation.

"In all honesty, Robin," he said reluctantly, "I don't think now is a good time to do this, I mean, not that you don't love her and she doesn't love, nothing like that all. I mean to say is that maybe you should give it a little longer, maybe even wait until..."

"Wait until what?" Robin questioned, putting the box back into his pocket.

"Maybe wait until Raven comes back, that way we can all celebrate the occasion and not have to fill her in on what has happened. It's your choice, of course, but I thought I would just let you think about that for a minute."

"Maybe your right, Beast Boy," Robin said agreeingly, "I don't want to rush things, but I just don't want this to slip through my hands."

"Trust me, man," Cyborg said reassuringly, resting his hand on Robin's shoulder, "a girl like Starfire isn't going to slip through your hands, besides, where else could she go without being out of place?"

"True, True," laughed Robin, waving for them to go back into the kitchen, where Starfire had helped herself to what was left on everyone's plate. She only looked up and smiled, releasing a loud burp, giggling afterwards.

"Got yourself quite a catch there, Robin," Cyborg whispered with a chuckle.

Slade looked over the capacitator that he held in his hand, eyeing Raven as she stood before him, matching his likeness.

"Excellent work, apprentice," he congrajulated, "I was quite suprised that the Titans didn't show, but no matter, it only made your job that much easier."

"Indeed it did," she replied in her own voice after disengaging the output device on the mask.

"Tell me, Raven," he stated, tucking the device into one of his pouches, "did you enjoy yourself?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned, cocking an unseen eyebrow beneather her mask, but her eyes were able to express it.

"You know what I am speaking of, Raven," Slade cooly said, "I'm speaking of the thrill you got from stealing, the thrill of incapacitaing those guards, and the thrill of making an escape."

"It did feel...different," she admitted, "everything just seemed to go as planned, and I could almost sense things around me, allowing me to take those guards out before they were able to raise the alarm. All of it felt...great."

"It doesn't trouble you at all that you may have broken that one's arm and the other's nose?" Slade asked out of amusement, seeing that Raven was finally nearing the point of becoming a full-fledged villain.

"I do believe in there are risks involved with their job descriptions, don' t you?" she replied with an evil smile, recalling either event.

"Agreed," Slade finished with euphanism, "you certainly are quite the trouble maker now. On to the matters at hand though, our next target is only a small amount of Xenothium."

Raven's attention was grabbed completely by the described element, rememebering how he had threatened to eradicate the Titans and most of the city with it.

"What for?" Raven asked, remembering how dangerous the element is, highly unstable and reactive, even reacting to open air when it comes in contact with.

"You'll find out," Slade said, turning around to his computer, bringing an image up on screen.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered under her breath.

The picture was that of the Jump City Power Plant. She admits she enjoyed stealing the capacitator, but taking power from part of the city by stealing one of the control rods was immoral to her.

"Security isn't anything you can't handle, child," Slade continued, "easy infiltration and exit, no defenses, you know how it goes."

Raven didn't say anything on her part to object the idea, keeping to herself, supressing her inner thoughts.

"What about the Titans?" she questioned, "the Tower has a direct view to that place, so they will be there before I can escape."

Slade turned around, opening another one of his pouches, pulling out an object.

"You will know what to do when the time comes," Slade said with a peculiar hiss, knowing what she was capable of against the Titans.

He tossed the object, allowing Raven to catch it with ease. She depressed the button on the side of it, both ends rapidly extending into a bo staff, a near exact replica of Robin's.

"I will return successfully," she said cooly, staring at the staff as she pressed the button once more, sliding the compacted weapon into her belt in the back.

"I expect nothing less from you, Raven," he encouraged, "you are already proving that you are loyal to me, unlike Robin or Terra."

"Third time's the charm, I guess," she commented back with a smile, knowing that Slade was becoming amused with her.

"You may rest now, your mission will begin tonight," he informed with the wave of his hand.

Raven began walking towards her room as she had done so many times over these past few months.

"Finally," she thought, unlatching the mask from her face, "I will be able to see if all that training has paid off. The Titans are nothing compared to me, I have finally been able to see the unmasked truth about them and their deception. With each video recording Slade showed me, I resented them more, seeing how much they were enjoying themselves in my absence, as if they were mocking me. They acted as my friends only to use my power to help them, even though I was dumb enough to think I was doing good in the world, only doing their dirty work. They _will_ pay for what they have done to me."

No sooner than she had finished her thought, her door opened, allowing her admittence into her room, a room she had grown quite accustomed to. Slade had a bookcase constructed for her to place her books upon, most of them from his personal library, but she had requested some of them that he had to purchase just for her. Everything just seemed so worn in within the confines of the small room, as if this is where she had lived for her entire life. She felt of his place being her true home. She set the mask down in its usual spot on her dresser, the black and bronze halves staring back at her with two eyeholes of darkness of shadows from underneath it.

"I will defeat the Titans, nothing will stand in my way," she said quietly, continuing to look down on the inatimate mask.

Robin entered the central room of the Tower with some kind of package in his hands, an uninviting look about his face. Everyone else was already seated, waiting to see why he had called a meeting, especially an one so early in the morning, as it started to cut into combat practice.

"What's up, Robin?" Cyborg asked, wanting to be filled in on what was taking place.

"Yes, Robin, what is the up?" Starfire questioned concerned by the look his face posessed.

He stopped in front of them, setting the package down on the table in front of them, opening the box.

"This is last night's security footage from the Wayne Industries break-in," he informed in a disgusted voice.

"You know who did it?" Beast Boy pondered, leaning forward into an interested state.

A short pause of silence inveloped the room.

"Yes," he finally managed, "the footage will speak for itself."

Everyone casted glances at one another in a quizzingly manner as Robin inserted the disc into the tray of the Tower's super-computer. The video file came up on screen, fizziling into a focused picture of the area right outside of the vault that contained the capcitator. Two guards stood watch outside of it, appearing as if they were conversing with one another instead of doing their respective jobs.

"Everything seems alright, what's the problem?" Cyborg commented out loud.

"Just keep watching," Robin replied, seriousness in his voice.

He did so, the video continuing to roll. One of the guards looked off camera, as if he heard something, since the video lacked sound. He raised his rifle and ran in that direction, exiting the view of the camera, only to be hurled back into view a split second later. The second guard took notice, managing to fire off a few rounds at the attacker, who appeared to be nothing more than a dark red and black blur. The second guard managed to fall as the same did, both on the ground, unable to move.

"Dude," B.B. commented out loud, "whoever that is, they are pretty good."

"That isn't all," Robin managed, his serious voice beginning to turn to one of anger.

The attacker stood there, looking from where she had come from, as if she were waiting on someone. Another figure, dressed in black, tall, and had a very intimidating build walked into view, armor upon his outfit as well. The figure rested his hand on the attacker's shoulder, as if he were congrajulating her. He turned, the footage freeze-framing right there by the push of a button in Robin's hand. They saw a mask, half black, half bronze, only one penetrating eye staring back at them.

"Slade", was unanimously heard from all of them, out of suprise and anger.

"He's up to something, we haven't heard from him at all in a few years, so he's got something big planned," Robin warned, retrieveing the disc from the computer.

"That," Cyborg added, "and his new lackey seems very skilled at what she is doing, so that is just another threat to look out for."

"Do we have any leads on her Robin?" Beast Boy asked, actually thinking for once.

"Your guess is as good as mine right now," Robin replied reluctantly, not being one to admit such a thing.

"We will eventually run into them, so don't worry about it, we'll take Slade and his new apprentice down," Cyborg proudly stated, a smirk on his face.

"Let's not get too full of ourselves, Cy," the green changling warned, being serious for once, "we know how Slade works, so anything's possible, especially if it is going to involve that apprentice of his."

"Beast Boy is right," Robin said, suprised, "we just need to be on the lookout and if we do run into either of them, be ready for anything."

Each of them nodded, respecting Robin's advice.

"Now," Robin finished up, "if you will excuse me, I need to do some research, see if I can't find out where he is hiding like he scum that he is."

"Got it," Beast Boy replied, turning to Cyborg, "ready for some major ownage on the Gamestation?"

"Bring it, snot wad," Cyborg retorted back, picking up one of the controllers.

"They never cease to amaze me," Robin commented to himself as he walked towards his room.

"Well," Raven thought to herself, creeping down the unguarded corridor of the power plant, "so far, so good."

She continued down the dimly-lit hallway, stopping and checking a small map that she had with her every now and then, attempting to find her way to the reactor room of the massive complex that fed the city with it's power needs. She jumped into the shadows as she saw a couple of security officers begin to walk in her direction after turning from another adjacent hallway, not paying any attention at all to what was going on around them. She held her breath as the grew closer and closer, each step they advanced, her heart seemed to skip a beat. Raven pressed her self up against the wall as much as she could, trying to blend in with it and disappear in the dim light. Presperation formed on her brow from the anticipation and the fear of being caught, but a part of her wanted to lash out as she did before, as she did before and enjoyed it, but her mission didn't involve them. Slade ordered her to attack last time, so she will only do as she is instructed to do so. The guards walked right past her, close enough for Raven to reach out and touch, carrying on a conversation about last night's break-in at Wanye Industries, completely oblivious to the fact that the perpatrator was only a mere foot away from them, ready to strike again. The duo continued down the corridor, turning again after a stint.

"Little too close for my comfort," she thought cautiously, "I just need to get this tube of Xenothium and get out of here, the sooner, the better."

Raven heeded to her own words, checking the corridors, then breaking into a full sprint down the one that she was travling in. After only a minute, if that, she arrived at a set of large, steel doors, electronically locked and security locked down on them, large, boldface letters in yellow and red spelled out "Danger: Reactor Room Authorized Personnel Only." Raven walked over to the keypad that would control the lock on the door, examining it before she even touched it, making sure there wasn't a fail-safe of any kind on it.

"Now for a little bit of shock thearpy for this thing," she commented quietly, placing a small disk on the control panel, pressing the large, red button on top of it, causing it to shock and short out the keypad, unlocking the doors. Raven quietly stepped in front of the doors, both gently sliding to either side, revealing a large room with a rectangular object in the middle of the room, several long rods sticking out of the top of it that ran all the way to the ceiling of the room. The room was basked in an errie red by the control rods that contained her desired element. Xenothium was just as powerful as an element such as Uranium as a power supply, but didn't run the risk of radiation, making it a much safer alternative fuel. This allowed Raven to walk into the room without the need of a bio hazardous suit, so she could just get it, get what she needed, and get out, mission accomplished. She thought that as she walked casually up to the control rod container that stood only about 3 feet off of the ground, making it easy to just reach out and pull up one of the rods, especially someone with the strenght that Raven now posessed. She did so, lifting up the large, black casing that was made of lead, easily weighing close to 100 lbs. by itself. Raven turned either end in opposite directions, unlocking the pieces, sliding them out on their tracks, allowing her to see her target, a single tube of Xenothium. She put the casing down as she took the tube out, examining it.

"If you know what is good for you," a familiar voice called out from behind her, startling her, "then you will put that back and come quietly, otherwise, you'll just have to find out the hard way."

Out of a mixture of fear and curiosity, she snapped her head in the direction of the voice, her hood sliding off of her helmet in the process. She saw the Titans, absent a member, absent her. Her friends, or former ones, were there, all ready for whatever Raven decided to do.

"Ah, the Titans," Raven replied finally, her voice masking device disguising her, "what a pleasant suprise. Master has spoken quite often about you."

"Your "Master" is a complete psychopath who's hell-bent on the destrucion of the city, as well as our demise, he speaks of us out of fear," Robin warned, reaching behind his back for his staff.

"Not quite, Robin," Raven sneered, "he speaks of you out of amusement. You see, you are nothing, all of you. Your powers combined will not defeat him, nor I, so you might as well give up now lest you face the concequences."

"We'll take those odds," Cyborg commented, raising his arm, forming it into his Sonic Cannon, "we like to gamble."

Raven only chuckled.  
"Place your bets then," she finished, readying her self for whatever they had in store for her.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, charging at Slade's apprentice. Raven only stood there, awaiting Robin's attack. He swung violently with his staff, missing her by a mile. Robin followed up, attempting to keep his momentum going by trying to hit her with a combination, each swing missing, as if she knew exactly where he was going to attack next.

"Too slow, Robin," Raven taunted in between attacks, "you'll have to do much better than that if you hope to stand a chance."

Robin only backed off for a moment, heaving for breath, amazed at how fast she was.

"My turn," she continued with her same taunting tone, reaching behind her back, pulling a staff similar to his out, extending it. She charged him, attack with a lightning-fast combination of strikes, Robin moving as fast as he could to block them, losing focus on her. Raven saw her window of oppurtunity, sweeping her leg downward, taking his feet out from underneath of him, causing Robin to hit the ground hard. Her acute hearing heard the firing of Cyborg's Sonic Cannon, giving her ample time to dodge it, leaping into the air gracefully into a backward flip. At the apex of her flip, while upside-down, she threw a series of small, metallic balls at Cyborg. They bounced on the ground, still headed for Cyborg. He covered himself up as they grew closer in an attempt to sheild himself. The spheres activated, sending out arcs of dark blue electrial energy from one another, dancing across Cyborg's surface, causing him to scream out in pain. He dropped to his knees, finally realizing what he had been attacked with, an EMP elecrical field, knocking all of his motor skills and weapons systems offline. He fell to his stomach, unable to move.

"Fight technology with technology," she commented out loud as she landed, seeing the downed Cyborg.

Robin had already made his way to his feet again, focusing on Slade's unknown apprentice again. Starfire flew over his head, her hands poised, and ready to unleash her Starbolts. Raven took notice, beginning to run across the large expanse of a room, Starbolts hitting the ground behind and around her as she ran, creating small craters in the metallic floor, kicking up debris and shrapnel as they struck. Raven ran straight for the nearest wall at full speed, confusing Starfire, who had thought she had Slade's apprentice cornered, but was sadly mistaken. She ran up the wall several feet, vaulting off of it, and throwing more balls similar to the ones that she threw at Cyborg. The spheres flew straight towards Starfire, who was frozen with suprise, activating as they were nearly within a foot of her face, going off with a extremely bright, white-hot light. She covered her eyes as she fell from the air, landing hard on the unforgiving floor before, unable to see. Raven charged her, bringing her staff up to strike. She thrusted forward, the attacking end coming closer and closer to Starfire, only to be blocked at the last second by Robin, who followed up, putting Raven on the defense this time. He locked up with her.

"And to think that I thought you would be the most challenging of all, Robin, you really do disappoint me," she said with a hiss about her voice that already sounded so vile, "if this is all you are capable of, then I suggest you might as well give up and forget about ever having the notion of capturing me, especially with a pathetic display such as I have saw thus far."

"You may know a trick or two," Robin finally said, gritting his teeth against her strength, "but I am yet to show you what I am capable of."

Robin pushed her off, taking a ready stance, both circling each other, waiting for the other to attack. No sooner than Raven readied to attack, Beast Boy, in the form of a ram, hit Raven with tremendous force, sending her end over end across the floor. He morphed back.

"Thanks for the assist, Beast Boy," Robin commented, keeping his eyes on their adversary, who was getting up as if nothing happened, brushing herself off.  
"'Tis a sad thing, really," she scoffed, "the only one capable of striking me is the least capable of all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy asked, offenended, ready to attack again.  
"It means that you are an idiot," she said coldly, staring directly at him, "how else can I explain it?"

Beast Boy glared at her with intense hatred, but that statement sounded so familiar to him for some reason.

"Enough!" Robin yelled out, "this ends here, now!"

"Such a bold statemtent, Robin," taunted Raven, "but I doubt that you can enforce it, unless you want to try."

Robin charged at her at full speed, tossing his staff up into the air in front of him a little ways, giving him enough time to brandish a Birdarang in each hand, throwing them as hard as he could in her direction.

"Robin, wait!" Beast Boy called out, attempting to stop him from charging head-long at her.

"I can almost sense as if everything is moving slower than normal around me," Raven thought, watching the Birdarangs come towards her, a lot slower than she had ever noticed Robin throwing them before. She dodged the first with ease, and out of curiosity, reached out and grabbed the second, stopping it in mid-air. Robin's face took on one of shock and suprise, seeing her catch the object without any effort, yet he continued forward. He lept up into the air, ready to strike her with his fist. Raven readied herself, watching the fist of Robin come at her. She took hold of it, her other hand occupied by the caught Birdarang, using his own momentum against him, throwing him over her shoulder with ease. Robin hit the floor hard, knocking the breath out of him for a moment.

"You attack with such vigor, Robin," Raven mocked, leaning down in his face, bringing the Birdarang's razor-sharp edge close to his faced, "but your foolishness is you downfall, you and I both know that, how ironic."

She pulled the edge across his face, leaving a small trail of blood to run from it. Robin felt the gash as she made it, scrambling to his feet out of suprise, wiping his face, looking at his hand to see the thick, crimson water on his gloved hand. He looked up in time to see his opponent take hold of the Birdarang with her hands, using her superior strength, and shattering the metallic device with ease, tossing the two broken halves without another thought to either side. Beast Boy stood in shock at her strength and abilites.

"I've had enough of your toys," she warned, "you and your friends are lucky, next time, if I so much as have the feeling that you or any of your pathetic teammates are present, you will not like the outcome. If you are smart, you will heed my warning."

"You aren't going anywhere!" Robin yelled, going on the attack again, only to find a black-gloved fist hit him faster than he could bring his up, knocking him backwards, the throbbing sensation rushing to the affected area above his left eye.

"I mean it," she finished, seeming as if she was pulling out more of the similar spheres that she used against Starfire and Cyborg.

Robin lashed out, only to see her throw her fist down, releasing the objects, causing plumes of dark smoke to rise as the exploded, giving her ample cover and time to escape. He rushed into the smoke, only to find nothing there. Robin stood there, clenching his fists as the smoke cleared, his opponent nowhere to be found.

"Damn it," he cursed, gritting his teeth, "I let her get away."

He drew his fist back, hitting the reactor container with all his might, putting a dent into the thick metal plating. Robin removed his fist from the dent that was easily two inches deep, examining his knuckles, watching blood ooze from his fresh wounds made out of anger, saturating his glove.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled out, still unable to move, "what happened? How about helping me out first actually."

Robin turned his head at Cyborg's direction, seeing that he was still laying on his stomach, still incapacitated from the attacker's EMP attack. He jogged over, kneeling down to his fallen friend.

"You all right?" Robin questioned, expecting to hear an earful.

"Does it look like I'm alright!" he yelled, "I can't move, her attack knocked my main movement and defesive systems offline, I can't move or attack, so no, I'm not alright!"

Robin opened up Cyborg's rear access hatch on his back, examining the circuitry, seeing if he could come up with a termporary solution until they got back to the Tower. He pushed one of the buttons on a revealed circuit board, energy surging through Cyborg's body. He rose to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Thanks, Robin, sorry, I just-"

"Don't worry about it, I understand, come on," Robin motioned, headed over to Starfire, who had made her way to her feet, groping about, still unable to see.

"Robin?" she called out, "Robin, I am unable to see, I request assitence please."

Robin took one of her hands, allowing her to come in closer to him.

"It's ok Star," he said reassuringly, bringing her to a hug, "it will wear off, i'll help you until then.

She took hold of his cape, allowing him to lead her about. Robin made a second check on her, making sure that she was ok, only suffering from her temporary blindness, minus a few bruises from the impact on the floor. He shifted his attention from Starfire out of concern to Beast Boy, quickly changing it to one of hate.

"What's wrong with you!" he yelled, storming over to him, who had just appeared to have come out of his bewildered state, "She got away! I really could have used your help!"

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Beast Boy yelled back, "She had us beat before it even started and she knew it, so blaming me isn't going to help. Yelling at each other isn't going to help anything or catch her, so let's just go back to the Tower and come up with a plan."

"He's right, Robin," Cyborg added, "we need to have a plan of attack the next time we run into her so we can take her down. All of us just need to take a rest and calm down, do all of us good."

Robin gritted his teeth, feeling as if he had failed them and himself by her escaping with the tube of Xenothium.

The elevator doors opened, revealing the grand room of Slade's place of operations, Raven casually walking in, her mask in her hands, sweat on her brow. Slade's back was turned to her, reviewing the footage of her encounter with the Titans.

"I am extremely pleased with you, Raven," he praised, turning around, "you are indeed more than a match for any of them, playing on all of their weaknesses, my, my, you learn quick, don't you?"

"Only learned from the best," she replied with a smirk, holding up the tube of red, fluorescent liquid.

"Was that a compliment, Raven?" he asked, stepping down from his platform, a black control for the computer screen in his hand.

"It was," she answered cooly, "you did take me under your wing, so it is the least I can do."

"Why, thank you, child," he thanked, patting her on her shoulder, his eye appeared to be going along with the expression of a smile.

Raven only looked up with a minute smile on her face as well.

"Your performance was nearly flawless, child," Slade commented, starting the video of the events that traspired only moments before. He played it all the way through, up until Raven was hit by Beast Boy, completely blind-siding her. He paused it right after the moment of impact.

"This," Slade pointed out, "was your only mistake that I could find. You allowed your confidence to override your judgement, allowing yourself to be open to attack, which is exactly what happened. You may be good, Raven, but the mighty do fall, remember that."

She stared at the picture, seeing Beast Boy's form of a ram still following through with his attack, looking at her own person as well on the screen, seeing the expression of suprise in her eyes.

"Do take it into consideration," she said, "that I was only a moment away from severly injuring Robin when he attacked, I do suppose that I did get tunnel vision on my lone target."

"But there wasn't a lone target," Slade replied, "there were 4, you had already incapacitated two of them, leaving Robin and Beast Boy. You didn't view the green one as a threat, so you paid no attention to him, causing your own downfall in the situation."

"I do supp-" Raven started.

"I _am_ right," Slade said with a hiss, taking the tube away from her, "seeing how this is going to cause a problem in the future, I already have you scheduled for combat practice against multiple opponents tomorrow, so be ready to do so."

"I will," she replied, not happy to do more training, starting to walk towards her room.

"Raven," Slade called out once more, causing her to stop and turn.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You will be joining me tonight," Slade stated, awaiting a reply of some kind.

"Say what?" Raven asked, confused by the statement.

"For dinner, Raven," Slade informed, "I think you deserve something better that what I usually serve you, so you will be coming with me up to the manor for dinner."

"Oookay," she replied, still confused, "what's the occasion?"

"We are on the verge of controlling the city, Raven," he informed, holding up the capacitator and the Xenothium, "all I require is one more component, and I shall be able to build a device that will allow me to do so. I think it is only fitting that we celebrate on the eve of such a great sucess."

Raven shrugged her shoulders, walking back towards him as he began walking towards the elevator.

"Wait a minute," she thought, looking at Slade's masked face, "that would mean that he would have to...remove his mask, I will be able to see his face, see what the true Slade looks like."


	10. Interlude 5

"It's almost finished, B.B.," Cyborg said, wiping grease off of his metallic hands, "all I need is a couple of parts, and it is ready to hit the streets."

"I can't wait, I'm dying of anticipation," he replied, the elevator door closing behind him.

The elevator came to life, going up from the garage area, promptly stopping at the top floor, the entrance hallway to the central room of the Tower. The doors dinged open, the lights that lined the corridor were dimmed down low, almost off.

"Hmm," Cyborg stated, thinking, "I need to run a check on the power grid, maybe we are pulling too much juice for the Tower's generator."

"That isn't it," Beast Boy informed, a hint of curiosity in his voice, "come on, I'll show you."

"Show me what?" Cyborg questoined, running his hand across his polished head.

He didn't say anything, sneaking up to the doors of the central room, Cyborg tiptoeing behind him. He quietly opened the doors manually with his hands, attempting to not make a noise. Beast Boy shape shifted into a mouse, scurrying across the floor of the central room, right up behind he semi-circle couch. Cyborg activated his long-rage sensors as he snuck in, hiding behind the dishwasher in the kitchen. He widened his eyes with suprise at what he heard in the nearly pitch-black room.

"Oooo, Robin," Starfire's voice said seductively, adding a small giggle at the end.

Beast Boy turned back into his normal state behind the couch, shocked at what he saw. He saw Robin and Starfire, her on top of him. Apparently, he had walked in on them in a make-out session. Robin opened one of his eyes, seeing Beast Boy's sillouete above him, behind the couch. Robin quickly pushed Starfire off, her landing in the floor, jumping up off of the couch.

"What's going on here?" Beast Boy asked naievely, just wanting to tick Robin off, who was already embarassed to no extent.

"You know what's going on," Robin replied, embarassed and enraged at the same time.

"Why did you do that Ro-" Starfire questioned, rising to her feet, only to see Beast Boy as well. "Oh, hello friend Beast Boy, how are you doing today?" she questioned, equally embarassed as Robin, cracking a smile in order to throw him off.

"I am doing fine, Star, but it appears that you are doing, well, more than fine?" Beast Boy said, stifiling his laughter.

"I was, Robin and I were engaging in the out o-" Robin's gloved hand covered her mouth to stop her from finishing what she was saying.

"You saw it, nothing to explain," he said, attempting to get them off of the subject, he looked over B.B.'s shoulder, seeing a small satellite dish sticking up above the dishwasher. "And you can come out now."

Cyborg stood up, putting his scanner away with a smile. He walked over to the wall switch for the lights, turning them back on and opening the blinds to the massive windows, allowing it to look as it should around midday.

"Now, since we are past that little episode," Cyborg began, "back to serious business, we need to find out as much possible as we can about Slade's new apprentice, I mean, she wiped the floor with us, and I feel as if she wasn't even trying."

Robin ran his gloved hand down his face out of despiration, tired of hearing about the subject for the past day, well, since this morning anyways, that is what Cyborg started the morning off with.

"I went over the footage recovered from the discs, both the Wanye Industries and the power plant's, and all I can make of it is that she is exactly like Slade in every way," Robin informed, his blush going away, "we need to fight smarter, not harder."

"You're probably right, Robin," Beast Boy added, "but if she is for real, we really need to come up with a good plan before she strikes again, so far she has stolen a flux capacitator or whatever it is called and a tube of liquid Xenothium, enough to deal substantial damage to just about anything. Who knows what she's going to steal next."

"That's why I have altered today's combat practice," Robin informed, "I studied the tactics she used, so we are going to train to counter against them."

"We run into her again, she is going to go down, hard," Cyborg promised, pumping his fist into his palm.

Raven squinted in the sunlight as she walked across the grounds of Slade's estate, not being able to see the sun for quite some time, it was rather invigorating to her. The wide walkway led from the secret entrance to Slade's lair up to a lavish home, easily visible from their location. She continued behind him, remaining silent, keeping pace with him.

"So what's so special about this that allows me to be present?" she finally questioned about half way there.

"You are the guest of honor, child," Slade informed pleased, "my associates are wanting to meet my apprentice face-to-face, especially after hearing about the thrashing that you gave the Titans."

"You mean all of your business goons that are going to help you take over the city?" She retorted, basically refraising what he just said.

"I suppose," Slade replied, not phased one bit, used to her quips.

They made their way up the grand entrance to the home in front, large, extravegant doors embellishing the facade of the house, making it gleam in the late afternoon light. Wintergreen was at the door, holding it open for Slade and his companion.

"Thank you, Wintergreen," Slade beckoned as he had many times before, Wintergreen only nodding to the statement.

Raven nodded to him as well, keeping to herself for the most part.

"What do you think?" he questioned, allowing her to take in the sights of what seemed to be the home of a millioinare.

"It is...nice," she stated, not really caring for it, but impressed by the way Slade lived. "If he has such a good life, then why is he doing what he is doing?" She thought, following him wherever he went.

"I have an outfit for you to wear, Raven, it belonged to my daughter Rose, you and her are about the same size, so it should fit quite nicely," Slade informed, walking up the grand staircase, Raven in tow.

"What kind of outfit?" she questioned, cocking her eyebrow.

"Why, a dress, of course," he flatly stated, motioning for her to go into the open doorway at the top of the stairs

Raven stopped as soon as she topped the stairs, seeing the black dress hanging in the room.

"Go on," Slade encouraged, "They will be here in only a little while."

"You may force me to do a lot of things, Slade," Raven began coolly," but I will never, ever, wear a dress, I have a strict rule when it comes to them."

Slade rolled his eye.

"Raven, we haven't the time for this, now go put it on," he instructed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I said no," Raven replied, doing the same thing, turning her nose up.

"Put it on," Slade's voice becoming aggrivated.

Raven said nothing, turning her back to him. Her face filled with suprise as she felt his large, cold hand grasp her head, his masked face coming up next to her's.

"You will put it on and you will like it," he warned, "I don't have time for this immaturity from you, so I really do suggest that you do as I say."

He lifted his head up, Raven feeling the tension in his hand tightening its grip. Slade pulled her head back sharply, forcing her to stumble into the room, falling on her back. By the time she rose up and figured out what had just happened, the door was shut violently, even hearing the tumblers in the lock engaging.

"I won't let you out until you are in that dress, Raven," Slade stated, not amused by her current actions.

She looked at the window.

"One more thing, child," he added, "if you so much as go near the window, I will engage the gas to the Tower."

Raven quickly shook the notion from her head, her mind torn between the two worlds that inhabited it, the one she lived, and the one that she wanted to return to. Part of her wanted Slade to push that button, just so she would only have his accompanyment in the world, but part of her wanted him dead as well so she could return to what she once loved. She picked the dress up off of its hanging position, eyeballing it. Her gentle hand caressed it as she ran it down the smooth, silky texture. A knock came from the door, startling her.

"Are you ready yet?" Slade's muffled voice from behind the heavy door was heard, annoyance dipping from his words.

"Would you calm down for a minute?" she snapped back, "I'll knock to let me out when I'm done, until then, leave me alone."

She heard the sound of him scoffing, along with a couple footsteps in the direction away from the door. Raven diverted her attention back to the dress, seeing that it was all nearly all black, only a sash of some kind with tassels changed color, that of which being a dark blue, matching her former cape. It was strapless, allowing the bearer of it to have exposed shoulders, and the back of it was extremely low, nearly dangerously low, her back exposed all the way to her lower torso.

"Who would wear this?" she commented to herself in a whipser.

She heard his footsteps outside beginning to pace about.

"Might as well get this over with," Raven thought, beginning the undressing process as she undid her cape, allowing it flutter to the floor.

After getting undressed and searching through the many dresser drawers in the room for a strapless bra, she finally donned the dress, easily sliding into it as it took snug hold of her curves of her toned body. The exposed back and shoulders showed nicely with her muscles protruding only enough to be visible, giving her a very stunning physique. She also found the black dress shoes taht went along with the dress itself, black, but the design resembling something Starfire would wear in her opinion. She awkwardly took several steps forward, getting a feel as to how she should attempt the feat of walking in the heeled shoes. Raven raised her hand, gently knocking on the door, Slade's heavy footsteps growing closer and closer to the door. She heard the lock undo and the handle turn, coming open. He stood there, surveying his apprentice in her formal attire.

"My, My, how you have grown up since the first time I ever saw you," he commented, "you really are developing into quite the beautiful young woman, Raven."

"Umm...Thank You?" she managed, confused and not used to recieveing a complement from anyone, especially Slade.

"Wintergreen will be attending to your other needs while I prepare for the evening," he informed, his faithful butler coming up the stairs as he walked down the hallway.

"Ok," she replied, turning to the butler, "so what exactly is it that you are going to do?"

"Mister Wilson has informed me to do your hair and whatnot, seeing how he always had me do Rose's in the past when she was younger," Wintergreen informed bluntly.

Raven shrugged her shoulders, following Wintergreen to wherever it was he was going to be performing the desired tasks.

"I think Robin is off his rocker," B.B. whispered into Cyborg's ear as he leaned down to his level.

The training for the day didn't involve the usualy obstacle course or sparring, but what appeared to be a single robot, not imitating anything that they have every trained with before. Standing about as tall as Robin, humanoid in structure, having a single red eye was the only distinguishing factor on it that seperated in from a human.

"Why do you say that? I built it." Cyborg whispered back, watching Starfire "ooh" and "aah" over it as she studied it.

"It just looks really creepy, that's all," he informed bluntly.

Robin walked into view, holding a single disc in his hand, walking up to the inactive robot.

"When I put this disc in, it should activate, correct?" Robin asked Cyborg, who nodded "yes".

He did so, the disc disappearing into the robot's chest cavity, the red light shimmering to life.

"Initiating scan, threats detected," the robot said out loud, "action: termination."

The robot leaped at Cyborg and B.B., easily shoving Starfire out of the way.

"This isn't going to end well," B.B. commented out loud, attempting to get out the way of the rampaging machine.

"I think I'm gonna have to agree on that with you as well," Cyborg managed, readying himself to dodge and counter his creation's attack.

Raven stood there, examining herself in a mirror that Wintergreen held in front of her visage. She turned her head to either side, taking in the marvelous work that he had done on her hair, even though it wasn't much. Her hair was slightly longer than usual, allowing him to curl up the ends enough to make it look stunning and also applying some kind of conditioner that seemed to make it radiate with a healthy shine.

"I'm very impressed, Wintergreen, thank you," she said, respecting his amazing work.

"It was my honor, child," he coolly replied, "Your father awaits you."

Raven was caught off-guard when she heard him refer to Slade in that manner, but went along with it.

"Where is he anyways?" She questioned, forgetting about his remark, following Wintergreen out of the room and into the grand hallway, awaiting at the top of the staircase.

"He should be coming any moment, his audience will be hear soon, so it won't be long," Wintergreen informed, continuing down the stairs, leaving her standing atop them. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to prepare the culinary delights."

Raven obeyed, not wanting to get into any trouble, knowing good and well she couldn't do anything about it, especially while wearing a dress. She didn't like it one bit, still getting used to the idea. After several more minutes of standing there, waiting, she heard the faint noise of a door being closed and footsteps could be heard coming her way from the darkness. Raven squinted her eyes to see the figure, Slade's figure, but to her it appeared that he was still wearing his mask at such a distance, her curiosity draining away fast, but as he grew closer, it picked up once more, seeing the details, such as a hairline. He stepped into the light of the hallway, Raven's face full of suprise. She saw a man, an older man, hardened, his eye, which was still as penetrating as ever, made him that much more intimidating, but the other, to her suprise, was covered by an eye patch. His white hair was feathered back, a goatee matching in color. Her thoughts were correct, she knew that he would be a little older, but not as much as he appeared to be. He was straightening the bowtie on his black tuxedo, turning his attention to Raven.

"What's the matter?" he questioned, his voice not sounding as harsh as it did under the mask, "you seem to be quite shocked."

Raven shook her head, preparing her self to say something.

"It's just that, well, you know," she attempted, pointing to her face.

"Oh," Slade caught on, out of amusement of course, knowing that she would be suprised, "No sense in keeping my face from my associates, especially from my apprentice, now that wouldn't be very respectful, now would it?"

"I suppose," Raven managed, still in shock, "you just seem..."

"Old?" Slade finished her sentence for her, "to an extent, you are correct, as I have said, I have been around for quite a while child, I had children and watched all of them grow up, so, yes, I am."

"No, I wasn't going to say that," Raven snapped into focus, "your face is just so...unexpecting."

Slade's eyebrows gave off the a confused expression.

"What makes you say that?" he questioned, adjusting his cufflinks.

"When you wear the mask, you are able to express your emotions just by how your eye appears, but without it, you just seem, well, normal, I mean you are a person, you appear to be just like someone else, what makes you do what you do?" She continued to question.

"My personal business and life is none of your concern, apprentice," Slade's smooth voice suddenly becoming jagged, "I am trying to show how much I trust you by doing this and allowing you to be present, so I suggest that you show me a little respect."

Raven turned her head away in disgust, amazed at the amount of egotistical gusto that he still showed to her.

"On to matters at hand, Raven," he said, calming his voice once more, "you will await here until I tell you to come down, understand?"

She nodded without looking at him.

"Good," he said, beginning his decent down the stairs, "oh, and one more thing Raven," he started, turning around, "please do behave yourself tonight."

He turned and begun stepping down once more.

Raven only clinched her fist, making the viens close to the surface of her pale skin begin to bulge out.

"I respect him," she thought, her fist still doubled up, "but I hate him with every fiber of my being, I cannot stand him at all, but something other than his threats bind me to him, I don't know what it is, but it's there, I know it."

Slade walked across the extravagant foyer, leading him up to the door, noticing someone was outside already. He noticed Wintergreen had just finished setting the table, several of the robots were helping him with other things as well. Slade walked up to the door, gently opening it.

"Why, welcome, Brother Blood," he greeted, holding his hand out for a shake, "I thought you had other businesses to attend to."

Brother Blood's android hand took hold of Slade's, returning the handshake.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Blood said with a devilish smile, his hellfire red eye shimmering reflection landing on his tuxedo that seemed to match that of Slade's, other figures of people behind him. He motioned behind him, "I do believe you are interested in meeting my top students, are you not?"

"Of course," Slade stated, moving to allow them admittance into his lavish home.

Blood, along with 5 others, made thier way in, spreading out as they entered one after another, awestruck by the house's beauty.

Before Slade could strike up a conversation with Blood, another knock came at his door. He walked to the door once more, opening it.

"I got your invitation," Professor Chang managed, still in fear of the man in front of him.

"More the merrier," Slade commented back, allowing him to enter as well.

"Why, Professor, it has been a while," Blood greeted the man that made him what he was today.

Chang cowered for a moment, then he held out his hand to greet him.

"I do hope you are enjoying your current state, are you not?" he questioned feebly.

"Why of course," Blood guestered, "I forced you to do it, which I do resent by the way, so why should I think any differnt of you, besides, you did a fine job."

"Thank you," Chang managed again, uneasy being in Blood's presence.

Wintergreen stood by the door to let the other "guests" in, whom of which had managed to begin to show up frequently now. After a few minutes, several of Jump City's most notorius villains were present in Slade's home, all there by his request. On top of Blood and Chang, Dr. Light, who had been released only hours before, Cinderblock, who actually decided to dress up by putting a large red tie around his neck, but was told to wait outside because Slade didn't want him scratching up his wooden floor, and the last guest was yet to arrive, but he didn't expect him to anyways, seeing how he didn't work for anyone, neither good or bad. Slade comfortably jogged to the entrance to the dining room.

"Now then," he stated, getting everyone's undivided attention, "if you all will take your seats, we may begin."

They obeyed out of respect for him inviting them, assuming there was honor among thieves that is. After getting nestled into their seats at the long, exsquisite dining table, resuming their conversations of past battles with the Titans, and how they all had ended up failing at thier objective.

Raven kneeled down on the stair, listening to what was going on, hearing the voices of Blood, Chang, Dr. Light, who still didn't know why he was invited to begin with, not conversing with Slade ever before, and several unknown ones, knowing that Slade had gathered this crowd just for her.

"Now," Slade stated, standing up from his head end of the table, "you all know what has transpired lately, if you haven't noticed it anyways, but what power we still hold on to in the city is failing fast, so I have came up with a master plan to take back what is rightfully ours, and defeat the Titans once and for all."

All attention was diverted him when they heard his last statement.

"As some of you know and others do not, but I have yet another apprentice. Robin and Terra were failures, this one, however, is not, thus far I have been able to aquire a flux capacitator and a tube of Xenothium with my apprentice's help. I only need a couple more components before my plans can go into effect. But enough about that, this get-together is in her honor for serving me so loyaly thus far, and hopefully the same in the future."

"Well let's meet her," Brother Blood stated after Slade was done speaking.

"Very well then," he replied, looking up the stairs, "Apprentice, your presence is requested."

There was silence, but footsteps were heard as she descended the stairs with grace, the light from the dining hall beginning to bask her exposed legs, the light traveling up her body as she continued to walk down. Her entire body was visible, all eyes trained on her, but her face was still basked in darkness, stopping on the last step. She looked at Slade, who only nodded for her to continue. Raven took a deep breath and stepped down off of the last step. She could hear all of them draw breath in surprise, their eyes widening. Dr. Light was helping himself to a glass of water when he saw her, spitting it out. She stood there, unmoving.

"You may take your seat, Raven," Slade beckoned, her doing so.

She sat at the other end of the table away from Slade, seated next to Dr. Light and a mysterious girl with dark blue hair. Every few seconds, Dr. Light would glance at Raven for a moment, his eyes full of fear. After she noticed him doing this, she finally couldn't stand it any longer.

"What's your problem?" she questioned hastily, as if her voice pierced his very being, staring him down with her sharp, amythest eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all," he managed, his voice quivering.

She smirked, finding it was time to break him down in front of everyone.

"I don't even know why you are here," she commented, sitting back in her chair, "you are probably by far one of the worst villains of all time, yet you continue to make vain attempts."

Slade looked up from his polite conversation with Blood to see Raven staring Dr. Light down, but said nothing.

"You really are pathetic, you know that?" she continued to banter him out of amusement, "have you told your "friends" how I apprehended you last time, did you?"

A pause was heard between them, all eyes shifting their attention to Raven.

"You mean you didn't know? I merely tapped him on the shoulder and he broke down and started begging for his life," Raven finished, watching the embarassment radiate from Dr. Light, who sunk into his chair.

"Your kidding, right?" one of the young adults unknown to Raven spoke up, her hair blonde, her blue eyes cocking an eyebrow.

"Why would I lie for such a waste of a person?" she replied back. Upon hearing that, Slade decided to do something before things got "out of hand"

"Apprentice," he stated, getting her attention, breaking contact from Dr. Light, "would you mind telling how your first skirmish with the Titans went?"

"If it would please you, I suppose," she stated flatly, readying herself to go into a deep and developed story.

Beast Boy landed with a thud upon the unforgiving rocky terrain of the island the Tower stood on, Cyborg's "Psycho-bot" charging at him again. No sooner than it readied itself to strike again, Cyborg hit it with his Sonic Cannon, sending it flying backwards before hitting a pile of rocks.

"Dude," groaned B.B., spitting dirt out of his mouth, messing with the torn flap of his uniform on his right arm, "that robot of yours is ruthless."

"Tell me about it, I knew this was gonna be rough, but I didn't know Robin was gonna set it to "kill"," Cyborg replied, picking him up off of the ground, dusting him off.

Robin landed next to them with his staff drawn, determination in his eyes.

"That robot is set to fight just like Slade's apprentice, so if we can't beat it, then we can't beat her, got it?" he warned, basically telling them they weren't going to stop until they had a good plan on how to defeat her.

The robot managed to free itself from the impression it made in the rocks, charging at them again, this time, Starfire attacking it from behind, sending it skidding across the ground, right up to their feet. The eye flickered, then shut off.

"That was easy," Beast Boy commented, "so, did anyone take notes on how to do it now?"

"You have no idea," Cyborg replied, lines of data scrolling across the screen mounted on his arm, "from my recovered battle data, we are gonna have to fight her a lot like we fought Terra, attack at once, not one at a time, hit her when she isn't looking, all that jazz."

They all nodded, looking down on the beaten-up machine.

"Amazing," Blood commented at the conclusion of Raven's story, "simply amazing, you took them down that easily, that fast?"

"Yes," Raven said flatly, looking at her hand, "if you don't believe me, Slade has video proof of the incident."

"So what will you do next time?" Chang asked as he begun his meal, everyone else had.

"Why, I am going to either severly injure or kill them if I see them again, which I am guarenteed I will, so just watch the newspaper headlines in the future, it is bound to be printed," she gloated, proud of her abilities.

The other guests all turned back to each other's attention, talking of what Raven was capable of.

"So, Raven is it?" the blue-haired girl leaned over and whispered.

"Yes, and what is your name?" Raven questioned back, whispering as well.

"Juliet, but I go by Frost," she explained, "you probably already know what I can do by my name, so no need to show you."

"Right, I figured that much," Raven said cooly, she motioned to the other 4 young adults seated next to her, "but who are your friends?"

Her blue eyes lit up, more than eager to introduce them.

"This is Inferno," she motioned to the red-headed, tall male next to her, him looking up and waving. "Electra," pointing to the blonde haired, blue eyed girl, who only smiled back, her hair seemed to be infused with static energy all the time. "Decibel" motioning to the largely built man that looked a lot like Cyborg, except he was completely human. "And last but not least, Whirlwind," pointing to the very end of the table, seated next to Brother Blood, a small, younger girl of Asian decent sat there, keeping to herself.

"Intresting," Raven replied, "do any of you know who I am, or, well, was?"

"Of course," Frost said quickly, "you were a Titan, well, do you still consider yourself one?"

Raven thought for a moment.

"Raven?" She questioned.

"I...do," Raven managed, "things just seem too mixed up right now, I really shouldn't be discussing anything with you about it."

"I see," she said, resting her hand on Raven's bare shoulder, "well, if you ever want to talk about it, you know where we are. I know we just met, but still, everyone needs friends, no matter what, and I don't have many."

"I'll keep it in mind," Raven stated with a smile, shivering, "your...hand."

She removed it with an embarassed smile.

"Sorry, forgot about my powers," Frost apoligized, her nearly white skin darkened with red.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, listening to more stories from the past, even Slade sharing a little about himself, which suprised Raven to say the least. After they all said their goodbyes and departed, Slade stood there, shutting the door behind him.

"That went as planned," he commented to himself, suprised, then turning to Raven, who had began to head upstairs to change back, "Raven, come here for a moment."

"Yes?" she questioned, stopping in front of him, looking him directly in his eye.

"The little ordeal with Dr. Light? Would you like to explain that for me, or at least upon how he has become complete nutcase?"

"Oh, that," she said with a laugh, "The first time we ever ran into each other, I happened to lose control and Rage consumed me, taking him into my soul self, only a few seconds more and he would have been dead. Ever since then, he always breaks down in fear at the sight of me."

"My, my, Raven," he stated, "aren't you quite the ruthless one?"

"He's still alive, isn't he?" she questioned in amusement.

"But you have turned him into a man that is scared out of his mind all the time, I believe he is on the brink of insanity myself, so you are quite evil."

Raven only chuckled, Slade's eye widening with suprise.

"I suppose your right," she stated calmly, "anyways, I would like to get out of this thing and go to my quarters now."

"Why do that when you can stay in the house?" Slade informed as he led her back up the stairs.

"Where am I staying at?" she asked in her confusion.

"In Rose's room of course," Slade motioned to the room that she had changed in, "you'll find it to suit your needs."

Raven stepped into the room, but turning to speak to Slade.

"What happened to Rose?" she questioned with seriousness in her voice.

Slade stopped in the middle of the hallway, not turning around, only cocking his head to speak to her.

"I'd rather not speak about it, get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow," Slade calmly stated, continuing his way to his room.

Raven closed the door, looking at the window again.

"He must really trust me," she thought, "that, or he honestly looks to me as being his apprentice and daughter. Frost, her words seemed to, well, touch me. She made me realize that Robin and the others are still out there, waiting for me, but at the same time, combating a greater foe that is in league with Slade, not realizing that her and I are the same. I really do hope that I am able to break free from this before I do something terrible. I respect Slade, as a mentor, as well, a father that I have never had in my life, I will never look at him the same ever again, even if things are ever to go back to the way they were before. There has to be a way wher I can please both him and be able to reunite with my friends, otherwise, all hope and the point of living is lost to me."


	11. Chapter 6

"I think we are getting the hang of this," Cyborg commented as the group entered the Tower, fresh from combat practice.

"I will have to agree with ya, Cy," B.B. added, "that robot of yours may be tough, but it ain't nothing now."

Robin only smirked, he too, knowing that they would be better prepared the next time around when they ran into Slade's nearly invincible apprentice.

"So," Robin began, everyone sitting down on the couch, "everything is moving along on schedule, and we seem to have a stretch of free time, so, what shall we do?"

"What haven't we done in a while?" Cyborg pondered, rubbing his chin. He snapped his finger as the thought entered his mind. "What about a little nature hike, I mean, we usually go downtown and whatnot, so why not head up into the hills for a little while, take it easy, enjoy the view."

Everyone thought it over for a minute, remembering the last time they ever did that.

"I don't see the harm in it," Robin replied, "we will still be ready if there is trouble, so yeah, a hike it is."

"Glorious, we may enter the dwelling of the many trees and plants?" Starfire questioned with a grand smile.

Robin turned his attention to her, returning the smile.

"Of course," he replied, grasping her hand gently.

"So," Beast Boy stated, breaking his eye contact on Robin and Starfire, "when are we leaving?"

"As soon as you all are ready to go," Cyborg informed, heading for his room.

"Can we get this started already?" Raven questioned, agitated by the wait for the training to begin.

"Aren't we impatient this morning?" Slade's eerie hiss of a voice came forth from his usual position.

"I only learned it from you," she snapped back, testing his nerves.

Slade only stared at Raven, his eye narrowing through his mask, seeing how both of them donned their usual attire.

"Fine," he stated, "you'll get what you wish, but there is a "surprise" that awaits you."

"What would that happen to be?" Raven asked, nonchalantly, looking at her gloved hand.

Slade pushed a button on his panel, the floor activating, shimmering a hellfire red, the area around the training area was glowing red, but the center that Raven stood upon was normal.

"You so much as come into proximity of this boundary, you will have several thousand volts of electricity course through your body," Slade warned, his robots entering the training area.

"Sounds like quite a shock, don't you think?" Raven flatly stated, letting Slade know that he wasn't intimidating her one bit.

Slade ignored her comment, turning to his control panel, beginning the activation for the training exercise.

"Robots," he called out as he finished putting in a series of information into the panel, "you will attack on my command and strike without mercy."

"Yes, Master," the 4 robots replied in unison.

Raven's eyes jumped open even further in surprise.

"If you can't hold your own against them now on your own, then you need not deserve the right to live," Slade coolly stated, putting his hands behind his back in normal fashion.

"Is he being serious?" Raven thought, changing her view from him to the robots, looking at each of them.

"Prepare yourself, apprentice," he informed, "we shall begin when you are ready."

Raven didn't say another word, only taking up a stance, ready for whatever was going to be thrown her way.

"Robots," Slade announced, "attack."

The machines leaped into action as soon as he finished the command, charging at Raven with incredible speed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Raven thought, watching a robot with the number "173" inscribed on his forehead run directly at her, his artificial eye narrowed with hate, rage, and determination.

The Titans finally made their way up to the rolling hills of the area between the city and the rural countryside, forest lining either side of the highway. They managed to find a decent place to pull over to the side to prevent any accidents, allowing them to go on their hike without a care in the world. They spent a good part of the day hiking, returning to the T-Car after every outing to refresh themselves. The Titans decided to go out one more time before calling it a day. After taking a path for quite a ways, at least 10 minutes worth, they came across a clearing in the forest, sunlight basking the ground beneath their feet.

"Man," Cyborg said, inhaling the air, "you often forget how beautiful it is out here living in the city all the time."

"Couldn't agree with you more Cyborg," B.B. replied, looking at the foliage, waiting for Cyborg to say something else.

Cyborg only stared at the ground next to his feet.

"Cy?" Beast Boy questioned, tapping him on the shoulder, seeing if his best friend was alright.

He leaned down to pick up the object that was at his feet, grasping it in his metallic hand. B.B. leaned over to see what had grabbed Cy's attention. He saw a rusted piece of bronze-colored metal, cracked and dented, and had a menacingly-shaped eye in the center of it, the piece itself only a little bit bigger.

"Is that what I think it is?" B.B. questioned, pointing to the worn metal.

"Robin," Cyborg called out, turning his head to speak to him, but still keeping his eyes trained on the object.

Robin turned his attention away from Starfire, who had seemed to try to get Robin alone for the moment to herself. He put up his finger, motioning that he would only be a second. She nodded with her usual smile.

"Yeah?" Robin questioned, walking up to Cyborg.

Cy handed Robin the object. His demeanor went from actually being happy for once to one of rage.

"I just found it in the undergrowth," Cyborg informed, "I think something went down here."

Robin only nodded his head, still studying the rusted piece of broken metal.

"Search the clearing for anything doesn't belong here," Robin coolly ordered, "photograph it, then gather it as evidence, I will find out what happened here."

The others nodded, Robin walking back to Starfire, who had been picking wildflowers of some kind. She looked up, seeing that Robin wasn't having fun anymore.

"Is there something wrong, Robin?" Starfire questioned, "is it something I did?"

"No, not at all Starfire," Robin managed, attempting to sound normal, "we just need to investigate something, you're welcome to help if you like."

She only nodded with her usual naive demeanor. Robin ignored her, studying the ground.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled, rummaging through the undergrowth across the clearing. "Come take a look at this!"

Robin jogged over, seeing what Cy had discovered. What he saw appalled him, he saw to figures, both tattered and beaten, their exteriors rusted and corroded. Robin knew they were the remains of robots, but being made to mimic humans, it just seemed so real to him. The roots of plants and trees had overgrown the husks of the machines, intertwining in and out of crevices in their armor and orifices, showing signs of them being their for quite some time.

"Whoever did this," Robin commented, pulling away plants to see the various, multiple holes that they filled, "was on the run, all of these holes are random and vary in size."

"Scanners say that this area is littered with metallic fragments, so I'm just gonna assume that is what they were used for," Cyborg added, looking at the small screen built into his arm.

"Collect as much of it as you possibly can, along with what is left of these robots," Robin ordered, studying the area still, "I'm gonna head back to the T-Car and get that collapsible evidence crate."

Cyborg nodded, beginning the task of untangling the robotic remains. Beast Boy gave up on trying to help him, mainly due to the fact that he was extremely allergic to Poison Sumac, which happened to be what the robots were in, so Cyborg continued the task alone. He wandered around the clearing, often kicking a small piece of metal every now and then, the area littered with them. Robin continued his way along the path back to the T-Car, which was easily seen from the woods. He held his head hung low, still contemplating what was at hand.

"Why would there be Sladebots in the forest? And for what reason, there isn't anything to steal, so why?" He thought, studying the ground as he walked.

His thoughts were interrupted as he stumbled across a series of rocks jutting from the ground in a depression. After regaining his footing, his sharp eyes took notice to something. A rock on the outer edge of the cropping seemed to have a dark, rust-colored substance on it, and it didn't appear to be part of the granite gray coloring of the stone. Robin knelt down, running his finger across it, finding that it was dry and the rock was actually stained by whatever it was. He reacht around behind him to fish out a kit he used at crime scenes in his utility belt.

"I really hope this isn't what I think it is," he quietly commented to himself, adding a liquid to the rock's surface in order to get a sufficient swabbing of the substance. He placed the sample in a tube, returning all of the gear he had used back to its original spot upon his utility belt.

Robin continued back to the T-Car to complete his original assignment of retrieving the evidence crate, remembering the last time he ever used it was for one of Slade's robberies, his robots stealing the last component that completed Terra's neural interface suit. After making his way past the rock he just took a sample from, the crate in his arms, headed for the clearing. Robin noticed that everyone was gathered around the other end of the clearing, not far from where Cyborg found the robotic remains.

"Hey," he called out, getting their attention, "what are you all looking at?"

"It seems as if someone has built some kind of shelter, Robin," Starfire informed, motioning to what appeared to be a lean-to, a rickety one at that. By the way it looked, it had been uninhabited for quite some time, but that was only by looking on the outside of it.

"Open the door," Robin ordered B.B., setting the crate down, preparing to gather evidence.

He did so, finding nothing inside, but upon closer inspection, he saw strange markings on the dirt floor, all forming a circle in the center of it.

"No," he thought, analyzing everything that he had taken, attempting to put 2 and 2 together.

"What's the matter, B.B.?" Cyborg questioned, squatting to see what he was so intrigued by.

"These markings," he managed, "this...this was where..."

"This is what?" Cyborg asked again, wanting him to come out with it.

"Raven was here," Beast Boy finally managed, "this was her secluded spot, she was attempting to go home, and by the way her markings look, since I have been reading some of her books, she didn't make the journey."

"What are you saying?" Robin asked, stepping forward.

"Raven is still here on Earth," B.B. choked, unable to bring his worst thoughts forward, "and everything that happened here has something to do with her."

Silence enveloped them, only the sounds of nature around them creating so much as a stir.

"Get the evidence," Robin finally spoke up, "we need to get back to the Tower and find out what really happened to Raven."

They followed his orders solemnly, knowing that something bad has happened, maybe as bas as it can get in reality.

"I have many theories on this one," Robin thought to himself, sifting through the forest floor to find random pieces of metal and robotic parts strewn about, "but there is only one that is standing out in my mind and it is possibly the worst case scenario I can think of."

Raven fell backwards as she took another devastating hit from her opponents, all of whom seemed to be much more agile than her. Before she could react again, another robot struck, sending her flying backwards, hitting the ground, and sliding within inches of the perimeter that would shock her if she touched it.

"Get up, apprentice," Slade called out, still upon his platform, watching the carnage take place, "they won't stop until they are defeated, so rise to your feet."

Raven did so, weakly, her knees beginning to shake. The robots surrounded her, all staring at her in the same menacing way.

"Master thinks your good, child," one of the taunted, "but you are nothing compared to us."

Raven only let out an angry growl as she charged the one that spoke, only to have another strike her in the face, and another to trip her at the same time, causing her to go far enough back to step into the boundary. She let out a scream of pain and anguish as the electricity coursed through her body, managing to push herself off of it in time to save herself.

"I know you are better than this Raven," Slade calmly stated, watching her take this beating, "if not, you know what happens."

Raven crawled to her hands and knees, watching blood drip out of her mouth, watching it just splatter upon the floor. She only smiled, letting out a small chuckle, rising to her feet, a sinister grin covering her face, showing off her teeth that had a thin layer of blood upon them.

"This should be interesting now," Slade thought, "she may proverbially "snapped", which is good for me, allowing me to use her to her full potential now."

She continued taking a few steps as her and her foes began circling each other, spitting a mouthful of crimson water thickened with saliva, attempting to keep herself from swallowing the copper-tasting liquid.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Raven questioned the machines, who were dumbfounded, knowing that when a target had been inflicted with damage, they should not be laughing in their faces. "Do you actually think that I have reached my limit?"

"Enough chit-chat, Raven," Slade informed, "finish your training if you are capable of doing so."

Raven did so, spitting more blood from her mouth, wiping what was on her face away. She lunged for the one that taunted her only moments before. The two that attacked her from high and low attempted again, only to be kicked in the face as Raven leaped up and thrusted both of her feet in either direction to the side, going into a split maneuver in the air. She landed, feeling one of the two remaining robots charging her from behind, his heavy footsteps thudding as he ran. Raven spun her right leg around into a roundhouse kick, connecting with the robot's head cleanly, sending it flying backwards. She turned her attention back to her original target again, her psychotic grin still on her face. The robot took a step back, attempting to keep his space from Raven, who casually walked towards him.

"My, my, how the tables have turned," Raven commented, watching the robot back away from her.

The robot that she managed to level with a roundhouse kick had gotten up and was charging her again in the same manner. Raven merely spun around and drove her fist right through its chest cavity, sending shrapnel and circuitry flying out its back. She took hold of the inert robot's body, throwing it over her shoulder, and slamming it into the floor in front of her, shattering whatever was left salvageable.

"Now," Raven asked, intimidating the remaining robot, "where were we?"

She ran full speed, head-on to her remaining opponent, leaping into the air several feet in front of him, kicking him squarely in the chest, and sending him flying backwards, right into the boundary that Raven attempted to stay away from earlier. The robot convulsed as it's circuits were overloaded with electricity, shorting it out, and causing him to drop to the floor, unmoving and defeated. Raven stood there, staring at her final downed opponent, the look of anger and rage in her eyes beginning to subside as her adrenaline subsided as well, allowing her to feel the damage dealt on her finally. She fell to her knees, holding her sides from the blows that had been dealt earlier in the bout.

"You see, Raven," Slade informed, "that rush you just experienced is what you need to thrive off of to perform at your maximum abilities, learn how to harness and control your anger and rage in combat, and you will be unstoppable."

Raven looked up, her face twisted with pain.

"How?" She managed, blood still lingering in her mouth.

"By keeping your adrenaline and endorphins pumping through your system, keep fighting, and fighting as hard as you possibly can."

She rose to her feet, still holding her side, but managing a grin.

"Of course," she joked, "I knew that, but seriously, a very interesting tidbit of information."

Slade only seemed to grin as well, Raven's attempt at humor amused him greatly, so much reminding him of Rose at times.

"You should return to your room and prepare for your mission tonight," Slade stated, "you have multiple targets, so I can guarantee you that the Titans will chase you, so be on your best."

"Not to worry, Master," Raven said, waiting for him to disable the boundary, "as I said, if I run into them again, it will be their mistake, a grave one at that."

"What are we waiting on again?" B.B. questioned with a yawn, looking at the clock hanging on the wall, its readout that of 11:37 P.M.

"For the results of the testing of Robin and Cyborg's evidence," Starfire replied, feeding Silky as she cradled him in her arms.

"Do we have to see it tonight? I mean, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Beast Boy continued to whine.

"No it cannot," she informed, "it is very important that we see the results, because it may have something to do with Raven, and she has been gone for so long."

He thought about what she said for a minute, remembering how much he actually missed her.

"I guess your right," had admitted, propping his feet upon on the table in front of the couch.

The faint sound of a door opening down the hallway peaked B.B. and Star's interest, waiting to see who had discovered what. The footsteps were soft, barely audible to the human ear, but Beast Boy's acute hearing could hear them quite fine. They seemed to be slow and heavy, as if whoever it was was reluctant to bear the information they had discovered. The shadows revealed who it was to be the bearer of news: Robin.

"What did you find out?" B.B. and Star asked simultaneously.

Silence was the only thing heard from Robin's part.

"Robin?" Starfire questioned by herself, concerned.

After another moment of silence, he opened his mouth, attempting to muster the words he must say.

"The sample I recovered," he said solemnly, holding up a picture of the rock with the substance on it, "was blood, human blood."

Both Star and B.B. gasped in horror at his revealed information.

"W-who's?" the Changeling managed, his skin seemingly going to a lighter shade of green, as if he were going pale.

"Raven's," Robin reluctantly informed, twingeing as he said it, "and from what you said, Beast Boy, I don't think she's home."

"Where could she be then?" Starfire questioned, nearly in tears at the news.

"I-I-I don't know Star," Robin admitted, "something has happened, something bad, I know it, I shouldn't have let her leave the way she did, someone should have gone with her, there must have been something that we could have done to prevent this."

"Don't kick yourself Robin," B.B. stated, "none of us knew this was going to happen, it isn't anyone's fault, we just need to keep a level head and find out where Raven went."

"Agreed, Robin, he is right, we must keep the head level," Starfire added, standing to comfort him.

"I know you're right," he admitted, accepting her consoling touch, "but we need to stop Slade and his apprentice, but we're missing something to take them down."

"Not something, Robin," B.B. stated, standing up, looking out the window, "someone."

"You mean-" Robin started, only to be cut off.

"Yes," Beast Boy interrupted, "without Raven, we can't stop them."

Robin stepped in front of Beast Boy.

"We can, and we will find a way, without her or not," Robin informed, holding his finger up.

"I really hope you are right then," B.B. replied, shaking his head.

A moment of silence engulfed the room, everyone thinking about the current situation at hand, the possibility that Raven is missing and hurt, or worse. The elevator could be heard, everyone turning their attention to the sound it made as if someone were coming up.

"Let's hope Cy has better news," B.B. stated, finally breaking the silence.

The elevator stopped, the doors whooshing open, revealing Cyborg, whose face appeared to twisted with rage.

"Or not," Beast Boy added to his last comment quietly.

Cyborg entered the room, stopping in front of them.

"Is it just me," he started in a normal, polite voice, "or does every villain we run into have to use MY SCHEMATICS!"

"Slade has your blueprints?" Robin questioned unbelievably.

"That," Cyborg managed to regain control of himself, "or he is working with someone, actually, I do believe he is."

"You don't mean-" B.B. started, only to be interrupted.

"Yeah, Slade and Brother Blood appear to have some kind of agreement going on, and these robots were designed and constructed by Professor Chang, his handywork is all over them."

Robin thought for a moment, seeing that there was the possibility that 3 of the city's most notorious villains were in league with one another, forming a very powerful alliance, that, if not stopped, could bring Jump City to its knees.

"We got work to do," Robin informed, "Cyborg, you know Blood better than any of us, so you would have a better idea as to where he is located, so your job is to search for him. I will track Slade down, Star, B.B., you two can handle Chang, start your search at his former observatory, see if you can't find any clues as to his whereabouts."

Everyone nodded in unison as he informed them of their assigned task.

"Whatever is happening," Robin thought, headed for his study, "is something bad, I know it, I feel it. We need to find out what is going on before it is too late, we need to find Raven, as I fear the worst has happened, I fear that she may possibly be...No, I shouldn't think like that, losing all hope isn't what we should do. Raven is still alive I know she is, she is too strong-willed a person to go down without a fight, I know she is still alive."

"Come, Raven," Slade beckoned, nightfall engulfing the city.

Raven slowly emerged from the darkness of the shadows behind her, donning her mask upon her face, securing it.

"What's the target?" She faithfully questioned, pulling her hood upon her head.

"You do remember those state-of-the-art microprocessor chips that "Red X" stole?" Slade questioned in a hushed voice, not to alert anyone nearby, even though they were standing upon a rooftop in downtown Jump City.

"Yes, but those are obsolete know, why do you want the-" Raven asked out of confusion, only to be interrupted.

"I don't, but they do have newer versions out, and those, child, are the ones I need, and it so happens to be that all 3 of them are located in the same vault, but that's not all."

"What else?" she continued to question, making sure she knew what she was getting herself into.

"Why a cubic liquid diode crystal, child," he informed, "then, I will finally have all of the components to build the device that will give you and I complete and utter control over this city and its inhabitants."

"That sounds delightful," Raven added, "so where are these objects located?"

"Our first target is here in this very building that we stand on," Slade said, tapping his foot on the roof, "our next is in the Tech Sector."

Raven's eyes widened with surprise.

"You do realize that the Tech Sector is all the way across the city, don't you?" Raven informed.

"Yes, nothing that you and I can't handle," Slade quickly added, "shall we begin?"

"After you," she calmly stated, motioning for him to make the infiltration first.

He only gave a small huff of respect towards her as he took out something from his belt. After a couple of twists and extensions, the object formed into a small saw of some type. Slade knelt down, Raven watching his every move, as he began cutting into the roof of the building in an attempt to create a hole large enough for him and Raven to fit through. With a complete circle large enough for him to fit through, he gentle worked the piece of roofing he just cut, avoiding to create attention.

"Shall we make a grand entrance, child?" Slade asked out of amusement, attempting to lighten the mood somewhat, but keep her focused, him as well, enjoying her presence as his apprentice, but even more as his daughter.

"Why," Raven replied in a similar tone, "I'd be delighted."

The city lights flew by Robin as he continued to shift into higher gears as he gained speed on his R-Cycle, rocketing downtown, swerving in and out of traffic with ease and showing his experience and skill upon a motorcycle.

"My last account of any activity, besides his recent resurfacing, on Slade's behalf came from a warehouse by the docks, several years ago, anything there might be of use," he thought, focusing on the road ahead.

Robin noticed out of the corner of his eye that his communications system on his bike was going off, wanting him to accept whoever was attempting to contact him. He eased off of the accelerator, allowing him an ample cushion of safety in case something were to happen while he was still in motion. Robin pushed the button on the bike's digital screen, Cyborg's image coming up on it.

"What's up, Cyborg?" he questioned, still en route to his destination.

"Blood has been busy, Robin," Cyborg informed, "I found blueprints to some sort of building, probably another academy or something, but this place has been abandoned for quite some time, so his new H.I.V.E. Academy is probably up and running, just a guess though."

"See if you can't find out it's exact location and track him down," Robin ordered, "I'm running a lead on Slade right now."

Cyborg nodded as the transmission ended.

"I wonder," Robin pondered, pushing another button, Starfire's face coming up on screen.

"What is it that you request, Robin?" she asked, B.B. in the background, looking over a bunch of papers on a desk.

"Have you found anything yet?" he questioned, nearly rear-ending a van because he stared at her beauty.

"Nothing that we do not already know," she informed, lowering he head, "we will not cease until we find something of importance."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Robin said with a smile, "let me know when you do."

"Of course," Starfire obeyed, smiling, the transmission ending.

Before Robin could focus on his task at hand, his communicator went off again, but this time, it was not one of the Titans contacting him, but that informing that there was a distress call from OmniTech, a business on the leading-edge of technology, specializing in military hardware, but also providing excellent consumer products.

"Slade," Robin growled out loud, knowing his nemesis all to well.

He made a daring right hand turn at the next intersection, avoiding several cars as he ran through the red light. He engaged the throttle to its maximum, knowing that he needed to get there fast if he had any hope of catching him. Robin also knew that the others were on their way as well, not wanting to leave Robin to face such a foe by himself, knowing what happened on previous engagements between the two of them.

Raven leaped up through the hole that Slade had created only minute before, escape the guards that were attempting to stop the two of them. Slade was right behind her, three microchips in his right hand, a grenade-esque object in the other. He landed, tossing the object through the hole. Raven's face froze with horror behind her mask. She had already committed crimes in his name, but she had never had any part in killing anyone. Slade only looked down the hole as the grenade went off, but instead of exploding with deadly shrapnel, it went off with an extremely bright flash with a tremendous bang, an extremely opaque white gas released as well. Raven could distinctly hear screams of the guards, then silence.

"You didn't," Raven managed, her eyes widened with fright.

"Of course not," Slade informed, walking towards her, "their deaths aren't of any significance to me or anyone else, so they aren't deserving to die by my hands."

Raven shuddered at the thought, shaking her mind off of the idea.

"We really should be going, our next target awai-" Slade informed, only to be struck in the chest by a series of small exploding discs.

He fell to the ground, his attention looking in the direction from where the attack came from.

"You aren't going anywhere," Robin angrily informed, walking towards him, "both of you are going down."

Slade only rose to his feet, chuckling.

"You are quite amusing, Robin," he sneered, brushing his chest off, "you seem to be alone, and if I do recall correctly, you were never able to defeat me by yourself, let alone my apprentice."

Robin's already angered face only hardened that much more.

"Is that what enrages you the most, Robin? The fact that you never defeated me? Or is it that I have long forgotten about you and found myself a loyal apprentice, unlike you."

"That was the worst time of my life and you know it!" Robin yelled, "I wanted to kill you every single waking moment."

"Why, Robin," Slade continued breaking him down, "thank you for the compliment."

Robin didn't say another word, he only charged at Slade, sprinting across the roof to his position. Slade only stared at him as he grew closer and closer, raising his fist to strike him. No sooner than he got within a distance to attack, Raven delivered an attack, forcing him backwards with just as much energy.

"Go Master," Raven's masked voice urged, "I can handle this insignificant whelp myself."

Slade nodded, leaping off the building's edge.

"No you don't!" Robin yelled, scrambling to his feet, attempting to go after Slade, "you aren't going anywhere!"

Robin ran for the building's edge, only to have Raven dart in front of him with blinding speed, grabbing hold of his collar.

"It's only you and me now," Raven hissed, a hidden smile under her mask.

Robin lashed out with his left hand, only to have it easily blocked by Raven's right, taking hold of his wrist, his eyes widening with surprise.

"Come now, Robin," she taunted, "you and I both know that will never work, allow me to show you how it is done correctly."

She tightened her threatening grip upon him, lifting him up off of the ground, and throwing him over her right shoulder in an arc, causing Robin to slam into the ground on his shoulders and neck. He let out a groan of pain as Raven stood over him, an evil chuckle could be heard on her behalf.

"If you know what's good for you," Raven started, "you'll stay do-"

She was cut short by Robin's foot swinging around and taking her off her feet, causing her to slam to the ground on her back. Robin was on his feet again, waiting for her to rise. Raven rose as well, surprised she had let her guard down so much, but she kept her composure in order to keep him from having any kind of advantage over her. She went on the offensive, running and leaping into the air, positioning her foot to strike Robin in the chest. Robin reacted, bringing both of his hands up to block, catching her foot, but sliding back several feet. Raven's eyes widened as Robin only smirked, taking both of his hands and twisting them, causing her to twist in the air and fall to the ground yet again. She jumped to her feet, not pleased with how this fight had already begun.

"This should be quite interesting now," she commented, beginning to circle Robin.

"You're not the only one who can learn a thing or two," Robin snapped back, keeping a close eye on her.

Raven only scoffed as she rolled her eyes at his comment, readying her self to strike again, seeing how he was wanting to be on the defensive, it didn't leave her with much of a choice otherwise. She lashed out once more, attempting to down Robin again, only to have him block. Raven followed up with another strike, bringing her left hand around, only to have blocked the same as the latter. Attack after attack, Robin continued to block, as if he could tell when and where she was going to attack. Raven began to lose her cool demeanor about herself, Robin's newly-acquired abilities forcing her to actually try now. After a few moments of this blinding flurry of strikes in an attempt to hit Robin, he took hold of her fist and forced his elbow into her ribcage, using her own momentum against her, as well as his strength. Her eyes showed a sign of sharp pain, as he happened to hit the same area that Slade had broken several of her ribs many months ago, but they never did heal correctly. Raven stumbled backwards, holding her side, falling to her knees, her breathing deep and heavy against the immense pain. Robin stayed alert, but was surprised that such a simple attack would do so much damage, especially to her.

"Seems as if you have a proverbially "glass jaw"," Robin taunted, wanting her to continue, seeing that they were fairly matched and would enjoy taking her down. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it."

Raven looked up, jumping to her feet, and charging head-on at Robin. He went to block, but Raven followed up with her foot instead of striking with her fist as she usually did, connecting squarely with Robin's midsection, causing him to fall to his knees, short of breath. Raven spun him around and put him into a headlock in an attempt to knock him out to avoid accepting any more damage from him.

"Think of it this way, Robin," Raven gritted her teeth, attempting to keep him in her grasp, "I'm actually saving you, because if you continue, you will end up going back to Gotham in a body bag."

Robin's eyes snapped to attention at her statement, regardless of his current predicament. He managed to wiggle loose somewhat, enough to raise both of his legs, and kick her squarely in the face, sending her flying backwards, skidding on the roof until she hit the edge, stopping violently.

"How do you know that! I never told anyone about any of that," Robin yelled out of anger, surprised that anybody besides Bruce, him, or Starfire knew about his true origins.

Raven ran her hand across her mask, feeling the crack that had began where Robin kicked her with both feet, nearly splitting the mask in two right down the middle.

"You mean about you being from Gotham?" She asked, amused, "Robin, I know more about you than you probably do yourself."

"We'll see about that," Robin yelled, charging her as she rose to her feet. He blindly continued towards her, determination about his face. No sooner than he possessed the thought to strike, the extremely swift end of a staff shot upwards, coming cleanly across his chin, sending him in the opposite direction just as quickly as he charged her. He groggily crawled to his hands and knees, feeling his jaw where he had been struck, knowing that it had been fractured, but not broken.

"You really need to pay more attention," scoffed Raven, approaching Robin in a calm manner, "if not, well, someone may get hurt."

No sooner than she finished her statement, Robin rose to his feet, weak-kneed, reaching for his staff as well.

"We can end this now if you like Robin, all you need to do is let me be and I will be on my merry way," Raven offered, already knowing how he would respond.

"You aren't going anywhere, as soon as I take care of you, I'm going to take Slade down the same, hard," Robin replied angrily, his head still ringing from the violent uppercut from her staff.

"If you haven't realized, Robin," she calmly informed, "but Slade is nothing compared to me, you probably already know that, but even if you were, oh, let's say, hypothetically speaking of course, defeat me, you wouldn't posses the strength or energy to defeat him as well."

"I've overcame greater challenges than you, you are only an annoyance to me," Robin fired back, tired of talking.

"No wonder Slade wanted you to be his apprentice," Raven mocked, "always able to speak your mind, and back up what you say, well, _most _of the time anyways."

"Enough!" Robin yelled, "I am sick and tired of your mouth, let's finish this!"

"That sounds delig-" Raven managed, only to be hit from her right side by a blast of blue sonic energy, causing her to slide several feet.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get here, Robin," Cyborg's voice called out to him, walking forward to Slade's downed apprentice, his cannon still deployed and ready to fire again.

Raven picked herself up again, a little slower this time around, but she appeared to still be full of fight. She retrieved her staff, staring Cyborg down.

"As Robin said girl, you ain't going anywhere," he informed, his Sonic Cannon still aimed at her.

"It's going to take more than that to defeat me," Raven mocked, readying herself for another charge, "besides, you weren't much of a challenge last time, so I am willing to see if that has changed any."

"Bring it," Cyborg challenged, watching Raven begin her attack, her staff poised to attack with devastating force against his half machine person.

She raised her staff as she grew dangerously closer and closer, ready to bring it down with deadly force, only to hear the faint sound of multiple discs zipping through the air from her left, exploding at her feet and in front of them. Instead of causing her to fall, the flash-froze her feet and the area in front of her, causing her to slide right up to Cyborg, unable to do anything. Raven's eyes focused larger and larger on Cyborg's large personage as she slid up to him, his hand now formed into a fist, and drawn back. He swung his large, metallic fist forward, causing sparks to ignite off of the contact between metal, sending Raven hurling through the air, and slamming to a stop on the ground a ways away. Raven slowly rose up, feeling where her mask had caved in, nearly touching her face.

"I can't do this, I can't take them on like this, they know how to take me down," she thought, still keeping her cool demeanor on the outside.

"Child," Slade's voice beckoned in her earpiece, "report, why are you not at the second target, what is going on?"

"I ran into Robin and Cyborg, I will only be a moment," she replied in a hushed voice so Robin or Cyborg couldn't hear her.

"Are you sure you do not need assistance?" he asked, actually concerned for her safety for once.

"I'm positive, I can handle it," Raven finished the conversation, noticing that Starfire was now hovering behind Robin and Cyborg, Beast Boy changing from a hawk into his human form, landing next to Cyborg.

"Well," Raven stated out loud, "this has been most amusing, but I must go, I am sure that we will meet again in the future, so until then, ta-ta," she finished with a mocking wave of her hand, dashing for the building edge, not before she dropped more of the metallic spheres from one of her pouches. They activated, releasing thick, dark smoke.

No sooner than she did, Robin threw similar once, except instead of creating a smoke screen for an escape, they actually released a chemical agent that canceled out the effect of Raven's, making her attempt to flee under cover futile, managing to catch a glimpse of her leaping over the edge of the building.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled, not in any hurry to let Slade's apprentice get away from him.

Beast Boy and Cyborg both flew over the edge in tandem as the usually did, allowing Starfire and Robin to do the same as well, watching Raven suddenly pull up as she neared the city streets below.

"B.B.!" Cyborg yelled out against the force of the wind from flying, "Get me in closer so I can get a shot!"

"The apprentice of Slade can fly?" Starfire questioned unbelievably, watching the black clad person pull up.

"I doubt it," Robin yelled back, "probably some new technology Slade has masterminded or something, just keep up, we can't lose her, if we are going to even have a chance at bringing her down, we need to stay on her tail."

Starfire nodded, attempting to muster a little more energy to fly that much faster in chase of Raven.

"Apprentice, report," Slade's voice was heard in Raven's ear yet again.

"I told you," she informed, agitated, concentrating on what was ahead of her, attempting to dodge buildings of varying heights, as well as signs that jutted from their sides as well, "I'm on my way to the next target, i'll be there in a matter of min-"

Raven fell from the sky after being struck in the back with yet another blast from Cyborg's Sonic Cannon, her body slamming into a low-lying rooftop below, leaving a crater. The Titans landed, ready to attack before Raven even began to rise. She gripped her head out of pain, groaning.

"This is your final chance," Robin informed, "give it up or else."

Raven only stood there, staring at Robin through her mask, and leaned her head to one side, popping her neck.

"You all know the drill," Robin whispered, "one right after another, keep her on the defensive, got it?"

They all nodded, keeping their eyes trained on her. She broke the silence, leaping into the air and throwing a seires of discs similar to the ones that Robin posessed, utilizing as much of the objects that Slade provided for her in order to keep from revealing her true powers. The discs exploded, giving her just enough time to attack during the confusion. She took hold of Robin's cape by the ends, gripping it with all her might, and swung him around by it, choking him. His body crashed into B.B.'s sending both of them to the ground. Starfire attacked with her Starbolts, only to have Raven leap once more, this time coming down and striking Star across the face with a clean, right-hand punch. Starfire fell to the ground, mainly due to distraction, but Raven fell as well, gripping her wrist, not realizing how resiliant the Tamerainian actually was. Cyborg managed to be taken down with the other two males as well, forming a somewhat of a dogpile on the roof. Starfire was the first to rise, not happy about the newly-acquired bruise on her left cheek at all.

"Dude," Beast Boy groaned, "I think she just proved how useless capes are."

"Not now," Robin growled, pushing himself up off of the pile, "besides," he added, brandishing his staff, "that works both ways."

"You will cease and desist what you are doing," Starfire ordered, her jade green eyes ignited with a monochromatic green that glowed in the nighttime enviroment.

Raven didn't say another word, reaching behind her to wield her staff once more, but felt her entire body be jerked in a downward motion. She looked behind her seeing the end of a steel gray staff stuck in her cape, the staff rammed into the roof. Robin used the staff as a vaulting position somewhat, swinging around on it, and delievering a devestating kick to her upper back, causing her cape to rip about halfways up as she was forced forward by the blow, falling to her stomach after a short distance traveled in the air.

"What goes around comes around," Robin smirked, finally feeling good to be on the winning side again.

She leaped to her feet, undoing the clasp on what remained of her cape, allowing it to flutter away in the wind. After doing so, she brandished her staff as well, only to see a green tiger form of Beast Boy charge at her out of the corner of her eye. He pounced upon her, forcing her to the ground, Raven using her staff in an attempt to keep the beast's massive jaws from clamping down on her. After several moments of struggling, the tiger released her, but not after bringing his large paw across her upper chest and right shoulder region, tearing away the black clothing under her armor, revealing pale gray skin. Raven backed up out of horror, covering the area, feeling the warm blood escape from the freshly made moderate wounds. B.B. returned to his normal state in an act of confusion, seeing how Slade's apprentice basically scurried away from them. Raven quickly smeared the fresh blood around on the exposed skin in an attempt to hide its true color, and to avoid what she feared worst of all: her deception and the discovery of the painful truth.

"Apprentice, our window of opportunity is quickly deteriorating," Slade's impatient voice sounded in her ear once more, but instead of responding, Raven reacht around behind her ear and underneath her mask, pulling the small communications device out, and throwing it to the ground, sick and tired of his constant interruption.

"She can't take much more of this," Robin commented, watching B.B. slowly back up after inflicting the first bleeding wound upon Slade's apprentice ever since running into her.

Starfire leaped into action no sooner than B.B. had finished, coming down and hitting Raven with all her might, sending her flying backwards right into a maintainence building on the roof, completely destroying it. When they all thought she was defeated, she rose yet again, proving that she was far from done. Starfire attacked again, but to her suprise, Slade's apprentice jumped upon her striking arm and forced her metal clad boot across Starfire's face with all her might, sending Starfire crashing into the ventilation system of the building they were on. Starfire slowly rose to her feet again, feeling the blood trickling down her face from Raven's last attack. Robin charged at Raven while she was readying to attack Starfire again, his eyes full of rage, wanting to protect the girl he loved so much. Robin lept into the air, easily several feet above Raven, and swung his staff as hard as he could, completely blindsiding Raven across the temple of her already beaten-up mask, sending her rocketing across the roof, stopping violently once more into another ventilation machine.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled, running up to him, his cannon ready to attack again, "I know we need to stop her but that doesn't mean kill her!"

Robin's focus snapped back to reality once more, realizing what he had nearly done.

"I'm sorry, I-I-I don't know what came over me," Robin managed, but his focus quickly shifted back to the downed apprentice, who still mustered enough energy and conciousness to rise again, this time was the slowest of all, but her eyes were full of determination.

Raven groaned out in pain as she took several steps forward, feeling the bright city lights filtering in throught the cracks in her metallic mask, growing larger and larger with every blow dealt to it, nearing its capacity of staying together. Raven stopped walking forward, all of the Titans poised and ready to continue their offensive against their dangerous opponent. She knew it was going to happen this way for some reason, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted as the large cracks widened and widened, eventually allowing the mask to split in half, nearly breaking down the center where the black and bronze met. Raven eyed the black half of the mask as it fell from her face, falling to the very roof that she stood on, even listening to it clang and resounate off of it as it made contact. Her right hand shot upwards in more of an attempt to conceal her identity, even letting out a gasp of fear and surprise, but she knew it was too late. She knew it was too late and it was far from over, the worst was yet to come.


	12. Interlude 6

Raven continued to back into the darkness, only her eyes were visible, nearly completely white because her pupils were retracted, nearly non-existent. The Titans were dumbfounded, they weren't for sure who it exactly was due to the darkness of night and she backed into a shadow as quickly as possible, but they stayed on guard, not wanting to be taken advantage of again.

"W-Who are you!" Robin yelled out, "we all know your unmasked, show yourself!"

A response wasn't heard.

"Maybe she doens't want you to know just yet, Robin," Slade's errie voice was heard behind her, a single penetrating eye appearing in the darkness.

"Slade, come out and fight!" Robin said in an angered, heightened tone, "we defeated your apprentice, you're next!"

"_Defeated_? You are gravely mistaken Robin, my apprentice is far from finished," Slade stated, turning his attention to Raven, "isn't that right, dear?"

"Yes, Master," was heard in the form of a softened female voice instead of the seemingly demonic one from before.

"Come now, child," Slade continued, pushing her forward as he walked, "they want to know the truth, so let's introduce it to them."

Raven reluctantly stepped forward as Slade pushed her injured shoulder from behind, her hand still in front of her exposed half of her face. The two of them stopped as the entered the light, allowing Robin and the others to see the extent of damage that his apprentice had recieved, yet she continued going as if nothing had happened.

"How about a little amusement first," Slade sneered, "take a guess as to what her identity is first before I allow her to reveal it."

"No games, Slade," Robin growled, intense hatred flowing through at the sight of the very man he had grown to despise.

"Come now, Robin, that isn't a sporting attitude, just a simple guess is all I am asking for," he continued, making Robin more and more angrier with each passing second.

"Ummm..." B.B. spoke up first, "Jinx?"

He was elbowed by Cyborg, knocking the wind out of him.

"Sorry, that is incorrect, but oh so very close," Slade calmly stated, "and now for the grand revealing, child, it is time."

Raven kept her face covered, but she took hold of the other half of the mask that was still attached and unlatched, but kept it upon her face for a few seconds.

"Do it, Apprentice, I command you," Slade ordered at her reluctancy, his hand still on her shoulder.

She casted the remaining bronze half of her mask away, dropping her hand she used for concealment at the same time, all in one fluid motion. Her dark violet hair fluttered out, not used to being contained within the mask. She reluctantly made eye contact, her amythest eyes already having tears flowing down her ashen gray skin, even mixing with the blood upon her face from her wounds, making it appear as if she were crying tears of crimson water.

Not another word was uttered for several moments, Raven only looking at her friends' faces, how they were shocked and full of horror and disbelief. Starfire fell to her knees, mouth agap, forgetting about her injuries, her power quickly subsiding to nothing, ready to cry. Cyborg lowered his cannon, returning it to his normal hand. Beast Boy emerald eyes only welled up with tears as he lessened his stance to nearly nothing, barely standing. Robin dropped his staff to the ground, but stayed in his combatitive stance. He quickly snapped out of his shock, focusing on what was at hand.

"I swear to you," Robin growled loudly, "whatever you have done to her, you will pay dearly for it."

"Why, Robin," Slade stated amused, "I haven't done anything she hasn't wanted me to do, isn't that right, daughter?"

"Yes,...father," Raven managed, attempting to keep herself from sobbing.

Robin couldn't believe his ears, his focus went from her well-being to that of wanting to end Slade's life. Starfire wailed at her last comment, feeling as if all hope was lost. Cyborg attempted to not show it, but he was still part human. Beast Boy sobbed on his knees, feeling as if he had failed Raven somehow, and Robin, Robin felt the undying need to kill Slade with his own hands at the moment.

"Friend Raven," Starfire bawled out, "it is I, your friend Starfire, please, whatever Slade has done to you cannot be greater than what we have, as friends."

"I have no friends," Raven solemly managed, still fighting back most of her tears, "my friends abandoned me."

"You cannot possibly mean tha-" Starfire said back, only to be interrupted.

"I do, Starfire," she said in an hushed angered tone as if she had been the one betrayed, "because my friends would have saved me from the hell I have endured. At first, I was hopeful that you would, but now, it is different. After spending all of these months, training every single day, nearly all day, I have grown accustomed to this. This, this is how it is now, you had your chance for redemption, but you casted it aside, even playing everything off as if it were nothing."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Robin screamed, confused, "If we actually knew what was going on, we would have saved you in a heartbeat and you damn well know that!"

"How are you to explain the fact that you, Robin, especially," Raven yelled back, "were actually _enjoying_ my absence, why, on multiple occasions, I have checked up on you with Slade's help, and every single time, it has been that of joy, as if my existence had been forgotten!"

"How can you say such a thing?" Robin managed to come back with, "Raven, every single waking moment has been hell on earth for us in your absence. Everything about you is what seemed to keep us together in the worst of times, no matter what came our way, you were always the anchor, Raven, you never gave up. I stand corrected, you did give up, you gave up on your life!"

Raven clenched her fists tightly, knowing that her anger was building, both at Robin and especially at herself, becuase deep down inside, she knew what Robin was saying was the cold, hard truth.

"See?" Robin guestered to her current composure, "the Raven I know doens't get that angry, or even shows anger, she is steady and solid, nothing can phase her, and I know that the Raven I know, the Raven that we all know and love is still in there, deep down inside there somewhere."

"It is futile, Robin," Slade finally came into the conversation, "she has sworn alligence to me on her own free will, and she will continue to do so, to the end of our days."

Raven only smiled a sinister smile to Slade's last comment.

"Raven, please," Robin begged, his teammates still trying to regain their composure, him about to lose his.

"The Raven you know is dead!" Raven screamed at him, tears flowing from her eyes again, "She died a long time ago and nothing can bring her back!"

Slade squeezed his apprentice's shoulder gently, getting her to look up at him.

"Regain control of yourself, child," he calmly ordered, understanding her predicament, but still having a schedule to attend to and keep, "and finish what you have started here."

"I...can't," Raven quietly said in a saddened tone, nearly ashamed.

"You can, and you will," Slade stated, raising his voice a little more, slightly intertwined with the sound of anger.

Raven didn't say anything, but tried to turn away from him, only to feel his cold hand grasp her face, pulling hers up to his.

"If you don't, you know what happens, Raven," he whispered threateningly, "if they truely are your friends still, which by the way things look to me, they are, then you will do as I say and save them, by attacking, now, apprentice, strike."

He released her, taking a step back into the shadows, still watching Raven.

"Whatever he is using against you, Raven," Cyborg managed in a calm voice, "we will find a way over it, we promise you, please, just stop this."

"As he said and as I will say," Raven informed, taking a step forward, "I did this under my own free will and nothing is going to change that. You are either my enemy or my ally, and you or the others don't appear to be under Slade, so you must be the first of the two."

"You're not of sound mind, Raven!" Beast Boy finally spoke up, attempting to sway her, "you let Slade fill your head with thoughts and notions, turning you against us!"

Raven's brow narrowed into an angered furrow.

"Are you calling me insane, is that it!" she yelled, staring him down, "tell me, is that it!"

"Take it as you will, Raven," he managed through her intimidating stare, "but all I know is that you aren't ok, and you know it to be the truth as well."

Raven chuckled, all of their stares turning into those of suprise, her chuckle rising to a low laugh, then to a loud one, one that sounded demented and evil.

"That's it, Raven," Slade thought, "the time has come, you must make the choice: your friends, or me, and I do hope you choose correctly."

"We don't want to fight you Raven, we want to help," Robin called out, Raven taking a few more reluctant steps forward.

"I wouldn't want to fight me either, but it seems we have been doing that, now haven't we?" she maliciously questioned, wiping blood from the moderate gash above her eyebrow.

"This isn't the time for this, we only want to help," Cyborg added, holding his hand out as if he were wanting to help her in any way possible.

"You can keep your help to yourself, I don't need it," Raven snapped at him, coming closer and closer to them.

Robin actually took a step back from her, attempting to keep their distance from her, not wanting to provoke anything.

"Why do you back away from me? Are you afraid?" Raven taunted, eyeing all of them up.

"Raven, knock it off, we're your friends," Beast Boy tried one last time, his tears still running.

"You don't hear very well either, I guess that comes with being stupid, doesn't it, Garfield?" She hissed. "You abandoned me and simply expect me to come crawling back to the Titans, begging for forgiveness? You sound just as naive as Starfire now, honestly though, cut the crap, it is getting old and dragging on, so let's finish it, right here, right now."

B.B. swallowed the lump in his throat, as probably did everyone else, attempting to avoid a conflict with Slade's newly-revealed apprentice, Raven, but at the same time, she was their friend.

"So," Raven continued badgering them, only while they looked on with betrayal, "let's get this started, it is getting rather late," she added, popping her knuckles.

Robin finally realized that Raven wouldn't be going home with them by choice right now. Everyone suprisingly watched him lean down and retrieve his staff, twirling it, and getting set into a defensive mode. Cyborg followed suit, engaging his cannon once more, reluctantly rising it to take aim at Raven's approaching figure. Beast Boy stood up once more, as if someone forced him to do so, and Starfire stood, tears still in her eyes, grief struck upon her face.

"Remember to play nice, Raven," Slade chorttled, "I really do look forward to seeing their pained faces again. Robin, you and I will meet again, so no worries, I can't promise you that your friends will be as lucky. I will be going now, oh, and Raven, do have fun with them, I will see you back at the lair."

Raven only smiled as her slow walk broke into a run, then to a sprint, much faster than any of them anticipated from her.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled in his usual manner, but it seemed hollow to him.


	13. Chapter 7

Raven leapt into the air, bringing her foot up to attack, searching out Robin as her first victim. The other Titans evaded, Robin readying himself to block Raven's foot as it speed towards him. He brought his staff up to do so, only to have Raven strike it, shattering it into two halves, and forcing him backwards on his feet several feet. Robin tossed the broken halves of his staff to his sides, while Raven had landed and continued her attack. Before Robin could go on the offensive, Raven struck again, landing a combination of hits on Robin that sent him to the ground. Raven focused her attention from Robin over to Cyborg, who was attempting to take her down with his Sonic Cannon. Just as he fired, she ducked, sliding up to him as she ran, and delivered a devastating uppercut, sending Cyborg several feet up into the air before landing on his back, creating a crater in the roof. Raven flinched as she felt the burning sensation of being struck with one of Starfire's weaker Starbolt blasts, turning to see the source. Starfire hovered in the air, charged up and ready to continue her attack, but hesitated.

"Friend Raven," she pleaded, "we do not wish to fight you, and we only wish to help you."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" was Raven's only reply, summoning concrete tiles on the roof to her command to attack with.

Starfire's face filled with surprise as she dodged Raven's attack, the concrete soaring by her, often missing only by inches. Starfire finally fell to the ground after being struck by one, the tile exploding into a cloud of dust from the impact upon her torso. No sooner than she began to rise to her feet, another tile found itself to her face, sending her skidding across the roof. Raven had a content look upon her face, only to change to one of surprise as B.B. struck her from behind in the form of a gorilla, the blow impacting upon the very same area of her ribs that Slade had inflicted massive damage to. She lay on the ground, holding her side, breathing heavy; her face grimaced with pain. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and ran up to Raven, fearing he had seriously hurt her.

"Raven!" he exclaimed, leaning down to her, "are you okay!"

She reacht up quickly, grabbing his collar by surprise, lifting him up off the ground as she rose to her feet. Raven only stared at him with a psychotic smile upon her face. She made her other hand into a fist, drawing back.

"Raven...don't" B.B. pleaded, struggling to get free from her grasp.

Raven swung her fist forward, knocking Beast Boy out of her other hand, causing him to fly several feet through the air before sliding to a halt, blood beginning to flow from his nose. He slowly rose to his feet, his determination still in his eyes, wanting to help Raven, no matter what the cost. Robin managed to attack in this dwindling timeframe of Raven's distraction, landing a kick to Raven's face, sending her straight to the ground. Raven shot up from her downed position, staring Robin down with intense hatred, turning her head to the side to spit out a mouthful of blood while she continued to stare at him, sending chills down his spine.

"We don't want to fight Raven," Robin warned, backing up as she continued to advance towards him, "we want to help."

Raven made a short dash, then going into a handspring, and vaulted over Robin, landing behind him. Robin couldn't turn fast enough, only to have Raven sweep his feet out from underneath of him. She drew her fist back to strike Robin as he lay on his back. Her fist drove forward, but Robin rolled out of the way, causing her fist to embed into the roof, leaving a small hole in the concrete. Robin knew the strength she possessed, but also knew that the Raven they knew was still there, they just needed to reach her somehow, and soon, before it was too late. Robin picked himself up next to B.B. and Cyborg, who had finally recovered from the uppercut Raven had delivered upon him. Starfire managed to walk to the remaining group of Titans as well, wiping blood from her face.

"We need to figure out something, fast," Robin whispered, Raven just casually strolling in their direction, as if she didn't have an intention of attacking at all.

"Like what, man?" Cyborg managed, rubbing his chin, "the girl is brainwashed and packs a punch, literally, we can't get through to her and she is gonna take us down if we don't."

"We must," Starfire chimed in, the fresh wounds on her face still bleeding, "Raven is our friend, and as we have said, nothing will ever change something like that."

"I know, Star," Robin added, "but we have thrown everything we got at her to attempt to stop her, if we try anything else, we will seriously hurt her."

"And we aren't?" Cyborg replied hastily, "Robin, look at us, she is whipping our asses, I hate to say it, but we must do whatever it takes, I know she's our friend, but if she isn't going to listen to reason, she must be stopped, then we may have a chance at sorting things out later on."

"No," Beast Boy finally spoke up, wiping the blood dripping from his nose with the sleeve of his outfit, "like Star said, she's our friend. We didn't go full force on you Robin, because we knew you were truly our friend, that didn't change then, it doesn't change now. We just need a plan."

"I'm all ears, Beast Boy," Robin replied, a small hint of sarcasm about his voice.

"There has gotta be something that we can say or do that will snap her out of it, but I don't know what, and she seems to be pretty dead-set on taking us down," B.B. informed Robin, ignoring his sarcastic comment.

"Better than nothing," Cyborg added, "we can do this, we just need to ke-" only to be cut short by Raven, as she had summoned her powers and attacked Cyborg with random pieces of debris, sending him crashing to a halt dangerously close to the building's edge. They all turned their attention to Raven, whose hands were engulfed with dark energy, the kind that they were used to being their ally and used to help them, not fighting it. Robin finally made the decision, clenching his fist tightly.

"This is your last and final chance, Raven," he warned, giving time for Cyborg to rise again, "give it up or we will be forced to take you down."

Raven stopped, her smile seeming to curl that much more.

"Do you really think you and your pathetic excuse for a team stands a chance at defeating me?" she questioned, her voice becoming more of a hiss, nearly mimicking that of Slade's.

"How can you sa-" Robin started.

"Spare me, Robin," she interrupted, "I have already said it, I have no friends, so it may do you some good to not hold back, it shall make your downfall that much more interesting and enjoyable."

"Raven," Beast Boy managed, his voice breaking, ready to break down right then and there.

She began her attack once more, charging a weary Robin. Her body cried out in pain, but her mind told her to keep going, and not stop until the Titans, her enemies, were annihilated. Raven leapt into action, her target was Cyborg this time around. Cyborg went to block in hopes of countering her attack. Her foot drove straight into his crossed arms, but the force was so great that it damaged his arms to a degree, even causing him to drop his guard. Raven seized the opportunity that presented itself, taking hold of Cyborg's right arm, twisting it to where he dropped to his knees in pain. She drove her open palm forward right at Cyborg's joint, shattering it. His forearm fell to the ground as he scrambled to his feet, assessing the damage that had just been inflicted.

"I'm not done with you yet," Raven informed with her hiss, readying herself to attack once more. Before Cyborg could do anything to protect himself, she pounced, landing hit after hit upon him, every blow inflicting more and more damage upon his synthetic body. Cyborg struggled against Raven, using his remaining arm to cover himself, grunting in pain with each blow delivered. Raven became frustrated with his futile attempt to cover himself, so she ripped his other arm off with ease, leaving him wide open for attack. The other Titans scrambled to save Cyborg, but they all knew it was too late, no matter what they did. Raven thrusted her fist into his chest cavity, shattering the armor plating around it on his chest. Cyborg's eyes filled with fright, staring at Raven as he knew what she was doing.

"You know Cyborg," Raven taunted, "your abilities are your own downfall, you and I both know this, besides, I'll be doing the world a favor, seeing how all obsolete equipment must be shut down."

"Raven…" he managed, gritting his teeth in the pain from his human half, "don't."

She ignored him, gripping the very thing that kept him going, his Power Core. With all her might, Raven ripped the device from its position within the confines of his chest, pulling various wires and circuitry with it. Cyborg's fluorescent blue paneling upon his armor dimmed to a dark gray and black in places, showing he had no electricity to power his mechanical parts. Cyborg's human eye slowly closed, his cybernetic one merely dimmed to a dark red. Raven studied the cyndrilical device that she held in her hand. She rapidly closed her hand in on it, shattering it, allowing the electric-infused device to shatter and fall from her hand, the power within it fizzled out in the open air. The Titans stood there, frozen with horror, seeing what Raven had just done to Cyborg, her friend.

"One down," Raven commented with an evil smirk, "three to go."

She sprinted in their direction, leaping, vaulting off of Robin's head all in a flash. Robin whipped around in surprise to see her real target; Starfire. Raven drew her leg back, seeking out a different place to attack, since striking her in the face was like hitting reinforced steel. She brought her foot around with blinding speed, finding its way to Starfire's midsection, knocking the wind out of her as she fell to the ground. Starfire winced as she attempted to rise, only to feel Raven's foot come down on her upper back, pressing her body further into the roof, making the fresh crater that much larger. Raven took hold of Starfire's long red hair, pulling her battered body up from its current state. Robin charged, his emotions running wild, causing his rage to take over his judgment. No sooner than he was within a distance to attack, Raven had drawn her staff with her free hand and took Robin's feet out from under him. She quickly holstered the staff once more, pulling Starfire's weakened body up closer to her, closer to eye level.

"I really hope you enjoyed the time in my absence, Star," Raven whispered in her ear, "because it will be your last." She turned her head to a downed Robin. "Say goodbye to Robin, he won't be joining you ever again."

"Raven…no," Starfire weakly managed, her wounds to great for her to continue as she watched Raven draw her fist back once more.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, finally rising to his feet, watching Raven deliver her final blow to Starfire, letting her limp body fall to the roof they stood on.

"You'll get your turn, Robin," Raven added with a calm, eerie voice.

Robin gritted his teeth, clenching his fists with all his might.

"That is it!" he yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes, "you've had your chance to come back, its over, you're just like him, you will go down the same."

"What's the matter, Robin?" she taunted, unfazed by Robin's warning, "Am I playing too rough with you and your friends?"

Robin didn't say another word, only charging Raven, brandishing two Birdarangs. He unfolded then and fused the two of them together, a yellow blade extending from the top of the combined objects' red handle, forming a sword. Raven's eyes widened, remembering when he used it to attempt to defeat Malchior and again to save her life when Trigon came to rule. Raven readied her staff to block, but Robin came down with the sword in both hands, easily cleaving the staff in two, following with an upward thrust, slicing away the fabric on Raven's forearm, a thin trail of blood forming from the fresh cut. Raven only distanced herself from him, a smirk upon her face.

"You know what they say, don't you Robin?" she questioned, reaching for the handle behind her back, above her shoulder, grasping it, "fight fire with fire."

She lifted violently upon the handle, drawing a katana, one similar to that of the type carried by various warriors of feudal Japan, the razor-sharp blade glistening in the moonlight. Robin's eyes snapped to attention, seeing that if he makes a mistake now, it could cost him his life. He noticed the handle of the sword was also old-fashioned, except he clearly saw the "S" insignia engraved and embossed into the brass-colored endcap upon the handle. The two circled one another.

"Robin, don't!" Beast Boy yelled out, jogging up after checking on Cyborg, seeing that he wasn't dead, but deactivated for the time being.

"Stay out of this!" he yelled back, keeping his eyes trained on Raven.

"You really should listen to him, Robin," Raven taunted with a grin, "if you know what is good for you, that is."

"Raven!" B.B. screamed, dropping to his knees, "stop, just please, stop."

Raven didn't reply, only stared at Robin, waiting to see who was going to make the first move. Raven's guess was correct, Robin thrusted the point of his blade in Raven's direction, but she dodged it nimbly, countering with a lateral slice of her katana, barely missing Robin's neck by mere inches. He continued with his attack, strike after strike, Raven simply blocking each attempt with ease. Robin managed to do a back flip, landing several feet away, but Raven already knew what he was going to try. He charged forward, bringing his blade down from over top of his head, connecting with Raven's with the usual sound of metal against metal. The two of them remained locked up, causing small amounts of sparks to shower the ground around them from the blade-to-blade contact.

"Give it up, Robin," Raven hissed in his face, "you do not stand a chance against me, your end is near."

"You know something Raven," Robin gritted against her might, "whenever you did have the chance, you always did run your mouth too much."

Before Raven could reply, Robin managed to slip out from underneath of her dominating push, causing her to fall forward. Before she could regain her footing, Robin struck her in the back of the neck with the handle of his blade, sending her to the ground. He pushed his foot down on her back, holding her there before she could get up and continue her attack, but she managed to wiggle free, throwing him off of her. Her sword was behind Robin, but the larger part of his staff from earlier was on the ground, so she decided to use it to her advantage. She ran at Robin with all her possible speed that she possesed, grabbing the broken staff up off the ground as she ran by it. Robin readied himself for Raven's attack, watching her come closer and closer with every passing moment. Raven's eyes focused on Robin's, her stare enough to frighten any normal person, as she continued sprinting, nearing Robin for her attack. Robin raised his blade to strike and hopefully stop Raven, but to his surprise, instead of her attacking, she dropped to the ground and slid in between Robin's spread apart legs, going right underneath of him and behind him. Raven skidded to a stop and was on her feet, staff in hand before Robin could react. She violently swung the staff, delivering a blow to the back of Robin's head, sending him straight to the ground, holding his head in pain, his sword made of combined Birdarangs stuck blade first not far from him. Raven twirled the staff, snapping it into position to deliver another blow.

"Seems our game has come to an end, Robin, just like your career as a protector of Jump City," Raven maliciously informed, raising the staff.

"Raven, NO!" Beast Boy yelled out, sprinting in hope of saving Robin.

She came down with all the remaining strength her body possessed, breaking the remaining part of the staff across Robin's lower back, the sickening sound of bone breaking was distinctly hear over the sound of the alloy staff shattering into more pieces. Robin wailed out in pain, tears beginning to flow from his eyes, unable to contain it no longer. He laid there, unable to move, gritting his teeth, moaning against the ending blow Raven had delivered. B.B. stopped dead in his tracks, he too, knew what Raven had done. Raven tossed the remaining small piece of the staff aside, looking up at the fear-stricken Beast Boy, his flesh seeming to go a paler green than normal, making the blood from his wounds upon his face show up that much more vibrantly.

"It appears as if it is only you and I now, Garfield," Raven mocked, stepping on Robin's back, causing him to cry out once more, as she made her way slowly towards B.B.

"I-I-I don't want to fight, Raven," Beast Boy replied, "you are my friend and nothing will ever change that."

"When are you and these excuses for heroes going to realize that I am not your friend, the Raven that you knew died a long time ago, because it was I that killed her, I rose from her ashes, so get used to it, this is what I became, this is what I am, and this," she motioned with her hands over her battle-beaten body, "is what I will always remain."

"That isn't true and you know it!" he exclaimed out of desperation, "Raven, I will go to Hell and back if that is what it takes to save you, because I know that deep down inside that you do not want to be this, no matter what you actually think, there is a small part of you, the same part that is our friend, that wants to come back. Please Raven, that is all I want, I beg you."

"Your pathetic groveling isn't going to get you anywhere," Raven snapped back, continuing to walk in B.B.'s direction, "as soon as I finish you off, Slade and I will rule the city, maybe even more after that. Because, Garfield, unlike Terra, I will see to it personally that all of you will never return."

Beast Boy's eyes closed for a moment, allowing the tears in them to flow down his green cheeks. It almost pained him to just here Raven utter her name, remembering the time that they had together, even after what Slade had done to her. Raven stopped at this spectacle. She felt a sudden surge of pain rush through her body, knowing that her adrenaline was wearing off, but also allowing her to think clearly again. She looked around as if she had no idea as to what had happened, as if she had just appeared there.

"What have I done!" she thought, horror taking hold of her as she looked at all her fallen friends, the damage she had reeked upon them. She looked at her hands, seeing the blood that stained them, causing her already ashen gray skin to turn that much paler, almost ghost white. She fell to her knees, holding her head.

Beast Boy took notice, surprised that she hadn't attacked yet, but she appeared to be confused. He readied himself, preparing for some kind of trick.

"What are you doing?" a demonic voice questioned her within her mind, "get up and finish what you have started, you and I both know you want to."

"No," Raven replied in her mind, battling with her emotions, finally, as if they had been locked up for quite some time.

"Finish him, just like you did the others Raven," the voice ordered, "Rage shall consume you."

"No it will not, I am in control, not you," Raven managed, looking through her mind, finding the red-cloaked version of her that bore 4 red eyes, just like Trigon.

"Whatever you want to believe," Rage taunted, "even if you were to stop, your "friends" will have nothing to do with you any further, besides your capture or, well, you know what else."

"That is a lie," Raven retorted, "I may have made a grave mistake, but I can still stop it, not you, not Slade, not anybody, is going to stop me."

"Dear Raven, don't be so naive," Rage continued, floating up to Raven's face, "Slade is your father, or you let us on to believe that, so we are going to have a say in whatever his plans are, so all of what you done and committed in his name is your fault, not his. You may not have agreed to this life, but after awhile, you gladly accepted, allowing yourself to explore a side of your person that isn't that well known, and look at the results. It will only be a matter of moments before you end their pathetic lives, so shall we?"

Raven pushed her emotion form away from her.

"You may have a say in what I do," Raven warned, "but I have the final, and my decision is the only one that matters. If you know what is good for you Rage, you will crawl back into the hole that you have been dwelling in my subconscious before I-"

"Before you what, Raven?" Rage interrupted, "I am a part of you, just like your other emotions, without us, well, you wouldn't be alive, so let's just do as we are told and be a good, little girl."

"Go to hell," Raven snapped, ready to end the conversation soon.

"Sorry," Rage retorted, "been there, done that, by the way, your real father says hello."

"Get away from me," Raven growled, clenching her fists.

Rage began to disperse, as if she began to disappear.

"We'll keep in touch Raven, you seem to have taken a liking to my side of you quite recently, only a little more and we will be united as one, and, well, be just like father."

Raven said nothing more, ready to go back to the real world, knowing that Beast Boy still remained.

"Raven, Raven!" B.B. yelled, not wanting to approach her and risk being attacked, but concerned for her safety, "what's the matter with you?"

Raven's eyes snapped open, adjusting to the low light conditions of the night, allowing her to focus on her remaining target. B.B. could tell that something had happened, but didn't quite know what it was, her expression within her eyes had changed drastically.

"Raven?" He continued, stepping closer, holding out his hand for reassurance.

"...B-B-Beast Boy?" she managed weakly, tears in her eyes, taking his hand.

She pulled him in close to her, embracing him in a hug, her eyes flowing. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her as well, his tears acting all the same as hers. She quickly retracted, grabbing hold of his collar, holding him up in the air, drawing her fist back, but her tears continued to flow.

"Raven...what are you...doing?" he managed, struggling against her grip, seeing that she was going to finish him.

"Things have changed, Beast Boy," Raven replied, her voice quivering, "this is how things must be now."

Raven prepared to deliver a blow that Beast Boy didn't know if he would recover from or not, so he decided that now was the time to tell her, while he still had the chance to do so.

"Raven...wait," he said, her holding her fist back to let him speak, "there's something...I...must tell you...first."

Raven's stare lessened a little, as if it were an inaudible sign for "go on".

"All I want is for you to know that...that..." he continued, "is that I love you."

She was devastated. How could someone, especially someone like him, still manage to say something like that and mean it after what she has done? Raven dropped him, every muscle in her body loosened up, her stance lessening to one of that of being completely shocked. He managed to rise to his knees after being dropped.

"What did you say?" Raven asked out of disbelief, almost as if she was her normal self.

"I said I love you Raven, and I mean it," he clearly said, holding his throat, "I never have been able to express my true feelings towards you Raven, but I swear to you that I mean it, with every fiber of my being. What we share together, a bond on a different level, is something that was even grander that that of what I shared with Terra. Terra was more physical love, as in we had to show each other, Raven, you and I are emotional, and we know what is there. As I said, no matter what, I will always be your friend, and I will always love you." He finished, rising to his feet awkwardly.

"Y-You really do mean that?" Raven quivered, her tears still coming forth.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this, especially if it involved you," B.B. added, seriousness in his voice for once.

Raven took hold of him once more, except it was in a hugging nature, pulling his face to hers. She engaged him in a kiss, letting him know that she too, cared deeply for him, but was never able to express it. After several moments, Raven released him, but grabbed his collar again.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I must do this, Beast Boy, in order for you to survive, I must do this, in hopes that you can convince the others as to what has transpired in hope of saving me."

"What are you talking about Raven?" struggled Beast Boy, not liking the fact that Raven had him in her clutches again.

"Slade has an entire army of those things you found in the forest, I know about that already because he hacked into the Tower's surveillance system. It is going to take more than just you and the others to succeed. I did this because he threatened to kill you with a Xenothium nerve gas in the Tower, as well as many citizens of the city, they are located all around. Please, remember this and tell the others, as my life, as well as you and the entire city's existence hangs in the balance."

"O-Ok," mustered B.B., not knowing what she was going to do to him.

"Take care," she whispered, her voice quivering again, as she cocked her arm back, and threw him.

B.B. skidded across the roof, bouncing over the wall, and began falling to the streets below. He morphed into a falcon just in time, but landing hard on the pavement, crashing to a halt. He laid there for a moment, looking up, catching a glimpse of Raven flying off, headed for Slade's lair. He felt numbness taking over his body, then his vision faded into darkness.

Slade sat in his chair, watching the footage of the fight that had just taken place. He paused it as he saw Raven and B.B. engage in their kiss, his eye narrowing.

"He is trying to corrupt her," Slade commented, drumming his fingers together, "but no matter, she is loyal to me, I am assured of it." He thought for a moment though. "But why did Raven remove her communicator? I do think she said something she didn't want me to hear, only a guess though, but I know how she is, she is just as sneaky and under-handed as I, but I will get to the bottom of it."

No sooner than he finished his thought, the doors opened, revealing his apprentice, but she staggered in, barely able to walk. He saw her uniform was ripped and tattered, bloodstained from battle, both hers as well as the Titans'. Her wounds were still fresh enough for blood to flow from them, multiple lacerations and bruises about her body. Slade knew she was weary from battle, as well as blood loss.

"What's the matter, Apprentice?" he maliciously questioned, standing up, "the Titans too much of a match for you?"

Raven didn't say anything, only falling forward onto her stomach, unconscious.

"I do believe that is a "yes"," Slade quietly commented to himself, "Robots, take Raven to the medial bay, Wintergreen is waiting, I knew it was going to come to this."

001 and 157 took hold of Raven's arms and legs, carrying her gently across the large expanse of a room, going into one of the adjacent hallways that led to the medical bay, a place that she has visited far too often, mainly thanks to his brutal training. Slade followed, actually concerned for her condition.

His eyes phased in and out of consciousness, blurred and attempting to refocus. He saw many blue and red flashing lights bathing the area around him. He attempted to look up, only to see the unknown faces of men in what appeared to be scrubs similar to those crews of an ambulance would wear.

"He's coming to," one of them commented, sounding as if it were way off in the distance to him.

"Keep him stable," another replied, "alright on 3. One, two, three."

Beast Boy felt himself being lifted up, assuming he was being placed on a stretcher, ready to take a trip to Jump City Memorial Hospital. None of them were in any condition to attempt to help one another, so it was required.

"W-where am I?" he weakly questioned, getting the attention of one of the paramedics.

"Conserve your strength," the paramedic replied back, helping the others rush him on the stretcher to the ambulance.

B.B. turned his head as they rushed past the police barricade, all the citizens on the other side staring, shock and horror in their eyes. Through all of the scrambled voices, he could make out distinct parts, such as:

"Is that Beast Boy?"

"Someone defeated the Titans?"

"Who did this to them?"

"Where's Raven?"

Comments such as those were heard, making him feel that much worse about the situation at hand. B.B. felt the sudden jump on the stretcher as the legs collapsed and rolled up into the ambulance, the paramedics piling in as well. A police officer tapped the door twice as it was closed, signaling for the ambulance to begin its race to the hospital. The vehicle came to life, taking off and the siren sounding as it sped away from the scene.

"Wh-where's my friends?" he managed again, the paramedics trying to do their job.

"On their way to the hospital as well, we need you to relax," another paramedic replied, checking his blood pressure.

He attempted to do so, but instead lost consciousness again.

"Seems as if you proved my wrong this time around, Raven," Rage's demonic voice taunted Raven within her mind.

Raven opened her eyes, seeing that she was in the landscape of her subconscious, knowing that she hadn't awakened yet.

"Why am I here?" she questioned out loud, hoping that one of her emotions besides Rage would here her out.

"You lost consciousness yet again," Rage informed, appearing in front of her, "likely do to blood loss, as well as overwhelming pain, my, my, Raven, you really do know how to throw me a party."

"Shut it," Raven snapped, hating her evil half, "you may be like me, but I am nothing like you."

"Will you drop the act already, you aren't fooling anyone," Rage mocked, "you enjoy your new life, but your friends do not, so what's it going to be? What you have become or what you once were?"

Raven actually thought for a moment, remembering all the fond memories of her time together with the Titans, but also at the same time, recollecting all the warming events that her and Slade shared after he took her under his wing, trained her, and provided her with everything that she ever wanted.

"I must follow my heart on this one," Raven finally said, "you want to party, eh? Well, I'm going to treat you to the grandest of all, because you are going to help me."

"Help you? Raven, I do as I please, you and I both know that," Rage finished, narrowing all four of her eyes.

"You do as I say because you are only a small part of me, when combined with other parts, you lose your hold over me."

Rage's eyes opened with surprise within them, knowing that she was right and had managed to figure it out.

"Bravery is going to give me the courage to do this, Intelligence is going to help me think through this, and Love is going to guide my heart back to the correct path, so Rage, you will either work with them, or, well, split back up into all the emotions that are needed to create you, and those parts will help me, so, what's it going to be?"

"You do not command Rage! Rage commands you! Rage shall consume you!" she exclaimed, her hellfire red eyes glowing.

"Don't kid yourself," she mocked her emotion, "you and I both know it to be the truth, so get over it. You are acting like my father now."

Rage gritted her sharpened teeth, growling.

"Now," Raven said, turning away, "I will be going now, I hope to see you _real_ soon."

Raven began walking away, headed down the path leading to another part of her mind.

"You will fail, Raven!" Rage yelled, Raven continuing to walk, "no matter what you attempt, it will be futile!"

She ignored her, continuing down her path. Raven looked down, noticing that she wasn't wearing the outfit that Slade had give her as his apprentice, but her formal clothing of Azarath, the very same she wore when she was a Titan, and she hoped to return as one soon.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice questioned her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

A figure cloaked in a lavender-light purple cape landed softly in front of her.

"I was just...uhh...just," Raven stumbled, knowing whom she was talking to.

"You were coming to visit me, weren't you?" the figure questioned in Raven's voice, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes," Raven replied, "I know that you and I aren't exactly the best in-tuned, but this is a matter of great importance."

"It involves Beast Boy, does it not?" she continued to question.

"Yes, as well as the others," Raven quickly answered, slightly embarrassed.

"I already know what you are going to ask, the answer is yes, Raven," she interrupted, placing her hand on Raven's shoulder. "I have always known that through all of this that you still retained your true feelings for your friends, especially Beast Boy, you can deny it no longer. We will be there for you Raven, whenever you decide to make your move, all of us will be there to help you."

"I really should have gotten to know you a long time ago," Raven said jokingly, actually cracking a smirk.

"It would have paid off for you to do so," her lavender colored cohort replied.

Raven nodded, continuing along her way to kill time until she was back in the real world. She stopped, turning her head as if she forgot to inform her aquaintence of something.

"One more thing Love," Raven stated, "watch out for Rage, I do believe she is totally irate after that little stunt you and I pulled on her."

"Nothing to worry about, Raven, nothing I can't handle," Love reassured with the wave of her hand, "she just has a bad attitude, that's all."

"I do believe that is her purpose, but seriously, please be careful," Raven said with seriousness and sincerity in her voice.

Love nodded, knowing what Raven truly meant.

Blinding white light penetrated his eyes as he opened them, his vision attempting to focus on what was going on around him. After several blurred moments, his vision finally cleared, revealing a white hospital room, everything was white, white floors, white walls, enough to make one sick of seeing the color. B.B. looked over his body where he had injuries, seeing that they were all bandaged up, a very small amount of crimson soaking through in some places, but nothing drastic. He looked over at the mirror to his right that hung upon the wall, seeing his face, one that was as beaten and battered as his body. The gashes upon his face were stitched back shut, smaller cuts merely bandaged and tapped up. He rubbed his head as if he were sleepy, but he noticed something didn't feel right, finding out that he had swelling from a concussion, probably sustained when Raven threw him off of the building, his abilities the only thing saving him. As soon as he took in what was around him and what had happened, he quickly pushed the large, red button at the side of his bed, calling a nurse. After several moments later, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed nurse walked in, clipboard in hand, as if she were doing work of some kind.

"How can I help you?" she politely questioned, looking into his emerald eyes.

"My friends, where are they?" he systematically said, not worrying about anything else.

The nurse picked up the clipboard that hung at the foot of his bed, seeing who he actually was, besides noticing his green skin as well.

"They are all in the ICU, but they are stable, you are welcome to go over there, but you need an assistant to push you in a wheelchair, you are far too injured to be walking on your own yet," she gladly informed, seeing his name on the clipboard.

"Ok, but get her in here quick," Beast Boy replied, her nodding on her way out.

He sat up, wincing in pain, nothing serious, but that of being sore.

"I can't just walk in there and tell them, especially after what happened," he thought, staring at his sheets still over his legs, "There has to be a way I can though, if not, they will make a grave mistake when we decide to go after Raven again. Raven wouldn't lie about that, I know her, it has to be the truth, I just need to get them to believe me."

Another nurse with dark brown hair walked in, pushing one of the many collapsible wheelchairs the hospital possessed for instances just as this. She locked the wheels in place as set it close to the bed.

"Allow me to help you, Mr. Logan," she gestured, ready to take hold of his arm.

He waved her away without a word as he slowly swung his legs over to the side of the bed.

"I'm fine," he informed, knowing that he truly wasn't, but didn't want to show his weakness by allowing her to help.

He made his way to his feet, feeling the cold, tile floor, carefully turning around to sit in the wheelchair. He sat down, the chair bowing inwards as it took his weight, distributing it.

"Are you set and ready to go, Mr. Logan?" the nurse asked politely, unlocking the wheels so the chair could move freely.

He nodded, giving her the motion to turn him around and begin to push him out the door. They entered the white, bleak hallway, causing Beast Boy to hate the color that much more, so bright that it made his eye hurt.

"You know," he managed, getting her attention as the passed through a set of doors that led to the ICU, "you people really should redecorate, white is way overdone, and besides, it is after Labor Day, and that is a big no-no."

The nurse ignored him, seeing how he was just trying to cause trouble, but he really wished that she would have said something, something to at least take his mind off of what laid ahead of him.

"Raven..." was heard far off, faint, and with an echo, "Raven...Raven."

She slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the figure in front of her face from her laying down position. Slade's masked face came into clear view after a moment, hovering over her.

"Good," he said in a soothed manner, as if he cared for once, "glad to see that you are conscious, child."

Raven looked around the room to the best of her abilities from her current position, taking in the darkness of the medical bay that she has frequented quite often over the past few months, mainly due to Slade's near suicidal training regime and pace. She also noticed Wintergreen was looking over X-Rays, studying them with the utmost scrutiny.

"I'm...sorry," Raven managed weakly, attempting to lift her head up.

"For what, Raven?" Slade questioned, lifting his head up so she could rise up somewhat.

"Failing you," she reluctantly informed, remembering that she didn't acquire the final and remaining part that he required.

He pulled out a dark blue crystal from one of his pouches, showing it to her.

"Not a problem, I knew that you were going to have your hands full with the Titans, so I saw to the task myself," he informed, easing her mind somewhat.

The table that she laid on slowly rose up to an angle so she could merely step off of it, something similar to what Cyborg had in his room, or the last time that she had been home anyways, things have changed, and she knew that they had, but there had to be some way, some how, to attempt to please both sides that she was torn between.

"There is one thing I would like to know though, Raven," Slade began, looking over her injured body.

"What's that?" Raven replied, looking at her bandaged forearms, her left had blood soaking through, the right was wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"Why did you remove your earpiece and dispose of it?" he questioned, narrowing his single-eyed stare at her.

Raven froze for a moment, attempting to come up with a good excuse to do so.

"I was getting really bad feedback and static, it was affecting my concentration," she lied, "so I removed it and thus, removed the problem."

"Do you really think for me to believe that, Raven?" Slade asked, leaning closer, his hot breath bathing her face every time he expelled air. "Now, are you going to tell me why you really did it or are you going to continue to lie to me, and Raven, I don't like being lied to."

Raven looked away from his stare, attempting to escape his pressing questions.

"Look at me," he ordered, "answer me, answer me truthfully."

"I-I-I told Beast Boy...," she began, fearing what he was going to do to her if she revealed the truth.

"What did you tell him, child?" he asked in her silence.

"I told him...everything," Raven informed, her voice breaking out of fear and desperation.

Slade kept the same tone of expression, beginning to walk around to the other side of the table, hands behind his back."Everything?" he coolly asked, shifting his eye in her direction.

She only nodded slowly, waiting for the worst.

A moment of silence enveloped between them, as if he were thinking of what to say, and her preparing for it.

Slade only chuckled slightly, shaking his head somewhat, surprising Raven.

"Everything is working out as planned," he commented, "I knew you were going to eventually do this, but no matter, I have what I need, and besides, they will be solving the problem of hunting them down by coming here."

"How so?" Raven asked, "I didn't tell them where this place is at."

He pulled out Raven's Titan communicator from one of his other pouches, flipping it open.

"All I need to do is set the bait for a trap, child," Slade informed, "you see, you told him what has happened, so I will guarantee you that they will give you your second chance, but I am not entirely sure if they will grant it. Anyways, if they do, they will come here in a futile attempt to rescue you, in which, will fall right into my hands and I will have them right where I want them."

Raven thought for a moment, seeing how in her attempt to help them, she may have sealed their fates.

"I ask you one thing then, Slade," Raven stated after a short time.

"What's that child?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Please don't make me fight them," she begged, feeling ashamed for requesting such a thing, but proud at the same time in an attempt to show her dedication to her friends.

He rested his hand on her good shoulder.

"As I said Raven, I will not force you to do what you do not want to do, but if you do something on your own or start something, I expect you to finish it," he informed, answering her plea.

She nodded, for some reason, knowing that he was going to say something like that.

"You must rest," he ordered, "I'll have Wintergreen keep a close eye on you for awhile, making sure that nothing develops. Raven, whether you realize it or not, but you took a malicious beating, and I don't believe even Robin could have survived the punishment that has been dealt upon you."

She slightly winced at the mentioning of his name, but knew it to be the truth. Raven knew that Slade's training had hardened her, made her stronger, much stronger. Her stamina also increased, but it didn't end there, her enhanced body seemed to amplify her own powers when she used them. Slade released her shoulder, turned about, and walked out of the bay. Wintergreen walked over, X-Rays in hand.

"Like Mr. Wilson said child, you did take quite a trouncing this time around," he informed, holding up the first set of X-Rays for her to view. "Your right wrist is fractured in two different places, but nothing too serious, something time will heal." Wintergreen shuffled through them, finding another one he thought she might want to see. "Ah, here it is," he commented, holding it up for her, "your ribs that have been previously broken were fractured as well, two of them in multiple places. These may pose as a problem since they never healed correctly to begin with, so again, only time will tell, child."

"About how long will it be for recovery?" she questioned, knowing that he was going to take her abilities into affect as well.

"A week, maybe 9 or 10 days tops for you, child," he informed, putting the X-Rays back into their envelope, "in the meantime, you need to rest, otherwise it will take that much longer."

"I understand," Raven replied, then turning to one of the robots standing guard. "001."

"Yes, Raven?" the robot replied, stepping out of the shadows.

"I need your assistance, help me get to my quarters," she stated, lifting herself up.

001 nodded, readying to help her.

All eyes diverted their attention to Beast Boy as he entered hall to the ICU. He attempted to somewhat hide his face from their pressing stares, the stares of the citizens that he has spent the last few years of his life protecting, but now none of that means anything, because the Titans have filled them with what they have tried to prevent: doubt. The newspapers, news on the television, everybody and everywhere across the city is the same questions:

Are the Titans done?

Have the Titans finally met their match?

B.B. shook his head to get rid of the idea that Titans may finally be washed-up, even if it was against one of their own. They may have lost, but it wasn't the first time, but this time, this time was different. He looked up, managing to see Cyborg standing in the doorway of one of the adjacent rooms a little ways down.

"That room with the giant tin man standing there, nurse," Beast Boy pointed.

"Yes, Mr. Logan," she obeyed.

He grew closer and closer to Cyborg, seeing that he was somewhat repaired, but not 100. He still had visible damage, and the gaping hole in his chest cavity with a metal plate riveted to his chest.

"How you holding up?" Beast Boy questioned Cyborg after waving away his nurse assistant.

"I've been better," Cyborg replied, kneeling down to speak with him easier, he motioned over to the bed, "those two could definitely be doing a lot better."

B.B. looked over, seeing Robin laid out upon the bed, laying flat on his chest, some kind of equipment around his back area was attached to the bed as well. His vital signs were all steady, but he was still unconscious. Starfire was sitting in a chair at his head, her head laid down with his, crying softly. Her body was just as battered and bruised as Cyborg's or B.B.'s but her alien resilience somewhat helped her heal a little faster, but she was still pained.

"How's he doing?" Beast Boy questioned softly, attempting to keep Starfire from hearing him.

"Not good," Cyborg reluctantly informed, "doctors said he has at least 3 lower vertebrae that are shattered, even with surgery, his chances of...walking again are...slim to none. It will be a miracle if he does."

Beast Boy was devastated, feeling as if this, all of this, was his fault. He felt as if there was something that he could have done to stop what happened to Robin, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"So now what?" he finally managed after the news set in.

Cyborg fidgeted for a moment, attempted to summon the words he needed to say.

"As soon as we are good to go again, we will find her, and we will take care of business," Cyborg whispered.

"We can't Cyborg," Beast Boy said in a somewhat pleading manner.

"What do you mean we can't? I think she knocked what sense you did have out of you, man, we have to do this, it is the only way," he informed, glancing over in Starfire and Robin's direction.

"Raven told me what's going on, Cyborg, she told me everything, we need to give her a second chance," B.B. said narrowing his eyes, trying to prove that he was serious.

He rolled his eyes angrily.

"If we give her a second chance, she'll only finish what she started, she has crossed the line-"

"No," B.B. interrupted, "Raven get's a second chance, I don't care what you, Star, or Robin have to say about it, if you won't help me, fine, I'll go it alone, but Raven isn't what you think she is, she's doing this to save us, as well as the city, even if it doesn't seem like it right now."

"What do you mean saving us?" Cyborg said, managing to catch that part from his last ranting protest, "if you haven't noticed, she nearly killed us, and crippled Robin."

"Her judgement was clouded, but Raven is still Raven," Beast Boy continued, "she said that Slade has an army of those things we found in the woods."

"Exactly how many?" Cyborg asked, surprised the Slade was able to construct them to begin with.

"I don't know, but she said we couldn't do it alone, it would be suicide to fight them by ourselves, we need help," Beast Boy continued revealing information from the rooftop incident.

"What else did she tell you?" Cyborg continued questioning, starting to believe Beast Boy, knowing that he wouldn't lie about something like this.

"Slade has his finger on a button that could kill us along with thousands, maybe more, citizens of the city," B.B. revealed, looking into Cyborg's eyes, continuing to prove how serious he was about the matter at hand.

"How, I mean, a weapon or device of that degree would be pretty hard to hide," the cybernetic stated.

"Gaseous Xenothium," B.B. stumbled, not used to using such large words, especially those dealing with finer aspects of science.

Cyborg's eyes widened with horror, knowing what Xenothium could do in that state.

"You're talking about some of the most lethal nerve gas in existence, that's like, almost instant death," Cyborg managed.

"Raven said there are devices located all around the city, there's one even in the Tower," Beast Boy added, seeing how he was on a roll with his information.

"What!" Cyborg exclaimed, knowing that he was going to draw Starfire into the conversation eventually anyways, "I run checks on the Tower all the time, how can there be one?"

"Remember when..." he started, recalling the painful memory," ...remember when Terra was living with us? Well, she wasn't just spying, she put one in the Tower, so when we get home, we need to look in all the most unlikely places."

"I had a feeling that you were going to say something like that, but how did Slade know that he would have Raven in his hands eventually, I mean, she is the most unlikely person to do something like this," Cyborg stated, "so we have been in his crosshairs for the past...4 years?"

Beast Boy nodded, noticing that Starfire had drifted over.

"I don't know," he started, "but we will overcome this, Raven is a Titan, she always has been, she always will be, no matter what."

Cyborg nodded, turning his attention to Starfire.

"How you holding up, Star?" Cyborg asked, patting her on the shoulder lightly.

"I have been quite the better," she managed, wiping away the remnants of tears from her face, "what about you and friend Beast Boy?"

"I'm doing all right, but as you said, I've been better," Cyborg replied, "from what I just found out, I don't know about him though."

She turned to Beast Boy, kneeling down.

"What is the matter?" she questioned, "What is it that you have information of?"

Beast Boy readied himself to go through his information a second time, because they all will need to be prepared for what is to lie ahead of them.

Raven stared blankly in her dank, dark room, the light shattered from an expelling of her enhanced energy. The silence consumed as Raven thought, thought about what was going to happen now, and what is to come in the future.

"I've done all I can do, it is only a matter of time, and a matter of heart before the endgame begins. I know I have committed heinous acts in his name, I nearly killed and completely destroyed what I held dear to me in life, all because I allowed myself to become clouded in judgement, but no more. My mind is clear, and it is clear that I have an ultimatum, shall I continue what I am doing and cause the untimely downfall of the Titans, or shall I return to what I once was, what I want to be, and what I should be? Decisions, decisions, I must choose though, even though I have seen the true side of Slade, and no matter what I do, I can never forget that. My friends took me in when I needed it most, cared for me, helped me, and without them, I would have given up a long time ago. Yet, Slade has given me something that they cannot, a caring father figure in my life. Even though it was brutal at first, I have emerged as something that even he respects now. I pray that my emotions guide me to the correct path, as I fear that it is my logic that is clouded. The answer should be clear and present, but it isn't, so I must take a high risk but making the choice, possibly the final choice: Return to the Titans and hope for forgiveness or continue to be the apprentice and daughter of Slade, controlling and ruling the city by his side as his equal, and his successor. I must choose of the two extremes, should I return to the light, or should I remain in the darkness. Only time will tell."

Tears started rolling from her eyes, her sobs could be barely heard in the darkness.

"I cannot take this much longer, I must convince myself to make this choice, I can, I must, I shall, I will, and nothing, not Slade, not my friends, and most definitely not my emotions or logic will get in the way of this, not now, not ever."


	14. Interlude 7

The sun broke over the early morning horizon, signaling the start of another day of suffering. This day only added one more to the already weeks of recuperation the four of them spent. Fall had seen its days, them healing their wounds the entire time, signaling the start of Winter of the first snowfall, the temperature dropping to a record low, low enough to freeze the bay over. The winter wonderland the engulfed the city was enjoyed by some, loathed by just as many, but the inhabitants of the Tower had other things to worry about. Crime was on the rise due to their absence, at an alarming rate at that, the police unable to keep up with the work that had been delivered upon them due to the Titans' down time. All of them were close to being back on their feet again, all except for one, Robin. He was conscious and aware of his surroundings, but he wasn't the same. Being confined to a wheelchair affected him psychologically in these past few weeks. Even with encouragement, he deteriorated, physically, emotionally, and mentally. Robin only ate enough to stay alive, causing his body to wither away, almost to nothing. Starfire's continual worrying didn't help much for either of them, causing her to lose much needed rest many a nights, only prolonging her overall healing. Cyborg attempted to help out in any way he could, but Robin was too stubborn, no matter what he did for him, Robin would only resent it. He, as well as the others, grew tired of him just sitting, staring off into space, as if he had lost the will to live, but yet, he continued going, because the only thing he had left to live for was Starfire, and she wasn't about to let him leave her side, especially like this. Robin found out the hard way that no matter what good you do, no matter how good or dedicated to your purpose you are, that darkness and evils dwell inside of you. Cyborg finally stepped in, fed up with this, watching Robin slowly kill himself by giving up. It was a trying time, but in the end, they all managed to overcome it, Robin finally convinced himself that there was the small, minute chance that he might walk again. Cyborg decided to lead the team in Robin's impairment, and one of them would have to take turns watching Robin as soon as they started protecting the city once more. Beast Boy, on the other hand, had been praying, praying ever since Raven's redemption. He knew that no matter what, she was still his friend, their friend, a Titan, and nothing, even after the events that had transpired will prove this to be true. This may be the most difficult thing the team had ever faced, and he, and probably the others, vowed that they would overcome this, one way or another. Cyborg was up first, as usual, Starfire not far behind, pushing Robin into the main room, where Beast Boy was going over some research on Slade and Raven.

"So," he stated, looking up, some dressing still covering some of his most serious wounds that were still healing, "we are almost ready to get back to work, in a sense, so how are we doing this?"

"I know Slade," Robin stated, drumming his fingers together, "he is going to lead us into a trap, but there isn't exactly a choice in how we are to find him, so I suggest take the bait."

"I know your right, man," Cyborg added, "but remember what Raven said to B.B., we can't go in there by ourselves, it's suicide. We need help, and a lot of it."

"Well," Robin stated, "what do you suggest then?"

Cyborg held up his communicator, flipping it open, and prepared to push a small grey button that sat next to the large red one.

"We give these things to every single hero that we have ran into around the world, right?" Cyborg inquired. "So, isn't about time we actually use them?"

A smile curled across Robin's face.

"You know, you're right, Cyborg," Robin agreed, "I see where you are going with this."

"You see," Cyborg explained, mainly because B.B. looked a little confused, "Slade is expecting us, and only us, so if we bring along a few friends, oh let's say, Titans East, uh, and all the honorary Titans we have dubbed, which is well over a hundred by the way. If there is an army of those things, then we will be able to even the numbers up so we will stand a chance, get Raven out of there, and stop Slade once and for all."

"Since we did remove the nerve gas unit from the central air system," Beast Boy added, "as well as the ones around the city, Slade hasn't any threat against Raven anymore, and when we tell her, she will surely listen to reason, I guarantee it."

"The police are good for something after all," Cyborg attempted to joke, in absence of good spirits lately, only getting a slight chuckle out of B.B.

"So we will be inviting friends over, Cyborg?" Starfire asked, looking as innocent as ever.

"Let's find out," Cyborg replied, pushing the button, the very same one that called all other communicators.

One by one, the Honorary Titans, as well as the members of Titans East, began to appear on the large screen. Robin managed to stand up, only to fall down, but Starfire caught him, holding him up, as well as moving the wheelchair out of view, not wanting to let them know what had happened.

"Hey Cy, what's up?" Speedy asked, running his hand through his hair as if he were looking into a mirror.

"No time for small talk," Cyborg replied, waiting for the others to come on line. "All right, now, give me a comms check, can you hear me, if so, click the communicator's relay button."

They did so, an audible noise from each of them gave him the sign that they could indeed hear him.

"Now that I have your attention," Cyborg started, "I am putting these things to good use for once. I understand that all of you have your own little part of the world to protect and whatnot, but I come to you, well, requesting help."

"What kind of help, Comrade Cyborg?" Red Star questioned in his heavy Russian accent.

"Those of you that are interested, I am issuing a emergency calling all Titans. I understand about the whole different timezone thing," he commented, noticing that a few of them were in their pajamas, "but the sooner that you can come the better. The more of us, the better. I will brief you as soon as you arrive in Jump City, we will be waiting, Cyborg out."

The screen faded to black as each and everyone of them nodded, shutting their connection off.

"Starfire," Cyborg beckoned.

"Yes, friend Cyborg?" she answered.

"Get out the sleeping bags, we gotta have a place for them to stay after all," he said with a smile, "in the meantime, B.B. and I will be getting this place ready for their arrival."

She exclaimed with joy, a first in several weeks.

"We will be having the slumbering of the party!"

The three guys only laughed, lightening the mood somewhat in the Tower.

"The time of reckoning has arrived," Slade commented, Raven standing before him, turning off the feed to the Tower's surveillance system, seeing that the Titans were nearly ready to fight once more.

"Your machines are no match for them," Raven stated, not fearing him at all.

Slade looked at Raven with intent.

"You don't know what they are capable of, child," he hissed.

Raven looked right back at him, narrowing her eyes.

"You are dense, you know that?" she taunted.

"What did you say to me!" Slade questioned, enraged, rising to his feet.

"I said that you are dense, I have trained, fought, and lived beside them, so I do believe I know what they are capable of," Raven calmly informed, acting like him more than he wished.

"I don't know what has gotten into you lately, Raven, but you are testing my patience at every turn. If-"

"Are you always like this?" Raven interrupted, making him that much more irritated with her, "Tense, distraught, almost paranoid, as if something is after you all the time and you cannot escape it. My, My, how low have we sunk?"

"Stow your mouth!" he yelled, advancing to Raven from his platform leaning down into her face, holding himself back from striking her.

"What are you going to do about it?" she flatly stated, staring him right in the eye, his face nearly touching hers, "Just a friendly tidbit of information, you might want to try a breathmint, especially if all you do is talk shit."

Slade drew his fist back, Raven only standing there as if nothing were happening around her. He swung forward with all his might, Raven throwing her arm up and easily blocking it, as if nothing had happened at all. Slade's eye jumped open with surprise.

"Are you done throwing your fit, because I have grown tired of it," she questioned, pushing his fist aside with ease.

Slade's expression only hardened in her insolence towards him.

"As I said," Slade managed, trying to retain his calm, "you had better come off of it by the time the Titans show their faces again and perform as needed, otherwise..." he trailed off.

"Otherwise what?" Raven boldly questioned, only to hear the sound of his blade being drawn and the feeling of cold steel touching her throat within the same timeframe.

"Otherwise," Slade hissed in his usual manner, "I will have to kill you, as well as your friends."

Raven's dark energy engulfed the blade and shattered it to nothing more than metallic slivers, all dropping to the floor.

"You and I both know that you are nothing compared to me, I only stay in order to get what I want, after that, well, you had better watch out," Raven threatened, Slade's eye still showing the sign of surprise watching his prized katana be destroyed and reduced to nothing. He reacht out quickly, faster than the boastful Raven could see, gripping her by the throat, squeezing with all his might, dropping her to he knees.

"If you so much as speak in a manner that I dislike, child," he angrily whispered into her ear, "I will kill you in such a way that your friends will beg for death themselves, well, I can grant that as well. You see, Raven, I'm not as stupid as you take me. I know that you are attempting to rebel against me, I know all about your interaction with the green one, and I know that they are going to be looking for us in order to free you, but I will save them the trouble of doing so."

He used his free hand to take out her Titans' communicator from his belt, opening it, turning it on. Raven struggled at his hand at her throat, but his grasp was too great for her to escape from. He only eyed her, depressing the button that allowed the speaker to contact another communicator. After a moment, Robin's face appeared on the screen, him thinking it was Starfire or somebody else, not even looking up from what he was working on.

"Robin here, who am I speaking to?"

"Nothing more than a couple of long lost friends, Robin," Slade eerily hissed, causing him to look up at the communicator with fright.

"Where are you hiding!" he yelled, picking it up, "I swear to God, as soon as we find you, you will pay."

"I'm saving you the trouble of playing hide-and-go-seek with me," Slade informed, "track this and you will find us, won't he Raven?"

He moved the communicator down to her face, her still struggling against him.

"Why don't you say hello Raven, I'm sure Robin would like to hear from the very person that ended his career as a hero, wouldn't he?"

She managed to loosen his grip, allowing her to speak. Before she could say anything, tears started forming in her eyes, giving the shimmering effect off of them.

"Robin," she softly stated, him still glaring at her, unable to say anything in her presence.

"Get her out of my face," Robin demanded, out of being mad at her, as well as keeping it believable in order for their rescue plan to succeed.

"Seems as if things have went south for your friendship, has it not?" Slade asked Robin, letting Raven go, but she remained on her knees, too ashamed to climb to her feet.

"I'm not worried about that, the past is the past," he replied out of rage, "all I do know is that you had better be ready, because as soon as we run into yo-"

"Enough, Robin, you are boring me, besides, you aren't going to be doing anything being confined to that wheelchair, now are you?" Slade taunted with a slight chuckle.

Robin ended the conversation by closing his communicator, the room silent once more.

"Now," Slade stated, tossing the communicator at Raven's knees, "the fun shall begin. You so much as show a hint of rebellion, I will end millions of lives with the push of a single button, I know you don't want me to do that, but if I must, I will. Now go to your quarters and prepare yourself, the next time I summon you, it will almost be guaranteed that you will begin the endgame that will take place."

Raven slowly scooped up the communicator in her hands, caressing it, feeling all of the emotion of her life that she wished to return to dwell inside of it. Her misty, amethyst eyes watched the locator signal light blink red, on and off, showing that it was allowing the Titans to track it.

"If anyone is going to end your life," she managed, him starting to walk away, stopping, turning his head at the sound of her voice, "it will be me, you will die by my hand and no one else's."

Slade chuckled, staring at Raven as she rose to her knees, putting the communicator in one of her own pouches on her belt.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Raven" he mocked, "and hypothetically, if anyone were to have a marginal chance of completing such a task, it would be you, but again, I have taught you everything you know, so you had best watch yourself."

She started making her way to her room, mentally preparing herself for what laid ahead of her.

"I will strike without hesitation at the first chance I get, I won't if there are innocent lives at hand, but if they managed to find those devices," she thought, passing numerous robots in the corridor, all of them preparing for the battle that was destined to take place, marching in single file, all glancing at Raven as she passed them.

Raven smirked as she activated the keypad on her door that opened it.

"Actually," she quietly commented out loud, "Slade hasn't taught me everything."

She gripped her hand into a fist, allowing her dark energy to surge over it, a smile creeping across her face.

"He will regret pissing me off, he should know better," she thought, "he did the same to my father, but he won't do it to me, I will not go down like this. Also, the sooner this all ends, the better, the better chance I have of going back to what I once was, loved, and enjoyed being. Besides, I'm sick of seeing black and orange all the time, I really wish I had my own clothing still, the only clothes I actually liked, seeing how I can't wear anything blue."


	15. Chapter 8

No sooner than Cyborg had ended his transmission to all the Titans, no matter whether they be actual Titans or Honorary Titans, they made their way to Jump City, traversing from all the different parts of the world, no matter the distance. He basically sat by the door, seeming as if he were waiting on them to come in at regular intervals. Starfire and Beast Boy were there to greet their newly-arriving guests as well, but Robin remained in his room out of shame and disgust for himself, not wanting his friends and allies all across the globe to see him in the condition that he is in. It seemed as if from sunup to sundown, they arrived, nearly nonstop for quite some time. The guests to the Tower looked around in amazement, seeing how the protectors of Jump City lived and used the Tower to ward off evil from it. Random chattering and conversations were carried on between and among many of the young heroes. Cyborg finally took head count, seeing that all he was able to contact had indeed showed up, not wanting to leave their friends in need. He made his way up to the podium that he had constructed in front of the large, plate glass window that had a view to the bay and city behind him, the lights illuminating and reflecting off the placid, nighttime water.

"Can I have your attention please?" he spoke into the microphone, everyone's chatter dying down to silence to listen. "Glad to see that all of you were able to make it, I know it is tough on one to get here with such speed, especially since some of you inhabit the world halfway around it from here. We have prepared for your arrival, there is plenty of food in the kitchen area, help yourself, but do please clean up after yourself. Starfire, to my right, will be providing all of you with a sleeping bag or bedding if you desire it. Beast Boy, to my left, will help you out with anything you need at all. Are there any questions?"

A young man of Asian decent with a sheathed katana raised his hand in the back.

"Yes, uhh…Bushido, is it?" Cyborg recollected, trying to remember names.

"Where is your leader, Robin?" he questioned, everyone turning to one another, chattering quietly about his question, noticing that Robin wasn't present.

"He is indisposed of right now, but I assure you that he is fine," Cyborg lied, but his hearing distinctly picking up a faint noise down the hall. He heard faint footsteps, slow and awkward ones, but they were coming closer and closer to the light. The figure finally exited the darkness, Robin's face appearing upon it.

"Define indisposed for me, Cyborg," he commented with a smirk, stepping up on the platform that contained the podium. He received light applause for his appearance. Before he took the microphone, Cyborg leaned down to his ear.

"How in the hell are you walking?" he questioned in a hushed voice, surprised that he had accomplished such a feat after a devastating blow he was dealt.

"I'll tell you later, but not now, it isn't important," Robin whispered back, turning back to his audience of allies that sat before him.

"Well," he started in a friendly tone, "it's good to see all of you again, most of you I haven't seen ever since we defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, but no matter, we are all here now. I understand that Cyborg has called you here for an emergency, correct?"

Heads nodded and random "yes"s was heard through the crowd of heroes. Robin pushed a button on the podium that activated a slideshow behind him on the giant computer screen, Slade's intimidating image showing. Some of the guests sharpened their stare at him, others looked confused

"This is why we have called you here. Slade has decided to show his face once more, those of you who don't know who he is, ask someone who does, but that isn't all," Robin continued, pushing the button to advance to the next slide. This one was of his apprentice, a still shot taken from the video feed of the Wayne Industries break in.

"This," he motioned, "is why, his apprentice is highly skilled in combat, cunning, and deadly. She has committed crimes in his name without a second thought, stealing technology for him to build something sinister. We know where they are hiding, they know we are coming, but Slade doesn't know that _all_ of us are coming."

"Who is his apprentice?" Kid Flash asked out loud, seated about middle ways in the back.

Robin didn't say another word, only advancing the slide, revealing Raven's face, a twisted, psychotic look about it, holding her staff, ready to strike. Silence engulfed the room for a few moments, then heightened chatter started amongst them once more, realizing what they were up against.

"Raven has been corrupted, I don't know exactly how it happened, but it happened, she has allowed herself to actual reason to what he has told her, even…even nearly killing us in his name," he informed solemnly, advacing the slide yet again, pictures of her devastating blows on all of them were witnessed, some of the heroes turning away in disgust of the whole situation.

"But," he managed to start again, "Beast Boy, as well as the others, have discussed this situation with me thoroughly, and we all have decided, after much debate, that Raven will be given her second and final chance to revert her ways. She revealed much needed information to us through Beast Boy, even regretting what she had committed in his name."

"So," Argent came in, "where do we come in at?"

Robin advanced yet another slide, revealing row after row after row of Slade's new robots, all just as menacing as the last, all mirroring him to near exactness.

"We can't go in by ourselves, seeing how Slade has an army of these, as you can tell. We need the help of all the other Titans of the world to save one of our own, because we can't get past them on our own, it would be suicide to attempt with just my team, so, I come to you, asking this, will you fight along side of us as we did in the past to stop this evil and save one of our beloved teammates?"

A moment of silence overcame all of them once more, as if they were thinking about everything that had taken place. Robin waited for volunteers, all of them knowing the danger that they would be getting themselves in. Bumblebee, as well as the remaining members of Titans East stood up from their front row position.

"Titans East will gladly help you out Robin," she boldly stated.

"Your help is much appreciated," Robin replied.

A Russian man clad in a dark green uniform with a large star on it stood up.

"Red Star will gladly help you to victory, comrade," he said, his booming voice carrying.

"I cannot leave a fellow warrior to fight alone," Bushido announced.

"I can't be left out of the party now, can I?" Kid Flash questioned, getting a couple of scattered laughs.

One after another, each and every Titan stood up, announcing their allegiance to Robin. He nodded at each one, respecting their decision and dedication to such a daring feat that would take place.

"Then it is settled," Robin announced, his overall person seeming to improve in condition, appearing as if he had before his fated battled with Raven, nearly reverting back to his normal self, "tomorrow, we will begin planning, we will save Raven, and we will stop Slade once and for all."

Raven drew back her fist, driving it into a wall of her room with all her might, her fist disapperaing into the recess of the wall, creating a large hole. She removed it, studying her hand.

"This hell has turned me into a monster," she managed, sitting down, attempting to contain her anger. "But," she started, "this monster is what is needed to escape this hell."

The door opened, 001 peering in, looking around the room, then to Raven.

"What is the matter, child?" he questioned, "I heard a-" seeing the hole in the wall.

"It is nothing, 001," she replied, motioning for him to come in.

"A hole in your wall isn't nothing, Raven," he reasoned, "what is it that troubles you?"

"Its hard to explain," she replied, looking at him, seeing that even for a machine, he seemed to care for her more than Slade did.

"I'm all ears, we both have time, so let's hear it," 001 replied in a tone that basically made her begin.

"I-I've made a mistake," she started, readying herself to tell the story.

"How so?" 001 asked.

Raven hesitated for a moment, unable to find words to correctly describe her situation.

"I am caught between two worlds, two completely different lives," Raven finally managed, "this, and the one I once had. I have became what I have tried to prevent my entire life and stopped others from doing, shattering what I once held dear. Due to my inability to realize that, I nearly ended what I once had, but I have made an attempt to repremind for what I have done."

"I think I understand what you are saying," 001 stated, rubbing his masked chin., "your past life, with the Titans, correct, is conflicting with your current one. You want to return, but the acts you have commited may have dashed any hopes of doing so. But, there is something or some part of you that enjoys or remotely likes your current situation. Raven, are you saying that you don't like being here?"

"Yes," she answered, "it isn't you, 001, you only do as you are told, but it is Slade, he is doing what I have told him not to, he treats me like property, and I will not take it any longer."

"It is Master that you are displeased with," 001 reasoned, "I see, but if you were to rebel, the city as well as your friends are in mortal danger, are they not?"

"That is a chance I am going to have to take," Raven informed, "Because, I know them better than anyone else, from what I told Beast Boy, they will have removed the threat."

"He will order us to attack if you so much as show a hint of resentment, and there isn't anything else we can do about it," 001 informed, "we are made to obey him and him only."

Raven's mind seemed to hatch an idea on the spot.

"Or does he?" Raven questioned, attempting to lead 001 into a conversation about who is in control.

001's eye filled with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, attempting to see what Raven was getting at.

"Why do you listen to him?" Raven questioned once more.

"Because he is Master, we are built for his use, we are programmed to listen," 001 explained, following what his programming told him to do.

"No, _why_ do you listen to him? Think about it, 001, Slade commands you the way he does becuase he is scared of you. You and your brothers are faster, stronger, well, better than him, so he has a very good reason to fear you, so he subjegates you with oppression to keep you under his control. He is weak, so why should the strong follow the weak?" Raven explained.

"Why do _you_ listen to him then, Raven, you are much more powerful than he," 001 asked, starting to believe what she was saying.

"Because, I will endanger what I love and what I want to return to, so if my friends managed to do their part with the help of my delivered information, then I will be able to sucessfully escape," she informed.

"But I have nothing, nor a reason to rebel," 001 stated, his reasoning taking over since he didn't have emotions.

"You may not see it, but you do. 001, when my friends come for me, you must make the choice."

"What choice?" he questioned, a puzzled look in his eye.

"Are you going to side with Slade or are you going to reason and side with me? Raven boldly stated, even knowing that he could just go right to Slade and tell him of their conversation. "One way I'm you're ally, the other, your enemy, so make your decision, I will need to know when the time comes."

The robot sat there, studying the floor as he thought, running through all the possible processes, using his artifical intelligence to make a decision.

"I will do what I must, Raven, I will let you know that much, there isn't much else I can tell you," he informed, standing up to leave to continue his post at her door.

Raven only smirked a little as he left, hoping that he did make the better choice, but did know that you can't tell a machine to go against its programming, so that is all that remained for her, hope.

After a thorogh tour of the Tower that seemed last well into the night, Robin and the others made room for their guests to have a place to sleep for the remainder of the night. After drawing straws, Speedy, Aqualad, and Red Star managed to snag the only spots that weren't on the floor by crashing on the couch. The heroine Titans followed an overjoyed Starfire to her room to have "the party of slumbering" with her fellow female cohorts. After settling in, Starfire and her friends sat around in a circle on her bed, Silkie sitting in her lap, purring gently.

"You have a nice room here," Argent commented, still taking in the sights, "I don't totally agree on the color though."

"It is the royal colors of Tameran, they are my favorite, besides, they are quite nice, why do you not like it?" Starfire questioned, puzzled, while petting Silkie.

"I don't know, I just think there is too much...purple," Argent managed, being pressured into an explaination.

Bumblebee rested her hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"I think it's fine, Star," she said with a smile, "but there is something that I have been wanting to ask you for the longest time."

"What is that?" she naively stated, walking herself right into it.

"Have you and Robin, well, been dating?" she pressed, everyone's attention being diverted to her, awaiting an answer.

"Why do you ask that?" Starfire attempted to escape the question.

"Don't play dumb, Star, we aren't that dense, we could tell by the way you acted around him, every single time you were around him, it's a dead giveaway," Bumblebee continued, wanting an answer.

"I assure you that nothing is going on between us, we are nothing more than friends," Star continued to lie.

They only stared at Star, smirking.

"You're such a horrible liar, Star," Bumblebee joked, the others laughing as well, causing Starfire to blush in the face.

"...I do suppose that you are right," she finally managed, "to _truthfully_ answer your question, yes, Robin and I are engaged in the dating."

"And?" Argent pressed, intrested in the situation.

"And what, friend? Nothing more has happened between us, I promise you," Starfire defended her innocence. "I won't allow anything else...unless."

"Unless what?" Argent pressed once more, starting to become a thorn in her side.

"I've noticed Robin continually putting a small black box covered in velvet back into his pocket at the sight of me, as if he is hiding something from me. I want to know what it is that is so secretive that he must go to such measures."

"Starfire," Argent quitely stated, "please tell me you understand what is going on. I mean, you do, don't you?"

"No, I do not, please tell me, friend," Starfire innocently asked, wanting to know the truth behind Robin's recent behavior.

The girls looked on in amazement, having troubles believeing that Starfire didn't concieve what was at hand.

"Star," Bumblebee finally broke the silence, "Robin wants to pop the question."

"What is popping the que-"

"He wants to marry you," Argent interrupted before Star could question again.

Starfire stared at her in amazement, mouth agap.

"Is this true, Robin wants to seal our courtship with the vows of a marrige bond? Why, this is the greatest thing to ever happen in my life thus far, I mean, Robin and I are meant for one another..."

Starfire continued on about her "undying love" for Robin.

"Here we go," Argent whispered into Bumblebee's ear.

"No kiddin'," she whispered back, watching her continue to speak of her love for Robin.

Meanwhile the others slept, Robin was awake, all his materials strewn across his desk. He was attempting to come up with a good plan that would gain them access to Slade's lair with the least amount of resistence.

"Even with all of them, we are still severly outnumbered, I know it, I know how Slade works," he said to himself, looking over all the information that Slade had given him as if he were taunting him, forcing him to play into Slade's hands.

He scanned through what he had concieved thus far, still trying to find a minute flaw in Slade's information that would gain them access into his lair and have a small chance at saving Raven.

"I know she has done terrible things, very terrible things," Robin said to himself, "but, even her, deserves a second chance. I will admit, I did overeact the last time we ran into one another, I know that creating such relationships with one another would cause problems, but I must work around them. Because she hurt Star, I nearly killed her, then I only enraged her that much more, causing what happened to me."

Robin sat back in his chair, a small simle on his face, thinking.

"They aren't going to let me go with them when we decide to go through with this operation," Robin commented, "but I won't take no for an answer, Raven is my...friend as well, and nothing will change that, I will be there for her, no matter what. I also want to be there to watch everything Slade has worked so hard for to crumble right before him, seeing how we have a few more "friends" to help out."

Raven was in her room, laying on her bed, hands behind her head, looking up at the cieling. She was thinking, thinking as what to do when the time comes. An idea popped into her head.

"Wait a minute," Raven thought, "I can help them, I still can, I could astrally project myself, I could contact Beast Boy, tell him, and he could relay the information, seeing how Robin would wish that I was dead, and I don't blame him, especially after what I done. Anyways, its worth a shot, not like Slade is going to notice anything."

She lifted herself up off of her bed, making her way to the middle of the floor, and sitting down, taking up her usual meditation stance.

"Well," she commented, readying herself, "her goes nothing."

Raven closed her eyes, using her powers, meditating, concentrating, trying to find Beast Boy's exact location. She tensed up, then relaxed, finding her target. Raven quickly jerked her head upwards, the astral form of her made of her dark energy bursted forth in the form of a raven, phasing through the roof of her room with ease, making its way to Beast Boy. Raven guided her astral self through the air after exiting the underground facility, searching. She moved across the bay at great speed, headed straight for the Tower. She entered the same way she left her room, phasing through the walls. She went straight into Beast Boy's room, finding him sitting on his bed, studying a picture of him and Raven, distraught on his face. Raven quickly forced her astral self into his body discreetly.

"Beast Boy," echoed Raven's voice in his mind, causing him to jump and toss the picture out of fright.

"Raven!" he questioned back, having no idea as to the source of the voice.

"Yes, listen to me," she stated, "I'm contacting you through astral projection, I need you to listen, what I am going to tell you is very important, you must tell the others."

"Astral projection?" Beast Boy questioned, dumbfounded.

"I'm basically inside your head right now, but my body is elsewhere, ok?" Raven quickly informed, knowing it was starting to get risky the longer she took to accomplish her task.

"I got you," B.B. replied, still confused somewhat, but remembering how she did something similar when Robin was haunted by Slade, even when he wasn't there, "so what is it that you need to tell me that is so important for you to go to such measures?"

"Slade has well over a thousand of those robots, the number is growing every single day, Beast Boy, even with the help of the honorary Titans, as well as Titans East, I still think it is going to be very difficult for you and the others to attempt this mission. They are just like him in every way, probably better."

"Raven, nothing is going to stand in our way, we will do whatever it takes, no matter what, no matter the cost, I promise you," Beast Boy kindly informed, knowing that Raven needed it.

The words "I promise you" rang in her head, vaguely remembering the day that she departed from the Tower.

"A promise is something you and I always keep, you know that?" Raven commented with a slight laugh, a laugh that B.B. hadn't heard for quite some time.

"How so?" he replied, smiling.

"I promised I would return, well, guess what, I'm coming home, as soon as you guys get here, I will be able to fulfill that promise," Raven informed kindheartedly.

"You were always one to your word," B.B. commented, still enjoying the feeling of hearing from Raven.

"Also, make sure that you are the one that attacks me, ok? I have to make it believeable, then right when he least expects it, Slade will have the surprise of his life," Raven stated, making sure that he was understanding her.

"I'm really good at acting," Beast Boy joked with her, "but seriously though, I understand, I'll will be sure to tell the others."

"One more thing, Garfield," Raven said seriously, awaiting his reply.

"What's that, Rae?" he asked, expecting to hear something amusing on her part.

"What you said to me on the rooftop..." she started, grabbing his attention, "that is what in all honesty stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life, I felt as if I had already crossed the line, but you, you, Garfield, brought me back to where I should be. Those three simple words also finally revealed somehting that I had planned on revealing as well, my true feelings for you, because, I too, love you, Garfield."

"When this is all done and over with, Raven, I will be sure to show you how much I care for you, one way or another, I don't know how, but I will," Beast Boy replied, nearly in tears of joy.

Raven prepared herself to leave, but just discovered something in his subconcious.

"I leave you with this, Garfield," she started, "I suggest that you never look in my diary again, if you know what is good for you that is, becuase if I find out that you have been reading it some more, well, you don't to find out."

Beast Boy swallowed, not wanting to test Raven more than he already did.

"I..uhh..yeah, about that," he managed, "...uh.."

"Just let that be a warning to you from now on," Raven interrupted, not being harsh, but wanting him to stay out of her room, allowing her tone to quickly change back to being sincere "I must go now, but we will meet again."

"Goodbye, Raven," Beast Boy replied, not wanting her to leave, but knew that she must.

"Goodbye, Garfield," Raven stated, her voice trailing off as she exited his mind.

Raven's astral form followed the same path as it did back to her current residence within the confines of Slade's lair, entering her body the same as it had left. She slowly opened her eyes, a smile creeping across her face.

"This is it," she commented quitely, "it is only a matter of time before my judgement day arrives, the time for me to make my final decision has come. After these recent events, it is clear to me now, my choice."

After the discovery of several pranks over the course of the night at the hands of Beast Boy, the Tower's many guests awoke to the brightness of a coastal sunrise as the sun's rays broke over the waves of the bay. Cyborg was already up and going, making one of his biggest and best breakfasts to date, even though he had to specially make Beast Boy's as usual, but all in all, eveyone enjoyed it, sharing stories, meeting new friends and getting in touch with old aquaintences. After breakfast, Cyborg scheduled combat practice with his "psycho-bots", breaking off into groups, seeing what they would be up against if the needed to combat Raven or Slade, since they did fight similarly to the robots, it was as if they were knocking out two tasks at one time. After a tough training session and a light lunch, everyone sat down in their places as they had did before, a large map that encompassed the city and the outerlying areas around it upon it, Raven's locator signal coming in strong from the upper right corner of the map, outside of the city, less than a mile from the area they discovered the robotic remains and signs of struggle. Cyborg had worked diligently over the past week, even before the guests arrived, rebuilding one of the destroyed robots, a near exact replica of Slade. He had it on display upon the raised platform the podium was on as well, allowing everyone to get a good view as to what they were up against when the fighting began.

"I don't know about you guys," Kid Flash commented at the restored machine, "but if that is what that guy looks like, he's quite the loser. Everything about this screams "whack job"."

A scattered few laughed at Kid Flash's comment, him always being one to lighten the mood by not taking anything seriously, but Robin didn't seem to enthused by his attitude towards things.

"Enough," Robin ordered, "this is a serious matter, I understand what you are trying to do, but now isn't the time for this."

"Alright, alright," Kid Flash obeyed, nodding.

"This is our enemy, comrade Robin?" Red Star questioned out of disbelief, "if so, they do not seem very intimidating."

Robin turned to him.

"He may not look like much, but looks can be decieving," Robin warned, "Slade is very cunning and underhanded, so this should be expected from his machines."

No sooner than Robin finished, Beast Boy jogged into the room from his, short of breath. Robin looked up, seeing his green friend.

"What's going on, Beast Boy?" he questioned, wanting to find out what was so important for him to be sprinting through the Tower.

"I...I...I...was contacted...by...R-Raven," he managed in between breaths, slowly walking up to Robin, stumbling over his words, making it that much harder to hear or believe him.

Robin narrowed his stare at the mere mentioning of her name.

"Whatever it is," he replied with a snarl about his voice, "it had better be important."

"It is," Beast Boy snapped back, knowing that Robin was still fuming over what she had done to him, and knew he had every right to do so, "she told me more about the robots."

"Exactly what did she tell you?" Robin sarcastically questioned.

"That even with the help of the honorary Titans, this is going to be very difficult. Robin, think about it, these things are almost exactly like Slade in every concievable way, if him alone is that difficult to take on, then even with help, how are we going to take on a thousand plus?"

"What!" Robin replied surprised, the honorary Titans murmuring amongst one another.

"That's right Robin, there are over a thousand of these things, all dwelling within the confines of Slade's lair, waiting for us, waiting for our arrival, Robin, we will be playing into Slade's hands, he _wants _us to attack."

"What do you suggest then?" Robin managed, knowing that B.B. wouldn't lie about something like that.

A slight smile curled across his lips.

"We attack," he smirked, "Slade wants us, he'll get it. He doesn't know about the others yet, but even with is "army", this will still be the shock of his life, so let's do it, just give the word."

"That's what I like to hear," Robin replied, rising in spirits somewhat, "Alright, listen up everyone, I've came up with a plan of attack, so pay attention, it is vital that you know what and where you are supposed to do and be."

Everyone took their seats, preparing themselves to take in Robin's plan of attack, the very attack that would decide the fate of both them and Raven.

"Why have you brought me here, especially at a time like this?" Raven questioned Slade in the darkness of a cavern, wringing her hair out from being soaked by the pouring rain from the black of night.

"Patience, child," Slade replied, holding lantern, walking deeper and deeper into the recess of the cave.

It was dark, but Raven had a good idea as to where they were and were going, she knew Slade all to well. She knew that such an event on the horizion was going to need her full cooperation, no matter what, so in a sense, he was going to "scare her straight", or attempt to do so anyways.

"You disliked Terra, didn't you, Raven?" Slade questioned, still making his way forward, not turning his head, his hiss echoing off of the walls.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Raven retorted, not seeing where he was going with this.

"Even before she turned on you and your little friends, you didn't seem to like her one bit, as if it were just something about her that you could not stand to say the least. Everytime you saw her very being, your rage ignited like a wildfire, unable to contain, causing you to have to meditate more than usual, this is true, is it not?" Slade pryed, wanting to hear the truth from Raven's mouth.

"Truthfully, that is correct," Raven admitted, "but was able to make peace with myself, only to have you take it away by having her betray us."

"Child," Slade replied, "Terra's whole reason for returning to the Titans the second time around was for that reason, she wanted help, I gave it to her, but she didn't ask at what cost."

"You really are something else, you know that?" Raven managed, attempting to keep herself from saying something that she would regret.

"That is what makes me so unique, child, haven't you figured that out yet?" Slade wittily replied, knowing he was only making her mad.

Raven gritted her teeth, again, to keep from saying or doing something she would regret, but did balance the pros and cons of attacking him right at the moment.

"How much further?" she growled, growing tired of him.

"Not far, what's the matter,are you already exhausted?" Slade sneered.

"Exhausted? No, more like tired, sick and tired of you," Raven jested, becoming bolder every time she spoke to him.

Slade only laughed, the cavern becoming larger and larger, but the path becoming narrower and narrower with ever step, a deep rift in the ground on either side that was black with darkness, its depth far exceeding the penetration of the lantern's light. There weren't many things Raven was afraid of, but having a touch of vertigo didn't help any. Slade stopped ahead, holding the light towards Raven, watching her catch up to him.

"It seems as if you are becoming weaker with each passing day, Raven, our little outing here is taking much longer than needed bec-"

"Can it, I don't want to hear and don't care what you have to say," Raven snapped, stopping only feet from him.

Slade only turned around, shining the light in the direction they were headed, a pedestal with a figure gracing its top stood in front of them. The light went across the metallic plaque with raised letters, reading:

**Terra;**

**A Titan,**

**A True Friend.**

He raised the light to where it danced across the stature's surface, the dim granite gray coloring brightening, revealing the details upon it. The most distinguishing factor was her face, Terra's face that showed so much emotion that had been captured in a moment, the moment lasting. Raven lessened her tensed-up body somewhat, having memories of Terra, both good and bad.

"Again," Raven finally managed, turning to face Slade, "why have you brought me here?"

Slade reacht around behind him, pulling an object from his belt. It was a small rectangular device that had a small tube of Xenothium, as well as the glowing blue of a liquid diode crystal within the device. A needle-like drill bit had the capacitator between it and the device, and a handle with a trigger.

"What's that?" Raven questioned, seeing all of the items she had stolen or helped steal were included within it.

"Nothing really," Slade nonchalantly informed, "only the only thing in this world or any other that will save her."

It took a moment for Slade's last bit of information to register with Raven.

"You're saying you can revive her?" Raven unbelieveably asked.

"Not revive, child," Slade stated, "she isn't dead, merely inactive. You see, her powers have imprisoned her, so she needs some outside help to even concieve the thought of gracing this earth once again.

She studied the device, then glance back at the statue.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked, knowing something was afoot.

"Truthfully," Slade began, "I need to do this to put my mind at ease. I...regret what I did when she was my apprentice, I could have treated the situation a little...better, but I failed to do so, causing my demise and her burden. As I have said Raven, I may be evil, but I am still human."

"So what are you going to have her do when she comes to?" Raven asked in a humanitarian manner, seeing that Slade was attempting to be serious.

"I haven't decided yet," Slade informed out of surprise, "but I won't be around when she comes to, her and I aren't exactly on speaking terms just yet. You, Raven, are going to be the one to inject this serum that will restore her. Since I did allow you to wear your cape once more, you will conceal yourself, lead her back to the lair, and I will have something planned from there."

Slade sat the device into Raven's hand gently, retracting his in a timely manner. He turned his back, beginning to walk back the way they came, leaving the lantern for her use.

"How do I do this?" Raven questioned, studying the device in her hands.

"Inject it into her neck and wait for the results, it should take long," he informed, his voice trailing off and echoing as he walked away, "and before you get the idea to do so, that will have no effect on me if you inject it into me in an attempt to kill me, so please, do not waste it, your hard work is resting in your hands right now."

Raven did think about it, but she too knew that it wouldn't affect him for some reason. She looked up at the statue, taking Terra's frozen face of anguish and redemption, making a sacrifice in an attempt to save the city and her friends, the very same she had attempted to kill.

"You and I have so much alike, more than I wish," Raven commented, "at least you were able to make up for it, I still don't know if I can do the same, especially after what I have done, what I became, all of it."

She thought for a few more moments, remebering what she had commited in his name, tying it into similar events that Terra had done so long ago.

"I don't know if I should do this," Raven thought, "I will only be causing more harm than good for her, I mean, I want to save her from this everlasting hell she has endured thus far, but is it really worth bringing her back into the life she tried to escape, paying an extreme price in the process?"

Raven climbed up on the pedestal, seeing that she had grown slightly taller than the last time they had met, Terra's head only coming to Raven's chin. She raised the device, activating the drill, drawing her hand closer and closer to Terra's exposed neck on the statue, only a mere inch away from reviving a long-lost friend. Raven held it there, not going any further, thinking. She finally deactivated the device, pulling it back, and putting it into one of her pouches upon her belt.

"I can't do it," she managed, her voice breaking, "I will not bring her back from one hell and force her to live another. I will revive her, but not now. Slade is expecting me to return with her, but I won't, I will have to make up an elborate story, enough for him to believe."

Raven hopped down, picking up one of the many sharp stones that laid about from Terra's final battle, holding it in her hand. She pulled it up to her face, touching her exposed skin with it. Raven quickly raked it across her face, leaving behind a thin trail of blood that began to slowly flow down her cheeck, not even flinching from the inflicted pain. She then took the rock to her arms, making a series of cuts, ripping her outfit in several places, leaving a large, exposed area on her left shoulder.

"Now," Raven commented, dropping the bloodied rock, "for the coup' de grete."

She positioned herself next to the rock wall of the cavern, placing her hands on it. With all her might, she slammed the left side of her head into it, gashing her brow open once more, inflicting damage to the entire left side of her face. Raven stumbled backwards, dazed from the blow she dealt upon herself. After wiping away some of the blood, she picked up the lantern to find her way out once more.

"Terra escaped after I revived her, seeing that I was working for you, I attempted to stop her, but she was too strong after being pent-up with so much energy." Raven thought, concocting a story that Slade would have no choice but to believe. "But, in truth," Raven said to herself, her head throbbing, "I will come back after all of this is over with, with all the others, and we will revive you."

Raven continued walking out of the cave, walking back into the downpour of rain. She glanced across the hills, seeing the lights of the city through the rain, illuminating the water with their reflection, the Tower standing all by itself in the center of the bay, lights on as well.

"My time has come," Raven stated, "it is time for me to remove these chains of burden I have binded myself with, I made the mistake, I made the choice, I allowed this to happen, I am the one at fault, no one else. Slade will regret this upcoming day, as it will be my freedom that will end everything he has planned. He may have been the factor in my life I needed, but my friends have always been there for me, I wasn't forced to be their friend, I was forced to be his apprentice. I will no longer subjegate my self to him. I will return home."

Beast Boy was on the verge of falling asleep during Robin's explaination of the plan, but because it would be one that would save Raven, he paid as much attention as he possibly could, given that you can only do so much. From what he caught from Robin's information was that power would be cut to Slade's lair, and at the same time, he would lead the Titans, all of them, in a frontal assault, seeing how it was the only way in or out of the underground facility. They all knew it was risky, but it must be done in order to have a chance to return everything back to normal. Starfire sat next to him after the presentation, everyone discussing their own little parts to help out with one another.

"What troubles you, friend?" Starfire questioned, rubbing his shoulder for consolence.

He looked up at her, attempting to crack a smile.

"Nothing, Star, I was just thinking," he lied.

Starfire cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Friend Beast Boy," she started, "why do you lie to me? Whatever it is that is making you feel depressed, surely you can share it with me, that is what I, as well as the others, are here for."

"It's about Raven," he admitted, "what...what if things don't go as planned tomorrow, I mean, all it takes is one thing to happen, and it could ruin everything, or worse, what if one of us, or any of us, including Raven, gets seriously hurt, or eve-"

"Don't think that way," Star warned, interrupting him, "you must be positive and insistnent that all will go as planned tomorrow, that is how a true warrior views the battle before him. Friend, the way you are acting now is as if you have given up all hope. You act as if the battle yet fought is already over."

"I know Starfire, its just," Beast Boy managed, trying to explain what he was feeling, "its just a really difficult time for me right now. She was taken away from me in a sense when I was just about ready to reveal my true feelings for her. I admit, I got my chance to, but it just doesn't feel right, its hard to explain."

"I completely understand," Starfire replied, "but you mustn't give up if you wish to free Raven from Slade's grasp over her. We will fight, we will win, and Raven will come home, I promise you."

"I guess your right Star," B.B. admitted once more, knowing she was indeed right and wasn't about to argue with her.

"Good," Star said with a smile, "now, what shall we do to relieve some of this tension before tomorrow?"

"Well, what do you want to do?" B.B. questioned her, "I'm up for just about anything right now."

Starfire's usual smile only grew larger.

"I-I know that look," Beast Boy commented, "whatever it is that's on your mind, it can't be good."

"I know many things about Raven that you do not," Starfire revealed, "I knew about her feelings for you long before she revealed them to you. I also know "other" things as well."

"Like what?" Beast Boy questioned, intrigued.

"For one instance," Starfire whispered, "Raven enjoys the games of the video from time-to-time. She did nothing but play them when she was forced to stay home due to sickness a long time ago, you remember?"

"Yeah, because she was bold enough to try some of your food for once and it ended up turning for the worse," Beast Boy added, "but she really does like to play video games? I wouldn't expect that from her."

"There are many things I know that you do not, as I said," Star finished, "if you wish to know more, follow me."

"Lead the way," Beast Boy guestered, standing up.

Just as they stood up, he door at the rear of the central room that lead to elevator whooshed open, seven figures standing in it. Most of the Titans jumped to their feet, surprised, and ready to attack. The lead figure was fairly tall, dressed in black with a white mask, a crimson red "X" upon it. He led them into the light of the room, revealing them to be Red X, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Kid Wykyd, and See-More. Red X was the only one that seemed to be calm, the others were paranoid, being surrounded and outnumbered by their enemies.

"Easy guys," Red X's smooth voice resountaed out of his mask, "we aren't looking for a fight, we merely would like to speak with Bird Boy up there."

The Titan-filled room remained ready to attack, but lessened their stances a little, as if they were allowing them to step forward, but not to try anything.

Robin gritted his teeth, staring at all of them.

"Why are you here?" he managed, a low growl in his voice, attempting to keep himself from leaping into action.

"Heard you had a slight problem, so I, as well as my counterparts here, would like to enlist into your ranks to help out," Red X explained, Robin still staring him down.

"What's in it for you?" Robin snapped, knowing his enemies all too well.

"Me?" Red X began, " Oh, well, as you and I both know, kid, I don't choose sides, and last time I checked, you still owe me. I know they made off with a tube of Xenothium, I want it."

"No deal," Robin replied quickly, Cyborg leaning over into his ear.

"Robin, come on man, we need all the help we can get, even if it is them, I know we don't want to, but the more people we got, the better chance we have of saving Raven."

"I'm not letting him steal Xenothium, he'll only use it to commit other crimes," Robin replied in a hushed voice.

"I'm telling you man, let him help, we will work it out later," Cyborg urged, finally getting though to him, "think about Raven."

He thought for a moment, reluctantly deciding.

"Ok," Robin finally managed, turning his attention back to Red X, "you can have it, but, if you or your friends there try anything, you will go down, hard."

"Easy, kid," Red X stated, taunting Robin, "we heard about everything, and us, the bad guys, or whatever you want to call us, do believe that is still wrong what happened to you, isn't that right guys?"

They all nodded, Jinx stepped forward.

"I'll admit, I never liked Raven, or any of you for that manner," she started, "but if I were to lose one of my teammates, especially to Slade, I mean the man is a complete psychopath, I would feel the same way you do and would do everything in my power to get them back, but sometimes, I really do wish that they would all just drop dead."

"What did we ever do to you, Jinx?" Mammoth commented, having her snap an angry stare at him.

"All of you are about as smart as a bag of bricks and are always messing things up, tha-"

"Enough," Red X ordered, "besides a few minor disagreements amongst ourselves, we are more than willing to help out." He studied the plan on the screen behind Robin seeing what was going on. "We'll run a diversion, how about that? We won't even be anywhere near you or your precious team."

Robin gripped the edges of the podium with all his might, trying to surpress his anger.

"Fine," he retorted, "be here by noon tomorrow, I don't want you staying in the Tower, I don't trust you."

"Fine with me, kid," Red X replied, "this place seems kinda dull anyways."

As they group turned about, ready to walk out, a rose seemed to fall from the air, right into Jinx's hands.

"Where is he, I know he's here?" Jinx questioned, looking around for a particular hero.

"Right here," Kid Flash commented, stopping right in front of her, "some things don't change a bit, do they?"

"Guess not," she replied with a smile, but it quickly disperssed as she remembered where she was and her excuse for a team was with her, "now get out of my way."

"If you insist," he stated, moving to the side, giving a bow and a wave of his hand for them to continue.

The group exited, but Jinx gave a small wave to Kid Flash after teammates weren't watching her anymore.

"That is the most pathetic thing I have ever witnessed," joked Beast Boy, Starfire trying to keep him quiet.

"I think it is very cute," Starfire replied, pulling him down the hall to reveal what she knew about Raven that he did not.

Robin looked out the window, disgust about his person.

"So," Cyborg questioned, "now what?"

"What do you mean now what?" Robin replied, "it is only a matter of time. Raven will come home and Slade will go down, there is no doubt about it."

"You do realize that you aren't coming, don't you?" Cyborg questioned, preparing himself for the argument to ensume.

Robin looked up at him, his stare unchanging.

"I am going, not you, not Star, not BB, nor any of the others are going to stop me, Raven is my friend as well, yes, she made a mistake, but I am willing to forgive her if she is to return to us."

"Not that," Cyborg corrected, "I mean because of you injury, with your back still healing, you don't need to be going on this mission."

"You aren't going to tell me what to do Cyborg, I **am **going, no questions asked," Robin informed, attempting to get Cyborg off his case.

"Whatever man," Cyborg said in defeat, "but don't come complaining to me when you hurt yourself again, maybe worse than the first time around."

Robin waved him away, still looking out the window, thinking about his predicament, as well as Raven's.

Raven waited for the elevator doors to open, knowing good and well that Slade was waiting for her, expecting Terra to accompany her as well. The elevator stopped in its usual manner, the doors sliding open to either side. Raven gingerly walked into the cavernous room, all the robots in position and waiting for the Titans, Slade knowing that their attack was coming soon, but didn't know exactly when. As she walked past them, they stared, all their single eyes focusing on her as she passed, sending chills down her spine. 001 was the last robot she passed before arriving at the steps to Slade's control panel. His stare wasn't cold as the others, but one of conern, seeing the condition that Raven was in. Slade had his back turned to her, seated in his chair, continuing to watch the mulitple screens in front of him.

"Where's Terra, Raven?" he questioned, knowing that it was only Raven present.

"She escaped," Raven replied, lying.

"Really? How so?" Slade questioned once more, having a good feeling that Raven was lying, but wanted to see if she could concoct a believable story.

"She was delerious, and happened to see what I was wearing underneath of my cape, giving it away. She figured out what was going on, tried to get away, I confronted her, fought with her, but her hibernated state had build up a large amount of energy, more than I could combat on my own. Terra probably headed for the Tower, looking for help," Raven informed in an attempt to throw him off to the truth.

Slade turned his chair around, eyeing her up and down, seeing her wounds. He crossed his leg and drummed his fingers together.

"Why do you lie to me so, Raven?" Slade questioned, keeping his voice in a threatening montonic level.

Raven looked devastated, still trying to lead him on into believeing her.

"Do you think I did this to myself!" she questioned, wiping blood from her brow, flicking her hand, and splattering it across his mask.

Slade merely stood up, hands at his sides.

"Yes," he informed with a sigh, "quite an elaborate story, even went to the lenght of self-inflicted pain, my, my, each passing day, you act more and more like me."

He took a step away from her, his back still to her. He squinted his eye, showing his anger underneath of his cool exterior. Slade finally lashed out, spinning around, back-handing Raven with all his might, sending her to the ground.

"You insolent pathetic excuse!" Slade yelled enraged, "I give you one simple task, and you fail to fulfill it."

Raven turned her head to face him from her downed position, lifting herself up, blood dripping from her mouth, spattering on the floor with each drip.

"I'm not going to bring her back into this world only to have you have her go through hell again," Raven cooly informed, picking herself up off the ground, "and if you know what is good for you, you won't try that again."

Slade only looked that much more enraged at her, raising his hand once more. He came down just as hard as the first time, only to have Raven stop it by grabbing hold of his hand, forcing it behind him and up, putting it him in a painful hold, dropping him to his knees.

"I warned you," Raven gritted, restraining him, "as I said, Terra is my friend, I'm not going to betray her just for your plans."

Slade struggled to get free from Raven, but to no avail, surprised at how powerful his apprentice had grown, but enraged at her insubordination.

"Release me now, or else," Slade warned, knowing that unless she did so, he wasn't getting away.

"Or else what?" Raven questioned, enjoying the feeling of having Slade under her control.

He activated the lever on his other hand, the device similar to the one used against them when Robin was his apprentice, his thumb resting on the button.

"Or else your friends and the citizens of the city perish in the blink of an eye," he hissed, beginning to depress the button.

"Push it, I dare you, I don't give a damn anymore," Raven challenged, still holding him against his will.

He hesitated for a moment, surprised, for some reason, maybe his conscience telling him otherwise.

"What's the matter, Slade," Raven taunted, "don't have the guts to back up your words, or is it because you no longer have any leverage over me?"

After folding the button apparatus up once more, Slade reacht around behind his back, sliding something out. Raven finally got a good look at what it was, but it was too late. She felt the cold, steel barrel of a handgun pressed against her forehead, just below her chakra. Slade pushed the safety button, the audible click telling Raven that all he needed to do was pull the trigger.

"Unless you want to find out if your healing abilites can withstand a .45 bullet that enters and exits your brain, Raven, release me at this instant," Slade warned, giving her the ultimatum in a enraged, held-back voice.

She did so, knowing very well that a gunshot at that range and in that region would mean instant death. Slade stood up, rubbing his wrist after putting the gun away in its holster. Raven backed up, ready for whatever it was Slade was going to attempt.

"Well," he stated, still holding his wrist, "that was most exciting. Oh, and Raven, I _always_ have leverage over you, no matter what. You so much as approach me in a manner I find displeasing from now on, I will empty an entire magazine into your body, you understand me?"

She was silent, only staring at him, wondering if her powers would stop and bullet, seeing how she had never tried or had to, it wouldn't be very inviting to find out she couldn't in a crisis.

"Good," Slade hissed, "I know you still have the device to revive Terra, so go ahead, keep it, and if you so happen to make it out of here alive, you may do as you wish with it, I have no need for it, but, if your friends fail, which I can guarentee they will, you will continue to do as I say, or I will end your pathetic life."

"I will kill myself before that day comes," Raven informed, keeping her distance, "tell me Slade, what's it like when you know your power is crumbling right before your very eyes?"

"Shut your mouth and get out of my sight, child!" he yelled, tired of her disrespect to him.

Raven merely turned about, walking towards her quarters. 001 looked at Raven, then to Slade, then followed Raven, catching up to her.

"Raven," he called out, attempting to get her attention, "it is I, 001."

She stopped, turning around to face him.

"What, 001?" she managed, still mad from her encounter with Slade.

"I have made my decision," he stated, kneeling down to be close to eye level with her.

"And?" she asked, remembering what he was talking about.

"When the time comes, I will side with you, Raven, Master's judgement isn't correct, your's is, you know what is right, so I will follow you, not him," he informed in a hushed voice.

"That is great to know, 001," Raven managed with a smile, "be sure to back me up when I need it, ok?"

"Anything for you, Raven, I will give my very life for you," 001 stated.

"001," Raven began, "you are a machine, you haven't a life."

"Then how can you explain my ability to choose what I want to do, not what I am told, my ability to reason, all of it," 001 questioned, having a point.

"You are different from the others, but you aren't flesh and blood, but still, you are different, that makes you unique, so I do suppose you are alive in a sense," Raven reasoned, "well, I need to go to my quarters, I will see you later, hopefully fighting by my side when the time comes."

"Of course, Raven," 001 informed, "I always viewed you more than my assigned task, I viewed you as my friend, at least I can speak with you about everything openly, my "brothers" would tell everything to Master, no matter what it was."

"I understand, even though we did get off to a rocky start, in a sense," Raven began, "you have, in all honesty, been the only, well, person, that I have come to actually enjoy their presence. Slade has seemed to forgot what we had as "family" so you know what, to hell with him, you and I will escape this place when my friends come, ok?"

"I'll be right there with you," 001 finished, patting her on the shoulder, walking back to the main room.

Raven opened her door, thinking about what was going to take place, having no idea as to when, but knew it was soon. Tomorrow, for some reason, she had a feeling it was going to be tomorrow, just a unexplained feeling, so she prepared herself for the eve of reckoning.

"Nearly time to leave this home sweet hell," she commented, searching for somehing that she had that would show her loyalty to her friends, something she brought with her a year ago. Raven remebered that it was nearing winter, the first snow had already hit only days earlier, but quickly melted due to the unseasonably warm days. Rain graced the night, but tomorrow had new beginnings, as well as the endings for some things.

"I may get to spend Christmas at home this year," Raven commented, finding one of her old capes, tattered at the ends, but still intact, the same gold broach with the ruby red jewel in the center of it. "I will return home, it is time, no longer will it elude me, my return is immenent."

Meanwhile, Slade had walked the floor of the large room, his minion robots watching him. 001 filed back into his position, only to grab the attention of Slade. He leaned close to his robotic counterpart.

"I would like to speak with you in private in a moment," he whispered, turning his attention back to the other robots.

"Listen up, robots," Slade started, "your purpose is to serve me and me only, you do as I say, no questions, no matter what. Your day of reckoning is nearing, the Titans, mine as well as your mortal enemies is going to stage an assault on this facility, soon, very soon. You, every single one of you and your brothers will fight, fight valiantly, you will crush the pathetic opposition. Fail me, if the Titans don't dismantle you first, then I will, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master," was heard in unison by a thousand strong.

"Your orders are to stand hear until further notice, confirm command," ordered Slade.

"Command confirmed," the robots replied once more, standing perfectly still.

"Good," Slade commented, turning to 001, "follow me."

001 obeyed, not having a clue as to where they were going, but followed, not wanting to risk testing him.

After getting a good distance away from the other robots, Slade turned around, staring his robotic self image face to face.

"Now," he started, "you are going to tell me what is going, because I have a good idea that you and Raven are plotting something, now, you will tell me, or I will have you dismantled and lift it from your memory banks myself."

"I merely check on her and do my job as instructed and ordered to do so, Master," 001 replied, truthfully, yet lying.

"Is that so?" he questioned maliciously, "then you won't mind leading the robots into battle without a second though?"

"Of course not, Master, it would by my honor to do so, the Titans will suffer a crushing defeat at our hands, my brothers and I will not allow them to escape," 001 informed, attempting to throw Slade off of his suspicions.

"Very well then," Slade stated, "I will be up at my manor, if you need anything, you know what to do."

"Of course, Master," 001 replied, obeyeing Slade.

Slade exited, heading for the elevator. No sooner the the door close, 001 made his way down the corridor to stand guard at Raven's door as he usually did.

"I may be borne of metal and machinery," he thought, "but I have somthing more, I can choose to do what I want to do, not what I am told, I am unique, as Raven said, and I will be the one that will help free Raven, if the others stand in my way, the shall pay the concequences."


	16. Interlude 8

The early morning sunrise started over the bay, the rays breaking across the placid water, giving a small shimmering effect to it. The rays of the sun struck the plate-glass windows of the Tower, glaring off of them as well. A figure stood atop the Tower, staring out across the water, the wind whipping through his short, black hair. His eyes squinted against the bright light. A young female stood there with him as well, her bronzed, orange skin seeming to glow, causing her vivid jade eyes to shine. She turned to the male, preparing to speak.

"Robin," Starfire started, "is...is our plan of action going to work?"

Robin continued to stare off across the water.

"I...I don't know," he replied, shifting his feet, trying to change the subject, "Starfire, we shouln't think so negative, I mean you yourself said we should imagine victory, not defeat."

"I know this Robin," Starfire pleaded, "but that is not what I mean, I mean that friend Raven, will she come back to us or will she remain at Slade's side as his apprentice?"

Robin turned to face her, his eyes level with hers.

"I will say this," he started, taking her hands, "Raven is our friend, she has made mistakes, serious ones, but as her friends, we must help and redeem herself from what she has done. Raven truely knows in her heart who to side with and when the time comes, we will find out. Either way, Slade's constant resurfacing and terror on the city will come to an end, and if Raven chooses the wrong path, then she will face the same fate as Slade."

Robin's last statement caused Starfire's eyes to widen with surprise.

"Robin, you can't possibly me-" she started.

"I do and I will follow through with it if be needed Star," he painfully admitted.

She closed her eyes at his reply, thinking about other things at hand as well.

"You really shouldn't be going along with this mission anyways, Robin, your injuries aren't fully healed yet," Starfire warned, caring for him.

"Star, you and I both know I must go," he quickly replied, tired of everyone's constant worrying for him.

"I know you can't remain ilde Robin, but your injuries may limit your abilites, or worse, you may get hurt and...and," tears started forming in her eyes.

Robin lifted his gloved hand, wiping away the falling drops upon her cheeks.

"Listen to me," he comforted, "nothing bad is going to happen, we are going to go in, get Raven, and take care of Slade, then everything will return back to normal, I promise you."

She weakly smiled, lifting her head.

"Now," he stated, "guess its time to start getting ready, everyone should be waking up around now."

She nodded, taking his hand, putting her arm through his, laying her head upon his shoulder as they made their way back to the elevator.

"Raven," a voice called out from behind her closed door, knocking gently.

No answer was heard.

"Raven," was stated louder by the same voice, the knock matching it, going from a knock to that of a bang.

Still, she did not reply, only silence was audible.

"Child," the voice growled, "open this door immediately, it is time for you to prepare for the day, you must rise from your sleep and get ready."

"Go away," was faintly heard in more of a groan by her.

The door's solid structure was reduced to nothing, Slade kicking in the door, causing it to fall to the floor, slamming, and echoing off of the bare walls. Raven shot up from her bead, her eyes still groggy.

"When I say it is time to wake, I mean it is time to wake," Slade slowly stated, trying to regain control of his composure once more.

Raven closed her eyes and laid back down, wrapping the covers around her tighter.

"5 more minutes," she replied, attempting to get comfortable again.

"Do not test me, child," Slade hissed, stepping closer to the bed, leaning down to her head, "rise, get dressed, and prepare yourself, I am sure that your day of reckoning has come, so get up."

"What is your problem?" she managed, glancing at her clock, seeing that it was 5:43 A.M. "Are you like an insomniac or something? Normal people sleep right about now and don't wake up for another 3 hours."

Slade only squinted his eye that much more. He knew things were going for the worse between he and Raven, but there was a part of him that deeply cared for her as he had cared for his family long before it all came crashing to a halt. His logic won out over his emotions, quickly reaching out and grasping Raven by the neck, lifting her from the bed, and pinning her against the wall, her feet dangling at least a foot off of the floor. Raven's groggy state subsided, finally coming to a wide awake one, struggling against Slade's grip.

"I won't ask you again," he warned, holding her pinned up against the wall.

"Let...go of...me," she struggled, his grip holding tight upon her throat, but allowing her to breath.

He did so, letting her body fall to the ground, staying on her hands and knees. She grasped her throat, rubbbing it, coughing for breath.

"Now that I have your undivided attention," Slade sneered, "get ready, we will await your "friends"s arrival, as I said, today is the day, Raven, Robin and the others are going to attempt to save you, all of which is in complete futility, they will fail, and you and I will bask in it Raven."

Raven looked up at him, seeing that he was on somewhat of a power trip, standing over her.

"Listen to yourself, since I'm not," Raven retorted, rising to her feet, adjusting her the clothing she wore as something to sleep in, which consisted of nothing more than a tank top and a pair of pants.

He narrowed his stare at her once more, clenching his fists, but quickly retracted, relaxing himself once more.

"Please do hurry up, child," he finally managed, attempting to sound as he did before, before all of these events that had led to the beginning of severing of ties betweent them. Raven knew, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, but before things went sour between them, she looked up to and respected him as a mentor and a father. That vision has long been shattered, Raven knowing that truly, she could never stay, even if she were to never fight her friends again, it wouldn't work out.

Raven only looked on as he stood there.

"Uhh...do you mind?" she maliciously questioned, "if you want me to get ready then you must either leave or let me go in the bathroom."

Slade motioned his hand for her to go change in the bathroom, not trusting her if he were to turn his back, seeing and knowing what she was capable of.

"Ass," she huffed under her breath as she gathered her clothing.

"What was that?" he questioned, "If you have something to say, say it to where I can hear it, if not, don't say it all."

"Oh, it is nothing at all," she replied with sarcasam, closing the door behind her, locking it.

She turned around, putting her back against the door, sliding down it, sitting on the floor.

"So," she thought, staring at the tile on the floor, "today's the day, today's the day I'm going to find out how much my friends actually care for me and how much I messed up, whether I know it or not. They must care a lot, because if the tables were turned, I don't know if I could force myself to come to a head and do what they are going to do, but that is what makes me different from the others. Slade knows the first chance I get, I am going to turn against him, but until then, I must make my act believable, I know exactly how and who to do it to, it is only a matter of his cooperation to give me the chance. For this to succeed, Garfield must do this, he will be the only oen that will be able to make our act believable, and he knows this, it is vital that he gets into a position to allow me to do so. I know how he is, so this shouldn't be the hardest task I must achieve."

Raven looked up, a slight smile gracing her face.

"The more I think of it, especially him, the better things seem. In a sense, Garfield in my saviour, he may not know, but he will, and he will become it. My friend, and guardian is what he is, and will always remain."

The Tower was busy with activity as all of its inhabitants, the many guests included, were preparing for the operation that would save one of their own and take down one of the worst. Robin decided to lose the cape to his outfit, seeing how it tied him to being an adolescent, but instead replaced it with a rigging device that added to his utility belt, giving that many more gadgets and weapons to use against Slade and his army of robotic clones in a sense. Not only would he carry his staff, but he would also take along his tonfu, a club-like weapon that were very similar to that of what police carried before many forces switced to the retractable club. He sported two of them, both able to fold down and be stored much like his staff. They were made of the same material as his staff as well, making them very reselient in the heat of battle. With his new belt system, he also sported twice as many Birdarangs, along with the many different types of discs that he used, prepared to use them all. He even trimmed the corners of his mask in an attempt to sharpen them, giving him a more indimidating look, showing that he meant business. Robin decided to ditch his green coloring for black, replacing his gloves and pants, then going to the extent of adding external armor to his forearms and shins, along with his knees as well. Robin felt a hint of resentment as he added the armor, knowing that the very same armor had came from his apprentice outfit that Slade forced him to wear, but knew that it was for a good cause, making the notion quickly pass. His teammates were engaging in similar activites, preparing for the day ahead of them. Starfire didn't change her appearence much, but did add the metallic sleeves, leggings, and undershirt that was similar to her sister's, Blackfire, the same she wore when she first met her friends and became the Titans, giving her somewhat a little more protection. Cyborg seemed to enhance his armor by changing the compound to it, strengthening it, but increasing the weight greatly,all in all, remained with little change. Beast Boy was the only one of the Titans, let alone the honorary Titans, that remained unchanged, the others had some sort of enhancement to their usual attire, wether it be weaponry or protection. Everyone awaited Robin's appearence as they stood about, chattering amongst one another. Robin entered the room, silence engulfing the room, both out of respect and surprised at his new look. He tapped the microphone a couple times to be sure it was on and working.

"Today's the day," he started, unable to get more serious than he already was, "today, we, the Titans, all across the globe, are going to engage in a confrontation that is of equal proportions, if not greater than that of the Brotherhood of Evil dilemma. Most of you know how difficult and challenging this is going to be, so right here and now, is the absolute final chance to back out and leave. We will look on you no different than we do so now, you are our allies and friends, I understand that if you feel as if you can't go through with this, you are more than welcome to leave, no one is forcing you to do this, but your help is much appreciated."

Everyone kept looking on, refusing to leave Robin, wanting to fight by his side. Robin waited a few moments in case someone wanted to leave, not blaming them for doing so, seeing how they were risking thier very lives.

"Good," Robin began once more, "I really haven't anything else to say, so let's do it."

Everyone began applauding, amused, yet, respectful. Kid Flash tried to make himself seen.

"Hey," he called out, "where's the party going to be at after all this?"

He gained a few more supporters this time around, their laughter sounding in unison.

"Right here," Robin said with a smile, "when we get done, it will be right here. Seriously though, you all know where you are supposed to be and where to go, so, as I said, let's do this."

"Onward to victory!" Red Star exclaimed, standing up, determenation written upon his face.

The Titan-filled room ignited with enthusiastic cheers, those much similar to that of a football team preparing for a big game, except this wasn't a game, this was real, and the prices were weighty.

Before Robin gave the order, they were already pouring out the door at the rear of the room, making their way through the Tower, and waited outside on the island. Robin looked on the horizon, back behind the bridge, seeing dark, unforgiving clouds moving in, lightning flashing every so often in the distance. The wind picked up as well, pushing the black sky their way, but the sunny day remained for them for now.

"How ironic," Robin thought to himself, "the calm before the storm. This storm still won't be enough to stop us, because the calm is greater and will ensure victory, I can feel it."

Robin snapped out of his trance like state, staring at the sky, turning his attention back to his allies, seeing they were eager to get this operation underway.

"Alright," he announced, "those of you who can't fly, team up with someone who can, work something out. Those of you who don't have a flying partner, find one who can at least help you across the bay, unless you want to swim it." A couple of laughs were heard amongst the group, "you all know where the objective is, my team is leading the assault, you are to help us combat the robots, any questions?"

Silence remained, Robin smirked, knowing that he had the best fighting force ever assembled on the face of the Earth.

The cavernous room that was used to being basked in light, the lights suspended from the ceiling in a fashion that created dot-like arrangement, darkness in between those spots of light, was consumed with the black of night, only the errie glow of the robots' inferno red eyes visible in the darkness. One light remained on, bathing the raised platform that contained Slade's controls to whatever it is that he needed them for. He stood, gazing over his creations, Raven next to him, reluctantly, her eyes closed in a trance-like state. Slade diverted his attention from the darkened room to Raven.

"You see all of this before you, child?" Slade said with a motion of his hand, "this, this is what your friends are up against, my army, just like me in every way, so if they can't defeat me, then what are they going to do now?"

"We've overcame much greater odds, Slade, so don't get ahead of yourself," she replied back, her eyes still closed, "and I know them, I know how they work, they will have some kind of surprise up their sleeves."

"Raven," he started, slightly confused, and attempting to change the subject "please tell me why, tell me why you use so much resentment to me, as if you have forgotten what you and I have built as a relationship as family."

Surprised, Raven opened her eyes to face him, seeing that his stare wasn't as hard or as cold as it had been before. It pressured her only to force an answer.

"Slade," she started, still trying to find words, "you and I both know that even if my friends weren't coming, it wouldn't work out. I know that I may fill that void that Rose left, but think about it Slade, I cannot replace your own flesh and blood, I mean, she's your daughter, I'm not, that is about as simple as it gets. I will admit, I may not, well, exactly, like you as a father, but I do have a newly-found respect for you as a mentor and an adverasary. Who knows, one day, things might change, but right now, they must go back to the way they were before."

Slade lowered his head only a slight bit, barely noticable, but quickly recovered.

"I know this," he began, "but when she left, I had nothing left, she was my life, or what I had left of it. I've already lost two sons, my wife, and my daughter, I don't know if I could just let you go, that is what my problem is, Raven, I just can't seem to let you free, because if I do, I wouldn't be able to go on, I know it sounds...well, different, but you are all that remains."

Raven was completely caught off guard by this, she knew deep down sinsde of him, he cared for her, but not to this degree.

"This event on the horizion can be completely avoided if you let me go right now, I will force them from coming here, some way, some how, and will some way figure out something, I don't know. I mean, what you did to me was wrong, the whole capturing, forcing me to do your bidding, but you did teach me many things, things I would have never thought of learning on my own. So, in truth, you commited an act of injustice, but made up for it with one of teaching. To me, I view it as being even, but it is Robin and the others that have a different opinion about it, no matter what."

"And that, child," he replied, "is what is keeping me from doing what is right. Even if I released you, Robin would come for me, no matter what, he dislikes ever fiber of my being, and I don't blame him, he has every right to. The others wouldn't be so apt to come, but he would no matter what."

Raven gravely nodded her head, knowing it to be the truth.

"And I also know that you being one to do good your entire life suddenly jump to the other side of the spectrum has been quite a traumatic experience. You have even admitted though that your dark side that even you cannot contain has liked this, but your good is greater than your evil. I will say this to you Raven, this is the last thing I will ever ask of you, the events that are going to transpire today, all of it, are my last requests, from then on, only the future will tell."

"I-I-I can't," she managed, "I can't fight them, they are my friends, I know I've done wrong, but I need to redeem myself. I know I can't stand idle, but I can't fight them."

"I'm not asking you to Raven," he replied, "as I said and hold to our agreement, if you are attacked or not able to escape, I expect you to fight back."

Raven remembered their worded agreement when she decided to go though with this.

"Also," Slade said after a moment, "that device that delievers the serum? Keep it, do as you wish. Consider it a gift. Terra taught me many things, wether I realized them at the time or not, and that is how I have had somewhat better success with you as an apprentice. When you or one of your friends do get a chance to free her from her current state, please tell her that I am, well, somewhat sorry and regret the extent I went, no matter what her response is to it, ok?"

She nodded again, but bringing her hand up, running it across the metallic "S" symbol attached to her armor that went around her neck and from shoulder to shoulder, much like Slade's. Raven, being in the predicament that she was in, seemed to start to have second thoughts about her chosen course of action. She quickly shook them from her head, knowing that it was the only way, knowing that there was no other. It had to be done, even if the outcome was not one she liked, but she had to try.

"I'm sorry," she thought, dropping her hand to her side again, "but I know what must be done, even if that means ruining what I have built. Even though I have built this, there is nothing in this world that is greater than the bond I share with my friends, no matter what."

"I've got a definite lock on her signal!" Robin yelled over the rushing wind, Starfire flying him over the treetops, gripping him by his arms as usual.

"How much further is it?" Starfire questioned, Beast Boy's morphed form carrying Cyborg in a similar manner, coming closer to hear.

"Not much, just keep going this direction for a few more minutes, we will be there in no time," he informed, pointing forward.

Starfire nodded, looking back to see all of the honorary Titans in tow, the ones not posessing the ability to fly were being transported in a similar manner to that of Robin's.

"We shall be victorius, Robin," Starfire bodly stated, getting his attention.

"I know Star," he replied, "I know, we will, Raven's coming home today, I know it, we all do."

Starfire looked forward, leading the large group of heroes with Robin in her hands. Still, his condition troubled her, both he and her knew that it was going to inhibit his abilites to a degree, wether it be noticable or not was unknown, only what laid ahead would reveal the answer, Starfire hoped it was an answer she was going to not regret.


	17. Chapter 9

The group of heroes led by Robin and Starfire out front skimmed over the treetops, a branch or two hitting his dangling feet every so often. He squinted his eyes against the wind, looking ahead for their targeted objective. Robin noticed a clearing atop a raised area of land; a lavish house with well-kept grounds around it appeared, standing out against the forest.

"Down there, Star," he informed, pointing at the clearing, looking up at her.

She nodded, changing her direction in flight, the others behind her following suit.

Starfire glided down to the clearing, slowing her decent, enough to release Robin, allowing him to land on his feet, dashing alongside Starfire as she remained in the air. B.B. did the same with Cyborg, morphing back into his human form, running along with him. The honorary Titans did the same, the flightless being dropped off while those who could remained in the air, following along with those on the ground. Robin motioned for Cyborg to follow him, preparing to get his plan of attack underway.

"How's this going down again?" Cyborg questioned in a hushed voice as they ran up a small embankment to a small building that was made of nothing but concrete, the only things gracing its exterior was the power conduit box and the door entrance, the rest was bland granite gray.

"We cut the power," Robin explained in a similar tone, "split all of us up into two groups, the first follows us in, the second waits for my signal. Red X and the Hive 5 are going to basically run interference, and watch our backs. If we need them, I'll call for them, other than that, I don't want them anywhere near us."

Cyborg nodded as Robin named of the various things that were going to take place, taking them into consideration.

"Wait here, don't cut it until I give you the signal," Robin ordered, jogging back to Starfire and the others, who were as alert as they possibly could be, knowing that it could spell trouble if they were caught off guard, especially being in such a large group and so close together.

Cyborg brandished his saw from his forearm, holding it to the steel-braided cable that contained the power to the underground lair.

Starfire turned back to face Robin as he came up to her.

"Are we ready to commence yet, Robin?" she questioned, using a serious tone, even her knowing what was going on.

"Almost," he replied, turning his attention to the silent group, "listen up, I need you to divide up into the two groups as we planned back at the Tower. The first group is following me in, the second will come in if 5 minutes have passed or you are called in by any one of us for support. Red X, you and your "team" will watch our 6 and the same applies for you, only come in if you are called, other than that, you are staying up here."

"Whatever, kid," he replied, stepping forward, "whatever makes it easier for you and me and still gets me my Xenothium, then it all works out."

Robin turned his attention away from him out of disgust, not believing that someone could be so selfish, especially at a time like this.

"Robin?" Starfire questioned in a voice that seemed to stab at him, forcing him to pay attention.

"Yeah, Star?" He replied, looking up.

"We aren't leaving until Raven comes home, are we?" she asked, compassion in her jade eyes.

"No, I don't care how long it takes, but Raven will come home, Starfire, and Slade will pay for what he has done. Raven is more than just a friend to us; she is family, we all have come together out of despair and tragedy. These things may have been the dark shadows of our past, but think about it, if they hadn't happened, we would have never met, any of us. As any good brother or sister or significant other should do, watch out for one another and help them when they are in need. Starfire, Raven needs us, she needs our help, and she will get it, I promise you."

She smiled weakly and nodded, allowing Robin to continue on up the embankment, back to an awaiting Cyborg. He looked up from the cable, seeing Robin. Robin pointed at him.

"Do it," he ordered, watching the saw's blade grow closer and closer to the cable.

With a quick flick of his hand, Cyborg severed the cable, electrical sparks coming off of the exposed ends. Robin quietly crept around the side of the concrete structure, finding Red Star and Wildebeest pulling the heavy, metallic doors apart with their superior strength, revealing the large service elevator. Robin led the first group in, brandishing a series of exploding and smokescreen discs, Starfire following close behind, activating her powers, her Starbolts glowing in her hands, her eyes glowing the same as well. Cyborg transformed his arm into his Sonic Cannon, B.B. just followed in behind him, ready to attack. Robin only squinted his eyes as the doors closed shut, ready for whatever laid ahead of him.

The raised platform was the only area in the entire complex where light was visible, the white-hot light heating Raven's skin just by her merely standing in its basking warmth. The light flickered, then shutting off, drenching them in darkness, Raven opening her eye wider in an attempt to see through the piercing black. No sooner than the light went off, the emergency generator kicked on, activating its adjacent light, one of a blood-red nature, giving the look of being soaked in the crimson water. Raven didn't like the sight, knowing that all that was missing was the liquid feeling, knowing what her blood, as well as others felt and looked like, sickened by it.

"Seems as if your friends are knocking on my door," Slade coolly stated, knowing they were coming, "I will commend Robin, he did attempt to use a plan instead of blindly charging in, but he probably has a back-up plan, well, as do I."

Raven listened and looked at him, attempting to get her concentration off of the blood-colored lighting.

Before he could answer, the ominous sound of the elevator coming down the shaft began, causing what lighting was available to dim, pulling power away from it to power the descending elevator. The sound shuddered to a stop, Raven held her breath, knowing that silence was never a good thing, especially now. The tranquility was shattered in a split second, a deafening explosion rocketed through the doors, sending debris and shrapnel in all directions, even damaging some of the robots concealed in the darkness. The think black smoke only continued to billow out, giving ample cover for whoever was behind it. Slade's expression and posture remained unchanged, but Raven was startled, jumping at the sight and sound of the explosion. No sooner than Raven was able to refocus her vision on the thick cloud, A figure leapt through it, wearing red and black, dark grey armor, and pulling out a pair of tonfu, landing on the smooth floor, skidding to a halt.

"Where is she!" Robin yelled, staring directly at Slade, ready to fight.

"Who, Robin?" taunted Slade, his voice bellowing, "if it is your friend Raven, she no longer exists, only my apprentice remains here, and she is right over there."

Slade pointed to his right, another blood-red floodlight activated, illuminating a standing Raven, still wearing the outfit he gave her, but her blue cape covered her hunched posture, only the top of her neck armor and black undershirt was exposed at the top. She looked up to see them, her face distraught with decision, her amethyst eyes bathed in red light.

"Release her this instant!" Ordered Starfire, coming through the cloud that was still billowing.

"I've got a sonic blast with your name on it, asshole," Cyborg threatened, stepping into view, aiming his built-in cannon right at Slade.

Beast Boy appeared as well, the most serious face he could possibly posses graced it, not saying a word, only staring down the one-eyed mastermind villain.

"My, my," Slade stated in their presence, "you have saved me the trouble of hunting all of you down. On to matters at hand, if you even want to get to Raven, you have to go through them."

Slade snapped his fingers, causing row after row after row of the blood-colored lights to activate, illumination the robots that were lined up in formation, as far as the eye could see, their inferno eyes all shifting, staring at Robin at the same time, all in the same menacing manner.

"Now," he continued in his dominating tone, "what are you going to do Robin, you and your team are easily outnumbered and overmatched, I mean honestly, if you can't defeat _me_, the what makes you think you can defeat something that is possibly more powerful and more numerous than your simple mind could posses?"

Robin only smirked, getting somewhat of a surprised expression out of Slade.

"I have only one thing to say to that, Slade," he announced, the other Titans readying for what was coming, "Titans, GO!"

Red Star, Kid Flash, Argent, and friends leapt out from behind the dissipating smoke, charging the first rows of Slade-esque machines.

"Robots, attack!" Slade ordered in an attempt to counterattack Robin's plan.

The robots leapt to life, the first several rows charged headlong towards the attacking Titans, remaining in formation, seeking out targets. Slade turned his head to Raven, knowing that his robots were capable of handling themselves for the time being.

"Quite an interesting sight, is it not?" he questioned, "two large forces pitted in battle against one another, this is going to be well worth the while. I will admit this, Raven, Robin did catch me off guard by enlisting the aid of the honorary Titans, but no matter, even with all of them, they are outnumbered 10 to 1, if not greater."

"You are going to be in for the shock of your life," Raven warned, "I know what they are capable of, and as I said, we have overcame much more surmountable odds before, so this is nothing more than a minor skirmish to them. I suggest you prepare yourself for battle, Slade, because the fight is going to come this way, soon, very soon."

Slade squinted his eye at Raven's comment, focusing on the melee that was basically taking place right before his very eyes.

Each turned from one another, witnessing the carnage taking place before their very eyes. Raven looked on with amazement as Robin, surrounded, still contained determination upon his weary face, waiting for one to attack. It did so, Robin blocking the robot's devastating swing with one of his tonfu, thrusting the other upwards, through the robot's metallic head, sending bits of debris and circuitry out the exit wound. No sooner than the robot deactivated, Robin spun around, removing the weapon from its head, and countering against another, thrusting it through it through the midsection of the other, drawing his foot up to kick the machine off of it. Robin handled the situation skillfully, Raven's eyes still glued on him in disbelief. She only refocused her attention to stare at Starfire, who had a robot on either side of her, holding her fists against her will, a third charging her, fist ready to strike. A short blast from her eyes severed the machine in half, surprising the other two, one giving her enough room to position her trapped hand, blasting the head off of the robot that held her other, releasing it. No sooner than it did, she drew up a fist, bringing it back, and swinging violently at the remaining attempted detainer, sending its mangled remains flying through the air, and crashing into several more robots. Raven shifted her sight once more to find Cyborg and B.B. working in tandem, watching each other's back, Cyborg leveling attacking robots with his Sonic Cannon, Beast Boy shape-shifting into whatever animal he could think of that would prove useful in combat. She saw Robin get knocked down out of the corner of her eye, but saw how vigorously he shot back up and continued to attack, pushing further and further forward, attempting to get to Slade. She also noticed the many. Raven knew that Starfire was the most resilient of them all, but she watched her take devastating blow after blow, only to keep pressing forward, utterly destroying any opposition that stood in her way. Raven watched the honorary Titans fare against the robots, more of a standstill, but taking most of the heat off of Robin and the others. She turned to Slade, smirking, seeing his eye wide with amazement.

"What did I tell you, Slade?" Raven questioned in a taunting manner, "we should never be underestimated, no matter what."

Slade glanced at Raven, but quickly turning his attention back to Robin and the others, seeing they were easily advancing towards him.

"No witty quips, Robin?" Slade jested, staring him down.

Robin said nothing, continuing to march towards Slade's position, even ignoring the various robots that were ready to attack.

"Robots," Slade ordered, getting the attention of the remaining rows, numbering close to 30, "you will not attack, I will take care of these pests myself."

"Yes, Master," the robots said in obedience.

Robin continued, followed by Starfire, Cyborg, and B.B., all with the same intimidating, serious look upon their visages. He stopped, only a mere few feet from the base of the platform, slowly looking up at Slade, his stare as cold as ever.

"Now," he stated in attempt to be calm, "since I am sworn to uphold the law and protect, I say this for that reason, not out of pity or mercy, because I really don't want to. Slade, this is your absolute final chance to surrender and free Raven, if you continue to retaliate, I cannot guarantee your survival of the outcome of this fight."

Slade narrowed his eye, then threw his head back and let out a rarely-heard laugh, its sound was just as evil in nature as he was. He looked at Robin once more, his stare still unchanged.

"You are quite a riot, Robin," Slade sneered, "for a moment there, I actually felt threatened, but the notion quickly passed."

Robin's angered stare only hardened that much more at Slade's defiance.

"What pains you the most?" Slade coolly insulted, "the fact that my apprentice is just, well, better, or that your coming here was all in vain? Tell me, Robin, what's like going through life, failing at every turn?"

Robin clenched his fist tightly, reaching for his staff. Slade chuckled, turning towards Raven, seeing she was in some sort of a trance, as if she was deep in thought.

"Apprentice," he called out, getting her attention, "take care of these pests, they are starting to bore me."

Without a word, Raven leapt into action, going up and over the railing of the platform, flipping through the air, and landing gracefully on the smooth, marble floor. All but Robin jumped, taking a few steps backward, keeping their distance.

"How do expect to obtain victory if you can't come to the fact that she no longer sides with you?" Slade questioned, his hands behind his back, but his left palm resting on his holstered handgun, out of sight of Robin and the others.

A response wasn't heard from any of them, Raven looked at each of them, but her stare wasn't as hard and menacing as it had been in their previous engagement. She charged them, sprinting, but instead of attacking Robin, the nearest of them, she vaulted over him and tackled Beast Boy to the ground, rolling several feet away, struggling.

"Beast Boy!" Robin called out, preparing to attack Raven and get her off of him.

"No!" he managed, struggling with Raven, "Get Slade!"

Robin nodded, turning back to face the one-eyed madman. Beast Boy was pinned to the ground, Raven holding his arms down, on top of him, yet he continued to struggle to get free. She leaned forward, closer to his face.

"Not bad," she whispered, "now, get me off of you and will go from there, got it?"

He nodded as she drew her head back again. Beast Boy morphed into rodent, easily scurrying out from under Raven's weight. He morphed again, this time into a gorilla, grabbing hold of her with both of his large, ape hands. Raven attempted to get free, but his superior strength in that form. She squirmed free, pushing off of the green ape's arms, and flipped over his back. No sooner than she landed and before he could turn to face her once more, Raven swept his feet out from him, but he morphed back into his human form to break his fall somewhat. Before he could recover, Raven took him into a headlock from behind while he was still seated on the ground.

"So far, so good," she whispered again, not wanting to attract attention, "still, are you even trying?"

"Not really, all you said to do was act," he replied in the same hushed tone, attempting to not laugh. "I have a request though."

"What's that?" she questioned, actually enjoying their faux fight.

"Could you loosen up a bit, I'm seeing spots and starting to black out," he managed, Raven's headlock taking effect.

"Sorry," she apologized, lightening her squeeze a little.

Beast Boy managed to get a hold of her arms by the shoulders, and flipped her over his back, slamming her on the ground in front of him. Dazed, Beast Boy made his move, leaping on top of her, putting her in the same position that he was in only moments ago.

'Well," he stated quietly, trying to be funny, "this seems really familiar."

She smiled a little bit, finally appreciating his attempts to be funny. While the continued to act out their conflict, Robin and the others had other tasks to attend to.

"Titans, Go!" He exclaimed, charging up to Slade, he just stood there, waiting for Robin's attack, knowing he was going to be the first to strike, having him figured out because Robin was so predictable. Robin came down with his staff, missing the agile Slade, striking the railing behind him, sparks from the metal-to-metal contact ignited off of it. Before Robin could follow up with another swing of his staff, Slade's foot found its way to Robin's chest, sending him through the air several feet before skidding to a halt on his stomach, his staff loose from his hands, skidding with him. Starfire was the next to attack, throwing numerous Starbolts at Slade, only to miss him as he swiftly dodged them, his agility and reaction time much quicker than the Tameranian. She gave up on her ranged attack, quickly darting from the air to the ground, drawing her fist back as she grew closer to Slade's standing figure, his menacing stare unchanged. Starfire struck, but Slade blocked with both arms crossed in front of him, sliding backwards several feet from the force of the impact. Starfire followed up with a kick that found its way to Slade's midsection, enough to surprise him, as well as knocking the wind out of him somewhat. As he stumbled backwards, she delivered a devastating uppercut upon Slade's chin, his body following the direction of the blow, going easily three feet off of the ground, and landing several feet away, slamming into the platform, skidding to a stop. He picked himself up, only to be knocked down again by Cyborg, who fired his Sonic Cannon, hitting him square in the chest, causing him to hit the ground again in a similar fashion as Starfire had delivered. Slade shot up quickly, his stare sharpened, finally realizing that he couldn't view them as nothing more than a minor threat any more, seeing that they were on par with his fighting skills. Robin attempted to strike him with his staff once more, instead of dodging, Slade stopped the metal bar with his hand, catching it, surprising Robin. Slade siezed the moment, driving his other fist into Robin's face, sending him reeling backwards, but kept hold of his staff. Robin shook his head, attempting to shake the blinding pain, but to no avail.

"Give it up, Robin," Slade taunted, "this battle was already done before it began, and you and I both know who the victor is, so why don't you just give it up already, you and your friends, all of them, haven't a chance against me and my, well, army."

Robin narrowed his already strong glare at Slade, Starfire landing next to him. He doubled up his fists, preparing to charge him.

"That's it, Robin," Slade said to himself in his mind, resting his palm on his concealed handgun again, waiting, "make your move, I know you all too well."

Starfire watched Robin out of the corner of her eye, but kept a studious stare upon Slade as well, making sure that he didn't try anything. She noticed Robin's posture showed that he was ready to charge Slade, but also noticed that Slade was acting way too levelheaded, even for him. Before Starfire could warn Robin, whether he noticed the same thing or not, he took off across the expanse between them, running directly to him.

"Robin!" Starfire called out, attempting to get his attention, but noticed that he was determined and dead-set on attacking Slade again.

Within striking distance, Robin lept into the air to come down with his foot on Slade, but noticed him pulling something from behind his back in the blink of an eye, his eye narrowing as Robin saw it line up with the iron sights of a gun. Robin froze, unable to escape the path of the gun, even if he wanted to, still in midair, Slade let out a slight chuckle as he began applying pressure to the trigger. A thunderous explosion erupted from the barrel of the gun, the slide traveling backwards, ejecting the shell, the bullet set on its path, the very same path directed at Robin. The bullet traveled at blinding speed, invisible to the naked eye. It finally arrived at its target in less than a second after firing, finding its way to Robin's flesh on his right shoulder, piercing the skin in an wound that seemed to erupt off the skin, blood spraying from it as it entered. The bullet exited in the same fashion. Robin fell from his leap in the air, landing on his injured shoulder, a streak of crimson water followed the very same path his body did on the ground. He layed there, attempting to get up, holding his shoulder, the blood still flowing from in between his fingers.

"What's the saying I'm looking for Robin?" Slade started, watching his adversary's vain attempt of continuing to fight, "ah yes, Always expect the unexpected, because Robin, I am full of surprises."

Starfire's body froze out of horror, watching the bullet hit Robin, the gore erupting from it, and his body slamming into the floor, Slade still pointing the gun in his direction. She finally regained control of herself, doubling her fists up, a low growl coming forth. She let out a battlecry, flying only inches off the ground, straight for Slade. Slade shifted his attention to the Tameranian girl, sighting his gun on her. He fired, watching the bullet hit her, but only penetrating the skin, and nothing more. Slade managed to get off three more shots into her chest and midsection before she was upon him, her fist reared back as far as she could do so. Starfire swung with all her might, clocking Slade across the bronzed side of his mask, her hand easily crumpling the metallic makeup of it, only stopping against his true face underneath of it. He flew through the air, sliding across the floor, coming to a halt at Raven's feet, who had B.B. pinned against a wall, acting as if she was actually hurting him. She continued to act, but noticed how her friends were fairing against him. He blinked his eye, rising quickly, gun still in hand, charging back towards Starfire.

"Let's see if you can take any more than that," he sneered, bringing it up once more.

He fired, but it was different from the others, this shot actually hurt her, going into her chest, where her heart should be, but her resilence stopped it short, but it still pained her. She dropped to her knees, as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Slade meekly walked passed her and right up Robin, who was on his knees now, still trying to get up and assist, seeing that Cyborg was fighting off robots again, Starfire was hurt, and Beast Boy had his hands full with Raven, or so it would seem anyways. Robin's vision darted up to Slade's standing figure as he felt the cold steel barrel pushed against his forehead, just above his eyes in the center.

"I do say this," he started, "over these few years, Robin, you have been quite an adversary, a thorn in my side at times, but as most villains do to some extent, I respect you, but it seems as if the better combatant has obtained victory." he pulled the hammer back on his handgun, "oh, and if Terra really is dead and unrevivable, say hello to her for me will you."

Robin closed his eyes preparing for the worst, but instead, heard the faint twirling sound similar to one of his discs. He opened his eyes in time to see a sharp metallic object strike Slade on the inside of his forearm that held the gun to his head, imbedding into his flesh. He reared back, dropping the weapon. gripping it with his good hand. Slade removed in with a vigorus tug, blood coming with it, a dark grey "S" symbol, blood dripping off of one tip of it. He looked where it came from, surprise and anger all in one expression, seeing Raven and B.B. standing side by side, ready to attack. He flung the metallic emblem into the floor, sticking straight up, the end still stained crimson where it had punctured his skin. His eye filled with intense hatred and anger, watching his gun engulf in dark energy, floating towards Raven outstretched hand, which was in the same energy. She quickly closed her palm, the gun disaassembled right before his eyes, dropping the various parts at her feet, each having a distinct sound as it struck the marble floor.

Silence engulfed between them, only the sounds of the battle between the honorary Titans and Slade's robots could be heard. They stared at one another, their soundless eye contact seemed to speak their minds, as if both knew what each was saying.

"You and I both know this was coming," Raven meekly stated after a moment, breaking the silence, feeling a slight twinge of regret.

"You will pay for your insubordination!" Slade yelled, clenching his fists.

"You aren't the boss of me any longer!" Raven yelled back, "unless you want this to take a turn for the worst, I suggest that you let me and my friends go. I'll admit it, I actually thought about staying, but I care for them too much, and watching you, watching what you almost did to him, gave me a reality check, and it proves just that, I can stay here no longer."

"Is that what you want? Is it?" Slade questioned, still tensed up with fury, "then so be it, but you child, aren't leaving here, well, alive anyways."

Raven narrowed her vicious stare at him, but broke eye contact, turning to B.B., seeing Stafire with the wounded Robin in her arms, Cyborg finishing off one of the remaining attack robots in the group that Slade sent after them.

"Beast Boy," she started, only to where he could hear her, "you and the others need to leave, now."

"No," he replied back, "we aren't going to abandon you, we came to save you, and that is what we are going to do."

"Listen to me," Raven pleaded, taking hold of his hands, "I and only I can do this, and I don't know if I can guarentee your safety the longer you stay. I know you came to get me, and I assure you, I will come with you."

"Raven," B.B. pleaded, refusing to leave her side again, "don't."

She pulled him in closer with her arms, giving him a kiss, tears beginning to flow from her eyes, running down her ashen cheeks. It seemed to last an eternity, their true feelings for one another entertwining with the other's. She released, slowly drawing her head back, running one of her hands down his cheek.

"Please," she asked, "please, Garfield, go."

B.B. reluctantly nodded, slowly turning around, walking to the others.

"What's going on?" Cyborg questioned, watching for any other attacking robots.

"We need to get out of here, now," he informed, "It's for our own good."

"What?" Cyborg exclaimed, "we come in here for h-"

"We need to get out of here, don't argue, Raven doesn't want us to be here, probably for several reasons, she promised she would come with us after she did what she needed to do." Beast Boy reiterrated in the same voice.

Cyborg finally realized what he was talking about.

"Alright," he announced, "let's go then, the others probably need our help."

"What about Robin?" Starfire questioned, twinging at her own pain, blood still flowing forth from her own wounds.

He turned to see the condition that either of them were in.

"Both of you need to go to the surface and wait for us, you or him ain't in no condition to be fighting," Cyborg ordered, pointing to the elevator doors, in which the fighting was taking place between them and it.

Starfire nodded, lifting off the ground enough to glide across the floor, her injuries slowing her down somewhat. The others dashed into the fray, but Beast Boy remained, turning around, watching Raven, watching her stare Slade down. He finally turned, his instinct telling that he must, but his heart told him otherwise.

"I really hope you know what you are doing, Raven," he thought to himself, morphing into a cheetah, running at blistering speed into combat with the robots, looking for a way out.


	18. Interlude 9

She watched him as he stood there, still staring her down as she did the same, waiting for the other to make their move first. Raven decided to break the silence, beginning to circle him, walking in a counterclockwise direction, he starting to do the same in the other direction, not wanting to give her an advantage.

"Come on, Raven," Slade taunted, "think about what you are doing, you are making a grave mistake."

"Am I?" she retorted, "or is it you that has made the mistake, Slade? I was debating it, I almost chose to stay, but my friends are important me, and when you threaten them, you got a problem with me."

"What do you possible expect to do, Raven?" He questioned, "I taught you everything you know, you are the apprentice and student, I am the master and teacher."

"Not everything," Raven pointed out, raising her hand, a dark orb of energy growing and pulsating around it.

"If my memory serves me correctly," he stated, putting his hand upon his chin, "the last time you tried to use your powers against me, Raven, the outcome was of one that you did not wish, so unless you want to start repeating your actions, I suggest you come up with something better."

Raven smirked a little, getting Slade's attention.

"I may not be able to defeat you outright on either front," she informed, stopping, widening her stance, "but I can combine the two, creating something that even you will come to know and fear."

His eye widened, realizing what she was talking about.

"So," Slade deducted, "you're saying that I can't possibly defeat you because you are going to combine my teachings with your powers?"

"Doesn't get any clearer than that, does it?" Raven replied, her other hand covered in black energy as well.

Slade chuckled, continuing to pace about.

"That's one thing you seemed to have picked up on quite well, too well, I might add," Slade pointed out, "your mouth, you talk too much, it gets you into trouble, and this, child, is trouble you can't possibly escape."

"I don't plan on escaping it Slade," she informed, "I don't run from my problems like you do, I take them head on, and I think that includes you as well."

"Do what you must, child," he coolly informed, his voice entering the all too-well known hiss, "but you will regret it, it doesn't get any simpler than that."

"We'll just have to find out about that, now won't we?" Raven replied in a quip, trying to get underneath Slade's skin in an attempt to break his concentration somewhat.

"Then so be it," Slade announced, clenching his fists up slowly, "our ties are severed and broken, there is nothing left between us, you and I are enemies and nothing more."

"Glad that you finally see it my way," she added, sliding her feet slowly into position, one of the many stances he had taught her.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Slade questioned, stepping forward slowly, stopping within 10 feet of Raven, still staring into her amethyst eyes, "one and only one of us can leave here, yet there are two of us, so, do you know what that truly means, Raven?"

"Yeah, actually I do," Raven replied, ready for anything, "and I do plan on leaving here today. So, prepare yourself, I may not like you, but I do respect you, so ready yourself."

"Honor among thieves, child?" Slade snipped, "you and I are so much alike."

"I am nothing like you," Raven growled, "I am completely opposite of what you are, don't ever compare me to you."

"I only speak the truth, so why should I lie?" He continued in his hiss of a voice.

Raven said nothing more, bringing her hands up to complete the stance, her hands dark with black energy, her eyes glowing white, illuminating the area around her and the black clothing she wore as well.

"Be prepared, _apprentice_," Slade hissed, "there will be no mercy."

"Likewise," Raven snapped back, her ever vigilante eyes scrutinizing on every move he made, watching for anything out of the ordinary, aggressive in nature or not.

The two combatants stood ready, each waiting for the other, not wanting to be the first to make the mistake, a mistake that could cost them greatly. Raven knew what this meant, she knew it meant that it was a life or death situation, only one of them could walk away from this fight, one could only be alive to do so.

"So," she thought, watching his every move yet still, "this is it, this is how it is going to end, I'm finally going home. For some odd reason, I knew this was how this was going to happen, yet, part of me actually hoped that he would have just released me and saved himself a whole lot of trouble. The bottom-line, hard fact is simply this; one of us must die, one of us must live, and there is no other way."


	19. Chapter 10

Time almost stood still as Raven and Slade squared off with one another, two powerful fighters pitted against one another, no clear winner was visible at the time. She was nervous, but anyone in their right mind would be in the same condition as she, facing her mentor and teacher of a year in combat that would cost one of them their lives, but had to be done, there was no other way, and they both understood that it must be that way. Slade chuckled, faking Raven out several times, causing her to jump in defense.

"Even after all this time," Slade started, growing closer and closer to his apprentice as they circled, "you are still nothing more than a scared, little girl, Raven."

Raven said nothing, continuing to watch her opposition, her glare unchanging.

"Well?" Slade continued, "what are you waiting for? You want to leave, then you have to go through me. There is no other way."

She tensed up, preparing herself both mentally and physically to strike out at him, looking for a weakness or an opening of some kind that would give her the upper hand. She looked him over, noticing his stance, knowing that he was prepared for just about anything that she could throw at him right now, but something caught her eye. Raven took particular notice to the eyeless half of his mask, thinking.

"His right side," she thought, "he is blind in that eye, therefore, a blind spot, if I could get momentum going, I could attack him from the right, and he wouldn't even see it coming."

"I'm waiting, Raven," he taunted, "as I said, you are going to have to come to me, it is your choice to leave, so do it."

"You should have took Robin's offer, Slade," she announced, "you might have been better off."

Slade let out a hissed laugh.

"How so?" he questioned, not caring, "because if you are threatening me, well, you aren't very intimidating at all, child."

Raven said nothing, but instead, leapt into action, soaring through the air only inches off the ground, her left hand drawn back, ready to strike. Slade's image grew closer and closer at blinding speed, his posture remained unchanged, as if he were waiting for Raven. Her fist went forward, using the momentum of her attack, ready to make contact with the black half of his mask, but a large hand grasped her smaller fist with ease. Raven was caught off guard, surprised, her body went into a full-length whiplash motion, Slade slamming her arm downward to the floor, her body following, crashing to a halt. Raven was dazed, but conscious enough to roll out of the way of Slade's left hand in the form of a fist, missing her by only inches, and putting a small hole in the floor, his fist quickly retracting out of pain. Raven seized the opportunity, quickly swinging her leg around in an attempt to take Slade's feet out from under him. He saw it before it became effective, leaping into the air enough for her foot just to harmlessly go underneath of him. She was on her feet again, ready to attack, her adrenaline pumping through her veins. Slade stared at her intently as he landed again, holding his left hand, rubbing it.

"Not bad, not bad, apprentice," he started, his voice slightly aggravated, "attacking one's weakness? My, my, I have taught you well, but before you try that again, listen to this, I have lived and fought with only one eye for many years, child, more than you have been alive, so I suggest that you don't waste your time trying to attack me from the right, I have trained myself to prevent such things. I will give you this, you are faster, you are stronger, but not enough to hope to stand a chance against me. You will meet your end here, I guarantee it."

"I don't know if it is because of that Slade," Raven managed, breathing heavily largely due to her nervousness, "I think it is because you have grown weaker. I am in my youth still, you merely got me started on your training, and I took off with it, but you, you are aged, well, old, and slowing, becoming weaker and weaker with every passing second, every second brings you closer to death, whether I help that on or not is just a matter of choice."

Slade narrowed his enraged stare that much more, showing is anger, something he rarely did, and Raven seemed to be the only one that was able to rattle him to do so.

"I am invincible!" he exclaimed, in his angered voice, "I am immortal! Neither you, nor anyone else now or ever is going to get their wish to cease my existence. Raven, I am something that will never rest, I will always be that thing you look for behind your back, haunting you 'til the end of your days."

"Enough!" Raven yelled back, "You are nothing! Compared to me, you are lower than the earth I walk on, so let's cut the chit-chat, I would really like to go home today, the sooner the better."

"Then so be it," Slade announced, "your death will be most amusing to me."

"Likewise," Raven retorted, staring her foe down.

Raven prepared for another attempt to strike Slade, knowing what he was capable of, yet, he was shrouded in darkness behind Raven's true power.

She attacked again, lashing out with her left hand, only to have it expertly blocked. Raven followed up with her other hand, another devastating blow, if it had connected. Raven continued to give it everything she had, using combination after combination of attacks in quick succession, only to have Slade match every move she made, almost as if he were mocking her. In a vain attempt, Raven went straight for Slade's head, only to have his large, powerful hand grab hold of hers yet again, but not letting go. In a panic, she attacked with the other, only to have the same thing happen, locked up in his.

"Your struggling is quite amusing, child," Slade taunted in her face, "when are you going to learn that you stand no chance of defeating me, not now, not ever?"  
Raven said nothing, only bending her knees ever so slightly, then used Slade's right leg as a vaulting position, pushing her body up with her left, and using her right to connect with Slade's face, causing him to release her and back up out of surprise. She knew him all too well, knowing that if she let up, he would seize the opportunity to retaliate against her onslaught. She charged in his moment of confusion, her fist poised, ready to strike. Before he could react, Raven used her built up momentum, throwing her fist forward, her full-body weight behind it, connecting with the center of his chest. Slade skidded backwards several feet, Raven's fist-shaped dent in his armor clearly visible, but no sooner than he looked up, Raven struck again, following up with an attack just as severe as the last. She could see the intense burning hatred in his eyes, but she didn't care, he was the enemy, and she knew what must be done. As her striking distance neared, she did a small frontward flip, coming out of it, her foot the first thing to come up out of it, connecting cleanly with Slade's chin, sending him backwards off his feet. He hit the hard, marble floor with a thud, skidding to a halt. Raven stood ready, debating on to continue attacking, even while he was on the floor, but decided to stand her ground and attempt to be honorable, even at a time like this. Slade made his way to his hands and knees, holding his jaw, his mask crumpled up that much more from Raven's last attack. As he rose to his feet, she noticed thick, red liquid slowly dribbling out of the grates in his mask, seeing that he was bleeding, something she wasn't accustomed to seeing from him. She alertly watched him, knowing that he wasn't too amused with Raven's attacks. Slade let out a slight chuckle, the most sinister Raven had ever heard, surprising her.

"Seems as if I've taught you well," Slade commented, brushing himself off, "maybe a little too well, but no matter, Raven, please let me know when you want me to start trying, things may get interesting if you allow me to do so."

Raven gritted her teeth at him, his constant taunting and undermining boiling her blood, almost to the brink of losing control to her emotions. The only thing that she could really say that was of good nature that came out of his teachings was her ability to push the envelope of using her emotions to her advantage, but not losing control. She felt the intense burning of Rage beginning to take over, but she resisted, wanting to keep full control over her actions.

"Why don't you try that again Raven, then and only then will I begin to believe you are more than what you make yourself to be," he continued, his voice as smooth as ever, even with the damage inflicted upon him, he saw it as nothing.

She lunged at him, more reckless than before, causing her own downfall. Slade nimbly evaded, moving to one side as her attack missed, leaving her wide open, Slade siezing the opportunity by connecting with a strong strike from his right hand across her face, causing her to stumble backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet out of surprise and pain. Before she could recover, Slade leapt into action, going on the offensive, landing several combinations of attacks, all in quick succession with lightning-fast speed. Raven's body went with each blow, the force from them as strong as the last, unable to stop the relentless attack. he finally finished his onslaught with a sharply forced knee to her midsection, dropping her to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Slade came down with his foot once more, slicing sharply through the air, and digging his heel of his boot into Raven's back, causing her to arch with pain, but retained enough reflex to roll away from him in an attempt to rise to her feet.

"Come on, now," Slade sneered, "I've taught you better, now rise to your feet, I wish to kill you honorably, and I can't possibly do that when you are laying on the ground all the time, now can I?"

She locked her eyes with his, turning her head slightly to the side, spitting blood out, her stare remaining on him. She rose to a knee slowly, then shot up from her knelt position, ready to continue.

"No more games," Raven called out, her mouth colored crimson from the blood that remained in it, "this ends here and now."

"Very well then," Slade replied, knowing what she was getting at, knowing that things were going from bad to worse for either party.

Slade attacked once more, but as per usual when either attacked one another, it was easily blocked or avoided, seeing how they knew each other's move all too well. Raven siezed the moment, taking hold of Slade's flailing hand, pulling it forward, throwing him off balance, while thrusting her elbow into his ribcage with all her might, hearing the breath in his lungs be forced out from the blow. Slade retaliated, hitting Raven across the face once more with his free hand as he retreated from her a short distance, holding his side. She lunged, Slade's boot-clad foot finding its way to her chest, stopping her dead in her tracks, causing her fall backwards, but Raven reacted, holding her arms back, and pushing herself back up, delivering an open palm strike directly to Slade's head, snapping backwards from the momentum, knowing that he was feeling the pain of whiplash. Slade saw how the finess had been removed from her style, recovering enough to take hold of her wrist and force it behind her back, putting her into a submissive hold. She struggled, doing the similar manuever that Robin used against her in the same situation, dropping down enough, and used both feet to kick Slade off of her, knocking him off of his feet with ease. No sooner than he hit the floor, he shot back up, running directly for Raven, who prepared herself for his offensive attack once more, seeing that she was rattling his nerves, throwing him off balance, and most of all, playing off of his weakness enough to where it was an advanatge, yet unnoticable by him. She blocked a kick directed at her head, slidding backwards from the force of them impact, only to be struck down by another follow-up attack that connected with her kidey area. Raven nearly doubled over in pain once more, but Slade's fist struck her across the face one more, only Raven felt her jaw crack ever so slightly, knowing that he had enduced a hairline fracture, there was no doubt about it. She felt to the floor after Slade's final blow of his devestating combination landed, nearly coming to a complete halt. A rushed wave of pain hit Raven, here sense finally catching up with her, as if they were telling her to stay down, but she knew better, she knew she had to continue, even if it meant her endangering herself to the point of death. Slade stood there, staring intimidatley at her, knowing that he had the upper hand at the moment, but refused to attack her in her downed position, something was holding him back, he didn't know what it was, but something inside of him refused to let him finish her off. She siezed the opportunity, slowly rising to her feet, feeling blood collect in her mouth from her inflicted wounds. Her eyes blinked in an attempt to see clearly, her pain beginning to blur them somewhat.

"This is getting me nowhere," she though, still watching Slade as she finally made her way to her feet, "even if I do manage to attack sucessfully, he comes back with something ten fold. I need a plan, anything that will either stall him that much longer or even help me defeat him."

Raven quickly came up with a solution, even though it be reckless, it was much better than nothing at all. She quickly reacht behind her back and drew her collapsable staff, extending it, and twirling it to a stop in a offensive stance, ready to attack, her eyes remaining locked on Slade.

"Child," he started lazily, reaching for his, "you can't possibly hope to defeat me, especially with that, you are still very naive, especially when it comes to weapons, you have much to learn."

"Why don't you prove that is true then, because I have hard time believeing anything that comes out of your mouth," Raven snapped back, watching him extend his staff as well, snapping it into a useable position of attack.

"Gladly," he hissed, grasping his free hand upon the staff, ready to attack.

Raven waited, knowing that he was going to come at her, wanting to see if she truly could stand a chance against the very man that taught her everything she knew about fighting.

Slade attacked once more, leaping a short distance, coming down with the staff, slicing through the air with quick retrot, Raven dodging it, and it snapping into the floor with a distinct sound. Raven countered with the tip of her staff, snapping it up enough to catch Slade right underneath of his chin, popping his head back, and giving Raven time to strike again. Her staff swung true, sending him straight to the ground after being struck in the left temple, his mask caving in around it. She froze for a moment, thinking she had actually defeated him, but it was soon shattered, seeing his body stir yet again. He shook his head violently side-to-side in an attempt to rid himself of the pain and blurred vision, knowing good and well that Raven would have easily ended his life if it weren't for the very mask he wears upon his head and face. Slade advanced yet again with renewed vigor, swinging the staff, missing Raven by only a hair, following up with various weaker strikes, each either barely missing the nimble female or blocked by her own similar staff. Slade finally managed to find a hole in her stonewalled defense, thrusting the tip of the metallic staff sharply into Raven's abdomen, then taking the same end, swiftly snapping it upwards in a similar manner that she had done to him, Raven falling onto her back from the force of the painful blow. His staff came down again before she could rise, going cleanly across her stomach, making a distinct, sickening sound as it connected with her flesh, forcing her to flinch upwards as he struck. She lashed out of pain, taking her staff in a swinging manner, throwing it outwards, attmepting to take her master's feet out from underneath of him, only to have him gracefully flip backwards as she did so, landing without a sound.

"Have you had enough yet, Raven?" Slade questioned, twirling his staff in one hand, "or do you still wish for death? Either way, I can grant them."

"I'd rather die than serve under you for another waking moment," Raven coughed, managing to speak, her midsection burning with pain.

"So you do pick the latter of the two after all," he replied with amusement, "how so very noble of you, dying for a worthy cause, Raven, that doesn't seem like you at all. Last time I checked, why the only person you looked out for was you."

"That's a lie and you know it," Raven growled, "the whole reasoning behind this was to protect them, not anyone, especially not you, is going to hurt them. Even if I do die, I swear to Azar that you will go with me, you will harm no one any longer."

"Quite a bold statement from a desperate individual, Raven, for once, forget about your pride and do the right and intelligent thing, stop this foolishness and I will forgive you, but at a weighty punishment."

"You can take your offer and shove it, I am leaving, one way or another, and you are the only thing standing in my way, so if you were to do anything intelligent for once, it would to be to let my by, and maybe, just maybe, you would live to see another day where your pathetic plans fail and blow up in your face," she said in a rushed, angered voice.

"Then so be it, child," Slade announced, "if this is what you truely wish, than who am I to stop you. Again, your death will be most amusing, and you cannot say I didn't try to help."

Raven said nothing more, tossing her staff aside out of anger, feeling Rage attempting to take over, but knew it would spell doom for all if she did. She quickly brought her hand back and gripped the handle of her katana, swiftly drawing the razor-sharp blade, the distinct sound of the metallic blade leaving the sheath resounated crisply through the open air. She twirled it about, stopping in an attack ready position, the red lights glaring ferociously off of the cold steel. Slade chuckled, starting slowly, then throwing his head back to let out sinister laugh, almost as if he had witnessed something truly hilarious. He quickly recovered, focusing on Raven once more.

"First you attempt hand to hand, then you come at me with your staff, and now this," Slade motioned to the glimmering blade, "both of your previous attempts were in vain and complete failures, so what makes you think you hope to defeat me at something you hardly know anything about?"

"It's a lot simpler than you think, Slade," Raven replied, still glaring, "you see, I take this sword, swing it in a lateral motion, take your head clean off your shoulders, and find a way to clean the blood from the sword, as well as my clothing, if any were to come in contact with it."

"My, my, aren't we confident?" Slade sneered, slowly raising his hand to put it upon the handle of his own blade, "you may have destroyed my most prized sword, but that doens't mean I have another."

He drew it in a similar manner that Raven did, sharply cutting through the air, dropping his staff with his other hand, then gripping the sword just below his other.

"I promise to make it as quick and as painless as I possibly can," Slade informed in a sickening manner, really feeling as if Raven was sealing her own doom.

"And I promise just the opposite for you," she retorted, wanting to get this over with as soon as she could, no matter the cost.

Neither said another word, only awaiting the other's next move, knowing good and well that if either of them made the simplest mistake, it would cost them greatly. Raven tensed up, gripping the handle of the slightly curved sword, preparing to attack, knowing that Slade was going to counter, but didn't know from where, only her alertness would be able to catch it in time, or she hoped anyways. Unbenownst to her, Slade was just as tensed, for once, a worthy adversary pushing him to his limits, acutally making him try. He knew that Raven was many time stronger and more skilled than Robin, Robin was able to fight him on an even field, but he could never actually win unless the other Titans helped him, but Raven was different, she could defeat him by herself, and he knew it, it was only a matter of outsmarting his dangereous foe to remain standing, and that was a battle itself. She broke the errie silence first, charging Slade, her footsteps pounding against the marble floor. With all her might, she swung the steel-bladed katana in a downward lateral motion, Slade quickly reacting, snapped his blade in an upward motion, counter Raven's attack. The swords clashed, a sharp metallic sound resoundated as they made contact, each locking up and staring each other down. Raven pushed off first, slicing in the other direction, only to miss Slade by a hair. Slade saw the opening Raven had left and struck, but Raven reacted quick enough stop him from being successful. The steel blades connected many times over, each in rapid succession, many attacks also missing their target just barely, cleanly cutting trough the air with a distinct sound. If anyone were to witness this battle, it would be one that was hard to believe, the insane speed and strength of these two combatants pitted against one another in a fight to the death was awe-inspiring. Each could almost read the other's mind, knowing when and where their next attack or strike was going to be, as if they were playing a deadly game of chess. Once more, the blades collided, and remained locked in place, neither giving, or gaining any ground. Slade siezed the opportunity, twirling the blade of his around, parrying Raven's to the side, and struck with deadly accuracy, bringing the razor-sharp edge across Raven's left arm, the fabric of her upper arm tore with ease, following the force of the slice, blood and gore traveling with it. Before Raven could react, she felt Slade's foot hit her squarely in the chest, sending her backwards, falling to the ground. She shot up as soon as she hit, surveying the damage he inflicted upon her. Her ashen grey hand was stained crimson with her blood, the wound flowing profusely. She wiped her hand off on her thigh, reaching for her sword that landed short by as well, and rose to her feet once more, feeling the warm runnels of blood flowing down her arm, almost sickening her. After wiping her brow, saturated in sweat and blood, she took her stance one more, seeing Slade was standing erect, holding his sword directly in front of his face, blade vertical, the blood from Raven's fresh wound still slowly running down the edge of it, the light glistening off of it.

"Will you look at that?" Slade hissed, "it seems to be your blood, I really should watch what I am doing, things may get a little...messy."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled out, raising an open hand to Slade but nothing happening.

"What's the matter, child? Your pathetic powers not working anymo-" he was cut short by a steel I-beam from the roof swinging and connecting hard with his chest sending him off his feet and into the wall that wasn't far away, rolling out of the way in time to avoid being crushed by the massive piece of steel. He quickly retrieved his katana, his vision refocusing on Raven, who had risen to her feet and begun to charge. Slade vaulted off the wall, his wounds starting to affect his abilites only a slight bit, barely noticable, but Raven knew, but she herself was feeling the same way. Slade skidded to a halt, waiting for Raven to attack, raising his blade to come down with all the strength he possesed. Raven reacted, going low as she slid in, slicing upwards, connecting with Slade's, but forcing his away, and leaving him vulnerable. She struck again in quick succession, her sword going into a lateral slice in the other direction, cleanly cutting across Slade's exposed midsection, the only area on his body not covered by armor or weapons. His eye widened with horror as he felt the burning sensation of extreme pain from Raven's last attack, dropping his blade, falling to his knees, Raven jumping backwards to avoid any kind of tricks, knowing that he wasn't finished yet. Slade covered the wound with his hands, retracting them to find blood, the material of his clothing ripped away as well, but it wasn't as horrific as he thought it to be. He saw that if she had went any deeper, it would have been the end of him, but he knew that luck wasn't a factor to rely on, especially at a time like this. He looked up from his wound to find Raven charging him once more, ready to finish him off for good, but he had other plans, dropping to one side, and tripping her with his own legs, giving him enough time to get his katana and rise once more. Raven fell to her hands and knees, jumping back up and continuing to watch Slade's every move.

"Quit stalling!" Raven exclaimed, knowing good and well that she had him.

"Do you actually think...that I would let...you..kill...me?" Slade managed, still holding his midsection with one hand, blood still visibly flowing from the wound underneath it.

"You might as well, you aren't going to last much longer in your current condition, so stop avoiding them inevetable, it is time for you to lie down for good, like you should have done many times over in the past" Raven informed, snapping her blade into position, ready to continue her attack.

Slade readied himself, knowing that the time was coming near, it was soon that only one of them would remain standing. They both lunged at one another simotaneously, blades ready to strike one another. They clashed, Raven quickly following up with another attack, bringing the razor-edge across Slade's right forearm, easily slicing the skin open. Slade continued as if nothing had happened, bringing his sword down swiftly across Raven's upper right shoulder, leaving a moderate gash from there to just below her collarbone. She flinched with pain, but continued, her sword finding its way to Slade's thigh, blood following the path of the blade as it exited his skin. Blow for blow, strike for strike, Raven matched Slade's attacks, he likewise, she attacked with such vigor, enough to get close enough, putting a deep, jagged etch down the bronzed side of his mask, the one containing his lone eye, almost completely blinding him, but he countered, slicing her right shoulder open in timely fashion. Both combatants backed off from one another, heaving, gasping for air. Both bore wounds from battle, both were in as serious condition as one another, almost evenly matched, but Raven knew she had one more trick up her sleeve, something that could permanently turn the tide in her favor. She held the blade out in front of her, putting her free hand around the blade, being carefull not to cut herself.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos," Raven slowly and quietly stated, pulling the blade through her hand with precision, turning the metallic steel into a energetic black, her powers fusing to the weapon. Slade's eye opened with surprise and curiosity, seeing that she was coming up with something of her own, neither his teachings or her powers, but both combined.

"Any last words?" Raven quipped, seeing his concern in his eye, "the angel of death is calling for you, so why don't you just do as you should and answer that call, it makes life that much more simple if you do so."

"Come at me with everything then, Raven, if anyone were to defeat me, I would want it to be someone of the likes of you, but still, you aren't going to accomplish that task," Slade replied, blood still dripping from time to time from the openings in his mask, even beginning to flow out around the eyehole, making him a distrubing sight for anyone to see.

"As you wish," Raven said in a low, threatening voice, drawing the energy enflamed sword back, charging him.

She swung, missing, Slade dodging every attack, even one that came within a hair of his neck, even ripping the fabric upon it, but not breaking the skin. Slade retreated a short distance, bringing his sword up to block Raven's downward swing, but was mistaken. Instead of blocking as it should, Raven's energy-enhanced blade sliced cleanly through Slade's as a knife through hot butter, severing it into two pieces, the larger of the two sticking into the floor, the remaining piece still gripped tightly in his hand, a sharp point still existing. As it cut through his sword, it also came down with deadly precision, cutting through the armor upon his chest, digging deeply into his flesh, and not exiting until it was into his midsection. Slade, horrified, staggered backwards some ways, blood running from the extensive wound, looking up to find Raven drawn back yet again, ready to finish him off. Slade quickly reacted, taking the remaining bit of sword he had, and thrusted with all his might into Raven's right shoulder, the broken metallic piece piercing with ease, and exiting the back, stopping Raven dead in her tracks, shock upon her face, dropping to her knees. Slade hobbled over and managed to pick up Raven's sword as she lost her handle upon it after Slade ran her shoulder through. She sat there on her knees, gripping the sword handle, trying to remove it, but it was all the way through, causing her severe pain, tears running from her eyes, mixing with her wounds, making the sense of her crying crimson tears. He staggered over, snapping the blade up, stopping it right at Raven's chin, causing her to look up at him sharply. As he did so, he also noticed that were Raven had removed one of the I-beams from the roof, rock and other debris had started to crumble, making the area very unstable.

"So," he managed, forcing his voice through the immense pain, "now comes the endgame, you have fought quite valiantly, I will give you that, but you were no match for me to begin with."

"Finish me off, I don't want to hear your senseless drivel," Raven replied, gritting her teeth, still clutching the sword handle, blood running down her arm, dripping onto the floor.

"Why should I, especially when I can teach you your final lesson, Raven," he informed with a hiss, running the very tip of the katana around edge of Raven's face, letting out a quiet, sinister laugh.

"I swear to Azar you had better take the chance you have now, because if you don't, I will come back for you and I will kill you," Raven threatened, loosening the blade slightly, the blood flowing more profusely around it since she allowed for a larger hole for it to escape.

Slade sharply raised the sword above his head with one hand, the other behind his back.

"Remember this, Raven," he informed, his voice quivering somewhat from the pain he was in, "an eye for an eye, because, child, you and I are soo much alike, well, it is disturbing."

Before she could respond, she heard the sound of the sword cutting through the air before she saw it come down. In a split second, the blade came across her right eye, starting just above her eyebrow, cutting deeply into her face, and ending about the middle of her right cheeck, blood and gore erupting from the wound, following the path of the sword as it cut through. Raven let out a blood-curling scream, one the likes of no one had ever heard before from her, both hands flying up to cover her eye, blood gushing from the fresh cut. Slade only laughed, even throwing his head back in enjoyment in her pain, bringing the blade up yet again, this time was to end her life once and for all. Her head convulsed violently, then snapping straight upwards, both hands flailing outwards, blood dripping from them, the right side of her face covered in nothing but dark red, her right eye wasn't even visible.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs, the area around her began to splinter, fissures developing in the marble floor, black, archaic energy erupting from her vessel, striking the roof as well as the walls, violently rumbling the entire underground area. Large pieces of concrete fell from the roof, hitting the floor around her. A shockwave erupted from her, stretching out in a circular shape, hitting everything in its path, destroying it. Slade was hit by it, lifted off his feet, and hit the ground, looking up, his eye widening, his pupil shrunk to almost nothing, watching a large slab of rock fall, too fast for him to evade. It crushed him, only his hand was visible from underneath the rubble, blood quickly pooling out from his crushed body. The place continued to cave in, larger and larger pieces falling, crashing to the ground, shattering. She looked up, falling to the floor from her levitating state in which she erupted with massive amounts of energy. No sooner than she attempted to lift her weakned state up, a slabe of concrete landed on her foot, easily crushing it. She cried out in pain, holding her leg, pullin at it, trying free it, but it was no use, she looked up, seeing more rubble from above falling, nearing her.

"So this is how it ends," Raven thought, watching the deadly debris come closer and closer, "at least I know Slade will harm no one any longer. If I die, he will go with me, I think he has a head start though. This seems like an eternity, but in truth, I know this is only a few seconds, the whole life before your eyes thing seems to be true to its word, too bad mine has been filled with horror and anguish. I do know one thing, one of the few things I am proud of, and that is my feelings for Garfield, especially since the feelings are mutual, if it weren't for him, well, I would have given up on life a long time ago."

No sooner than Raven made peace with herself, the rubble began to hit the marble floor, some pieces hitting her, one hitting her in the right side of her ribcage, breaking them, knocking the wind out of her. Before she could truely react, darkness consumed her, cold and unforgiving.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out as the rubble continued to fall, the lighting going out, the air full of dust and debris, "Raven! Where are you? Raven!"

A large metallic hand grabbed his arm.

"Come on, man, we got to go," Cyborg informed, pulling at him.

"No, I'm not leaving without Raven," he boldly replied, attempting to get free of Cyborg's grasp.

"Don't be stupid, man, you and I both know if she hasn't come already, then," he stopped, both know what he was getting at.

"We need to at least look for her when it is clear," Beast Boy pleaded with him.

He nodded, tugging at him, telling him it was time to go. Cyborg and Beast Boy, along with the honorary Titans made a break for the elevator, dodging debris and rubble as it fell, knowing the place was coming down. The pushed past some of the few remaining robots, all deactivated from the complete power outage, all but one, 001, as he followed closely behind Cyborg. He noticed the robot out the corner of his eye, turning around, slidding to a halt, ready to fight. The robot stopped, holding up his hands, widening its artifical eye, attempting to show he was not hostile.

"Please, I do not wish to fight, I am an ally of Raven's, please," 001 stated, still holding his hands up.

Cyborg still aimed his Sonic Cannon at the machine, but Beast Boy stepped in front of him.

"Leave him be, he's with us, I know he is," Beast Boy stated.

"How can you trust him, he's just like the others," Cyborg pointed out.

"Think about it, Cy, " he continued to plea, "he is still online, the rest are offline, he actually hesitated to attack, he isn't like the others."

"Whatever," Cyborg replied, starting to run again, "I just want to get the hell outta here before this place caves in completely."

"I have to agree with you on that," 001 replied, following closely behind them.

Beast Boy glanced back, watching the roof beginning to fully collapse, a wave of grief coming over him, his common since telling him that Raven's chances of surviving were dwindling fast, and hope seemed to go with it as well. He broke his eye contact with the deteriorating facility, leaping into the elevator as the doors closed. He looked up, finding all the honorary Titans, weary and battered from combat with the robots, some more serious than others. Robin and Starfire had already went to the surface before the below ground area began to crumble.

"That could have went better," Argent commented, looking at some of her newly-made friends, some nodding in agreement, but others asking for her silence, knowing what had happened just by Cyborg and B.B.'s body language. Beast Boy turned to the robot, seeing his posture was unchanging.

"So what's your deal?" he finally asked, trying to take his mind off of Raven's possible outcome, the elevator shuddering as what seemed to be an explosion going off beneath them.

His eye locked onto B.B., turning his head to look easier.

"What do you mean?" 001 replied, confused, "I am nothing more than a machine."

"Right, seriously though, I could just tell that you were...well, different from the others, you seem to act on your own, do what you want, reguardless of what the others were told," Beast Boy stated.

"Raven helped me realize that I was able to do so, and if I know her the way I do, I am sure that she will turn up, but we must get to safety first, as your cybernetic friend stated, by the way, what is his name?"

Cyborg glanced over at the Slade-bot, still having his doubts.

"Oh, him?" B.B. pointed at him, "that's just Cyborg, hey, from what I hear, you and him are built based off the same plans, so that would make you almost related wouldn't it?"

"Not now, Beast Boy," Cyborg calmly ordered, still thinking of Raven, but knowing he meant it all in good nature, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

"I see your humor, green one, but he is right, we must remain calm and mature at a time like this, because, as to you, Raven is my, well, friend as well, I know I am nothing more than a machine, but I view her in a similar way as you do."

"I know, I know," Beast Boy replied, "glad that you feel that way, or whatever you go about doing to get there, but as soon as the dust settles and it is safe to begin, we need to find Raven, I know she's down there still, and I know she is still alive, it takes something greater than this to..." he hesitated, unable to speak words, the words that seemed to be coming more and more of a reality with every passing second.


	20. Interlude 10

No sooner than the elevator's beaten doors slowly opened after it rose to the top, the awaiting crowd of exhausted, battered honorary Titans awaited with anxious anticipation, all their eyes darting to Cyborg and B.B. Many prepared to attack, seeing the robot with them, but Cyborg held his hands up.

"Easy, he's with us, I'll explain later," he managed, getting his allies to lower their prepared attacks.

"Where's Robin?" Beast Boy called out, wanting an answer from anyone.

"Over here!" yelled out a voice, waving him over, the voice happening to belong to Red X.

He dashed over, sliding to a stop, finding his leader, the Boy Wonder, unconcious, but his wound had been taken care of, his arm in a sling, blood soaking through. Starfire sat next to him, Jinx helping with her wounds.

"How is he?" Cyborg questioned, 001 right behind him.

"He's gonna be fine, but he isn't in too good of shape right now," Jinx informed, continuing her job of bandaging Starfire's wounds in her midsection and chest, "he needs to rest until he is healed."

"Where's Raven at, friend Cyborg?" Starfire questioned, her face grimaced with pain as Jinx continued to work, the others watching on, wondndering the same thing as well.

He turned around, looking at the area where the lair would be located underground, the ground beginning to sink inward from the cave-in, plumes of dirt and debris rocketing skyward as air escaped from underneath the tons of rock. He turned back to Starfire, who's face was just begging for an answer, and one of good nature for that.

"She's..." he started reluctantly, as if he was avoiding it.

"She's what?" Starfire continued to question, concern vacating her visage.

"She's still inside," he solemly informed, "we lost track of her when the place started cavin' in, we don't know where she is or..." he stopped himself, not wanting to finish the unthinkable thought.

She gasped, knowing what he was getting at, standing up, knocking Jinx over in the process.

"We must search for friend Raven, that was the entire purpose for what has traspired here today, we must find her, now," she announced, only to grip her sides as pain overtook her, falling to her knees.

"You and Robin aren't going anywhere or doing anything, you aren't in any condition," Cyborg announced, catching her somewhat, breaking her fall.

"We must go in and find her though," Beast Boy broke into the conversation, "we can't just abandon her, why the hell are we just standing around, come on, I don't know about you, but I am going to find Raven, I know she's still in there, I know she need us, so who's with me?"

"You know damn good and well I didn't mean it that way, B.B.," Cyborg replied defensively, "now, as you said, we will search for her, it's going to take some time, but we will look for her, ok? We will find her and everything will be fine."

"Yeah, I know...sorry," he apologized, realizing how he overreacted in the situation at hand.

Cyborg rested his hand upon his friend's shoulder, knowing what he was feeling, but there was something Cyborg couldn't feel, and that was Beast Boy's true feelings for Raven, the very feelings that bound him to her in a way only they could understand. These same feelings are the same that are fueling his determination to find her, by any means necessary. Cyborg nodded, turning to face a small group of the honorary Titans that surrounded them.

"You heard him, let's find her, more time we waste, less time she has, let's go!" he ordered, pointing in the direction of the lair's position beneath the ground.

The Titans jumped into action, leaving behind Starfire and Robin, both too seriously injured to be of any effective assitance in any way at the moment.

"I really hope friend Raven is alright," she quitely commented to herself, "she is much to strong-willed to meet such a fate, especially here, I cannot even begin to imagine such a thing happening to her, I refuse to believe the worst possible thing has happened today."

She turned to Robin's unconcious body, lying there. Starfire knelt down, picking up his head, cradling it in her arms upon her lap, stroking his black hair, attempting to find anything to take her mind off of what was truly at hand.

Meanwhile, the group of young heroes toiled endlessly at the rubble, even with the help of their powers in their own ways, it was a daunting task to find Raven, hopefully alive, but deep down inside of all of them, including Beast Boy, there was a minute possibility that she was no longer with them and never would be again. They worked that much harder to force the notion out of their mind. Beast Boy appeared to be the one working as frantically as he possibly could, rapidly changing into various animal forms in any attempt to get through the debris as quickly as he could, wanting to save his true love from an unjust fate.

"I know she's alive, I know she is, Raven's too strong of a person to go down like this," B.B. thought, pulling boulders away, making the most progress out of all, yet he knew it was going to take a lot of time before they could even begin to find signs of her. They all excavated diligently well into the night, eventually to the point where they could no longer continue, forcing them to reluctantly return to the Tower, but not all went. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and a few of the closest honorary Titans remained. All through the night and into the early morning they continued, nearly an entire day had passed, but much progress had been made, as for they were beginning to find robotic remains, as well as the floor to the facility, but many debris still remained. Well past the point of exhaustion, Beast Boy continued to work, tired, hungry, and in need of serious rest, yet he remained just as determined as before. Cyborg, as the others that remained, were above ground, resting, awaiting the arrival of the Titans that left the day before, ready to continue the frantic search for their fellow Titan.

"You guys really need to head back to the Tower and get some rest, you look awful," commented Jinx, this little endeavor of being their ally seeming to change her ways somewhat, making her actually care about what happened to one of her so-called enemies.

Cyborg yawned, his human side showing signs of fatigue, yet he continued, relying on his cybernetic half to contine.

"We know, but I can't just sit around and wait, the more time it takes to find her, the less chance that we have of finding her a-"

"I know," interrupted Jinx, some of the other Titans nodding, "seems like you made a lot of progress."

"Not bad for a night, nonstop though," Cyborg informed, looking as if he were ready to fall down and sleep right then and there.

"If you want, as I said, you can go home, we can handle it, that, and we can do this in shifts. I don't really need to explain that, you know what I am getting at," Jinx proposed.

"Believe me, I want to, but Raven's my friend, my teammate, hell, we're basically family, so I'm not gonna rest until we find her," Cyborg replied, getting a smirk out of Jinx.

"All you heroes are the same, always standing up for one another, no matter what, and I respect that," she informed, walking past him, headed into the debris-ridden site.

Cyborg followed, as did the rest, walking back towards the area where the lair was located.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy managed to move a large boulder that contained a large support beam within it, using the raw strength of a gorilla, hefting it with ease, tossing it to the side, changing back into his human form. He stopped, frozen, staring at what he had uncovered. B.B. fell to his knees, still staring at what he hand found, slowly pushing his hands forward, forcing himself to examine his discovery. He picked it up, a torn and tattered piece of dark blue cloth, soaked and saturated in blood. B.B. started to quiver, his hands holding it shaking frantically. He dropped it as if it were physically hurting him, searching for some other kind of clue.

"Oh, God no, God no, please, no," he said to himself, scrambling about, searching.

He found a shattered ruby-red jewel with a gold ring around what was left of it, the many shards scattered around it, the very same that was the broach to her cape. Again, his hands trembled violently as he picked up the varoius pieces, still trying to doubt what his mind was telling him. Tears started forming in his eyes, moving yet another rock, only to find more horrors. He backed away in fright and horror, the sight of the semi-hardened pool of blood upon the floor, the steel blade of a katana lay within it. He knew whose it was, he knew what had to have happened, yet he refused to believe it.

"RAAAAVVEEN!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, bursting into an uncontrollable state of sobbing.

Cyborg and the others scrambled down the debris, running to see what had happened to B.B. to cause him to scream in such a way. he, as the others, stopped dead in their tracks as they found him doubled over, crying, tightly gripping the tattered piece of cape that belonged to her.

"My God," he commented at the sight, knowing good and well that there was no possible way that she could have survived, yet her body was nowhere to be found.

Red Star knelt down, studying the area, trying to keep Beast Boy's outpouring of mourning from affecting him.

"If she is truly gone, comrade Cyborg, then why is there no body?" He questioned, trying to keep from B.B. hearing it.

"I don't know," he managed, holding his emotions in as well, "I just don't know. We need to let the others know."

He nodded, starting back up the deep crevice that led down to them. Beast Boy remained upon the ground, grieving. Cyborg slowly approached him, kneeling down to him, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go," he gently said, tugging at his shoulder.

"I...failed...her," B.B. managed through his sobs, gripping the cloth that much tighter, "she relied on me...and I failed her."

Cyborg turned Beast Boy around to face him, looking him in the eye.

"Listen to me, Garfield," he said, his voice breaking, "we did all we could, she understood what could possible happen, and she sacrificed herself to save us, all of us, and possibly all of the city. Raven didn't die in vain, it was for a worthy cause."

Beast Boy nodded, throwing himself forward, wrapping his arms around Cyborg, still sobbing.

"It's alright man, let it all out," Cyborg encouraged, tears starting to fall from his human eye, proving that the most fragile thing of all, life, is shattered in an instant.


	21. Chapter 11

The sky seemed to darken as the day went on, readying itself for a torrentchal downpour. The midnight black clouds flashed with lightning and rumbled violently with thunder. Late autumn was always full of surprises, it could snow on a moment's notice, or look like a beautiful late summer day, it was always changing, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse, always being unpredictable. The Tower was nearly empty, all were still out, all except for Starfire and Robin, give or take a few of the honorary Titans, the ones who were far too injured to be helping with the cause. Silence seemed to grip the interior of it, as the they anticipated the return of the rest of their allies and friends, hopefully bringing the best of knews, or even better, Raven herself. Robin sat up on the couch, his arm still in sling from his grevious wound. Starfire seated next to him, watching the sky in the distance looking so fierce, and coming this way. She had her knees to her chest, resting her chin upon them, thinking.

"Do you think friend Raven is alright, Robin?" she finally questioned, breaking the errie silence between them, watching the wind outside begin to pick up in magnitude.

He turned to her, caught off-guard by her question, but knowing it was going to eventually come.

"I know she is, Star, Raven's stronger than that, I mean she did defeat her father, and he was what? Basically the ruler of a hellish alternate dimension? I know she's fine Star, probably like us, banged up a little, but with a little rest, she'll be back on her feet in no time," Robin assured, saying anything that would help calm Starfire down, but feeling the same as she did inside.

"I really hope you're right," she replied, turning to him, "there is just something deep down inside of me that is saying that something awful has happened to friend Raven, and I pray that it isn't true, Robin. I really do hope you're right."

"As do I," he added, also trying to think of something to lighten the mood, "it's been awhile."

Starfire looked confused, raising an eyebrow.

"It's been awhile to what?" she questioned.

"Since, well, we started dating, I mean, how long ago was it, almost a year, close to it isn't it?" He started, knowing that the subject would get her off of her constant worrying for Raven for a moment.

"I know, Robin, and every moment has been most enjoyable," she replied, cracking a smile.

"There was something I was wanting to ask you, but it can wait, and believe me, it will be worth it," he informed, looking at the menacing clouds as they grew closer, starting to pass over the bridge that spanned the bay, lightning dancing across the sky every so often, the thunder making itself heard only moments later.

"What is it?" she anxiously questioned, wanting to know what was so secerative that he must behave the way he was.

"Believe me Star, you'll know, you'll know, I can't tell you now, but I will," he managed with a smile, but deep down inside still thinking about Raven and if she safe.

"Please, Robin?" she begged, as if she were in a normal mood, nothing gone ary.

Robin only shook his head, smiling, as if he were telling a child. Starfire slumped back in her seat, folding her arms across her chest, acting like a spoiled child that didn't get their way.

For a moment, everything seemed normal, Robin not feeling the intense pressure of his current situation, nor Starfire's overly outpouring of emotion, whether it be good or bad. Yet, the normalcy was soon shattered. Robin turned his head at an ever-so familiar sound of the elevator traveling up the shaft to the hall, the very same that led to the central room in which he was located. They both picked up the sound of the elevator stopping at the top, the doors opening, follwed by the sound of footsteps belonging to many different owners, knowing that they had returned. The thunder rumbled more violently than ever, rattling some of the objects around them. The doors whooshed upon as they always did, but those who came through it appeared to be saddened. Robin got up from his seated position upon the sofa, knowing something was wrong, and he didn't want to believe what his instincts were telling him. One after another, Titan after Titan, all bore the same expression, his doubt quickly turning into reality. He finally saw Cyborg, Beast Boy next to him, seeing his eyes reddened and cheeks stained with tears. Starfire had gotten up as well, following Robin as he approached Cyborg and B.B.

"What's going on?" Robin quickly questioned, hoping for a good answer.

Before Cyborg could say a word, Beast Boy started sobbing once more, Starfire taking him away for comfort.

"God no, please tell me, God no," Robin said, his worse fears starting to materialize.

"Raven's..." he managed, voice breaking.

"Raven's what?" Robin questioned back, wanting to know the truth.

"Raven's...dead," he finished, a tear strolling down his human face.

Robin was devestated, he knew that something like this was to happen, but didn't expect it to.

"A-A-Are you sure?" Robin managed, trying to retain his composure.

Cyborg wiped away his tear, trying to prepare himself to inform Robin of their findings.

"Beast Boy, God help him," he started, "out of all of us, he had to be the one to find all of it."

"All of what, Cyborg?" Robin pressured, "What did he find?"

"We found way too much evidence to support it, Robin," he began, "first it was a tattered piece of her cape, soaked with blood. Next, he found the broach that held her cape together around her neck, shattered and lay in ruins. Finally, he found a pool of blood that would match up with how long it had been down there, a sword lay in it I ran a test right then and there, and it came back as to belonging to Raven. We searched and searched, but we couldn't find a body, no trace of it at all, but Robin, think about it, what we did find is too much evidence supporting her death."

Unlike the others, Robin wasn't feeling sadness, nor grieving, he felt rage, fury, a thirst for vengence, trying to keep himself from doing the unthinkable to those who were behind this and played a part, no matter how small.

"What about Slade then?" He finally questioned Cyborg, after the news finally set it.

"He's dead as well, we found him, or what was left of him, a short while later," Cyborg stated, "she didn't die in vain, Robin, she took that bastard with her."

"Are you positive he's dead, I mean, he was dead before, and came back, what makes you so sure it is permanent this time?" Robin continued to badger him, wanting to know all the facts.

"He was crushed by debris, there was nothing left of him from his midsection down. His right arm was mangled, and half of his head was missing. The most disturbing thing I've ever seen. I highly doubt he will come back, especially after that," Cyborg stated, but knowing that Robin would see to it that he was truly dead.

Robin turned to find Starfire hugging Beast Boy, patting him on the back, meeting eyes with Robin, unoblivious as to what was going on.

"So he's the one that found all of that?" Robin finally questioned, trying to retain his calm.

"Yeah, he didn't deserve to find that, he didn't deserve any of this, all of this is just ripping what heart he had left after Terra out. I knew them two loved each other dearly, but neither would reveal it, and after they did, it was shattered. He didn't deserve it," Cyborg stated, but remembering something from his own statement. "Speaking of Terra..."

"What about her?" Robin questioned, "she's still a statue."

Cyborg pulled out a device from a small access hatch from his forearm, handing it to Robin, the very same device that Raven had posession of.

"What is this?" he questioned, pushing a a button on it, a drill bit protruding out of it, the handle folding downwards.

"I ran an analysis on that when I found it, it contains all the items that Raven stole, you know, the Xenothium, the microchips, the liquid diode crystal, all of them. All of these things are in that device. That device also has a serum that basically jumpstarts someone's heart and breathing, much like adrenalin, but if my hypothesis is correct, that can revive someone."

"So Slade was planning on reviving Terra? Why would he do that, I mean, she killed him the first time around," Robin deduced, "to me, that seems kinda stupid."

"It's deeper than that, Robin," Cyborg replied, "I think he needed closure or something, even for him, I don't think he could have lived with what he did to Terra, so he tried to make peace with himself."

"He doesn't need to now, but we can revive her, can't we?" Robin asked, pulling the first trigger on it, the drill bit beggining to spin.

"I'd assume so, I don't see why not, but maybe we should hold off on it for awhile, know what I mean?"

Cyborg motioned to B.B., Starfire finally deciding to lead him to his room.

"How are we going to break it to Star, I mean, if BB broke down like that, then what's she going to do, it would be like ten fold," Robin questioned his friend.

"The only thing we can do, just tell her, the sooner we can get through this situation, the better off we will be in the long run," Cyborg replied, trying to help. "I know it sounds like fogetting Raven, but it isn't, the longer we dwell upon grieving her death, the more and more it is going to affect us over our lifetime, especially Star, I mean, look at her, she is so outwardly with her emotions, she could be depressed and sad, not to metion the nonstop crying that could last for weeks, maybe longer. Robin, I know we are going to miss Raven, but we must quickly go through with this, the city needs us, maybe now more than ever, just one of burdens of being a hero, you and I both know that."

Robin nodded, agreeing with everything Cyborg said, knowing no matter how bad it sounded, he was right, and he must do what was right. No sooner than he broke conversation with Cyborg, Starfire returned from Beast Boy's room, closing the door with the push of a button on the wall.

"What is going on, Robin? Why is friend Beast Boy sobbing ever so?" She questioned, concerned for her friend.

Robin pulled her to the side, getting closer to her.

"Do you have any idea as to what is going on Star?" He politely questioned, pushing some of her red hair back behind her ear.

"Please tell me it has nothing to do with Raven does it, I really hope it doesn't, please Robin, don't tell me it does," she begged.

"Starfire, please, just listen, what I am going to tell you is the truth, I wouldn't lie about something like this," Robin attempted to start, knowing that every passing moment, it was becoming more difficult to tell her.

Starfire remained silent, knowing what Robin had to tell her couldn't be good.

"Starfire," Robin tried, lifting her chin up to make eye contact with her, "Raven...is..."

"Is what Robin?" she interrrupted, wanting to know the well-being of her friend.

"Raven's...dead, Star," he finally managed, paining him as if someone had stabbed him in the heart.

Starfire's deposition went quickly from her concern to grief, her eyes welling up with tears, shimmering within them.

"No...no...that can't be possible," she quivered, not wanting to believe the truth, "no, you aren't telling the truth, Robin, no, friend Raven isn't dead."

"Star, it is true, please, don't make this any harder than it already is," Robin managed, hating to see her in such a saddened and depressed mood.

She dropped to her knees, letting out a wail of sorrow, tears streaming from her eyes, down her face, and dropping upon the floor, as if someone had released the floodgates. Robin knelt down as well, Starfire wrapping her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder, muffling her sobs, Robin comforting her.

"Why...Raven?..." She managed through her sobs.

"She sacrificed herself to save us, the city, possible more, she didn't die in vain, I know it is difficult right now, Star, but time will heal all of us," Robin attempted to explain to her, her naive nature making it that much more difficult.

Starfire knew Robin was right, but it didn't seem that way at the moment, all that presented itself was the loss of a friend, a friend that she had come to know and love almost as if she were family.

"Come on, Star," Robin gently tugged at her as he lifted her up with him, "I'll take you to your room."

She understood why, and hoped that he whould stay with her as well.

As he turned to look out the window once more, he saw the vicious storm was upon them, raindrops beginning to pelt the plate-glass windows of the Tower, lightning and thunder ever vigilant.

"A dark cloud on our lives is passing over us right now, but as with all weather, it will only take time and only time for this to clear," Robin compared the current situation at hand to the ferocious weather outside the walls of the Tower, all understanding what he was getting at.

The next day was just as dark and gloomy as the one before it had ended, rain pattering upon the ground in rapid succession, the temperature dropping ever so low, almost to the point of freezing. Robin and Cyborg stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, planning out today, the day that they would put one of their own, Raven, to rest. No matter how much they resented doing it, it must be done, they all knew it must be done in order for them to make peace with themselves and quit filling with false hopes of her return, knowing the cold, hard truth was just that: Raven was dead, and nothing was bringing her back. The set up the central room similar to that when they had the debeifing for the mission to save her, but had a small memorial setup at the front, on the raised platform. It consisted of a portrait picture of Raven, one of her happier moments, actually having a minute simle upon her face, changing her facade greatly. Along with the picture was one of her broaches, roses on either side of the picture, alternating in colors of red, violet, and black, each representing something different about the mysterious Raven. Robin understood that the honorary Titans only brought what was on their person, not expecting to come memorate the very person they were trying to save, so he made this into more of a showing, knowing that their would be a much more personal ceremony later that evening only for those closest to her, the very people she lived and fought along side with. Everyone took their seats in orderly fashion, filing reluctantly into their places readying themselves for the service that was set to begin at noon, the time being only minutes away. Robin, as well as the regular inhabitants of th Tower, were dressed in black, the men in suits and ties, Starfire wearing a simple black dress for formal occasions, or for regretable ones such as this. All was unusually silent, wanting to pay their respects to a fellow fallen ally, waiting for what Robin and her closest of close friends had to speak of on her behalf. Robin was the first to have the courage to take the podium, not being one that was shy of a crowd, but this occasion just made it that much harder to find words. He gingerly adjusted his feet, as if he were stalling for time, still trying to think of something worthy to say on Raven's behalf.

"We are here today to remember one of our own, a Titan, a fellow ally that fell in the line of duty. That Titan's name was Raven, and she wasn't just any Titan, she was my friend, a very close friend at that. Raven was more than a friend as well, she was family, all of us here in this Tower looked to one another as family, and nothing would ever change that, no matter what. It is difficult dealing with any loss, but the loss of family and friend is something that no one wants to experience, and we have. I will sat this though, Raven did make a mistake, a grave one, but by the very same will that made that mistake, she saved me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here today. It if wasn't for her, many of us, if not all of us, woulnd't be here today. Raven made that grave mistake, but made up for it, she denounced her mistakes and took on her opposition without a second thought, even knowing of the concequences. She fought as valiantly as ever, no one could ask for more than what she done, her sacrifice wasn't in vain either. Raven destroyed the very same evil influence that was upon her that would have easily taken control of all we hold dear, but she prevented that, even at her great cost. I leave you wtih this, Raven was a Titan, a friend, family, and nothing, absolutely nothing, will ever change that."

Many, if not all agreed with Robin's comments about Raven's services and deeds to the city, as well as around the world. Cyborg waited for Robin to step down before taking his place at the podium.

"When I first met Raven, man, I thought she was something different," he started, trying to lighten the mood any at all, knowing it was most likely in vain, but yet he attempted, "I knew she was going to be something special when we started working together as a team, her powers were incredible, I had never seen anything like them before then. At first she turned us away, yet she remained, as if she wanted us around, or even needed us. Raven eventually came around, becoming a very good friend, and as Robin put it, a family member, one that I never had and probably needed in life before I became a Titan. She was always there for me when I needed her and likewise, almost as if I were an older brother, yet she was sometimes the big sister. I knew she would come back to us, but I didn't know it was going to come at such a great cost to all, but all in all, she made the right decision, even ridding the world of a great evil that should have been put to rest a long time ago, Raven knowing that she was the one to do so, and knew the cost, and still went through with it. Raven was the most honorable person I know, and probably will be the only one I remember for doing so in the future, because no one or nothing will ever replace her."

Again, Cyborg could almost feel the unison of agreement with his true statement, stepping down, allowing Starfire to say what she needed to say in rememberence to her friend.

"Friend Raven was always dark and gloomy, she never seemed to want to join in on the fun that we had when we did the out of hanging. Raven and I are complete opposites, or so what I am told by Robin and Cyborg, which I understand to a degree, but there are many things were able to do together, I would engage in the meditating with her, and in turn she would go with me to the grand mall of shopping. These little things we did together as friends are the very same things I remember Raven greatly for, for being my friend, and being one of truly understanding, I am still naive to Earth customs, but Raven was always there to help me when I became confused, especially at the mall of shopping. Raven was my friend, and she will always remain that in my heart."

Starfire's eyes welled up with even more tears as she stepped down from the podium, going straight to Robin for comfort. Beast Boy slowly made his way to the podium that his fellow teammates had spoke at, calm as he possibly could be.

"Today, my teammates have spoke of what Raven was to them, Robin said she stood for honor, Cyborg said for integrity, and Starfire for friendship. I agree with all of them, but Raven was something more, especially to me. Raven was the love of my life, and I never knew it to be true until it was too late. My constant childhood antics and her usual demenaor tended to push one another away from each other, prolonging the truth. By the time I grew up enough to understand what I had, Raven had left for a journey, the very same journey that took a turn for the worse. Even after all hope seemed lost, I never gave up, and finally admitted the truth to her, possibly the thing that turned her back to what she once held to keep from making a grave mistake. When the others gave up, I did not, I knew Raven, I knew she was still a Titan, and I knew she would remain that way, no matter what. Her untimely death is very tragic indeed, but what made it that much more difficult was Raven was the only person I actually thought of spending the rest of my life with, and now that will not happen until I enter they Great Beyond as well, so it is only torment to me for the rest of my life not having the one I truly love by my side forever and always. All in all, I loved Raven, and she loved me, it doesnt' get much simpler than that."

By now, after these statements, many of their allies were watery eyed, realizing that they were closer than thought to be to Raven. In an orderly fashion, they approached the memorial set up in her honor, laying a rose in front of the picture, paying tribute before meeting with Robin and the others at the door on the way out. They shook hands with their allies, exchanging their condolenscenses as the exited, knowing that even in a tragic event, the world still needed them, and all understood that logic.

Shortly thereafter, still in their clothes from earlier, the quartet of heroes solemly walked down the hall, past Starfire's, and onto the one at the very end, the embossed, stamped letters reading "RAVEN" across it. Robin punched in the code on the keypad that granted them access. The door whooshed open as it always did, but for some reason, today just seemed different, everything seemed different today, because the Titans, protectors of Jump City, was minus one member, cut down in her prime. Her room was just as she had left it nearly a year ago, dust collecting into a fine layer upon everything, the only noticable thing was that her diary wasn't covered in dust, but as if it had been recently read, Beast Boy the perpatrator on many occasions, wanting to see her actual feelings for him. Robin gently laid the photograph of a semi-happy Raven on her bed, laying it flat. Cyborg and Starfire laid down a dozen black and violet roses each next to the photo. Beast Boy waited for them to finish that before he placed what appeared to be an envelope, sealed and everything, her name ornately written on the outside of it. He backed away, taking his place in the row of them as they stood their, observing their memorial.

"Does anyone have anything to say here that they didn't want to say in front of the others?" Robin managed, adjusting his posture.

"Does anyone actually know what exactly happened?" Beast Boy calmly questioned.

"Robin and Star were already above ground," Cyborg explained, "and you and I was engaged in combat against the robots."

"Speaking of robots, what did you do with that 001 guy?" Beast Boy asked, realizing that he had followed them home.

No sooner than he finished his statment, the robot walked in front of the doorway, causing it to open.

"Hey you, come here for a second," Robin called out to him, getting his attention.

"May I be of assitance?" He questioned, stopping in front of robot, casting an errie glow of his eye in his direction. The machine still bore the likeness of Slade.

"You were closer to her than we were when all this went down, did you see what happened to Raven?" Cyborg asked the machine.

"Raven was engaged in combat with Slade, and she was about to deliver the final blow, but Slade managed to strike first, leading to the spiraling events that caused this horrific outcome. Even as a machine, I don't think Raven deserved the fate she met. If I can assist in any way, please let me know."

Robin nodded at the robot's statement, knowing that even though he was borne of evil, the machine chose a path for itself, one of honor and integrity.

"It's all my fault," Robin finally announced, breaking the errie silence of the drab, dark room, "I failed Raven as a leader."

"Don't do this Robin," Cyborg pleaded, "it's nobody's fault, things like this happen unexpectedly, yes, we miss her, we all miss her, and there is going to be a gap forever within us all that nothing on Earth could ever fill."

"I should have never let her go, I know that there was some way, some how, somewhere down the line, I could have prevented this, yet, I let it happen, Raven's death is on my hands, I must accept it," Robin continued as if he were in a trance, completely zoning Cyborg's statement out.

Starfire took hold of his hand, wanting to offer some kind of condolence, her eyes still red from her tears of sadness shedded earlier.

"It's my fault as much as it's your's, Robin," Cyborg reasoned, "listen to me, no one is to blame for this, it happened, we didn't expect it to, but it did, and nothing is going to change that."

Robin lowered his head, coming to an agreement with Cyborg in silence.

"I let Raven down, I could have saved her, I know I could have, but I didn't," Beast Boy finally spoke up, his voice quivering as he spoke.

"Will all of you please just listen to reason!" Cyborg finally exclaimed, knowing it must be said, yet he too felt somewhat responsible. "Raven died to save us, we couldn't do anything about it, you, I, her, all of us know that. I know it sounds so awful to say, but it was Raven's time, it was time for her to leave this plane and enter the next, even though it was so soon in life. She's gone, but not forgotten, always remember that, there will be memorials erected in her honor soon, both in The Hall of Titans as well as one on this island, I will see to it, I don't know what they are going to consist of, but there will be rememberence, rememberece of all the good times, not the bad. She still lives on in us in our hearts, always remeber that, she is forever going to be a part of us. The Titans will miss Raven forever and always, but she will never be alone, because she has us, and always will, no matter what."

Silence enveloped them once more, the sun beginning to break through the think clouds of early morning, a ray of sunshine coming to rest upon the picture of Raven upon her bed, almost as if it were something divine, a calling from above.

"Cyborg's right," Robin mentioned after a moment of thought, "this is indeed the darkest hour we have ever faced, but life goes on, and as the Titans, things do seem to come at us quicker than most, so come on guys, let's go." He finished with a motion of his hand.

"Where to?" Starfire questioned, following him closely behind.

"Don't know until we get there. Come on Cy, BB, let's go, believe me, what I have in store for you guys might help out a little," Robin added, looking back from the doorway. Cyborg came out as well, all that remained was Beast Boy, still studying the picture.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up with you later, remember, I got a communicator," he informed, not even looking back, "I got to say something to Raven in private.

Robin nodded, completely understanding to what he meant. They treaded down the hall, headed for the elevator that led to the garage, the T-Car awaiting them.

"I can't believe this is real, Raven," he stated, as if he were talking to her, "you're actually gone, I just can't force myself that such a tragic thing has happened, especially after all what you done for us in the end, even taking Slade with you. I hate to admit it, whether it be denial or my feelings, but there is a part of me that is strongly suggesting the fact that you are still alive, out there, somewhere. A somewhere I have no idea as to its whereabouts, and you will return one day, surprising all of us greatly. We found the device that was designed to revive Terra, I have it here with me," he informed, pulling it out of his pocket, "but I don't know if I should put it to use, I mean, I feel as if I were betraying you if I did, Raven. What you and I had was special, no matter the timeframe it took place in or how we were to show for it, but it was there, that something was something I didn't, nor ever had with Terra. Don't get me wrong, I liked Terra, but in the end, it has always been you that my heart had longed for, Raven, and not even Terra will take your place, nor fill the void your death had created. I know life will go on, continuing to save the city, but nothing will ever be the same without you here, so I say this Raven, I know you're out there somewhere, and if you are, I pray to God that you come home, I don't know when, why, how, or whatever, just as long as you can grace the doorway of this Tower once more, and so I can lay eyes on your beautiful face once more. If you truly are no longer with us, then I must put my feelings to rest and pay my last respects. Raven, you were a Titan, a true friend, almost family, and most of all, the love of my life, I will forever miss you and love you always."

Beast Boy ran his hand down the photo of her once more, a smile coming across his face, remembering all of the best memories of her that her had, knowing that would be the ones he would remember her by always and forever. He slowly turned around, walking out of the room at a similar speed, reaching into one of his suit pockets, pulling out his communicator, as well as stuffing one the violet roses in his front left chest pocket, only the vibrant flower visible.

"Beast Boy calling Robin," he stated in the communicator, awaiting an answer.

"Robin here," he replied, "so, you ready now?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm ready," he replied, "so where you guys at?"

"Waiting on you, come on, do you actually think we'd leave you?" Robin joked.

Beast Boy smirked, seeing that they were trying to get things back to reasonable conditions, even though Raven was gone, the city, as well as the world, still needed their help, and they need to take a break from it all, or at least a small group outing for a little while anyways.

"Beast Boy out," he informed, shutting it, starting to jog to the elevator, prepared for what lay ahead of him.


	22. Interlude 11

He stood there at the base of a stone statue, Terra's stone statue, looking up from underneath a rain-drenched hood, his emerald green eyes shimmering vibrantly in the low lighting contrasted against the darkness of the cavern. From his pocket on the front of the black hooded sweatshirt he wore, he brandished the device, the very same device that was designed for just this purpose. He studied it, as if he were deep in thought, as if what he was to do could change the rest of his life.

"This doesn't feel right," he quietly said to himself, "I know Raven's been gone for only a mere week, I still miss her greatly. Part of me says I'm doing this to fill a void she left, another says I'm doing it because it is what I truly want, and yet another part says to do it because in this situation, Raven would wish it for me. The very same collection of emotions that are telling me these things are also telling me that out there, somewhere, somehow, some way, one I am unable to explain, nor comprehend, but Raven is alive, I can feel it to my very core, but the others just think I'm in denial, maybe they should look in a mirror lately, I mean, Starfire does nothing but constant mourning, even taking some kind of medication to calm herself down. Cyborg and Robin have been hitting the bottles hard all week, that's all they have been doing since they are of legal age now, I mean, I'm the only one that isn't trying to drown my pains away, I want to face them head on, because I know she's out there, and I will find her."

Beast Boy lowered his hood with his free hand, still studying the device that had a faint red glow to it, caused by the liquid Xenothium inside of it.

"Terra was always there for me as well, even if I really didn't need it, she was there, and she too, sacrificed herself to save us as well as the city. I can't compare the two to one another, I mean, I love both of them, but one one way, the other in a completely different fashion, it's hard to explain, even to myself. They both would understand the predicament I'm in, and both would probably say to do what my heart tells me to do."

He took several steps forward to Terra's fossilized form, running his hand across the raised letters on the plaque that bore the forever standing message:

**TERRA,**

**  
A TEEN TITAN,  
**

**A TRUE FRIEND.**

"I though all was lost for you, Terra, I had finally been able to put what horrors that happened to you behind me, but this opportunity seems to be bringing up not the bad, but the good that you managed to spread about upon all of us during your brief stay. You were our friend, and nothing would ever change that. You have missed out on a lot since this happened to you though, I mean, its been what? Six or seven years? We all grew up, all of us adults now, hell, I'm surprised that we are still together as a team, especially after something tragic like this. Terra, I will do what my heart is telling me to do right now, right at this very moment."

Beast Boy took the device, and deactivated it, putting it back into his pocket, content upon his face.

"You will grace the Earth once more, Terra," he stated, looking into her granite eyes, "but for now, I must do what my heart is telling me, and it is telling me to wait for the one I truly love, it is telling me that my true love is out there, whether it be near or far, she is out there, and she will return, someday."

He raised his hood once more, beginning to walk away, stopping, turning to face that statue one last time at a distance. He looked for several seconds, as if he were taking the elegant sight in for a lasting impression, knowing that he would be awaiting Raven, and wouldn't return here for some time, but he would return. It felt as if he were just trying to replace Raven, especially so soon after the tragic event, and his true feelings led him to that explaination of that event.

"I will give it one year," he said to himself, stepping out into the rain, going down the worn path that led back to civilization. "I will give Raven one year, and hopefully, hopefully she returns to us, especially me. After that, I must face the hard facts, and I will return to this place and give Terra what she deserves most out of all of us: Life."

Beast Boy finally returned to the Tower, only to find it in disarry, many tasks hadn't been completed in the wake of Raven's death, as if they were letting the place go to shambles. He kicked through debris and litter upon the floor, making his way through the central room to find all three of his teammates. Robin and Cyborg appeared to be hungover from earlier that day, trying to plan out what was to be Raven's memorial, making those fresh wounds just widen that much deeper at times. Starfire sat on the couch, crying, as she had been doing all day, every day for the past several days at that, she looked awful. Everything Beast Boy saw angered him, how they all gave up basically, they hadn't responded to a call all week, the public still didn't know of Raven's death, as if time had stopped within the walls of the Tower. Robin, out of all, angered him the most, their fearless leader, broken down to almost nothing, especially after all the obstacles he had overcame. Cyborg hadn't worked on a single thing around the Tower or in the garage, even letting many things start to get out of hand, especially overloading the power grid frequently, something that he would normally take care of on the spot. He found Cyborg scanning threw idea after idea for what he was to do in remembrence of Raven, which wasn't helping his situation any, for him and Robin as well. Starfire stared off into space, motionless, just watching what was taking place outside the walls of the Tower, remebering anything that had to do with Raven, and breaking into an uncontrollable state of crying that lasted for quite some time, then she would repeat this said process nearly all day. Just as Beast Boy passed the table Cyborg and Robin were seated at, they were conversing.

"We can't use that, man," Cyborg critizied an idea Robin picked out, running his hand down his face, fatigue showing, "we've already been through all the reasons why."

"Why not? It's better than anything that you've came up with," Robin retorted, pointing to several ideas he had strewn about in front of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He defended, "Just cause it isn't up to your standards doens't mean it isn't any worse than what you've got."

"I'm in charge, you're second in charge, what I say goes," Robin snapped back, both of their arguments being fueled by anger.

"Who made you boss anyways?" Cyborg stated bodly, "you aren't fit to lead us."

Robin's eyes narrowed, his brow furrowing with anger.

"What makes you think you could do a better job than I could?" he hastily questioned.

"For starters, I'd see to it that we didn't lose members," Cyborg's rage ignited, his mind actually being spoken.

Beast Boy doubled up his fists, holding himself back from doing anything he'd regret.

"You and I both know this isn't my fault," Robin defended.

"How s-"

"ENOUGH!" Beast Boy screamed, slamming his fists into the table, breaking the edge off of it, getting everyone's attention, causing complete silence to take over.

"What the hell is wrong with you! All of you! All of you make me sick!" He ranted, directing into Robin and Cyborg's general direction, but Starfire was just as much at fault. "This is ridiculous! How can you act this way in the wake of Raven's death, I mean, it is just disgusting. Especially you two, you of all people, do you think this is how Raven wants to be remembered, by petty bickering and arguing amongst one another. Constant mourning is just as bad as well, Raven would want us to move one as soon as we could and not dwell on her passing longer than be needed. Do you think she wants to be remembered by us not doing our jobs, by letting crime run rampant throughout the city while we sit here and do nothing but feel sorry for ourselves? No, Raven would want us out there, doing what we do best, even in her absence. She'd want to be remebered as an honorable warrior for justice, and honored by the very same genre, us. Do I see that right now? No, all I see is broken-down people who have nothing better to do than to blame themselves for nothing they had control over. The sooner you realize that, the better off you will be. If anyone should feel the way you do, it should be me. I lost something more than any of you did. Raven was more than a friend, she was more than family, she was my love, the love of my life, and I am never going to experience the feelings I have for her now. Raven would tell me it be best to move on, and I am trying, oh God, it is very challenging, but I am trying, unlike you, any of you. I don't give a damn as how you react to this, but all I know is that if the city calls for the Titans, they are going to get at least one of them, and that's going to be me, because I know what I need to do and what my priorities are."

Once again, silence was all that was heard in the room, B.B.'s vicious stare darting back and forth from his guilty companions.

"So what's it going to be?" He badgered, demanding an answer, "turn into nobodies or continuing what we were born to do, and truly honor Raven to the fullest extent?"

Cyborg studied his hands, then he used those hands to push all of the work that he and Robin had been slaving away at off the table.

"For once, Garfield, you're right, you're damn right," he quietly stated, nodding, guilt still visible.

Robin nodded as well, rubbing his temples with his gloved hand. He turned to see Starfire with a minute smile upon her face, her first all week, knowing that it was time.

"What shall we do, friend Beast Boy?" She managed, still choking on her most recent tears.

He turned to Cyborg, motioning for him to get up. He did so, Beast Boy resting his hand on his shoulder.

"You know the Tower needs your TLC, don't you, Cy?" he inquired, motioning all around the room, even pointing to the failing lights above.

"Yeah, I'll get to work on that," he replied, nodding, making his way to the utility area of the Tower in the lower levels.

"And you, Robin, I'm sure we need to re-establish all of our communication links with the city," Beast Boy yet again gave an order in disguise.

Robin nodded as well, knowing that B.B. was trying to help them through their time of need.

"Starfire, isn't that Tamerainian Friendship holiday coming up soon?" he questioned, turning to her.

Her face ignited into a grin.

"Yes, it is, friend, it is only a mere," she counted on her hand, "three Earth days away, why do you ask?"

"We need you to get started on some decorations, maybe a game or two, hey, I might be brave enough to try some of your cooking," Beast Boy joked, getting a small giggle out of her.

She majestically floated down her hallway, Beast Boy giving her something to do that would take her mind off of the passing of Raven. It felt great to be in charge for a moment, but he knew he wasn't a leader, but he did now that they all needed to get a jump-start back into action again. Things seemed to be normal for a second, the only exception was Raven, but she would never be forgotten, and they all knew that. Beast Boy picked up several of the sketches Robin and Cyborg had managed to come up with, the memorial that would be placed on the island, one besides the statue similar to Terra's in the Hall of Titans in one of the lowest floors on the Tower. Only Terra was currently inducted, but an area would soon be made for Raven as well.

"Some of these ain't half bad," he thought to himself, "but I think we can do better. I'll give it some time before we all sit down and do this, maybe allow some of these emotional wounds to heal, making a little easier to accomplish."


	23. Chapter 12

The intense, burning hot-white light danced across all, making all and everything nothing but the same shade of bright white, no variation whatsoever as far as the eye could see. Vast nothingness was all that could be comprehended. Yet, there was a slight difference within this, what appeared to be a young woman, lying upon what could be considered the ground in this place, a dark blue cape draped over her ashen-grey skin. Her violet hair flowed from her head and across her face, concealing her facial features, but her eyes were still visible, a vibrant amethyst glow to them. The chakra upon her head seemed to shine with brilliance, casting an eerie red glow upon the white ground around her. Her form slowly rose from the ground, revealing a midnight-black leotard, and cloth shoes that matched her cape in color. She looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?" She questioned herself, then looking at her body, "what is this place, why am I dressed like this? Am I dead?"

"Your questions will be answered soon enough." Another female voice spoke, grabbing her attention. She turned around to find a tall, slender female, her facial features visibly the same as her own, her all-white robe blended into their surroundings, making it appear as if it were only a face as she stood there.

"A-Arella?" The female asked in disbelief, taking several steps forward, but still confused about her situation.

"It is I, Raven," she replied, stepping forward, continuing upon a path to meet Raven.

"What's going on, Mother, why am I here, why am I in my regular clothing, I'm not hurt anymore, all of this is just so, so…"

"Overwhelming?" Arella interjected, lowering her good to reveal her violet hair as well, all of her features just to unmistakably making her Raven's birth mother.

"Yes," she said in a scared tone, "Mother, please tell me what has happened and why, who brought me here, please, I am so confused and scared."

"I am the one that brought you here, child," she gingerly informed, "it is a long story that requires a lengthy explanation."

Raven looked around her, finding nothing but to listen to her, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm all ears, Mother," Raven replied, "nothing else much I can do here, so go ahead."

Her mother nodded, still stroking a bird that was perched upon her hand, a raven.

"Indeed," she began, "Raven, you knew that death was coming at that moment, did you not?"

Raven solemnly nodded, thinking her time truly had come; yet she refused to accept it.

"I have known of all your actions since our last contact, Raven, I know of all the evils, horrors, and atrocities against your friends and people in general you have committed in that vile, wretched man's name."

Her head hung low in shame, knowing that she had done wrong, and was that much more ashamed and guilty that her mother knew of all her recent endeavors.

"I had truly thought all hope was lost for you, child," she continued, "I had truly though you finally caved in to your emotions and allowed yourself to turn against what you loved, but yet, a small, minute part of you wanted to retain the qualities you had before, and that, Raven, is the very same part that saved you. Do you happen to know what part of you that put you back on the side of good?"

Raven thought for a moment, about her mother's words, then looked up after coming up with an answer.

"It was Love," she answered, "the love within my heart for my friends and being a protector of all things virtuous. Yet, it wasn't just that, it was my pent-up emotion that finally was able to express my true feelings for the one I loved. You probably already know of him."

Arella smiled at her daughter's finishing statement.

"I do, I do," Arella replied, "the one you call Garfield, is it not? He seems to be like a very nice and honorable young man."

Raven let out a small laugh, her first in what seemed like an eternity, surprising her mother.

"Beast Boy?" She managed in her fit of laughter, "Mother, if you truly knew his nature, you would find that you are severely mistaken. That's what I seemed to like about him, his individuality and how he is a nearly exact opposite of everything I am. As they say "opposites attract", I have to say that is very true."

"As long as you are happy," she stated in answer to Raven's explanation of B.B.'s true nature. "Anyway, back onto subject, you and I will have time to speak, but it is imperative that I inform you of what has truly taken place."

Raven's tranquility with her mother quickly dissipated, knowing that she must hear the cold truth.

"Am I dead?" Raven quickly questioned, awaiting the worst.

"No," Arella replied in a similar tone, a tone that let Raven now that she was indeed safe.

"How am I not? All the wounds and injuries I sustained would have surely caused death, why am I still alive?" Raven continued to question, anxious for an explanation.

"With the help of the Elders of Azarath," Arella explained, allowing the raven perched upon her hand to fly away and flutter into obscurity, even its black feathers in color couldn't escape the white, penetrating light, as if it had vanished. "With their help, I begged and pleaded that they allow this to happen, they summoned you with their grand powers to here, saving you from sure death."

"What is this place?" Raven asked, putting pieces of this complex puzzle together.

"This," Arella motioned, "is a place in between life and death, at this moment, neither of us are alive, nor dead. All time stands still in here as either world continued to march forward. If anything at all could be compared to this Raven, it would be Limbo, you are in between life and death as of this moment, I am here as well through astral projection, with the aid of the Elders of course, so I am physically here as well. You and I have been here for an equivalent two weeks upon Earth, it takes much energy out of one to journey here, but it is well worth it, as you see, you would no longer be with us if I had stood by and left you there."

"So the you asked for the Elders' permission and assistance to save me?" Raven reasoned.

"Yes, but they only allowed me enough time to give you detailed explanation of what has happened, they are monitoring us right now. As with everything, this came at a price, they had requests."

"What kind of requests, Mother?" Raven questioned, concerned with either of their well-being.

"They clearly stated that it is their will that you do not return to Azarath now or ever," Arella managed, paining her to utter the words. "They are still in fear of you, especially after the malicious and heinous acts you recently committed against your own friends, they do not the likes of you to grace the grounds of Azarath ever again."

Raven was devastated, finding out that she could no longer return to her home, being barred and exiled for life.

"That isn't all," Arella began again, as if that weren't the worst of the news. "They also proclaimed and decreed that I am to be exiled from Azarath, and never return. This, I didn't mind, but the second part of this is what pains me the most. I am not allowed to ever enter the realm you dwell in as well, I am not allowed to live upon Earth, Raven, I must find another home, and I am no longer allowed to see you because they blame me for the atrocities you committed, because it is I that brought you into this world, and that is how they view things."  
"No," Raven said in defense, "I cannot honor that, I will not cause you to be exiled from Azarath because of my actions."  
"Raven, please," Arella pleaded, "I did this for you, to give you a second chance. I may not be able to physically see you ever again, but we can still project our astral selves to one another. Raven, this is the only way you may live again, if you do not accept, then you will be returned to Earth in your lifeless body."

Raven's eyes grew misty, saddened by the sacrifice her mother had made to save her. She thought, debating if it was really worth causing her mother's exile to save her own life.

"What about the actual "me" on Earth, my body and powers, is there anything different about them, I mean, my injuries were extensive, you know of all of them, there's no need for me to explain," Raven gestured, fearing for her own well-being in real life.

"I know, your body took much punishment, and a price is a great one that you paid," Arella informed solemnly, "you will still have scars, but your most serious wounds, especially the one inflicted upon your eye, will inhibit your abilities. Raven, it comes with great sorrow that I must inform you, but that irreversible damage has caused you to lose a majority of control over your powers. It is difficult to explain, but you may only summon just enough to be noticeable, other than that, you have no abilities any longer."

"So I no longer have any powers?" Raven questioned in disbelief, anguish upon her face.

"You have a barely noticable amount of them retained within your being, but that isn't the actual problem. The problem is that you can't contain that energy any longer, and it ignites with explosive results when you lose control of that power. Raven, you are a danger to all around you at this moment, that is why it may come as a shock of what I am about to suggest when you are place back upon Earth."

"What will come as a shock, Mother?" She questioned, tears strolling down her face, knowing that she was going to be forever changed for the rest of her life when she was to resume it.

Arella hesitated, almost refusing to inform her daugther of the reluctantly-heard statement.

"You must stay away from your friends and those you care about if you wish to save them, Raven," she calmly informed, each word appearted to physically pain her as she uttered them.

"Then why are you giving me a second chance to live if I will be alone for the rest of my life, Mother, to me, that is a fate worse than death," Raven pleaded.

"Understand, child," Arella managed, not wanting to see her loving daughter in such a distraught situation. "I really shouldn't tell you this, there will be severe repercussions on my part, but this is all destined, Raven."

Raven's attention snapped back to her once more, surprised.

"What do you mean destined, Mother? The only destiny I was told of was fulfilling the Prophecy, and that never became a reality, is there something that has been hidden from me all these years?" She questioned, a slight twinge of anger coming over her.

Silence took control for a short amount of time, as if Arella was preparing herself to tell Raven what was actually taking place in her complex life.

"After you thwarted the Prophecy Raven, I searced The Archives, looking for an answer to how you were able to combat your father and defeat him," Arella stated, stepping forward, growing closer to Raven, "what I found was something I, nor the Elders even knew of."

"What?" Raven managed through her disbelief, something far grander than she had expected was afoot.

"The Prophecy was destined to fail, you were foretold to defeat your father. Everything that has happened to you since has been your destiny as well. You attempting to come home, being overtaken by dark forces, almost turning to the very thing you prevent from coming everyday, sacrificing yourself to save what you hold dear, all of it. Raven, what we found maps out the rest of your life, what you are to do, and what will happen."

"You mean the Prophecy wasn't just what my father had planned, but my entire life? Who made these predicitions, the Elders predicted my father's coming through me and knew of it by his ways, how would they know what I am to do for the rest of my life?"

"The true origins are unknown, but they are written text clear as day and thus far have proved to be true to its word. Raven, your entire life has been scritped out for others to see, we knew what happened, we know what is happening, and we will know what will happen to you in the future until you truly take your final breath. I know it sounds disturbing, but it is true, I wouldn't lie to you, child," Arella said, still trying to convice her daughter of what was really going on.

Raven was silent for a moment, still unbelieveing to the fact that her own mother knew of what was going to happen that caused her so much pain and agony, both physically and emotionally, yet, she allowed it to happen.

"So what's next?" Raven finally questioned, raising her head to face her mother, almost eye level with her.

"You will be put back upon Earth where you belong, but I cannot reveal the whearabouts of your location, you may find out on your own of course, but I cannot tell you. When I do, you will inherit your previous injuries before you came here once more, so you will be in much pain, but it must be done. Your location is guarenteed to be far from your friends, the distance is great, great enough to keep you from hurting those you love and care for. If there was any other way, believe me, I would choose that over this," Arella informed, really showing that she cared for Raven, but did indeed, wished for a different course of action, even though there wasn't one available.

"I really hope the Prophecy has something good in store for me, especially after all that has happened thus far, Mother, I don't know if I can take anything like I just experienced again," Raven pleaded, refering to all the pain and suffering she had endured under Slade, as well as combating him.

"Only time will tell Raven, it is forbidden for you to know of your own future in this fashion, so only time will tell," Arella admitted, "but I am assured that you will, child, you are of good spirits, even in a testing time such as this, I had expected a far worse reaction on your part."

Raven knew she was that much more strong-willed and minded after the training and constant fighting under and with Slade had proved to be helpful after all.

"Will I ever be able to return to them, Mother?" Raven questioned once more, knowing that their time together was nearing an end, needing to know if life was truly going to be worth living once more.

"Only time will tell, child," Arella replied to her daughter's most serious of questions, "I cannot promise you anything, but you and only you will know if you can return to them, I, nor the Elders can tell you when you are allowed to, only you can, Raven."

Raven nodded, taking several steps forward to her mother, then jogging the rest of the way, wrapping her hands around her, hugging her with all her might, tears strolling down her ashen-grey skin, pale with confusion. Arella tensed up in surprise, but quickly relaxed, embracing her daughter affectionetly, tears forming in her eyes as well.

"I love you, Mother, I will miss you greatly," Raven quietly managed, almost refusing to let go.

"As will I, Raven," Arella replied, "always remember I will be there for you when you need me, though we may never meet again face to face, that doesn't mean we cannot still contact one another. Remember this Raven, I have always loved you as a mother should love a daughter, and I always will, no matter what, I promise you."

Raven released, taking a few steps backward, a rarely-seen smile gracing her face, her eyes still shimmering with tears.

"Stay safe, my child," Arella managed, ready to sob, "my time of departure has arrived, and reluctantly, I must answer that calling. It is time for you to continue your legacy as well, Raven, your life is far from over, always remember that."

She nodded, taking surprise as she watched Arella's body begin to become transparent, then vanishing before her very eyes, leaving her alone in the vastness of the blinding white. Moment's later, Raven looked down, seeing that her body as well was doing the same thing, traveling from her feet up, becoming invisible, feeling cold. The coldness swept over her quickly, her vision becoming darkened, fading to nearly nothing.

"I will see them again, I know I will," she managed, just before her eyesight went completely black and couldn't feel her own body any longer.


	24. Interlude 12

In the wake of the passing of Raven, many emotional wounds had began to scar over. They all knew no matter how much in hurt inside, they must continue doing what they were destined to do. The protectors of Jump City is what they were destined to be, and that is a job that never rests. Villains and evildoers alike were in for quite a startling surprise when the Titans were back on the streets again, especially soo soon. They city was much apprecative of the Titans' service to them, even after all these years, they still knew soo little about their heroes. When word of Raven's death finally reacht them and fell upon civilain ears, many were saddened, but truly didn't know about her or the others at all. The mayor had discussed with Robin on several different occasions of some kind of memorial the city would pay for, but the details were still in the works. Beast Boy, on the other hand, felt as if there should be one put on the island, besides the Hall of Titans statue, which was being sculpted and would be ready very soon. Even though he wasn't much of an artist by any means, he managed to sketch several of his own ideas for Raven's memorial, and two really stuck out in his mind out of all. He couldn't decide, one had both Raven and Terra memorialized, the other was a very intricate one of Raven herself. Beast Boy chose the latter, feeling as if it is her that deserved it the most, even though it sounded awful to say, it was true, he missed Terra, but her time had already passed, and soon, very soon, she would be alive once more, but he contained himself by waiting. Little over a month total has passed thus far, time seemed to march forward as same as usual, the days and nights in their neverending cycle as well. Christmas was solemly celebrated this past year for the Titans, the first knowing that Raven was truly gone and would never come back, it was almost as if they had forgot, all of them even getting a present for her without thinking, doing it out of being used to every year. As with the rest of her belongings, they were placed in her room, the wilting roses still laying upon her bed, untouched. The days after quickly closed the freshly-opened wounds, allowing them to continue on what they must do, knowing that what they did decided the fate of the City, whether it be good or bad, it was all resting upon their shoulders. Yet, the peace and calm of another winter day was shattered.

"Guys!" Beast Boy called out, entering the central room, looking around, "Guys! Hey, I got something to show you, where are you?"

He gingerly moved across the room, going to Robin's room down the hall. Before he even knocked, he heard not one, but two voices, those belonging to Robin and Starfire.

"Robin?" Beast Boy questioned with a knock, hearing something similar to frightened scuffling, then someone walking to the door. It opened a crack, Robin's masked eye peering out.

"What, Beast Boy?" He questioned, almost as if he were annoyed.

"Whatever you are doing, it can wait, I have something extremely important to show you guys," he explained, knowing good and well what was going on.

Robin scoffed, going along with whatever was so important, knowing that he wouldn't go away unless he did, so he decided to make the better of decisions and go.

"Meet me in the central room, I'm gonna find Cy," he informed, starting back down the hallway to his other teammate's room.

"Oh, Cyborg?" He called out, rapping on his door, sliding open no sooner than he did so.

"What do you want?" He questioned in a similar tone to Robin's, but bored out of his mind, so prepared to go along with just about anything.

"There's something I want to show all of you that very important, trust me, it's worth it, come on, the other two are waiting for us in the central room," Beast Boy informed, pointing down the hallway.

"Alright, I'll bite," he stated, following his green friend.

Beast Boy led Cyborg down the hall, entering the spacious room, Robin and Starfire already waiting for him. Robin appeared to be adjusting his cape, Starfire with her gauntlets. Beast Boy shook his head with a smile as he entered, Cyborg motioning to Robin, pointing at his mouth. Robin appeared confused, running his hand across his lips, and looking at his hand, finding it covered in the very same type of lip gloss that Starfire wore from time-to-time, embarassed, he attempted to remove the rest of it quickly.

"Alright," Beast Boy began, "now that I have your undivided attention, I would like to make an announcement."

They eagerly awaited for their friend's information, knowing it must be important to basically turn it into a team meeting.

"There is something I wanna show you," he finally stated.

"What?" All three replied in unison.

"It's outside, come on, follow me," Beast Boy motioned to the elevator, starting to walk towards it.

"Beast Boy," complained Robin, "it's like ten below zero, the bay is almost froze over, do we have to?"

"This is serious, Robin," he replied, being just that, serious, "it's really important, besides, you aren't doing anything anyways."

Robin shurked away from him, not wanting to be embarassed in front of them yet again.

"Moving on," B.B. announced, continuing forward.

After exiting the elevator, the Titans grabbed their coats and other warm articles of clothing that was hanging on the wall, next to the door that led outside. The doors slid open, revealing the usual winter wonderland landscape, bright enough to blind someone with the sun reflecting off of the remaining snow. As Robin said, the bay was nearly iced over, all except for the shipping lanes and channels that ran through it.

"Ok, where is this spectacular sight you're supposed to show us at, B.B.?" Cyborg questioned, vapor visible from his breath, as with all the others outside as well.

"Follow me, it isn't far," he assured, walking down the path a ways, then tredging across the terrain of the island.

They followed, having gotten thus far already, it was senseless to turn back now. The island wasn't all that big to begin with, but the moderate snow made it that much more difficult to traverse on foot. He made his way to the side of the island that rose up to a cliff far above the waters of the bay, overlooking the city from that standpoint. The others made it there as well. They noticed a large, dark-brown canvas covering an object that jutted into the sky at the cliffedge, the wind billowing it to and fro.

"What is that?" Robin questioned, looking at the immense size of the hidden object.

"Ok," Beast Boy started, "before I show you, there's a little story behind this, trust me, it's worth it."

No one objected, awaiting his telling.

"Alright," he began, "you remember back when I basically had to get us kick-started again? I noticed all of the designs and ideas that you and Cyborg were working on, well, I decided to make a few of my own. Many weren't what I had imagined, but there were two that stuck out in my mind, this one, and one I will see if you want to submit to the city for them to build."

"Ok," Cyborg agreed after a moment, "so, let's see it."

"Very well then," Beast Boy replied, grabbing hold of the a piece of rope that held the canvas securely tied down. "Lady and Gentlemen, I present to you, our personal rememberence and memorial to Raven."

He pulled the rope as he said it, the canvas fluttering up and off of it, still tied down at one side, so he could still retrieve it. They stood there, mouths agap, shocked by what they saw.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg managed, "it's...beautiful."

It was a statue of Raven, made completely of obsidian, a dark black stone that had a very glossy finish to it naturally. She stood there, many feet into the air, leaning forward, as if she was overwatching the city, her arms spread out at her sides, as she were channeling power. Even a realistic cape was included, made of obsidian as well, as it wrapped around her body, simulating wind. What really made it awe-inspiring was the outstretched wings upon her back, simulating both raven and angel wings at the same time. They all noticed that the only changing factor was her eyes, which appeared to be made of some white stone, with amythest irises in the center of them, making a very penetrating and intimidating look from underneath the cowl of her hood. Silence was held for a moment, both out of respect and the sheer magnitude of its elegance and beauty. Robin was the first to manage to shake the trance that it had placed on him.

"How did you do this?" He managed, still looking at it.

"I managed to snake away some of the money from my family lawyer, the same that basically conned me out of my inheritence, keeping it all to himself. It has taken over 7 years to finally get some of it back, but that is how I paid for this. I also had the artisans that were working on this work around the clock, working in shifts of two, one worked all day, the other all night, not stopping until it was complete, so they finished it a lot sooner than normal, and I commend them for their excellent work."

"Man," Cyborg finally managed, "this is way better than anything me or Robin came up with, I mean, this is perfect, this truely memorializes Raven the way she should be, I know this is how she would have wanted it."

"I hope so," Beast Boy replied, joking, "a lot of hard work and craftsmanship went into this."

"Anyways," Robin stated, "how did you get this on the island, I mean, it wasn't made here, and we have been here the entire time, so wouldn't we have noticed this sooner?"

"I had it delivered the day you were running that lead on Brother Blood in Steel City, that's when the erected it and everything," Beast Boy explained.

Robin nodded, seeing that it truely made sense.

"It is friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, touching it, still holding Robin's hand, feeling happy for once since Raven's departure from this earthly realm for eternity.

"I'm glad you guys like it," he stated, "just wait until the city puts the other one up in the park, I put a lot of work into that one, a lot more than this one."

"Can't wait for it," Cyborg said with a smile, looking at the statue, bringing his eyes down to see a pedestal with a plaque behind Beast Boy. "What's that say?"

"Come up here and read it yourself," Beast Boy motioned, all of them doing so. They crowded around the plaque, made of obisidian as well, the letters raised and made of gold, clearly reading:

_**In Loving Memory of Raven,**_

_**A Titan,**_

_**A True Friend,**_

_**Family,**_

_**And Nothing Will Ever Change That.**_

Silence engulfed them, backing away from the memorial plaque, knowing its words were true to their meaning, knowing that was what Raven truely stood for, knowing that she was all those things, and as it stated, nothing would ever change that. Tears formed in their eyes, but not ones of sorrow, but ones of joy, knowing that Raven would never be forgotten and always memorialezed by this grand statue, all those, even from the shores of the mainland could see its majestic beauty. Time seemed to stand still at that very moment, but the tranquility was soon shattered. Their communicators went off in timely fashion, alerting them of trouble. Cyborg was the first to draw his from his side, actually beating Robin to it for once.

"Finally," he joked, flipping it open, then shutting it, "trouble in the Tech Sector, looks like Dr. Light is at it again."

"Titans, GO!" Robin ordered, attempting not to laugh at the pathetic villain's vain attempts, but still, he was just that, a villain, the very thing that stood between them and peace over the city.

All but Beast Boy ran back towards the Tower, finding someway of getting to the mainland, more than likely by means of the T-Car. He stood there, looking upon the statue, a smile on his face. Robin turned to see he hadn't moved yet.

"Beast Boy, come on!" He called out, motioning with his hand.

He understood, turning back to the statue, reaching out, touching it's dark, smooth surface.

"Time marches on I suppose," he said to himself, "but remember this Raven, and never forget it. I will always love you with the deepest sincerety of my heart, and nothing, absolutley nothing will ever change that, I promise you."

He smiled, turning to Robin's direction, morphing into a cheetha, easily sprinting past him and into the Tower.

"Some things never change," Robin thought, "while many do, some don't, and in my honest opinion, I don't think he's ever gonna change, but that's just him, and that is what makes Garfield Logan what he is, Beast Boy, and we wouldn't want it any other way."

They were awaiting Robin, all seated in the T-Car, Cyborg ready to take off. Robin jumped in through the door's window, sliding right into his seat, safety belt coming on in the same motion. Cyborg shifted it into gear, rocketing down the tunnel, disappearing into its darkness, all that was visible was the red glow of the tailights. A calm overtook the garage, as well as the Tower, its inhabitants off doing what they were to do and expected of, protecting what they, as well as the many citizens, held dear in face of insurmountable odds. Yet, there was always going to be one thing missing, no matter what, no matter when, but it was going to be missing, and that was Raven. Nothing could ever replace her, but she was something they gravely needed upon the team, but they knew what had happened was truely permanent, they had accepted it, but refused to believe it, but they must. As time moves on, things change, whether they be for the good or the bad, things change, and in the long run, this would be one for the good, helping the remaining members to rely on one another and trust each other more than they ever did before, never to allow such an atrocity to ever take place again. If anything, the loss forced them to come closer together as friends, strengthening their bonds, but also forming that ever-so large void within them all that would never be filled, maybe covered for a short time, but never filled. The only thing that could fill such a vast and deep void in their souls is one thing, and one thing only, the return of Raven, but they knew it wasn't to happen, and to keep thinking it would only prolong the healing process, turning sorrow into denial, so it was best to do what Raven wanted them to do, move on with their lives and not dwell upon her passing, only to remember her, and that is just what they will do, remember her.


End file.
